


Starts with a Spin

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Chaptered, Cuddling and Snuggling, Denial, Drinking Games, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Kissing, Licking, Long, Multi, Novella, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Spanish, Spin the Bottle, Translation, Truth or Dare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 130,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó con el giro de una botella y ahora, Harry y Draco se han sumergido tanto en su propio juego, que no tienen ninguna manera de salir de él. Sólo les queda seguir jugando. Traducción autorizada de "Starts with a Spin" de Maxine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starts with a Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/965) by Maxine. 



 

Portada: [Chezsa ](http://chesza.livejournal.com/)

 

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo había comenzado eso. Bueno, pensándolo bien, sabía cómo había _comenzado_, sólo que no estaba seguro porqué había continuado o qué se había posesionado de sus compañeros para _permitir _que continuara.

El sexto año había empezado lento para Harry, y continuó su marcha aún con más lentitud. Todos estaban nerviosos y tensos debido a la guerra que se gestaba inevitable y cada vez más y más cerca. Voldemort no había salido a la superficie desde el incidente sucedido antes de las vacaciones de verano, ni siquiera en los sueños de Harry o a través de su cicatriz. Y como algo inesperado, ninguno de los Mortífagos capturados había escapado de Azkaban.

El mismo Harry había estado malhumorado desde su regreso a Hogwarts, lo cual era comprensible. La muerte de Sirius lo había golpeado duro, aún cuando sólo lo había conocido por un par de años. Había sido lo más cercano a una figura paterna que hubiera tenido nunca. El único otro mago que podía haber puesto en esa posición sería a Dumbledore, pero el sentimiento de traición que había sentido Harry al separarse de él el año anterior, difícilmente lo ayudaba a superar su sensación de pérdida.

De hecho, eso le había dado a Hermione la idea de dar la fiesta de las Casas Combinadas. Después de que Gryffindor había apabullado a Ravenclaw en el quidditch, con Harry como Buscador de nueva cuenta, la fiesta que habían hecho en Gryffindor había dejado a todos considerablemente relajados y contentos. Entonces, Hermione concluyó que una gran fiesta de alumnos de sexto grado ayudaría a _cualquiera_ a relajarse.

Lo que había comenzado como una fiesta dónde todos estaban invitados (mientras fueran de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff) llegó pronto a los oídos de los Slytherins. Nadie dijo nada en contra, sólo porque se suponía que _era_ una fiesta de Casas Combinadas, pero el desagrado era más que evidente.

Malfoy, encabezando al resto de su Casa, sólo respondió a eso con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Draco había sentido el efecto de los eventos del verano anterior tan fuertemente como cualquier otro, si no es que más. Su mundo entero casi se había desboronado por debajo de sus pies. Por primera vez en su vida, el apellido Malfoy era despreciado abiertamente; y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su padre mientras estaba en casa. Sus sentimientos hacia todo ese asunto de la Luz y la Oscuridad no habían cambiado mucho. Seguía despreciando a los hijos de muggles y no estaba por recibirlos con los brazos abiertos; pero al mismo tiempo, empezaba a albergar un amargo resentimiento contra Voldemort, con una pasión sólo rivalizada por su aversión hacia Potter. Y todo porque el estúpido de Voldemort no había hecho nada ante la situación de su padre en prisión. Durante el verano, por lo menos las dos primeras semanas, Draco había esperado un intento de liberarlo. Y cuando no ocurrió, ni tampoco llegaron señales de que fuera a pasar más adelante, se había sentido impactado, herido y confundido.

Su madre no se estaba ocupando de nada mucho mejor de lo que Draco lo hacía. Aunque era su madre, su instinto maternal dejaba mucho que desear, y no ayudaba que los últimos cinco años Draco había pasado más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella. Su relación se había vuelto insulsa hasta la desesperación, y Narcissa había pasado la mayor parte del verano encerrada en su habitación, o vagando entre cenas y reuniones en un intento de sacar el apellido Malfoy del fango al que había caído.

A pesar de su confusión, las acciones de Draco con respecto a Potter y sus dos compinches no habían cambiado mucho. Las cosas habían continuado del mismo talante del cual habían sido los años anteriores, quizá aún volviéndose más intensas cuando los chicos descubrieron que pelear a puño limpio podía tener sus ventajas. Ver un rostro sangrante y tener la evidencia real de que estaban destruyendo algo, sólo añadía más leña al fuego.

Y cuando Draco escuchó de la fiesta de las Casas Combinadas, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar.

Los Slytherins llegando a la primera fiesta: [Inthemiddle](http://inthemiddle.deviantart.com/art/The-Golden-trio-from-SWAS-33801359?q=boost%3Apopular+swas&qo=8)

[](http://inthemiddle.deviantart.com/art/The-Golden-trio-from-SWAS-33801359?q=boost%3Apopular+swas&qo=8)

Poco tiempo después de que los Slytherins habían llegado, trayendo con ellos comentarios sobre lo aburrida que estaba la fiesta, las cosas empezaron a mejorar un poco.

Fue Pansy quien sugirió jugar a la botella. Aparentemente, las fiestas no estaban completas sin un poco de acción en ellas.

La misma acción que Harry seguía teniendo en su posición actual, todavía varias semanas después.

Todo había comenzado demasiado inocente. Seamus tuvo que besar a Susan Bones, Parvati besó a Blaise Zabini, Hermione besó a Terry Boot… Entonces, en algún momento del juego, Lavender giró la botella y ésta se detuvo ante Padma… y todos vacilaron.

-¿Qué se hace ahora? –preguntó Lavender, echándole un nervioso vistazo a Padma con el rabillo del ojo.

-Besa al chico que está a su derecha –sugirió Morag MacDougal. Lavender asintió y se estaba volteando hacia Dean cuando Pansy la detuvo.

-¡No! No... ¿dónde está lo divertido en eso? –dijo la chica de cabello negro, curveando sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. –Las reglas dicen que tienes que besar a quien sea que apunte la botella. No dijimos que se haría algo diferente si le tocaba a alguien del mismo sexo.

Lavender parpadeó y su boca formó una pequeña "o", mientras que las mejillas de Padma se coloreaban ligeramente. –Es-está bien, pues –dijo quedamente, y gateó la distancia que le restaba para alcanzar a la otra chica.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que pensaba que protestarían un poco más –dijo Pansy, riendo levemente y arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, soy una Gryffindor. ¿Qué no? –replicó Lavender airada. –Conocidos por ser valientes y todo eso. No se pueden negar a un simple beso.

-_¡Touché!_ –sonrió Pansy con sinceridad. Sentado junto a ella, Draco se burló.

-Pansy, deja de trabar _amistad_ con los Gryffindors –le murmuró, y ella le pegó en el hombro.

-Lárgate, Draco. Yo puedo ser tan amigable como quiera.

-Oye, eres un poco mandilón. ¿no? –bromeó Ron sin despegar sus ojos de las dos chicas que compartieron un nervioso besito en los labios antes de escurrirse de nuevo a sus lugares. –No puedo creer que permitas que una chica te hable así –dijo mientras se reía desdeñosamente.

-¡Por lo menos yo _tengo_ una chica que me hable, comadreja! –le replicó, fijando sus fríos ojos grises en el pelirrojo.

-¡No empiecen! –dijo Hermione, antes de que Ron pudiera contestar. –No, no te atrevas. No quiero preocuparme por eso esta noche –junto a ella estaba Harry, quien clavó sus verdes y aburridos ojos en su amigo, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Ja, hablando de ser mandilón! –sonrió Malfoy con presunción. La cabeza de Harry se giró con rapidez hacia él y lo miró con furia.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!

-De verdad, Draco, odio estar de acuerdo con Granger, pero tiene razón. ¡Esto apenas estaba empezando a ponerse interesante! –dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero. –Guárdate tu apasionada rivalidad para la clase de Pociones. ¿quieres? –Draco la observó incrédulo antes de aceptar un rápido beso de Hannah Abbot, ya que ésta había girado la botella y se había detenido frente a él. Harry intentó esconder de nuevo una sonrisa y Hermione suspiró.

-Gracias, Pansy –dijo suavemente. La Slytherin apretó sus labios.

-Ah, ocúpate de tus asuntos, Granger, que no estoy tratando de tejer ningún lazo –respondió Pansy con arrogancia, mientras se sacudía el cabello de la cara. Hermione arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo –contestó sin alterar su voz. Harry abrió la boca para ofrecerle palabras de consuelo o algo por el estilo, pero no llegó a decirlas pues su atención fue requerida en el juego que hasta ese momento había estado ignorando.

-¡Harry! –lo estaba llamando Seamus, y por una fracción de segundo Harry estuvo espantado de estar a punto de ser besado por el chico irlandés. Seamus era abierta y notoriamente gay, y bien era cierto que Harry no tenía problemas con eso, pero realmente no quería ser besado por él. Sin mencionar lo que pasaría después. Quizá Seamus, posiblemente, trataría de alargar el beso más allá del tiempo adjudicado de dos segundos, y entonces la gente empezaría a rumorear y habría más historias falsas sobre Harry y el diario_ El Profeta _se enteraría y...

-¡HARRY!

Harry parpadeó. –Sí, lo siento... ¿qué?

-La botella te está apuntando, compañero –dijo Seamus con un fuerte acento irlandés en su tono. Harry pestañeó de nuevo y posó desinteresadamente la mirada en la botella.

-Muy bien. ¿a quién debo besar? –aparte de una o dos tosecitas nerviosas, sólo el silencio le respondió. Desorientado, arrugó las cejas y se volteó hacia Hermione, quien también lucía un poco confundida. Al no encontrar ayuda ahí, se giró hacia Ron, quien estaba mirando al otro lado del círculo con horror. –Eh... –Harry siguió su mirada, y sus ojos encontraron a Malfoy. El chico rubio tenía sus labios curveados en una mueca de asco. Pestañeó una vez más, preguntándose a quién demonios tendría que besar que causaba ese efecto hasta en Malfoy...

Un momento.

Ensanchando los ojos, Harry regresó con rapidez su mirada a la de Malfoy, y se dio cuenta, para su enorme horror, que el asco de éste estaba directamente relacionado con _él_.

-Oh, no... de ninguna manera, de ninguna _maldita _manera voy a besar a _Malfoy_ –dijo Harry, poniéndose a gatas y retrocediendo lentamente. -¡No pueden obligarme! –el silencio se mantuvo en el círculo hasta que Malfoy sonrió afectadamente y empezó a observarse las uñas con indiferencia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Potter. Tan conocido por la valentía Gryffindor –levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Harry, y su sonrisa presuntuosa se amplió. –Aterrorizado por un besito. Ni siquiera Brown tuvo miedo de besar a otra chica.

-No tengo problemas para besar a otro chico, Malfoy; sólo tengo problemas para besarte a _ti_ –escupió Harry. Draco levantó las cejas.

-¡Oh, jo,jo!. ¿No tienes problemas en besar a un chico?. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho...?

-¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!

-Creo que sí.

-¡No fue así!

-¡Chicos!. ¡No me interesa quién tiene problemas con qué, yo sólo quiero ver a alguien besarse! –los interrumpió Pansy, quien tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Y ahí fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con sus compañeros. Al voltear nerviosamente a su alrededor, percibió la misma mirada hambrienta en los ojos de muchas de las otras chicas, y en la de Seamus también, lo cual no importaba mucho. La mayoría de los otros chicos lucían simplemente interesados, contrario a Ron quien estaba indiscutiblemente asqueado.

-Uhg, qué asco; estoy de acuerdo con Harry. ¡No debería tener que besar a Malfoy! –exclamó arrugando la nariz. Harry asintió vigorosamente y volteó con Hermione en espera del mismo apoyo, sólo para descubrirla con apariencia pensativa.

-No, Ron, creo que Harry debe hacerlo –dijo ella en voz baja. Pansy le echó un vistazo mientras sonreía maliciosa. –Después de todo, Lavender y Padma lo hicieron. Es lo justo.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry completamente escandalizado. Draco soltó una risita. -¡Cállate, Malfoy!

-Es sólo que encuentro muy divertido que estés tan asustado, Potter. Tal vez eso es lo que el Señor Oscuro debería de hacer. ¿eh? Amenazarte con joderte o algo parecido. ¡Te mandaría corriendo de regreso! –dijo muy engreído.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan entusiasmado, Malfoy?. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho aún? –soltó Harry, encarando de nuevo a su némesis. Draco abrió la boca para replicar, se detuvo, hizo algún tipo de sonido de indignación, y al final logró hablar algo que tuviera sentido.

-¡Ya quisieras, Potter! –bueno, esa no fue la mejor de sus respuestas.

-Si no los veo besuquearse a ustedes dos en los próximos dos segundos... –empezó a decir amenazadoramente Pansy, al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

-¡Bueno, está bien! –aceptó finalmente Harry, entrecerrando furioso los ojos. –Ven aquí, Malfoy –Draco lo miró incrédulo.

-Vaya, creo que no. ¿Qué tal si _tú_ vienes aquí?

-¡Tú eras el único entusiasmado por besarme, así que puedes mover tu perezoso trasero! –interiormente, Harry se avergonzó de que la discusión se convirtiera velozmente en una tontería de chiquillos de primer grado.

-No lo creo; Potter, yo _no_ estaba entusiasmado por...

-¡Muy bien, se acabó! –Hermione se puso de pie y sacó su propia varita. De repente parecía muy intimidante, al cernirse sobre ellos con una expresión feroz en su rostro. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana se arrastró al otro lado del círculo en dirección de Malfoy, preguntándose en qué momento había entrado en un universo alterno donde Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían fiestas juntos y Hermione _quería_ que besara a Draco Malfoy.

-Yo sé que lo estás deseando, Potter –sonrió Draco presumido. Harry decidió no señalar el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban poniéndose de un tono rosa encendido.

-Malfoy, jódete –le dijo con voz cansada.

-Tú jódeme, Potter –fue la respuesta de Malfoy. Cuando entendió que era lo que había dicho, su sonrisa presuntuosa le abandonó enseguida el rostro, y ahora fue Harry el que sonrió.

-Te dije que tú sí querías hacerlo –le dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes, y entonces, levantó una mano, y agarrando la barbilla de Draco, se inclinó para adelante y colocó determinadamente su boca sobre la del otro chico.

Harry sólo había besado a otra persona antes de eso, y mientras que el desastre con Cho no había sido ciertamente la mejor experiencia de su vida, estaba complacido de seguir diciendo que había disfrutado muchísimo más aquel beso que el que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

Duró menos de dos segundos, pero hasta eso fue demasiado tiempo para Harry. Se arrojó hacia atrás casi inmediatamente y se limpió la boca con el reverso de su manga, aunque era completamente innecesario ya que lo que acababa de compartir con Draco había sido más propiamente un apretón de bocas cerradas que un beso.

Draco hizo lo mismo, mientras sus mejillas se volvían de una tonalidad rosa oscuro que combinaba con el que Harry sentía ardiendo en las suyas.

-Bueno, esta ha sido la cosa más asquerosa que nunca había experimentado –dijo Draco después de un momento, rompiendo el ensordecedor silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Miró con desprecio a Harry, y el chico de ojos verdes los entrecerró en respuesta.

-No es mi culpa que seas patético besando.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Y así fue como empezó todo. En algún punto de la noche a las horas que siguieron a lo que habían llamado "El Beso", Pansy y Hermione decidieron que las fiestas de Casas Combinadas debían ser un evento semanal para permitir que aliviaran el estrés y les dieran a los estudiantes algo que esperar con ilusión. Nadie estaba seguro cómo las dos chicas habían logrado formar una insegura tregua, pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que las fiestas continuarían.

Así que continuaron.

Cada sábado por la noche.

Y eso era lo que Harry no podía entender muy bien. Los juegos de la Botella cesaron, fueron remplazados por el siempre popular "Verdad o Reto", y las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Sus compañeros parecían determinados a verlo darse otro beso con Draco, y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Es por lo de la rivalidad entre ustedes –Hermione le había dicho una semana después de un reto particularmente molesto en el que Harry tuvo que besar a Draco por diez segundos sin parar. Por supuesto que eso sólo había significado que se habían sentado ahí, presionando sus bocas inmóviles una contra la otra por la cantidad de tiempo asignada, pero sin moverse. En ningún caso, eso le decía nada a Harry. ¿Qué tenía de excitante ver a dos rivales besuqueándose?

-Nada –le había contestado Ron cuando se lo preguntó. –Absolutamente nada. Es _asqueroso_.

-Es sexy –había rebatido Seamus, metiéndose en la conversación y contando que Hermione no había querido admitirlo delante de Harry. –Tú y Malfoy besuqueándose, son la cosa más ardiente que Hogwarts ha visto en años.

Harry no había estado de acuerdo.

Draco, por su parte, estaba listo para renunciar después de que Susan Bones, de entre toda la gente (¡una _Hufflepuff,_ por todos los dioses!), les había indicado el reto de los diez segundos. Eso estaba dándole demasiado asco como para soportarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el cuarto sábado de sus dichosas fiestecitas y él le dijo a Pansy que no iba a ir, a la chica casi le da un ataque. Espantado y más que a punto de turrón para volverse loco, Draco aceptó aparecerse una noche más.

Debió haber sabido que no era buena idea.

Decididamente, Pansy lucía muy sospechosa esa noche, pensó Harry después de que los de sexto año se habían sentado en círculo y las primeras verdades habían sido dichas y los primeros retos cumplidos. Tenía que estar maquinando algo. Después de haberla visto mostrar sus realmente impresionantes senos a la muchedumbre, supo porqué.

Acomodándose la blusa y quitándose el cabello del rostro, Pansy miró agudamente a todo el grupo. –Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo íbamos a tener las agallas para empezar con retos más escabrosos –dijo astutamente, sonriéndole maquiavélica a su atenta audiencia. El cambio ocurrido fue casi palpable, como si algo hubiera encendido un botón y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Prácticamente, Harry podía sentirlo venir, y sin querer le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrirlo apretando sus puños y en apariencia muy incómodo. -¡Potter! –llamó la voz de Pansy, y los ojos de Harry regresaron de golpe a la chica de cabello corto.

-Eh... ¿sí? –respondió, removiéndose ligeramente en su lugar. La sonrisa traviesa de Pansy se ensanchó.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Harry tragó. Realmente había una manera fácil de librarse de todas esas tonterías con Draco, pero con el tipo de información que Harry tenía sobre la Orden, la profecía y Voldemort en general, no podía correr el riesgo de ser cuestionado con preguntas perjudiciales. Quizá nadie tomaría ventaja de eso, pero hacía que Harry se pusiera nervioso de todas formas. No tenía idea de cuál era la excusa de Draco, pero él sólo tendría que hacerle frente. –Reto –seguramente tendría que besarlo de nuevo.

Si fuera posible, la sonrisa maliciosa de Pansy se hizo aún más grande, convirtiéndose en un gesto casi animal. Harry parpadeó, mirando de reojo a Hermione, y para su gran disgusto la descubrió tratando de morderse la lengua y con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Te reto –empezó Pansy, dándole una rápida mirada a Draco, -a besar a Draco –Harry gimió, arrugando la nariz de disgusto más que nada, y entonces Draco se giró y lo miró enfurecido. Pero Pansy levantó una mano. –Déjenme terminar –dijo, y continuó: -con un beso _francés_... y hasta que yo les diga alto.

Harry juró que sintió que su estómago se volteó al revés, y que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Enfrente de él, Draco abrió tanto la boca que su mandíbula casi cae al piso, y le lanzó una mirada salvaje a la que se suponía era su amiga.

-¡Pansy! –dijo incrédulo y arrugando la frente. -¿Qué malditos demonios estás tratando de hacer? –Pansy le sonrió dulcemente y le dio palmaditas en su mano.

-Nada, querido Draco, sólo haciendo la tarde más entretenida –Draco continuó mirándola fijamente como si a ella le hubiera salido un brazo extra o algo así.

-Qué... pero, yo... Ayyy, tonterías. ¿tengo que hacerlo? –lloriqueó Harry, cuando por fin pudo hablar. Hermione le dio una terrorífica mirada.

-Sí, lo harás Harry.

-De eso se trata el reto, después de todo –exclamó Seamus muy contento.

-Vete al diablo, Finnigan –soltó Draco. Entonces le dirigió una dura y furiosa mirada a Harry. –Bueno, vamos entonces, Potter, terminemos con esto –Harry tragó nervioso, y asintió. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que nunca había llegado a tanto ni siquiera con Cho.

Harry se arrastró a través del círculo y se sentó frente a Malfoy, mirando fijamente a la boca del muchacho. Los labios de éste estaban firmemente apretados, y tuvo miedo de que cuando tratara de cumplir con el reto, saliera con la lengua mordida. Despejando su cabeza, respiró profundamente y arremetió.

No empezó de ningún modo diferente a cualquiera de sus tres besos anteriores. De hecho, Harry comenzó a preguntarse si quizá podría sólo _fingir_ que era un beso francés...

-Adelante, Potter. Recuerda, yo soy la que va a decirte cuando parar –la voz de Pansy irrumpió a través de sus pensamientos, y Harry contuvo un gruñido. Vagamente, se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada fija en la nariz de Draco, y entonces levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los del rubio que aún seguían abiertos.

Seguían abiertos, y sobresaltaron a Harry mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Pestañeó un par de veces y percibió aquel conocido tono rosado cubriendo la nariz que había estado mirando un momento antes. Y de repente, el beso cambió. Ya no eran sólo bocas presionándose duramente la una a la otra. Malfoy se había relajado un poco, oprimiendo más suave contra Harry, y éste decidió que tal vez era hora de continuar, así que, tentativamente, abrió su boca.

Un silencio de muerte reinaba en el cuarto, con la atención de todos embelesada en los dos chicos. Draco se retorció un poco, incómodo con todo eso, antes de sentir la lengua de Harry deslizándose por su labio inferior. Jadeando, se abrió sin querer, dándole camino libre al otro muchacho, y de repente, la lengua de Harry estaba en su boca, aplastando su propia lengua, buscando, examinando... y Draco apenas podía pensar. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, que su cabeza le daba vueltas como si se estuviera mareando, y que estaba cayendo hacia atrás.

Casi inmediatamente, Harry decidió que usar la lengua cuando besas a alguien, era algo maravilloso. Por poco pudo lograr bloquear de su mente el recuerdo de quién era a quien estaba besando. Cuidadoso y tímido, empezó a explorar la boca de Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante y por encima del otro chico. Draco no ofreció ninguna resistencia, de hecho, parecía invitarlo a entrar más. Harry se mantuvo reclinándose sobre él, preguntándose distraídamente cómo era eso posible, cuando de repente Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, y Harry se dio cuenta de que era posible porque él mismo estaba empujando al rubio. Con rapidez, llevó una mano hacia la cintura del muchacho y lo sostuvo firmemente rodeándolo con su brazo, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Las manos de Draco se levantaron y se agarraron de los bíceps de Harry.

Sin pensarlo, el beso comenzó de nuevo. La boca de Harry chocaba contra la de Draco en un ritmo mucho más frenético. Sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra salvajemente, retorciéndose y lamiéndose; y Harry pensó que jamás había sentido algo tan maravilloso como eso en su vida. Sintió una de las manos de Draco soltarlo y entonces, un brazo se enredó alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo aún más cerca. Sus rodillas empezaron a dolerle por la posición en que se encontraba sobre el rubio, pero se zambulló todavía más en el beso y Draco se arqueó contra él, emitiendo un gemido ahogado que vibró dentro de su boca.

Primer beso: [miyoung boz ](http://miyoung-boz.livejournal.com/)

[](http://miyoung-boz.livejournal.com/)

Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y Harry se negaba a recordar que era _Malfoy_ al que estaba besando, pero eso seguía siendo novedad para Harry y no había aprendido muy bien el arte de respirar por la nariz. Así que, tuvo que alejarse, jadeando y mirando con incredulidad; y su rival, con el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados por el beso, también lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de conmoción y repugnancia.

-Bueno, se pasaron del tiempo –dijo una voz un tanto agitada, y los dos chicos dirigieron sus impactadas miradas hacia Pansy, quien estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior y soltando risitas. –Les he estado diciendo por los últimos cinco minutos que ya se detuvieran –eso no era realmente cierto, de hecho, había olvidado incluso que ella era la supuesta encargada de decirles cuando parar y los hubiera observado de buena gana besarse hasta la llegada del nuevo milenio. Pero nadie de los presentes parecía sentirse obligado a corregirla, mientras observaban sobrecogidos a la despeinada pareja.

Los rostros de Harry y Draco ya estaban volviéndose de un profundo color rojo cuando escucharon eso, y fue aún peor cuando se percataron que aún seguían aferrándose el uno al otro. Al mismo tiempo saltaron para separarse, y Harry enterró la cara entre sus manos cuando se sentó en su lugar dentro del círculo. Ron le dio palmaditas en su brazo comprensivamente.

-Asqueroso –murmuró Draco, limpiándose la boca con su manga, acción que se había hecho costumbre después de esos retos. –Lo disfrutaste. ¿verdad, Potter? –soltó, mirando furibundo a su contraparte.

-¡Ah, mira quién habla! –le gruñó Harry, recobrando su sano juicio. –Agarrándote de mí como si... te _encantara_.

-¡Me _encantara!. _¿Qué...?. ¿Có-cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –escupió Draco, antes de que regresara a ser el mismo de siempre y convirtiera su rostro en una expresión aburrida. –Si besarme te molesta tanto, Potter... ¿por qué continúas viniendo a estas reuniones? –le preguntó sarcástico.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Por qué lo haces tú?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? –se burló Draco. –Eso sería como si yo... como si estuviera demasiado asustado para volver o algo así. ¡O asustado de todo este asunto!. ¡Y no lo estoy! –Draco ignoró el bufido de Pansy y el hecho de que ese mismo día había estado dispuesto a perderse la fiesta. Pero su respuesta dio justo en las entrañas del problema entre ambos chicos.

-¿...No estás asustado...? –murmuró Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. –Pues. ¿sabes qué, Malfoy? –Harry se cruzó de brazos, levantó levemente su barbilla y miró determinantemente hacia el Slytherin. –Tampoco. Yo. Lo. Estoy.

Estaba hecho. Las cosas cambiaron otra vez, y las cartas estaban echadas. Como casi todo lo demás ocurrido entre los dos chicos, ese problema se reducía a una sola cosa.

Su orgullo.

El desafío estaba establecido. ¿Quién sería el primero en claudicar?

¿Quién sería el primero en no presentarse cuando las cosas fueran demasiado pesadas como para llevarse a cabo?


	2. Chapter 2

Besarse a la francesa había afectado de modo bastante profundo la relación de las dos personas involucradas.

Al menos esto fue lo que Harry concluyó durante la semana que siguió al dichoso reto.

Se pudo imaginar que, en una relación normal, besarse a la francesa podría ser considerado como un gran paso. Que después de eso, estarían dispuestos a permitirse ser notoriamente románticos aunque otras personas lo viesen, que podrían tomarse de las manos mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo, que compartirían besitos furtivos entre clase y clase y que no les importaría ni les avergonzaría lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

Obviamente que esto no era algo que Harry y Draco fueran a hacer, y Harry había pisoteado rápidamente la nauseabunda imagen de él y dicho Slytherin recorriendo furtivamente el vestíbulo tomados de la mano. Para ellos, la realidad era que la situación tenía que ser manejada... con delicadeza.

No podían ignorarse el uno al otro, era demasiado obvio. No habían logrado hacerlo los cinco años anteriores, y seguramente que no lograrían hacerlo ahora. Por otro lado, no pelear entre ellos significaría reconocer el hecho de que estaban incómodos con la presencia del otro. Eso, por defecto, aparentaba intencionalmente la aceptación del beso, y por acuerdo silencioso, los de sexto año actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en las fiestas. Todos ellos eran sólo buenitos alumnos sentados en sus salones para estudiar en esas noches de sábado. Por ello, nada de lo sucedido entre Harry y Draco fue mencionado durante la semana, lo que significaba que tenían que seguir discutiendo como normalmente lo hacían. Sin embargo, sus discusiones habían sufrido un cambio notable.

En primer lugar, las peleas a puño limpio recientemente descubiertas por ellos ya no fueron permitidas. Por la obvia razón de que no querían ni tocarse el uno al otro.

En absoluto.

Así que se conformaron con usar entre ellos palabras soeces y esas cosas, tal como lo habían hecho durante los cinco años que tenían de conocerse.

-Lo odio –declaró Harry ese martes, después de que Malfoy hizo un comentario particularmente mordaz. -¡Merlín, cómo lo odio!. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan fastidioso? -se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, cruzando los brazos de mal humor y completamente abatido.

-No permitas que te moleste, Harry, no vale la pena –dijo suavemente Hermione, sentándose a su lado. Harry le lanzó una incrédula mirada, tratando con mucha dificultad de no hablar de lo que no estaba permitido mencionar durante la semana, y haciendo, en cambio, un encomiable intento de comunicarle telepáticamente cuál era el problema. Hermione lo ignoró.

-Es como una gran patada en el trasero, eso es lo que es –comentó Ron con el cejo fruncido. –Y ustedes no están ayudando, Hermione, con todos esos retitos que les imponen.

Bueno, ahí estaba. Ahora tendrían que hablar de eso.

-Yo no he hecho ningún reto, Ron –respondió la chica, pasándose el cabello tras los hombros. –Sólo dije que, como buen Gryffindor que es, Harry debía tener la valentía para seguir con ellos. No es mi culpa que los retos fueran... no muy favorables. Para Harry.

-¿No muy favorables? –repitió Harry. –No son favorables _para nada._ ¡Lo odio! Me paso toda la semana temiendo lo que va a pasar a continuación –Hermione soltó una risita ante eso pero se interrumpió rápidamente cuando Harry la miró con furia. Ron echó un vistazo a la chimenea, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

-Entonces... ¿por qué sigues yendo? –preguntó quedamente, alcanzando su bolsa para sacar el libro de Encantamientos. –Quiero decir, nadie te está obligando.

Harry se sonrojó. –Bueno, tengo que ir. ¿no? Si no regreso, Malfoy gana.

-¿Gana qué?

-Gana... bueno... sólo _gana._ Es una competencia, como todo lo demás que hacemos –respondió Harry amargamente.

-Pero ahora, esto es tonto –dijo Hermione. Se detuvo un momento con la pluma ondeando sobre su pergamino, antes de anotar un título para Dios sabe qué ensayo estaba haciendo. Harry la miró con el entrecejo arrugado y entonces arrojó todos sus libros a la bolsa.

-No puedo hacer nada de deberes por el momento –gruñó, poniéndose de pie y echándose la bolsa al hombro.

-¡Harry, el ensayo de Pociones es para mañana! Treinta y cinco centímetros...

-Lo haré más tarde, ahora no me puedo concentrar –la interrumpió Harry. –Los veo después –se encaramó por las escaleras, mientras Ron suspiraba y le echaba un vistazo a Hermione.

-Es la culpa de ustedes, lo sabes.

Hermione refunfuñó algo antes de regresar a su ensayo. –Harry es un chico grande; estoy segura de que podrá con esto.

Amaneció la mañana del sábado, trayendo con ella nerviosos sentimientos para muchos de los estudiantes de sexto grado. De hecho, la mayoría estaban únicamente emocionados, esperando con vertiginosa anticipación los eventos de la noche. Unos pocos más estaban temerosos, formándoseles un nudo en el estómago conforme pasaba el día. Esa mañana, durante la práctica de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, a Draco le había llevado media hora extra atrapar la snitch, y todo porque no podía concentrarse. Cuantas más horas pasaban, más miradas airadas recibía de los estudiantes de su grado.

Cuando caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar, atrapó a Terry Boot sonriéndole con petulancia. Al pasar la mesa de Hufflepuff para salir, Zacharias Smith resopló dentro de su bebida, en un claro intento por esconder una sonrisa. Todo esto molestaba infinitamente a Draco; en los años pasados, nadie se hubiera atrevido a reírse de él como ahora lo hacían. Pero después de que su padre había sido arrestado y el apellido Malfoy deshonrado, las cosas habían cambiado. Draco había hecho un extraordinario trabajo manteniendo su posición en su Casa y aún entre otros estudiantes, pero era obvio que ahora esa gente estaba mucho menos intimidada por él.

Realmente cualquiera creería que las personas le temerían más _porque_ su padre era un Mortífago, pensó. Que si se metían con Draco, él podría echarles encima al Señor Oscuro, o algo parecido.

Eso hizo que Draco se imaginara una divertida escena dónde Voldemort traía puesta una correa y perseguía una bola de goma.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, continuó su camino hacia la sala común, casi logrando ignorar la cara de Mandy Brocklehurst iluminada con una tonta sonrisa, cuando pasó junto a ella.

Harry había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse optimista a lo largo del día; se imaginaba que en ese punto la gente tendría que estar cansada de verlo besarse con Draco. Porque, en realidad, ellos dos no eran las únicas personas interesantes del grupo, o por lo menos, no _tan completamente_ interesantes. Era cierto que a Harry no le había importado ver a Pansy mostrarles todo la semana anterior. Tal vez podría pasar de nuevo algo como eso, y la gente se olvidaría de él.

Pasó otra vez, pero en una extraña combinación: había sido Justin quien retó a Hermione a hacerlo, así que, por respeto a su amiga, Harry no había mirado. Aunque se percató que a ella realmente no parecía preocuparle mucho. Era casi como si asistir a esas fiestas les permitiera a todos mostrar un lado de ellos mismos que normalmente mantenían oculto. Como si estuvieran en un mundo que les perteneciera y pudieran hacer cualquier cosa que desearan.

Harry se había girado para preguntarle a Ron que pensaba sobre eso, pero el pelirrojo estaba aún viendo boquiabierto a Hermione, la cual estaba ocupada abotonando su blusa, mientras una sonrisa despreocupada iluminaba su rostro y sus mejillas se coloreaban en un lindo tono sonrosado. Harry sonrió ampliamente y regresó su atención al círculo, pensando una vez más que tal vez esa noche no sería tan mala.

Por lo que estuvo muy decepcionado y más que sorprendido por varias cosas que sucedieron en el transcurso de la velada.

La primera sorpresa vino de Hannah Abbot. La tímida, callada y dulce Hannah Abbot, a quien Harry no conocía muy bien pero siempre había creído que era muy simpática. De hecho, ella había nombrado a Draco, y el chico le había echado un vistazo, levantando una ceja divertido y eligiendo el reto.

Pero aparentemente, con esta chica no debía darse nada por sentado.

Oprimiendo los labios pensativamente y arrugando las cejas, ella dijo: -Bien... bueno, Draco –Draco resopló cuando lo llamó por su primer nombre. –Te reto... a besar... –hizo una pausa, mirando a Harry de reojo, quien se estaba asegurando de mostrarle con claridad lo mucho que no quería verse involucrado en ese reto. Hannah suspiró y sacudió ligeramente sus rizos rubios. –No... eso no es lo que quiero hacer. Draco, te reto a darle otra vez un beso francés a Harry, pero ambos tienen que quitarse las camisas.

De inmediato, hubo protestas por parte de los dos chicos.

-¡Eso no es justo! –chilló Harry. -¡Es su reto, no el mío!. ¡No puedes pedirme que me quite la camisa! –Hannah ladeó su cabeza a un lado, pensando en eso último.

-Es un argumento válido –opinó Parvati. -¿Ella tiene permitido hacer eso?

-No, absolutamente _no_ tiene permitido hacer eso –interrumpió Draco, con el ceño fruncido. –Me niego a participar en tal cosa.

-Tú no tienes elección, Malfoy; es Harry el que está en discusión –le soltó Parvati en contestación. Draco se cruzó gruñonamente de brazos, con un gesto de desprecio en su cara.

-Bueno, veamos... –murmuró Pansy, recargando su barbilla en una mano y luciendo aburrida. –Estamos jugando a "verdad o reto". ¿Cierto? Y el reto es que Draco y Potter se besen sin camisa. Yo digo que es válido. No importa si es a Potter a quien retaste o no, ya está involucrado en el reto por sí mismo.

-¡No! –gritó Harry.

-Me parece que está bien –sonrió Parvati, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Lavender.

-¡No, no, no!. ¡Así no es cómo funciona!

-Muy bien, entonces el reto se queda como estaba. Reto a Draco y a Harry a darse un beso francés sin camisa –anunció Hannah, sonriendo feliz.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Potter, cierra tu maldita boca y _jódete_! –gruñó Draco.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me _jodes_ tú mis...? –Harry se puso una mano sobre la boca antes de que el resto de la frase pudiera terminar de salir por ella, pero de todas formas Draco le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, Potter, todos saben que realmente disfrutaste cuando me besuqueaste.

-Claro, tanto como disfruté pelear con el basilisco.

-¡Hora del reto! –interrumpió chillonamente Hannah. Y ahí fue cuando Harry decidió que Hannah Abbot no le parecía simpática ya más.

Era terroríficamente vergonzoso abrirse paso a través de los botones de su camisa cuando casi veinticinco personas lo estaban mirando. Los dedos de Harry temblaban y desabrochaban su camisa apresuradamente, casi rompiendo la corbata en el proceso. Draco se tomó las cosas con más calma, desabrochando lenta y cuidadosamente cada botón y revelando, centímetro a centímetro, su pálida piel. Harry se quedó completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba desde que se había adelantado, mirando inútilmente al otro chico mientras éste se tomaba su tiempo.

-¿Te apurarías una maldita mierda, Malfoy? –le pidió por fin, exasperado cuando Draco sacudió su camisa y empezó a doblarla esmeradamente. Todavía tenía la corbata puesta, y sonrió travieso mientras arqueaba una ceja ante la evidente incomodidad del Gryffindor.

-Dios mío, Potter, no necesitamos apresurar las cosas. Hubiera creído que los Gryffindors estarían a favor de los juegos preliminares -Harry rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea, Malfoy. _Tú_ quizá quieras prolongar esto, pero tratándose de ti, yo prefiero superarlo lo más pronto posible –habiendo dicho eso, Harry gateó velozmente para cruzar el círculo, directamente hacia el otro chico. Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry llegó hasta él y, tomándolo por la corbata, lo jaló hacia adelante para plantar firmemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Draco abrió enormes los ojos e hizo un vago sonido de protesta, pero Harry lo ignoró completamente mientras cerraba los ojos tras de sus gafas. Enfadado, Draco empujó a Harry por el pecho; y la sensación de manos tocándolo hizo que Harry jadeara y se retirara bruscamente, al tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe. Pero la corbata de Draco continuó firmemente agarrada en su puño.

-Maldita sea, Potter. ¿Estás tratando de dejarme tan ciego como tú? –arrugando el entrecejo, Draco levantó una mano y le quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer a un lado. Harry pestañeó. –¡Tus estúpidas gafas casi me sacan los ojos! –Harry parpadeó otra vez, lo que provocó que Draco en verdad se fijara en sus ojos. Era desconcertante lo penetrantes que eran cuando no estaban escudados tras el vidrio. Draco se retorció ligeramente, tratando de retroceder, pero su corbata seguía aferrada por la mano de Harry. –P-Potter... –dijo, mientras sus dedos se crispaban sobre el pecho de Harry.

Éste negó levemente con la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando las uñas de Draco se clavaron en su piel. Sin dudarlo, cerró los ojos y se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, besando a Draco suavemente. Era diferente a cualquier otro beso que se hubieran dado hasta ese momento, y Draco se estremeció al tiempo que se dejaba caer un poco hacia atrás. Harry lo siguió en su movimiento, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco para acercarlo hacia él. Ambos chicos temblaron cuando sus pieles desnudas se tocaron por primera vez, y Draco se rindió ante la ligera exploración de la lengua del Gryffindor, abriendo su boca para él.

De nuevo, sucedió lo que la semana anterior. Harry sintió como las emociones lo sobrepasaban, nublando su mente y calentando sus mejillas. Sintió a Draco levantarse un poco hasta quedar arrodillado, y trató de seguirlo. Sin embargo, Draco se lo impidió, y éste aprovechó su ventaja de altura para sumergir impulsivamente sus manos en el grueso cabello de Harry. No esperaba encontrarlo tan suave, y enterró sus dedos un poco más, haciendo que Harry inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás y obteniendo más acceso a su boca. Harry se dejó hacer por Draco, disfrutando un poco abochornado la sensación de su lengua envuelta alrededor de la del otro muchacho. Su puño fue aflojando gradualmente la corbata de Draco, hasta que su mano cayó con lentitud y quedó descansando en el suelo detrás de él, sirviéndole de apoyo mientras Draco continuaba intentando empujarlo hacia atrás. El brazo que había enredado en el cuello de Draco empezó a bajar, haciendo camino en su espalda, subiendo y bajando por su piel ligeramente mojada en sudor. Draco se estremeció y se arqueó contra Harry, y éste por fin pudo hincarse al igual que Draco, logrando quedar a su altura. Llevó su mano hacia arriba hasta tomar el sedoso cabello del rubio y entonces, lo jaló.

La cabeza de Draco cayó hacia atrás y la boca de Harry cayó en la cavidad formada entre su cuello y su hombro. Deslizó la lengua sobre esa piel, degustando el sabor a salado producido por el sudor. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron aún más apretados de lo que ya habían estado antes; y cuando Harry chupó su cuello, dejó escapar sin darse cuenta, un bajo y ronco gemido.

El Reto de Hannah: [Chezsa ](http://chesza.livejournal.com/)

 

Ese sonido llegó directo a la entrepierna de Harry, así como también provocó varios jadeos de asombro entre los presentes. No obstante, Harry hizo caso omiso de ello o fingió que no los escuchaba; era como si su mundo se hubiera reducido a nada más que él mismo y el cuello del chico que estaba sorbiendo justo en ese momento.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de nuevo y su boca chocó con la de Draco; sus lenguas lucharon furiosas tratando de dominarse la una a la otra. Harry se separó por un segundo, jadeando, antes de inclinarse otra vez contra los hinchados labios de Draco. Las manos de éste bajaron desde el cabello de Harry hasta sus hombros, donde se quedaron un momento antes de que rodeara con un brazo su cuello y con el otro acariciara cuesta abajo el pecho de Harry. Entonces, Draco lo empujó, y Harry cedió y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo. Draco cayó encima de él, convirtiéndose los dos en un maldito enredo de brazos y piernas, mientras trataban de enderezarse de nuevo.

-¡Auch!. ¡Maldición, eso dolió!. ¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer al empujarme, Malfoy? –jadeó Harry, palpándose la nuca en busca del chichón que seguramente tendría. Maldijo de nuevo, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente a la borrosa figura encima de él. Entornando los ojos, recordó de repente que le habían quitado sus gafas hacía un rato. Draco parecía observarlo completamente confundido, apoyándose con una mano sobre Harry y con la otra rodeando su cuello.

-¿Estabas _chupando_ mi _cuello_, Potter? –preguntó Draco al fin, mirando incrédulo hacia Harry. De pronto, éste se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Eh... –aspiró algunas bocanadas de aire en busca de algo que decir, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Draco otra vez. -¿Por qué?. ¿Lo _disfrutaste_?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Draco, alejándose completamente de Harry y buscando su camisa con la mirada. Harry se sentó lentamente, alcanzando sus gafas con una mano pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

-Me parece que sí.

-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? –todos alrededor del círculo guardaban silencio, viendo la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis, cambiando los ojos de uno a otro según el que estuviera hablando.

-No sé, Malfoy –respondió Harry mientras se colocaba su propia camisa y empezaba a abrochar los botones. –Quizá sea porque estabas gimiendo y suspirando, y porque era muy obvio que te la estabas pasando muy bien –sonrió engreído cuando Draco se congeló por una fracción de segundo.

-Y aparentemente tu oído es tan deficiente como tu vista, Potter –le dijo crudamente, retomando el nudo de su corbata y mirando furioso al muchacho.

-No, Malfoy, de hecho, realmente estabas gimiendo –dijo Hermione, quien lucía nerviosa y mareada.

-¡Cierra el pico! –rugió Draco rabiosamente y su cara se puso de color de rosa. –¡Nadie te preguntó, asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡No le digas así! –gritó Ron.

-¡Púdrete, Weasley!

-¡Está bien, está bien! –los interrumpió Pansy. -¡Suficiente! Regresen a sus lugares. La noche todavía no termina, lo saben.

Mirándose furibundos el uno al otro, Harry y Draco regresaron a sus lugares en el círculo, mientras Ron simplemente fruncía el ceño.

La segunda sorpresa para Harry durante la noche, vino de Neville. El chico lo había nombrado durante su turno. Harry pensó que como era Neville y podía confiar en que no le haría preguntas peligrosas; y como él y Draco ya habían hecho su reto de la noche, decidió que estaría a salvo si escogía "verdad".

O tal vez no.

-Harry. ¿verdad o reto? –preguntó Neville, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Eh... –hizo una pausa, pensándolo. –Supongo que verdad –y le regresó la sonrisa inocentemente.

Neville, no obstante, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. –Em... bueno, Harry... ¿T-te... _gustó_ besar a Malfoy?

Harry se congeló, y abrió los ojos como platos. –Ehh... –desesperadamente quería decir que no, que lo había odiado, que no deseaba volver a experimentar algo tan asqueroso nunca más... pero la cuestión era que ellos eran magos y brujas jugando a "Verdad o Reto", y había un aspecto diferente al juego normal de "Verdad o Reto". Tenías que decir la verdad. La cruda y _honesta_ verdad. Era casi como si cada jugador hubiera tomado Veritaserum antes de empezar, excepto que no era el caso. Nadie podía realmente explicar porqué eso era como era; quizá era algo relacionado con los campos mágicos de Hogwarts, pero era literalmente imposible mentir en una pregunta de la verdad.

Por eso, Harry estaba obligado a contestar. –Bueno... no... no es que me gustara besar a _Malfoy_ –tartamudeó. -¡Es sólo que me gusta besar! –se sonrojó al tiempo que decía las últimas palabras. –Qui-quiero decir... intenté con todas mis fuerzas ignorar que era él... –al otro lado del círculo, Draco frunció el ceño. –Y me concentré más en el beso mismo. La verdad, no es malo besando... –Harry se calló de golpe después de eso y su sonrojo se intensificó. No tenía la intención de decir la última parte.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. –Entonces... ¿quién es el que lo disfrutó?

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

La tercera y última sorpresa de la noche no fue tan sólo para Harry, sino más bien para todos, y dio como un resultado directo que muchas de las personas presentes no se aparecieran el siguiente sábado por temor de perder su propia inocencia.

En cierto modo salió de la nada, y fue a Millicent a quien se le ocurrió. Había sido el turno de Terry y había elegido el reto, y como él era el último de la noche en jugar, Millicent decidió cerrar la noche con broche de oro.

Y era como una advertencia, pero los muchachos parecían dispuestos a no darse cuenta.

-Boot, te reto... –la robusta chica echó un vistazo alrededor del círculo, buscando a una que se adaptara a sus necesidades. –Ah, Parvati –Parvati levantó la mirada ante su nombre. –Boot, te reto a que te bajes con Parvati.

Harry, en todo el esplendor de su ingenua inocencia, no estaba realmente seguro de lo que eso significaba, hasta que Parvati se sacó las bragas y se sentó de forma despatarrada en una silla, y luego la cabeza de Terry desapareció por debajo de su falda. Después de eso, Harry se había quedado sentado y embobado, completamente boquiabierto ante lo que estaba pasando.

Las mejillas de Parvati se colorearon de un intenso tono rojo al tiempo que arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás y su respiración se convertía en jadeos. Harry aspiró profundamente al verla así, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Por la razón que fuera, sus ojos buscaron a Draco, y se percató de que el rubio estaba mirando fija e intensamente hacia Parvati. Los labios de Draco aún estaban hinchados por su anterior besuqueo, y Harry se encontró con que su propia respiración se hacía más entrecortada, por lo que regresó rápidamente sus ojos hacia Parvati. Pero observarla le resultaba muy incómodo, así que mejor se giró hacia Ron. Sin embargo, eso resultó ser mala idea, ya que su amigo estaba observando atento, embelesado y con la mirada vidriosa, y Harry podía haber jurado que se le estaba cayendo la baba.

Harry hizo muecas y se volteó al otro lado a buscar a Hermione. Sintió alivio al ver que por lo menos ella miraba la exposición con un ligero gesto de desaprobación.

Así continuó mirando a través del círculo, percatándose de que esa parecía ser la regla. Sus compañeros estaban, o meneando sus cabezas con desaprobación, o babeando con sobrecogimiento. En realidad, algunas chicas parecían estar celosas.

Suspirando, Harry finalmente se permitió regresar su mirada a Parvati. En ese instante, ella aferraba fuertemente los lados de la silla, y de algún modo, sus piernas habían terminado sobre los hombros de Terry. Parecía estar muy cerca de... bueno... Harry podía imaginarse de qué estaba cerca ella, pero conforme sus aspiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y sus gemidos más ruidosos, las propias palmas de Harry empezaron a sudar, y él las apretó fuertemente sobre su regazo. Inconscientemente, sus ojos encontraron a Draco otra vez, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el chico lo estaba observando fijamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios.

Harry lo miró con furia, pero Draco sólo arqueó una ceja en un gesto divertido. De repente y fuera de su vista, escuchó a Parvati soltar un particularmente ruidoso suspiro, seguido de un fuerte y escandaloso gemido. Harry parpadeó, girándose con rapidez para ver a Terry rascándose la cabeza mientras le sonreía avergonzado a Parvati, al tiempo que la chica jadeaba en la silla, aparentando estar completamente agotada.

Harry se sintió inexplicablemente horrorizado de que había estado ocupado en una especie de competencia de sostenimiento-de-miradas con Draco, mientras una de las chicas más bonitas de su grado tenía un orgasmo justo enfrente de él. Probablemente, debió haber estado observando descaradamente como todos los demás chicos. Nervioso, miró a Draco de reojo otra vez, y lo encontró poniendo su atención en otra cosa, como si estuviera completamente aburrido.

Harry suspiró.

¿Cómo era que se había metido en ese lío?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se sintió incómodo e irritable durante toda la semana, ya que estaba seguro de que todo el mundo lo observaba todo el tiempo. Pero era una atención muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Adonde quiera que mirara, se encontraba con uno de sus compañeros sonriéndole burlesco o con curiosidad; a veces hasta parecían un poco asqueados, y eso realmente estaba empezando a molestarle.

-Seamus –le dijo el lunes cuando los dos caminaban hacia su clase de Pociones. –Eh... ¿cuando tú decidiste ser... ser abiertamente... em...?

-¿Gay? –preguntó Seamus.

-Eh, sí, eso –respondió Harry, mirando hacia otro lado. -¿Alguna vez la gente tuvo problemas contigo por esa razón? –Seamus parpadeó y se quedó pensativo.

-No, no realmente –contestó antes de suspirar. –Bueno, quiero decir... Puedo suponer que siempre va a haber alguien que esté disgustado por eso, o incómodo, o algo, y definitivamente lo van a demostrar. Pero no puedes esconder quién eres sólo porque le molesta a un par de personas –Harry asintió distraídamente, haciendo una mueca cuando Justin se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza al pasar junto a ellos. -¿Y por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría contarme, eh, Harry? –Seamus le sonrió muy sugerentemente a su compañero Gryffindor.

-¿Qué? Seamus... ¡No! –balbuceó Harry. –Es sólo... todo este asunto con... con Malfoy... y los retos. Me he dado cuenta de que algunos se burlan de mí por eso. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

-Sí, eso pasa. Pero aprendes a ignorarlos. Después de todo, las únicas personas cuya opinión me importa no parecen molestarse por eso.

-Mmmh. Sí, a mí no me molesta. En verdad, no –dijo Harry, y Seamus le brindó una genuina sonrisa.

-Y eso significa mucho para mí, Harry, de verdad. Gracias –Harry también sonrió. Cuando los dos chicos doblaron una esquina y se acercaron al aula de Snape, se percataron de que algunos Slytherins se aproximaban por la dirección opuesta. –Oye Harry, mira, es tu amante clandestino –bromeó Seamus muy alegre. Pansy, quien venía a un lado de Draco, sonrió disimuladamente.

-Qué gracioso, Finnigan –dijo Draco viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que Harry le lanzaba una mirada de enojo. –Eres muy divertido.

-Malfoy –dijo Harry cautelosamente. Draco lo miró de reojo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Potter –los dos se quedaron parados ahí, lanzándose miradas feroces por casi un minuto hasta que Pansy suspiró exasperadamente.

-Oh, francamente –exclamó, y empujó a Draco a un lado para poder pasar rumbo al aula. Draco pareció escandalizarse, y empezó a sacudirse la ropa.

-Entonces, Malfoy –le dijo Seamus sonriendo maliciosamente y arqueando una ceja, -¿eso que tienes en el cuello son chupetes, o de repente contrajiste un sarpullido? –la mano de Draco se levantó velozmente a cubrir el lado de su cuello y su ceño se arrugó más mientras que Harry hacía gestos. Ambos chicos se miraron furiosos por un momento y se ruborizaron ligeramente, antes de desviar sus ojos a otro lado.

-Lo que digas –gruñó Draco, girándose para seguir a Pansy. Su mano seguía cubriendo su cuello, y Seamus empezó a soltar risitas hasta que Harry lo codeó levemente.

-¿Qué? –dijo él, tratando de fingir inocencia. Harry lo miró arrugando la frente, con sus mejillas aún sonrosadas. Ron y Hermione dieron vuelta en la esquina justo en ese momento, y Ron agitó las manos salvajemente en señal de saludo.

-Oye, compañero, te perdiste después de la última clase. ¿En dónde andabas? –le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry suspiró y rodó los ojos, entrando a la mazmorra de Pociones sin responder. Ron frunció el ceño y miró de pasada a Seamus. -¿Dije algo malo?

Seamus sonrió. –Nop.

Harry logró evitar toparse con Draco durante los siguientes días, lo cual era difícil, pues parecía como si el chico de repente se le estuviera apareciendo por todos lados. Antes, Harry nunca había hecho un esfuerzo especial por evadirlo y estaba muy seguro de que Draco probablemente siempre había estado alrededor suyo, sólo que él nunca había estado buscándolo tan activamente. Pero ahora, cada vez que miraba al otro lado de una esquina, o mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Salón o hacia las clases que nunca habían tomado juntos, Harry veía esa cabeza rubia. Era algo desconcertante.

Eso terminó el viernes, otra vez en el pasillo del aula de Pociones. Harry caminaba solitario, preocupado por la tarde del día siguiente, cuando de repente fue arrojado contra la pared. Jadeó y levantó las manos para agarrar los brazos que se encontraban sosteniéndolo de su túnica.

-¡M-M-Malfoy! –resopló, mirando lleno de rencor a los ojos plateados que estaban delante de él. -¿Qué malditos demonios crees que estás haciendo? –observó a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo había conseguido encontrarse en un corredor desierto a solas con Draco Malfoy, de entre toda la gente. Draco lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared.

-¿Sabías que es por tu culpa que he tenido que usar cuello alto durante toda la semana? –gritó rechinando los dientes y luciendo furioso. Harry parpadeó, lo observó, y entonces pestañeó de nuevo.

-Eh –Harry sonrió disimuladamente. -¿Disculpa?

-¡No le veo la gracia, Potter!. ¡Toda la gente me ha estado mirando en son de burla, especialmente Snape, ya que todos saben que yo no uso el mismo tipo de ropa más de dos días seguidos! –Draco se inclinó más cerca mientras decía eso, y Harry intentó hacerse uno con la pared.

-Malfoy, odio desilusionarte, pero no creo que nadie se fije realmente en la ropa que tú vistes, y mucho menos cuando la traes puesta –Harry bajó la vista, echándole un vistazo a la camisa de cuello alto color gris oscuro que el chico llevaba, antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Draco otra vez. –Quiero decir, ciertamente yo no lo hago.

Draco rodó sus ojos y liberó a Harry, retrocediendo un poco, aunque seguía casi sin haber nada de espacio entre ellos. –Bueno, tendría que estar un poco preocupado si tú me pusieras _ese_ tipo de atención, Potter –dijo, cruzándose de brazos. -¿O no? –Harry también cruzó los brazos, imitando la postura del otro chico.

-De cualquier forma, estoy bastante seguro de que todos te comprenden. Después de todo –arqueó una ceja, -¿quién _no sabe_ lo que estás tratando de esconder? A excepción de Snape, tal vez –Draco hizo un gesto despectivo y arrojó a Harry de nuevo contra el muro.

-Bueno, no estoy precisamente orgulloso de eso como tú pareces estarlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras el ya tan familiar tono sonrosado cubría su nariz.

-¡Malfoy! –interrumpió una voz antes de que Harry pudiera responder. Draco soltó rápidamente la túnica de Harry y dio un paso atrás. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gritó Ron, mirando recelosamente al Slytherin antes de voltear con Harry. -¿Estás bien, compañero?

\- Parece sano y salvo, Ron –dijo Hermione con exasperación al tiempo que se acercaba al grupo.

-En serio, Weasley. ¿Tenías que interrumpir? Esto apenas se estaba poniendo interesante –dijo Pansy mientras salía del otro lado de la esquina, seguida por una enorme tropa de compañeros suyos de todas las Casas. De pronto, Harry enrojeció y Draco parpadeó un par de veces, mientras sus labios formaban una delgada línea recta.

-¿Ustedes... ustedes han estado ahí todo este tiempo? –preguntó Harry. Pansy se sacudió ligeramente el cabello, e hizo un ademán de indiferencia con una mano.

-Estábamos esperando a ver si pasaba algo que valiera la pena –suspiró. –Pero, aparentemente, ustedes dos son incapaces de hacer nada útil por su cuenta.

-¿Y exactamente qué esperabas que hicieran? –preguntó Ron incrédulo, al tiempo que Hermione se removía inquieta y desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

-De verdad Pansy. Odio estar de acuerdo con la comadreja, pero últimamente, has estado actuando como una loca. Empieza a ser preocupante –dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos.

-Chitón, Draco, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. No me interesa nada más que tu bienestar –resopló Pansy con arrogancia, levantando un poco la barbilla. –Vamos ya, o llegaremos tarde a clase, y el profesor Snape no tolera que _nadie _se retrase, mucho menos el grupo completo.

-Oh, diablos, tienes razón –habló Hermione, mirando su reloj de pulsera. –Ya estamos dos minutos...

-¿Atrasados? Sí, es correcto –dijo una voz profunda, y cada estudiante en el pasillo saltó y se giró para mirar nerviosamente a su profesor de Pociones. Snape barrió lentamente con la mirada a todo el corredor, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados. –¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hay en este pasillo, tan absolutamente interesante que todos ustedes sienten la necesidad de estar aquí afuera en vez de estar correctamente sentados en el aula? –nadie dijo nada; sólo observaron con aprehensión al hombre de cabello oscuro. Snape exhaló duramente por su nariz. –Muy bien, todos adentro. Se quedarán quince minutos extra para reponer los que han perdido ya, y no les daré pases para la clase que tienen a continuación –apuntó hacia la puerta abierta de la mazmorra. –Alégrense de que no les doy una detención a todos y a cada uno de ustedes –dijo, mientras el grupo entero entraba penosamente en el salón.

Harry suspiró. Estaba más que agradecido de que casi fuese fin de semana, porque eso lo alejaría un par de días de los imbéciles de Snape y Mal...

Oh... maldición.

-Harry –lo llamó Ron más tarde esa noche, cuando los tres estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Harry le dirigió una confundida mirada a su amigo.

-Claro, Ron, por supuesto que puedes –Ron lucía ligeramente nervioso.

-No te vayas a enojar.

La frente de Harry se surcó de arrugas. –Está bien.

-Nada... eh, nada está pasando entre tú y... Malfoy. ¿Verdad? –Ron hizo una mueca de dolor tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, como si estuviera esperando una explosión. Harry parpadeó asombrado.

-¿Qué...? Ron... ¡NO!. ¿Por qué malditos demonios siquiera lo preguntas?. ¿Yo y Malfoy?. ¡Es repugnante! A mí no... ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! –exclamó Harry. Hermione refunfuñó en desacuerdo, pero él la ignoró.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es que lo crea, pero... ¡Sólo tenía que preguntar! –dijo Ron, levantando defensivamente las manos.

-¿POR QUÉ? –cuestionó Harry, aún un poco escandalizado. La gente realmente no estaba creyendo eso... ¿o sí?

-Bueno, es que el otro día estabas hablando con Seamus, y luego hoy ocurre ese episodio contigo y Malfoy, y luego el sábado pasado dijiste que te gustó haberlo besado, y...

-Ron, vamos a dejar una cosa en claro –lo interrumpió Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante y verificando que en la habitación no hubiera alguien fisgoneando. –No me gustó besarlo a _él_ –se sonrojó. –Es sólo... que no puedo evitar que me guste si él es tan... _bueno_ besando. Y no es que yo quiera andarlo diciendo, es sólo como un tipo de revelación. Yo no... eh... y-y Seamus, bueno, somos amigos, por lo que no tiene nada de malo que yo converse con él. Y el asunto de hoy con Malfoy, bueno... ¡él empezó! Era algo sobre que ha tenido que usar cuellos altos toda la semana... –Harry se detuvo, mirando desesperanzado a Ron y luego volteando con Hermione como si buscara ayuda, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus deberes.

-Sí, verás, ese es otro problema, Harry –dijo Ron, rascándose la nuca. –Todo ese asunto... lo de besar el cuello de Malfoy...

-Chupar –corrigió distraídamente Hermione, -chupar y lamer, para ser precisos –Ron rodó los ojos y arrugó la nariz con asco.

-Correcto, ese asunto de _chupar_ el cuello de Malfoy... Bueno, no te habían retado a hacer eso ni ninguna otra cosa y...

-¡Es sólo que estaba inmerso en el momento! –exclamó Harry desesperado. – ¡Ron, no lo pude evitar! Quiero decir que, él es... sólo... él... ¡es tan bueno en eso! –Harry estaba seguro de que se había puesto como un tomate.

-Harry...

-No, Ron, hablo en serio. Trata _tú_ de besarlo, sabrás lo que es. ¡Demonios, intenta besar a quien sea, verás cómo te pones al punto!

-Argh, Harry, eso es asqueroso –Ron frunció le entrecejo y Harry lo miró furioso.

-¿Y cómo crees que yo me siento?

-¡Parecías disfrutarlo!

Harry lo miró ceñudo y se puso de pie. –Bien, Ron, lo que tú digas. Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a la cama –se giró rápidamente y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¡Harry! –lo llamó Hermione alterada, mientras Ron se cruzaba de brazos y se desplomaba malhumoradamente en el sillón. Harry la ignoró.

Draco no se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Harry con un humor de perros la noche siguiente, porque él estaba sintiéndose del mismo modo. No quería ni pensar en qué cosa horrorosa tendrían que hacer esa noche. Si se consideraba al reto de la semana anterior como un aviso, el de Boot con la no sabía cuál de las dos gemelas Patil, entonces las cosas estaban destinadas a ponerse de mal en peor. Y en apariencia varios de sus compañeros también lo habían imaginado así, pues el grupo se había reducido a quince estudiantes aproximadamente. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle no habían querido ir, pero Draco los había obligado a hacerlo, porque creía que si él tenía que sufrir, entonces sus amigos también. No le asombró que todos los Gryffindors estuvieran ahí, pero los Hufflepuffs habían faltado casi en su mayoría. El chico Finch-Fletchley sí se había presentado, junto con uno o dos más. Y había solamente un par de Ravenclaws haciendo acto de presencia.

El juego comenzó como siempre, y Draco se sorprendió de que los demás realmente seguían encontrando nuevas cosas para retar, que mantenían interesados a todos. Cuidadosamente, él había evitado elegir "verdad" porque temía de lo que lo pudieran hacer confesar, y también consiguió no verse involucrado en ningún reto inquietante con Potter.

Aunque después de una hora de iniciada la fiesta, después de que Harry había sido retado a besar a Hermione porque alguien pensó que sería divertido, Draco recibió una pequeña sorpresa.

-Ron –llamó Harry, y Draco se dio cuenta tardíamente de que estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el círculo, -¿Verdad o reto? –la comadreja parecía nervioso, pero de todas formas eligió el reto. Gryffindors estúpidos. Harry sonrió ampliamente y eso hizo que de repente Draco se sintiera muy preocupado. –Bien, Ron –estaba diciendo Harry, -en vista de que no me creíste antes...

-¡Ah, Harry, no!. ¡De veras que te creo!. ¡Lo siento! No sé que era lo que estaba pensando, yo...

-Demasiado tarde, Ron –Harry lucía muy satisfecho de él mismo, y cuando Ron le echó un resignado vistazo a Draco, el estómago del rubio se retorció. Él no haría... –Te reto a que beses a Malfoy.

Lo hizo. Draco gimoteó.

-Eh... ¿_sólo_ besar, Harry? –Weasley lo miró suplicante, y Draco rezó porque no estuviera esperando por más.

-Claro, sólo besar, Ron. Seré bueno –la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. –Pero un beso de verdad, si no te molesta. Nada de esos apretujones de labios con los que comenzamos a jugar –Pansy soltó una carcajada ante eso, y hasta Hermione contuvo una leve risita. Ron la miró impactado.

-Muy bien, entonces termínalo, Weasley –dijo Pansy, sonriendo extensamente. –Esto es algo que _tengo_ que ver. ¡Un Malfoy besando a un Weasley!. ¡Ja! –Draco se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que besar a Potter estaba mal, pero estoy casi _seguro_ de que esto será un millón de veces peor –gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. -Sé que Potter al menos tuvo su desastrosa experiencia con la chica Chang, pero algo me dice que tú eres completamente inocente. ¿O me equivoco, comadreja? –Ron se sonrojó tan violentamente que el rojo que le cubrió la cara casi era del mismo que el de su cabello, y Draco sonrió malicioso. –Estoy en lo cierto. ¿Verdad?. ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera te has besuqueado con la sangre sucia? Hay una apuesta vigente sobre eso. ¿Sa...?

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! –gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron se abalanzaba sobre Draco y lo agarraba de la camisa.

-Oh... ¿estamos ansiosos? –Draco sonrió rencorosamente. Ron se sonrojó aún más y soltó su camisa como si lo hubiera quemado.

-¡Harry! –lloriqueó, girándose hacia su amigo. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

-El reto sigue en pie. Tal vez la próxima vez quieras escucharme.

-Muy bien, Potter –dijo Pansy, sonriendo ligeramente. -¡Hagamos de ti un Slytherin! –Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Vamos, Ron –habló Seamus, y Hermione, sentada a su lado, asintió también. Ella parecía haber ignorado por completo el comentario anterior de Draco, y éste hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ron se giró hacia él. Parecía extremadamente nervioso, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Entonces se detuvo, retrocedió ligeramente, se hizo otra vez hacia delante, y de nuevo se detuvo. Echando un vistazo alrededor, dio un profundo respiro y, cerrando los ojos, frunció los labios de un modo que hizo a Draco sentir pena ajena. Y justo cuando Ron se inclinó de nuevo, aparentemente con la esperanza de dar en el blanco, Draco hizo su cabeza para atrás y levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Alto, Weasley, sólo... detente. Dios, yo estaba bromeando, pero tú estás demostrando que tenía razón –se restregó la frente con cansancio y Ron abrió los ojos y lo miró molesto. –Yo lo haré, Tú sólo... sólo siéntate ahí, o lo que sea. Y _relájate_, por Salazar bendito –Ron se sentó sobre sus talones con cara de contrariedad, la cual se convirtió en una de susto cuando Draco lo tomó de la barbilla.

Draco se inclinó hacia él tragándose su repugnancia, y lo besó con delicadeza. Ron cerró apretadamente los ojos, y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de sus pantalones. Draco, cuyos ojos estaban todavía abiertos, encontró eso demasiado divertido, y entonces deslizó su lengua suavemente por encima del labio inferior de la comadreja. Irónicamente, un truco que había aprendido de Potter. Ron jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron, pero no pudo romper el beso porque su barbilla estaba sujeta por la mano de Draco. Vagamente, pudo percibir que los labios del rubio se curveaban en una sonrisa autosuficiente, antes de que su boca fuera persuadida para abrirse por un breve segundo. Ron gimió cuando sintió la otra lengua contra la suya. Eso duró alrededor de tres segundos, y entonces Draco lo dejó libre, limpiándose la boca como se le había hecho costumbre.

Ron lo miraba fijamente de un modo estúpido, y Draco chasqueó sus dedos un par de veces enfrente de su cara, sin obtener respuesta.

-Oye, Potter. ¡Creo que eso fue más de lo que la comadreja podía soportar! –exclamó Draco, sintiendo por alguna razón un gran placer de ser él de entre toda la gente, el que le provocara eso a _Weasley_. Miró hacia Harry, sonriendo engreídamente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el gesto que tenía el otro chico en la cara. Parecía estar... ¿enojado? -¿Potter? –Harry parpadeó de repente, y entonces sonrió presuntuoso.

-Quizá ahora me creerá. ¿Eh, Malfoy? –Draco le regresó la sonrisa.

-Soy increíble –declaró Draco. En ese momento, Ron le miró frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos claros al fin, antes de levantarse y regresar silenciosamente a su lugar junto a Hermione, sin dejar de mirar hoscamente al piso. Harry se rió levemente.

Por un excitante momento, Harry pensó que se había librado fácilmente esa noche. Aunque era gracioso que ahora considerara a una simple sesión de besuqueo con Malfoy, con toda la ropa puesta, como una "salida fácil".

Entonces, su mente tomó la frase "salida fácil" y la sustituyó con unas imágenes imprecisas de él mismo con un chico de cabello rubio, cuerpos cubiertos por el sudor...

Sobresaltado, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y enterró ese pensamiento en las profundidades de su cerebro, jurándose no volver a pensar en eso bajo pena de lanzarse él mismo un _Avada Kedavra_.

En ningún caso, Harry estaba, en ningún sentido, libre de peligro. Era uno de los últimos turnos de la noche, después del episodio con Ron y de su último besuqueo con Malfoy, y era a Terry a quien le tocaba jugar.

-Harry... ¿verdad o reto? –le preguntó Terry, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el piso, como si estuviera aburrido.

-Reto –respondió Harry, ya que había decidido no volver a elegir "verdad" nunca más. Y entonces Terry le había sonreído malévolamente, y empezó a creer que tal vez esa no había sido exactamente la mejor decisión.

-Te reto a que le hagas una paja a Malfoy –le dijo, levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Harry tosió y Malfoy hizo un sonido de indignación.

-¡Ooohh, muy buena, Terry! –sonrió Millicent.

-Eh. ¿disculpa? –preguntó dócilmente Harry, esperando que cupiera la posibilidad de haber escuchado mal o algo.

-Una paja. Draco. ¿Masturbación?. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

-¡Sé lo que eso significa! –soltó Harry y luego suspiró. Gateó hacia Draco, quien estaba recargado contra el muro y miraba fijamente a la mano de Harry.

-Tú _no_ vas a tocarme, Potter –dijo Draco con voz ronca, presionando sus propias manos sobre su regazo. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy...

-No.

-Pero...

-_NO._

-Mira, Malfoy, no es que realmente yo te _quiera_ tocar... _ahí_... ¡pero ése es el reto!. ¡No es mi culpa! –exclamó Harry exasperado.

-Potter –dijo Draco, mirando al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo. –Creo que no me estás escuchando. ¡Tú. No. Vas. A. Tocarme! –Harry dejó salir una exhalación, soplando el flequillo de su frente y revelando su cicatriz por un breve segundo.

-Bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Muy bien. Entonces... ¿te das por vencido? –los ojos de Draco relampaguearon y rápidamente enderezó su cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-¡No me estoy dando por vencido! –dijo secamente. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Entonces...? –y de pronto parecía que el grupo entero estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Oh, maldita sea, está bien! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, _bien_. Sólo... lo que sea –murmuró Draco cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente. Se quedó jorobado y de mal humor, mientras Harry parpadeaba y le echaba un vistazo a Pansy.

Ella le hizo señas hacia su amigo, como si le dijera: "Bueno, Harry. ¡Adelante!". Harry tragó nervioso, y se arrodilló frente al rubio. –Tus manos están temblando –le dijo Draco en voz baja, con la cara de un color rosa cada vez más intenso. Harry tragó de nuevo.

-Eh... ah, sí. Bueno, supongo que estoy un poco nervioso –murmuró. Draco bufó. Harry se inclinó hacia él, y sus manos rozaron la entrepierna de Draco cuando quiso alcanzar la cremallera de sus pantalones. Se detuvo sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos, y Draco hizo una mueca. –Oye, puedo ver claramente que esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-Cállate –susurró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y con la cara de un brillante rojo encendido. Harry sonrió presuntuosamente, sintiéndose de repente mucho más seguro. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, desató con rapidez el cinturón de Draco y bajó la cremallera, y antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba, la mano de Harry estaba ya bajo sus pantalones.

Soltó un chillido de un modo casi-indigno-de-un-Malfoy, y sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a Harry, y éste sonrió nerviosamente. –Er... –tartamudeó Draco, para luego jadear y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la pared, cuando sintió los dedos de Harry rodear su miembro semi-erecto. Respiraba profundamente, y ambos chicos mordieron su labio inferior al tiempo que la mano de Harry empezaba a moverse.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, sin más ruido que la áspera respiración de Draco. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero éstos se le cerraban cada vez que respiraba, así que terminó rindiéndose. Pronto se olvidó de que había más personas en el lugar, y cuando la mano de Harry lo apretó suavemente, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido. Era el mismo sonido ronco y gutural que ya antes había hecho a la cabeza de Harry dar vueltas, y lo hizo retirar su mano por medio segundo antes de regresar su atención a Draco con renovado vigor.

Draco jadeó otra vez, y una de sus manos se levantó para aferrarse de un hombro de Harry. –¡P-Potter! –exclamó, tomando un profundo respiro y dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te gusta así? –murmuró Harry, con la vista clavada en el rostro de Draco. Algo revoloteó en su pecho cuando miró las encendidas mejillas del otro chico. Los ojos de Draco estaban firmemente cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y su respiración era lenta y pausada. Harry tragó y aceleró el ritmo de su mano. Recibió un gemido como respuesta, y Draco fijó sus ojos entrecerrados en Harry. Entonces, su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus ojos se apretaron, y dejando que su boca se abriera en un mudo grito, se derramó en la mano de Harry. Éste parpadeó asombrado, sin perder de vista a Draco y respirando con dificultad.

-Mierda, Potter –suspiró Draco. Harry soltó una risita ahogada y levantó su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por la viscosa esencia de Draco.

-¿Oye, Malfoy?

-¿Qué? –abrió un ojo para poder observar cansinamente a Harry.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Draco parpadeó, empezando a tomar conciencia del lugar dónde se encontraba. Sonrojándose, se acomodó rápidamente su pantalón y empelló sus manos sobre su regazo. –Eh... –consideró elegir "verdad", pero se imaginó que Harry no lo retaría a hacer nada que los involucrara a los dos, y siendo francos, estaba aterrorizado de tener que admitir que lo que acaba de experimentar era la mejor paja que nunca hubiera tenido, así que decidió escoger el reto. –Reto, supongo –Harry llevó intempestivamente su mano hasta el rostro de Draco, y el rubio hizo gestos.

-Te reto a que me lamas... _todo_ esto.

-¡Potter!. ¡Oh, qué delicioso! –exclamó Pansy.

-Qué asqueroso –murmuró Ron

-No es tan malo –Seamus y Lavender sonrieron.

Después de la paja de Draco, en estilo chibi: [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com)

 

-Te odio –masculló Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros. Suspirando, Draco se hizo un poco hacia delante y por un momento miró fijamente la mano que tenía enfrente. Entonces, agarró la muñeca de Harry y lentamente lamió uno de sus dedos. Tenía un gusto salado y amargo, pero en general no era tan horrible que no pudiera soportarlo. Se cambió a un segundo dedo, introduciendo el apéndice completo dentro de su boca y arremolinando su lengua alrededor de él. Escuchó el respiro entrecortado que Harry emitió e hizo una pausa, sonriendo sobre su dedo. Lánguidamente, chupó de regreso, liberándolo y cambiándose hacia un tercero. Su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo, balanceándose como si pretendiera simular algo que Harry sólo había experimentado en sueños.

Harry pudo sentir cómo empezaba a sudar y cómo sus pantalones comenzaban a estar incómodamente apretados. Se removió un poco, tratando de retirar su mano de la boca de Draco, pero el rubio lo sostenía firmemente mientras continuaba haciéndole esos detestables giros con su lengua. Era húmeda y caliente, y pronto la respiración de Harry se convirtió en jadeos. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero simplemente no funcionó. Para cuando Draco por fin terminó con la mano completa, Harry se sentía infeliz y molesto, deseando no haberlo retado nunca a hacer semejante cosa; pero al mismo tiempo, deseando también que ambos pudieran irse a algún lugar privado y obligar a Draco a terminar lo que había empezado. Pero Harry era plenamente consciente de todos los ojos fijos en él, y eso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.

-¿Verdad o reto, Potter? –le preguntó Draco, casi provocativamente. Harry tragó nervioso.

-Verdad –dijo miserablemente, sabiendo que se estaba autocondenando, pero demasiado preocupado por lo que Draco lo podría obligar a hacer a continuación si elegía el reto.

-Sólo dinos cuán excitado te sientes justo en este momento –los ojos de Harry se cerraron de golpe de la vergüenza, y sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

-¿No se terminó el juego ya? –preguntó.

-Hasta que respondas la pregunta –contestó Pansy. Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.

-Mucho, y también demasiado incómodo –respondió, girando su cabeza para observar a todos en la habitación, antes de detener sus ojos en Draco. –Así que... creo que me iré a ponerle un remedio a eso –sonrió travieso, mirando como abría Draco sus ojos de la impresión, y entonces se escabulló del salón.

-¡Bien!. ¿Quién tiene ideas para la semana que viene? –exclamó Pansy alegremente.

El siguiente martes, Harry salía del Gran Comedor, completamente solo. Había estado muy quisquilloso desde el sábado y se mantenía casi sin hablar con nadie. Mientras se encaminaba hacia Transformaciones, de repente algo lo jaló hacia dentro de un aula vacía. Perdió el equilibrio, y al tiempo que su mochila caía en el piso, él se tropezaba con uno de los escritorios y escuchaba la puerta azotarse justo detrás.

-¿Qué...? –levantó la vista, arrugando el cejo cuando vio a Draco recargado en la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado contra la madera. –Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Draco lucía ligeramente incómodo y enojado al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y miraba fijo y calculador hacia el chico de cabello negro delante de él.

-Ya sé cuál será el próximo reto –dijo por fin. Harry pestañeó, echando un vistazo por toda la habitación antes de arquear una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó alterado. Draco respiró profundamente.

-Es demasiado obvio, en realidad.

-...

-...

-Bueno... ¿vas a decírmelo? –cuestionó finalmente Harry, empezando a cansarse del largo silencio. No quería estar con Draco más tiempo del necesario. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que tal vez habías adivinado.

-No...

-Una mamada, Potter, va a ser una mamada –suspiró Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh...

-Sí.

-Por... ¿Tomaron la idea de... por la cosa esa que hiciste con mi mano?

-Probablemente.

-Oh –Hubo otra larga pausa, y en ese punto Harry ya estaba seguro de que llegaría tarde a clases. –Eh, bueno, debo...

-Va a ser para mí –lo interrumpió Draco. Harry parpadeó, y el rubio hizo muecas.

-¿Qué?

-Me van a retar a que te la haga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No lo sé.

-...

-Es sólo que estoy... muy seguro de ello. Casi convencido.

-Oh –a Harry se le ocurrió que esa era la primera vez que habían estado uno tan cerca del otro sin que se abalanzaran a la garganta del contrario... eh, hablando en más de un sentido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? –le preguntó Draco desesperadamente.

-Bueno. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –cuestionó Harry en el mismo tono. Draco suspiró, parecía muy nervioso, y entonces se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Mira Potter, este es el punto. No me gustas. Odio perder tratándose de ti, y odio... _avergonzarme_ enfrente de ti...

-Auch, Malfoy, estoy conmovido.

-¡Cállate, Potter! –llevó su otra mano a través de su cabello, y Harry se dio cuenta de que eso debía ser un tic nervioso. –Lo que quiero decir es... por mucho que yo odie todo eso... preferiría desprestigiarme sólo delante de una persona y no delante de quince o veinte. Y es que no sé que es lo que voy a hacer, porque ciertamente, yo nunca he... nunca antes he hecho eso con nadie –Draco dejó de hablar ahí, arrugando su frente y presionando fuertemente los labios, pero Harry esperó a que continuara.

-¿Y eso significa...? –dijo Harry de pronto, cuando se dio cuenta de que no diría nada más. Draco suspiró y caminó hasta llegar al escritorio donde Harry se había sentado. Se cruzó de brazos otra vez y comenzó a golpetear su pie contra el piso, antes de soltar por fin su respuesta.

-Significa que creo que debemos practicar antes del sábado.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Practicar... practicar... practicar?

¿Malfoy quería practicar?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon tras sus gafas; tenía los brazos cruzados y pudo sentir sus dedos enterrarse fuertemente en sus bíceps. Distraídamente, se preguntó por qué se sentía tan nervioso.

-¿Practicar _qué_? –logró decir por fin. El rostro de Draco se sonrojó completamente y Harry observó con ligero regocijo que hasta sus orejas cambiaron de color.

-No puede ser posible que seas tan torpe –murmuró Draco, aún mirando fijamente hacia otro lado. Parecía que estaba evitando sus ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que realmente _quieres_ hacerme una... una... una _mamada_ más de una vez? –preguntó Harry incrédulo y un poco histérico. Las manos de Draco golpearon el escritorio y rápidamente lo rodeó para encararlo.

-_No_, Potter, definitivamente _no quiero_, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a quedar como un tonto –dijo con una voz extrañamente calmada. Eso puso nervioso a Harry, porque el tono de su voz simplemente no concordaba con la abrasadora mirada de sus ojos.

-¿No te sentirías más como un tonto si todos se preguntaran por qué pareces ser tan bueno en eso? –preguntó Harry con voz débil. Se sintió triunfante cuando Draco parpadeó y aparentemente, analizaba sus palabras.

-No –decidió éste, y los hombros de Harry cayeron. –Sólo creerán que tengo un talento natural.

-O que eres naturalmente gay –respondió en un murmullo. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry inmediatamente se calló. –Y... ¿te gustaría practicar, entonces? –Draco asintió, sonrojándose otra vez. Harry suspiró y movió nerviosamente sus manos, buscándose entre la túnica hilos que jalar. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del aula, y mientras Harry golpeaba ligeramente con su pie la pata del escritorio en el que estaba sentado, fue apenas consciente de que no había manera de presentarse a clase a esa hora. Luego se reprendió por pensar en asistir a clase cuando ahí estaban pasando cosas claramente mucho más urgentes. –Tú... eh, tú no quieres... -tragó, -practicar _ahora... _¿o sí?

Draco lo miró asustado, casi en pánico, y Harry se sintió inexplicablemente aliviado. –Oh. No, ahora no –contestó. –Tenemos clases y todo eso, ya sabes –continuó diciendo, gesticulando vagamente con su mano. Harry decidió no hacerle notar que ya no había modo de que pudieran llegar a la clase a tiempo.

-¿Mañana, entonces?

-¿Mañana? –preguntó Draco en un tono agudo, y luego tosió para aclararse la voz. –Claro, mañana está bien. Sólo necesitamos encontrar una habitación en la que nadie pueda –se encogió de hombros, -entrar, y nos encuentre ahí.

-La Sala de los Menesteres –murmuró Harry, no muy seguro de querer realmente compartirla con Draco, pero luego recordó que él ya estaba enterado de eso, ya que el año anterior...

-¿Qué?

-La Sala de los Menesteres –repitió Harry, más alto esta vez. –Es... bueno, es dónde ustedes nos atraparon a todos el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas? –le preguntó no sin un poco de amargura en su voz. Draco resopló con arrogancia, levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

-Creo tener un vago recuerdo de algo por el estilo -respondió. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Sólo encuéntrame en el séptimo piso mañana. ¿Después de cenar?

-No puedo, tengo práctica de quidditch.

-Bien. ¿A qué hora terminas?

-A las ocho.

-Entonces a las ocho.

-Tengo que ducharme primero.

-¡Entonces a las ocho treinta! –dijo Harry duramente, sintiéndose muy cansado y de mal humor. Draco pareció ofenderse.

-No necesitas ponerte gruñón.

-Mira, Malfoy, ésta es _tu _idea, yo no tengo porqué ir. Puedes practicar con... con...

-Si te atreves a sugerirme que me meta en la garganta algún objeto inanimado, te voy a...

-No fue eso... quiero decir... ARGH. Lo que sea, Malfoy –dijo Harry exasperadamente. –Mira, ya has hecho que pierda una clase y McGonagall se estará preguntando por mí... ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Sí, Potter, tienes mi permiso de retirarte -respondió Draco burlesco, y Harry arrugó el ceño.

-Mañana a las ocho treinta, entonces. Séptimo piso.

-Bien, bien. Ahí estaré.

-Está bien –antes de salir de la habitación, un pensativo Harry le echó una última mirada a Draco. Notó cómo, atrás de él, Draco exhalaba profundamente y enterraba la cara entre sus manos.

* * *

El día siguiente, después de la cena, Harry se paseó por casi una hora entera por toda la sala común. Sus acciones revelaban a gritos su nerviosismo, pero Ron y Hermione no tenían idea de por qué podría estar alterado. Sumado a su preocupación por las fiestas de los sábados, decidieron que lo mejor era no decir nada de nada, y continuaron haciendo sus deberes. Finalmente, a las siete cuarenta y cinco, Harry suspiró hondamente y metió todos sus libros y pergaminos dentro de su mochila.

-¿Adónde vas a salir? –preguntó Hermione, apenas mirándolo de reojo por encima de su redacción.

-No me puedo concentrar, necesito algo más tranquilo para trabajar –contestó Harry. Ignoró la ceja arqueada de Ron y anheló que ninguno de sus amigos mencionara el hecho de que la sala común estaba completamente en silencio, ya que todos los presentes estaban trabajando en sus deberes. –Sólo saldré por ahí. Eh, no me esperen despiertos –de inmediato se avergonzó, pensando que eso había sonado como si él estuviera yendo a una cita, y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse terriblemente.

Ron y Hermione continuaron viéndolo fijo y con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. Harry se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-Bueno... adiós –murmuró, y rápidamente salió por el retrato. Cuando llegó a la sección de pared dónde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres, se detuvo, inseguro de cómo continuar. ¿Qué tipo de habitación, exactamente, necesitaba uno para ese tipo de... práctica? Instintivamente se quedó con la opción de que era "algo cómodo", pasó por el muro tres veces y se detuvo ante la puerta que apareció.

Cerró los ojos horrorizado cuando vio la cama tamaño matrimonial que se había colocado en el fondo de la habitación.

-Oh, Merlín –murmuró, abriendo un ojo para fisgonear alrededor del salón. El resto del lugar no estaba tan mal. Había un sofá que parecía muy cómodo frente a una chimenea, en la cual ardía un pequeño fuego que irradiaba calor por toda la habitación. Era muy... acogedor, lo que realmente él había deseado encontrar. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó caer su mochila sobre una mesa que estaba frente del sofá, y se apoltronó entre los suaves cojines. Se preguntó que hora era, y de repente notó un reloj en la repisa que estaba sobre la chimenea. Las ocho cinco... todavía tenía un buen rato qué esperar. Con un suspiro, sacó sus deberes y comenzó su redacción de Transformaciones.

De hecho, eran casi las ocho cuarenta y cinco cuando Draco por fin apareció, pero como Harry ya lo esperaba así, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En vez de eso, cuando se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta, le dijo: -Veo que encontraste la sala.

-Bueno, _era_ la única puerta en esta parte del pasillo –respondió Draco, sonriendo presuntuoso. Sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar, terminando en la cama y luego dirigiéndose hacia Harry, con las cejas arqueadas. –Por alguna razón, no veo que esto siga siendo un lugar muy práctico para ensayar hechizos de defensa –dijo desdeñosamente. –Después de todo, nadie querría arruinar esas adorables cortinas –Harry se sintió enrojecer y maldijo por lo bajito.

-Es la Sala de los _Menesteres_, Malfoy. Te da lo que _necesitas_ –dijo amargamente. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Te importa si pregunto para qué necesitamos una cama? –cuestionó siniestramente, palideciendo un poco. Harry también lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no se la pedí, la sala simplemente la puso ahí.

-Ah –el tono de Draco claramente indicaba que no le había creído. Harry suspiró, y comenzó a guardar sus libros otra vez, moviéndose mucho más lento de lo que era necesario. Aunque, aparentemente, para la opinión de Draco era demasiado veloz. –Oh, no tienes que dejar de hacer eso por mí –dijo rápidamente. –Los deberes son más importantes.

-He terminado lo que era para mañana. Está bien –respondió Harry con voz tranquila. Estaba siendo amable con Draco, eso sí que era extraño. Aunque no quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo, especialmente ahora que faltaba poco para que el chico rubio tuviera en su boca una parte del cuerpo de Harry que estaría muy agradecido en seguir conservando.

-Ah –Draco se removió ligeramente, luciendo muy incómodo, y Harry se percató de que aún continuaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Puedes entrar. ¿sabes? –le dijo, casi divertido. –Nadie tiene que ver que estás ahí. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, ninguna persona la puede encontrar mientras la sala esté en uso –Draco seguía mirándose inseguro, pero dio un paso dentro y cerró la puerta tras él. Lentamente, se dirigió hasta el lado opuesto del sofá y se clavó graciosamente en el asiento más alejado de Harry, sujetándose las manos y recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Su frente se arrugó al observar los colores de Gryffindor adornando la habitación y parecía estar tratando de reprimir las ganas de decir algo al respecto.

Harry lo observó, percatándose de que vestía lo que parecía ser un pijama pero de los más bonitos que Harry había visto. Traía unos pantalones negros con cordón y una camiseta verde que, francamente, eran demasiado lindos como para dormir con ellos. Pero bueno, él _era_ Malfoy... Harry se preguntó exactamente cuánto tiempo creería el otro chico que estarían ahí, pues ya estaba listo para irse a dormir. También tomó eso como un indicativo de que esa noche Draco no estaría haciendo sus rondas de prefecto. Harry llevaba puesto un par de vaqueros que él mismo había adquirido al final del verano, harto finalmente de usar las ropas viejas de Dudley; y también una camisa de manga corta color azul cielo, la cual iba desabotonada y con una camiseta blanca debajo. Y aún así se sentía desnudo comparado con su contraparte de Slytherin. También estaba ligeramente celoso de la manera en que el cabello de Draco caía suavemente alrededor de sus orejas y casi llegaba al final de su cuello. El suyo seguía siempre alborotado sin importar lo que hiciera con él.

Draco y Harry: [Miyoung_Boz](http://www.livejournal.com/users/miyoung_boz/)

 

-¿Disfrutando la vista, Potter? –la voz de Draco interrumpió sus cavilaciones y lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

-No particularmente –Draco bufó. –Entonces... ¿vas a empezar con _eso_? –ahora fue Draco quien arrugó su frente.

-¿Soy el único que va a hacer _algo_?

-Si el reto es para mí, yo sólo improvisaré –respondió Harry de manera rotunda. Después de todo, no pensaba hacerlo más de dos veces. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bien –se giró para encarar a Harry. Éste se sintió muy nervioso y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y, para su gran vergüenza, sus pantalones empezaron a sentirse muy apretados. Asombrado, bajó los ojos y Draco miró también, sonriendo petulante.

-Muy ansioso. ¿eh? –se burló. Harry lo observó fijamente por unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Malfoy, estoy a punto de que me hagan una mamada. Chico, chica o lo que sea, sigue siendo una boca, y al menos de que tú seas realmente terrible, seguirá siendo placentero –se rió. Draco hizo gestos, asintiendo resignado, y entonces se movió despacio hasta quedar arrodillado sobre el sofá y frente a Harry. Observó la entrepierna del chico por un momento, claramente inseguro de por dónde comenzar. En vano Harry ahogó una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco anhelante, y con la respiración ya convertida en jadeos entrecortados. Bajó una mano para alcanzar su cremallera, de repente demasiado deseoso de empezar con eso, hacerlo, y terminarlo de una vez.

-¡Espera... espera! –exclamó Draco, sacudiendo sus manos para detener a Harry, pero vacilando justo antes de tocarlo. Harry soltó una risita, y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Disculpa –jadeó cuando Draco lo miró de modo extraño. -¡Vamos, Malfoy! Sólo termina con esto. ¿quieres? –Draco mordió su labio inferior, asintiendo.

-Claro, por supuesto –dijo en voz baja, y permitió que Harry se desabrochara los pantalones. Pero entonces, Harry se detuvo, completamente avergonzado de nuevo. –¡Oh, por Salazar bendito, tú ya has _agarrado_ el mío! –escupió Draco, y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones.

-¡Malfoy! –chilló Harry aterrorizado.

-Cállate, Potter, que todavía tienes puestos los bóxer –pero eso no importó una vez que Draco levantó sus manos y rápidamente se los jaló también hacia abajo. Las caderas de Harry accedieron a levantarse un poco sin su permiso, para que la prenda le pudiera ser retirada.

-Eh –murmuró Harry, tan sonrojado que podía sentir su cara ardiendo. Draco soltó una exhalación, como si sintiera que ya había superado el último obstáculo.

-¿Listo? –le preguntó, tomando con suavidad el miembro de Harry y mirándolo con fijeza. Harry hubiera deseado que no lo viera tan de cerca...

Er –respondió, intentando todavía acostumbrarse a la sensación de que otra persona lo estuviera tocando tan íntimamente. Pero Draco no esperó a que respondiera nada más, y antes de que cambiara de opinión, se inclinó hacia delante y cerró su boca alrededor de la punta de su erección.

Harry jadeó, sus caderas se empujaron adelante de manera no intencional y se aferró con ambas manos a la tela del sofá, retorciéndola entre sus dedos. Draco se retiró inmediatamente haciendo gestos y con la lengua casi colgando fuera de su boca.

-Argh, qué asqueroso –masculló. Tomando un hondo respiro, se preparó y tomó a Harry con su boca de nuevo, más profundo esta vez. Harry jadeó otra vez, y entonces Draco empezó a moverse, deslizando su boca arriba y abajo, enroscando su lengua del mismo modo que lo había hecho con los dedos de Harry el sábado anterior. La cabeza de éste había caído hacia atrás hasta quedar encima del brazo del sofá, y miraba hacia el techo con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Respiraba profundamente, tratando de controlarse para no derrumbarse enfrente de Draco, quien tenía una mano descansando sobre su estómago y acariciaba su piel casi distraídamente. De manera inconsciente, la pierna que Harry había dejado encima del sofá se movió, dándole a Draco más espacio. Y de pronto, Draco chupó hacia arriba y Harry jadeó otra vez, mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia el rubio.

Draco tuvo arcadas y se retiró con rapidez. -¡Potter! –gruñó.

Jadeando, Harry sólo pudo gimotear: -¡Disculpa!... Lo siento... No puedo... evitarlo –los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa y no se dio cuenta de que su mano continuaba haciendo el trabajo que su boca había abandonado. Cuando se percató de ello, frunció el ceño y remplazó su mano con su boca otra vez, llevando sus manos a las caderas de Harry para sostenerlas en su lugar mientras hacía su asunto ese de chupar. Harry continuó jadeando y resollando, y cuando Draco tomó mucho más de lo que podía meter en su boca, y lo liberó chupándolo con lentitud pasmosa, Harry dejó escapar un ronco gemido. En algún momento de ello se alcanzó a escuchar él mismo, por lo que azotó una mano sobre su boca, mordiéndose uno de sus dedos para no gemir. Apretó los ojos firmemente, por lo que no pudo observar cuando los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. En la siguiente chupada, los dientes de éste rozaron ligeramente la piel de Harry, y el chico se sacudió.

-¡Auch!. ¡Malfoy!. ¿Qué demonios...? –entonces dejó de hablar porque Draco estaba acariciándolo de modo balsámico con su lengua, y la verdad que no le había dolido tanto después de todo.

No duró mucho tiempo. Pronto, Harry pudo sentir cómo se tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo y cómo su espalda se arqueaba sobre el sofá, mientras que su mundo explotaba en un estallido de agudo placer que cruzó su vientre y su ingle. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar y mordió su dedo a cambio. Después de eso, se quedó tumbado, luchando para poder respirar y escuchando como Draco se atragantaba y tosía con rapidez.

-¡Merlín... P-Potter, pu-pudiste haberme _avisado_! –se quejó en medio de su acceso de tos y gemidos. –Maldita sea, necesito algo de beber. ¿Qué demonios se necesita para obtener un vaso de agua por aquí?. ¡Puaj, qué asco, mi boca, _argh_! –un vaso apareció de la nada sobre la mesa y Draco lo tomó y lo empinó de un trago, dejándolo caer pesadamente de nuevo mientras resollaba. –Maldición –murmuró, -prefiero besarte a hacer _eso_ de nuevo.

-No sé, yo lo disfruté bastante –suspiró Harry cuando finalmente pudo decir algo. Draco lo miró, luciendo inusualmente complacido.

-¿Ah? Entonces... ¿no estuvo tan mal?

-Malfoy, creo poder decirte con seguridad que este ha sido el asunto más útil en el que tu boca y yo hemos estado involucrados –Draco sonrió presuntuoso, y Harry se dio cuenta tardíamente de que lo único que estaba haciendo era alimentar el ego del chico. –Tu novio estará muy complacido –añadió rápidamente, y fue visible la manera en que los humos de Draco disminuyeron y arrugaba el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Draco malhumorado y de brazos cruzados; Harry completamente agotado, tumbado en su mitad del sofá. Draco le echaba disimuladas miradas y luego volteaba a otro lado, hasta que Harry finalmente recordó que aún estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. Sonrojado, se sentó velozmente, recuperando sus bóxer de la mesa sobre la que habían sido arrojados. Se los colocó, sintiéndose extremadamente letárgico, y una vez cubierto, no se preocupó por encontrar sus pantalones. Se desplomó sobre el sofá y luchó fuertemente por contener la sonrisa estúpida que intentaba instalarse en su rostro.

-Tengo que decir –habló Draco por fin, removiéndose en el sofá como lo había estado haciendo por los últimos minutos, -que siempre sobresalgo en todo lo que hago –Harry bufó, pero no se preocupó por rebatirlo. –Eh... ¿y tú estás seguro de que no quieres... no quieres darte una oportunidad? –Harry lo miró incrédulo. –Quiero decir, supongo que no fue tan horrible –continuó suavemente Draco, en un obvio intento por convencerlo. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, estoy bien, gracias –dijo sonriendo travieso, y Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Se removió de nuevo, y fue cuando Harry por fin se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba tratando de ocultar de su vista el bulto bajo sus pantalones. Harry ladeó la cabeza a un lado, suavizando la mirada. Entonces, levantó un poco su barbilla, escupió en su mano y le sonrió brevemente al rubio. –Aunque supongo, que puedo devolver el favor –y diciendo esto, arremetió contra Draco, quien lo miraba atónito, bajándole los pantalones de un tirón.

Cuando Harry envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la erección de Draco, éste profirió un aullido y Harry soltó una risita. Draco intentó poner cara de desprecio, pero estaba demasiado distraído ante la ya familiar sensación de percibir la mano de otro chico acariciándolo. Gimió, doblando las rodillas de modo que pudo subir sus pies en el sofá, y Harry aprovechó para gatear hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas. Draco apretó los dientes, revolviéndose su propio cabello con una mano y siseando al respirar. Podía sentir esos ojos verdes clavados en él, y abrió sus plateados orbes para corresponder. Las gafas de Harry estaban torcidas y parecían a punto de resbalar debido al sudor que empapaba la cara del muchacho, por lo que Draco levantó una mano y se las quitó, dejándolas caer en algún sitio a su lado. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del porqué, pero no podían quitarse los ojos de encima el uno del otro. Sus miradas estaban trabadas, observándose con los ojos entornados, y solamente cuando los de Draco se cerraron abruptamente y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al sobrevenirle el orgasmo, fue que dejaron de mirarse.

Draco respiraba con profundidad, y Harry se sentó de nuevo, aún con la mirada fija en él. -¿Ya estás contento? –le preguntó divertido al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía en ese momento. Draco abrió los ojos y lo encaró.

-Supongo que debo estarlo –respondió. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Más te vale, porque es todo lo que conseguirás de mí por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?

-Nada más. Es todo lo que conseguirás de mí, nada más –se corrigió Harry. Draco resopló, pero Harry lo ignoró, mirando hacia su pegajosa mano. -¿Sabe horrible? –preguntó, levemente curioso. Draco parpadeó.

-¿Sabe horrible, qué? –le inquirió, y cuando Harry le plantó la mano en la cara retrocedió, arrugando la nariz. –Es... no es muy agradable –dijo cuidadosamente. –No es horrible, pero tampoco es particularmente delicioso –Harry continuó mirando pensativo hacia su mano, antes de lamerse tentativamente un dedo. Draco bufó de risa cuando la cara de Harry se descompuso.

-Puaj, asqueroso –susurró, y cuando tuvo la intención de limpiarse en el muslo de Draco, éste rodó rápidamente fuera de su camino, hasta caer suavemente en el suelo.

-No te atrevas, Potter –le advirtió, así que, en vez de eso, Harry se limpió la mano en el sofá. Draco bufó otra vez, y se subió los pantalones que por cierto no habían sido completamente removidos de su lugar. -¿Hemos terminado?

-Eso creo. Al menos que estés con ánimos de chupármela otra vez –Harry parecía genuinamente esperanzado, lo que causó que Draco tuviera que sofocar una sonrisa.

-En tus sueños –le respondió, y entonces salió del lugar a grandes zancadas, no deseando pasar ni un momento más ante la presencia de Harry.

* * *

El sábado hizo su aparición, y con él, un intranquilo Draco. Realmente no estaba deseando repetir la experiencia del miércoles, y mucho menos delante de otras personas. Harry estaba igual de nervioso, medio preocupado de que fuera a él al que le impusieran ese reto. Durante el juego estuvo pensativo y abstraído, sin poner pizca de atención.

-Harry. ¿verdad o reto? –escuchó que Hermione le preguntaba, demasiado temprano como para haber tenido tiempo de relajarse y acostumbrarse a la idea de lo que él y Draco creían que iban a tener que hacer. Sin mencionar que era Hermione la que le estaba hablando.

Ella no lo retaría a hacer... _eso_... ¿o sí? Por favor, se trataba de _Hermione_. Pero también era la misma chica que, hacía un par de semanas, no había tenido problema en mostrar un vistazo de sus senos... -¡Harry!

-¡Ah! –parpadeó Harry, regresando al momento. –Disculpa. Eh... ¿reto? –Hermione sonrió, obviamente complacida, y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera nervioso porque, honestamente, no tenía idea de qué esperar de ella.

-Vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas. ¿Está bien? –dijo la chica, y Harry tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, mientras eso no involucrara a Draco y a su boca. De verdad, que cualquier cosa sería mucho... –Te reto a que le des un beso francés a Ron -... ¡peor!

Harry parpadeó varias veces seguidas e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirando incrédulamente a Hermione. Alcanzó a escuchar a Draco reírse disimuladamente, pero lo ignoró. -¿Qué?. ¡Hermione... no! –le dijo, torciendo sus labios en un gesto de ligero disgusto.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, tú ya besaste a Malfoy, él ya besó a Malfoy... ¡también ustedes pueden besarse el uno al otro! –exclamó Hermione. –Por otro lado, me estoy haciendo muy curiosa...

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, escandalizado.

-Pero... Hermione, eso es _raro_ –replicó Harry tratando de hacerla razonar. Hermione negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-No te molestó besar a Malfoy –argumentó ella, y Harry se dio prisa en corregirla.

-Erm, no, definitivamente sí que me molestó. Y esto es raro porque... bueno... porque Ron es mi amigo.

-Bueno, que razón tan poco convincente –dijo Draco sonriendo con petulancia. Harry de nuevo lo ignoró.

-No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que yo bese a Ron –insistió. –Por favor, Hermione. ¡Escoge a cualquier otro! Es que eso sería demasiado... embarazoso.

-En serio, Hermione, yo ya he tenido suficiente de besos con _chicos_ –dijo Ron, arrugando su nariz en muestra de su repugnancia. Hermione suspiró.

-Claro, y a mí no me importaría besar a una _chica,_ para variar –refunfuñó Harry.

-Me besaste a mí la semana pasada –le recordó Hermione de inmediato. Harry la miró terminantemente.

-¡Eso no cuenta! –exclamó, y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ah... ¿en serio? –le preguntó con tono ofendido.

-Eh, no fue eso lo que quise decir. Er... es sólo que, tú sabes, somos amigos y todo eso... –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, está bien. Bueno, entonces te reto a que le des un beso francés a Seamus.

Por alguna razón, Harry no creyó que eso fuera mucho mejor.

* * *

Draco estaba tremendamente divertido por la posibilidad de que Potter tuviera que besuquearse con sus idiotas amigos de Gryffindor. Se le ocurrió que así tal vez tuviera el modo de descubrir que había de fascinante en ver al chico besarse con alguien, ya fuera él mismo u otro.

Pero entonces observó a Seamus sonreír en entusiasta anticipación, y algo en su estómago se retorció. Draco frunció el ceño cuando Harry se sonrojó, rodó los ojos y se giró hacia su compañero de Casa. De alguna manera, parecía que ahora las cosas se le facilitaban a Harry más que nunca. No hubo asomo de duda en sus rápidos movimientos cuando alcanzó a su amigo, y Draco pudo ver los labios de Harry sonreír amablemente y abrirse de manera automática ante su compañero. Seamus cerró los ojos mientras le correspondía ansioso el beso, y fue en ese mismo momento cuando Draco recordó que él sí lo _estaría_ disfrutando, porque _él_ era gay.

Su estómago se tensó aún más, y percibió que sus labios se curvaban en un rictus de desprecio. Realmente, eso era asqueroso...

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de ver aquello. Bien era cierto que no tenía nada de atrayente estarlos viendo a esos dos. En serio, Draco sólo tendría que mirar a otro lado e ignorar ese espectáculo hasta que terminara y pudieran pasar a otra cosa. Además, no durarían besándose mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione no había especificado una cantidad determinada de minutos. No obstante, los ojos de Draco continuaron clavados en la escena.

Y algo estaba cambiando, y pudo verlo pasar, pero no estaba realmente seguro de lo que era. Las manos de Seamus se levantaron y suavemente acariciaron las mejillas de Harry, provocando que el chico se estremeciera un poco ante ese toque. La cabeza de Harry se levantó gustosa, y Draco pudo mirar cómo el chico irlandés prácticamente lo estaba devorando. Draco pestañeó de la sorpresa.

Seamus bajó sus manos, recorriendo gentilmente el cuello de Harry y llegando hasta sus hombros. Siguieron su camino por los brazos de éste, enroscando sus dedos en sus muñecas y haciéndolo temblar. Y... ¿qué había sido eso?... ¿Harry acababa de gimotear? Él no gimoteaba cuando...

Finalmente, Draco despegó sus ojos de ellos, volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado. Pero su mirada insistía en regresar a la exhibición, y se giró para ver cómo Seamus estaba usando sus pulgares para acariciar las muñecas de Harry, trazando suaves círculos en ellas. Impotente, miró a Seamus llevar las manos de Harry por sobre su cabeza, y entonces, empujar al chico hacia atrás. Sin poner ninguna resistencia en absoluto, Harry se dejó conducir por el movimiento, aterrizando suavemente de espaldas contra el piso, seguido por Seamus, quien se inclinó sobre él e introdujo una pierna entre las dos de Harry. Sujetó las muñecas de éste sobre el piso y por encima de su cabeza. Y en ese momento y por alguna razón, Draco no estaba seguro cuál, el beso se hizo más intenso. Harry se arqueó contra Seamus, emitiendo un ronco gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y...

... y Draco vio todo rojo.

Respiraba con profundidad, rechinaba los dientes y estrechaba los ojos, todo al mismo tiempo. No estaba exactamente consciente del porqué, pero estaba _furioso_. Ese Gryffindor idiota no reaccionaba así con _él_. ¡Y había dicho, incapaz de mentir, que Draco era bueno besando! Entonces. ¿por qué?... ¿_Por qué _Draco no tenía ese efecto en él?. ¿Qué tenía ese estúpido mestizo de bueno? Seguramente que no podría ser mucho mejor que Draco, aún con toda la experiencia previa que pudiera tener con chicos. Eso era inconcebible.

-¡Está bien, ya es suficiente! –explotó Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos en cuanto terminó de hablar, porque no había tenido la intención de decir eso. –Es asqueroso –continuó después de un segundo, consciente de que todos lo estaban mirando con curiosidad, incluyendo a Seamus-maldito-Finnigan y a Harry-jadeando-demasiado-intenso-Potter. Su boca continuó hablando sin consentimiento de su cerebro. –Es dañino para mi salud mental. No debería ser obligado a ver algo tan horrible durante tanto tiempo. Miren, hasta Weasley está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Verdad, Weasley? -¿por qué no podía cerrar su bocota?

Ron le arqueó una ceja. –Es mucho mejor que verte a _ti_ con él –le dijo, y Draco de repente sintió muchas ganas de golpear su estúpida cara. O la cara de cualquiera, en realidad. Especialmente la de Hermione, porque ella tenía toda la culpa de eso y además le estaba sonriendo maliciosamente en ese momento. Y no podía estar haciendo eso porque, en primer lugar, ella no _sonreía maliciosamente_ nunca. Lo mismo hacía Pansy, quien se veía definitivamente mareada y Draco no tenía idea de porqué.

-Bueno, sigamos con esto. ¿Qué no es tu turno, Potter? –pidió por fin después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Harry se sentó, y Draco estaba aliviado de que el moreno pareciera haber recuperado el control de su respiración. Aunque su rostro continuaba sonrosado, y el del maldito Finnigan parecía estar resplandeciendo. Eso fastidió profundamente a Draco.

-Está bien –suspiró Harry, y Draco contuvo la respiración. Pero Harry nombró al chico Thomas, dando con eso por finalizado su turno; y Draco empezó a relajarse, liberando la tensión acumulada en su estómago y aflojando los puños, los cuales ni siquiera se había percatado que tenía apretados. Sintió los dedos entumecidos y, confundido, miró fijamente las marcas en forma de media luna que sus uñas le habían dejado en las palmas, mientras el turno de Dean se perdía en un segundo plano sin que le prestara nada de atención.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegó el turno de Draco, se sorprendió un poco de que fuera el chico Finch-Fletchey quien lo retara a ello. Ni por un segundo creyó que eso fuera obra suya, ni siquiera que fuera su propia idea.

En todo caso, trató de no demostrar sus nervios cuando se abrió paso a gatas hacia Harry. Pero inmediatamente se aterrorizó de parecer demasiado seguro de él mismo e intentó relajarse, sólo para descubrir que también estaba temeroso de parecer demasiado ansioso. Y sobre todas las cosas, estaba horrorizado de que alguien pudiera sospechar que ellos habían estado practicando.

Harry se había ruborizado hasta los mechones de su cabello, a pesar de que ellos habían sabido que eso pasaría. Draco supuso que era por el pensamiento de hacerlo en frente de los demás. O también pudiera ser porque la comadreja parecía lucir como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. El rubio se imaginó que el pelirrojo sólo estaría celoso. Después de todo, Draco _era_ increíble.

Entonces, eso le recordó el episodio recién ocurrido con Finnigan, y frunció el ceño.

Esta vez, sería él quien _haría_ gemir a Harry. O aullar. O retorcerse salvajemente bajo su cuerpo. O las tres cosas juntas. Hmmm…

-Vamos, Malfoy, que no tenemos toda la noche –escuchó que Justin le decía, y remotamente se preguntó desde cuando los Hufflepuffs habían empezado a creer que podían darle órdenes. Dejando escapar un suspiro nervioso, Draco no perdió tiempo y empujó las manos temblorosas de Harry fuera del camino, desabrochándole sus pantalones. No miró al otro chico a los ojos hasta que tuvo sostenida su erección con la mano, y entonces, sonrió presuntuoso, completamente seguro de él, perdiéndose en los muy abiertos y verdes orbes de Harry.

Quien tragó nerviosamente.

La sonrisa presumida de Draco se ensanchó.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco lo cortó completamente al engullir su miembro lo más que le fue posible. Inmediatamente, lo chupó mientras lo sacaba de su boca, y fue recompensado con el bastante gratificante sonido de un gimoteo que Harry hizo al respirar, seguido de un jadeante suspiro. De nuevo como en la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry levantó una mano para cubrirse la boca mientras que colapsaba contra el muro detrás de él, abriendo las piernas y formando una "V" con ellas. La mano de Draco fue tras la de Harry, atrapándola en el camino y evitando que se tapara la boca. Harry pareció espantado por medio segundo, pero entonces se dejó perder en las sensaciones que la lengua de Draco le estaba causando.

El resultado fue un sonoro y ronco gemido que provocó que medio grupo jadeara y la otra mitad se ruborizara. Draco sonrió alrededor de Harry, y continuó con sus movimientos. Harry se había deslizado, cayendo desde su posición anterior hasta quedar tendido de espaldas al suelo. Entonces se arqueó hacia arriba, y los ojos de Draco no perdieron de vista la ágil figura de Harry mientras éste continuaba moviéndose frenéticamente contra su boca, gimiendo y jadeando, olvidándose completamente de las manos, quienes parecieron enredarse por ellas mismas en el cabello de Draco. Y cuando la esencia de Harry golpeó el fondo de su garganta, consiguió dominar sus arcadas y tragarla completamente. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, limpiándose un poco de eso que había escurrido por su barbilla, y observó al despeinado chico frente a él, maravillándose del hecho de que había sido _él_ quien había reducido a Harry a ese estado. Porque Harry seguía totalmente fuera de sí, y Draco tuvo que acomodarle sus pantalones y subirle la cremallera, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que invadió su rostro.

-Oye, Potter –le habló, inclinándose hacia él y pellizcando su nariz. Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron, horrorizados, y Harry se sonrojó más.

-Eh… ¿sí? –respondió débilmente, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ha sido una buena noche para ti. ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande y más sincera cuando Harry gimió de vergüenza y, completamente ruborizado, se cubría la cara con sus manos.

Entonces, por alguna razón que no pudo descifrar, Draco se giró para sonreírle con malicia a Seamus. Éste le correspondió la sonrisa con una expresión calculadora en sus ojos.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de imaginar que significaba aquello, porque, en ese preciso momento, mirar la cara avergonzada de Harry era un placer que no se quería perder.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Harry por fin regresó a la realidad del lugar dónde se encontraba, de lo primero que se percató fue del absoluto silencio en la habitación. Se sentó torpemente, mientras repentinos sentimientos de mortificación lo recorrían y trataba de ignorar la sonrisa autosuficiente de Draco que se cernía amenazante enfrente de él. Cuidándose de no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, regresó a su lugar junto a la pared, colocándose con rapidez las manos sobre el regazo y notando por primera vez que Draco aparentemente había subido su cremallera. Eso sólo hizo que la vergüenza fuera mayor.

-De cierto modo, creo que Potter debería devolver el reto –dijo Blaise Zabini, y Harry tuvo deseos de estrangularlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con exactitud, y oleadas de pánico lo asaltaron.

-Sería aburrido –dijo Hermione, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Harry. –Ya lo hemos visto una vez por esta noche, no necesitamos verlo de nuevo –hubo murmullos por todo el grupo y todos parecieron estar más o menos de acuerdo, con excepción de Draco, quien a todas vistas no podía ocultar su decepción. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y le obsequió a Hermione una agradecida mirada. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y Harry sonrió.

Por esa vez, todo había terminado.

* * *

Pero ahora el problema era, que Harry sabía que la gente quería verlo pagar el reto. Así que pasó la mitad de la semana preocupándose por eso y mortificándose por lo que haría si eso surgía y por cómo todos se burlarían de él porque seguramente sería malísimo haciéndolo...

No fue hasta el jueves que se armó de valor. Después de la cena de esa noche esperó pacientemente en el corredor que estaba afuera del Gran Salón, y cuando Draco salía tranquilamente por la puerta, afortunadamente sin ninguno de sus compañeros Slytherins marcándole el paso, Harry no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato lo aferró de una manga antes de jalarlo dentro de un aula vacía. El chico lo siguió demasiado condescendientemente, sólo deteniéndose a sonreírle sarcástico una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y asegurada.

-No necesitas maltratarme de esa forma, Potter. Si lo que quieres es hablar, sólo tienes que pedirlo –dijo Draco sonriendo presuntuoso, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y levantaba un poco su mentón. Contra su voluntad, Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre hablar? –replicó, haciendo una mueca. –Después de todo, a tu boca se le pueden dar mucho mejores usos –Draco frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio del reto anterior, y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –dijo, observando aprensivo al chico. -¿Realmente es por eso por lo que me has jalado hasta este lugar?

-Bueno... no exactamente, por cierto –murmuró Harry, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco. –La verdad, es un poco todo lo contrario.

-¿Disculpa? –Draco parpadeó, y Harry suspiró exasperado.

-Eh. ¿Estás libre esta noche? –le preguntó. Draco asintió lentamente, aún mirándolo suspicaz. –¿Me encontrarías en el Salón de los Menesteres?. ¿A las nueve?

-¿Qué hay ahí para mí?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Harry respondiera en un tono burlesco: -No puede ser _posible_ que seas tan torpe, Malfoy –de hecho, había logrado que su boca formara una sonrisa autosuficiente después de decir eso, a pesar de que su estómago estaba dando vueltas en ese preciso momento. De repente, miró en los ojos de Draco como brillaba la luz de la comprensión.

-Oh. Ooohhh –Draco sonrió rencorosamente. -¿Es en serio, Potter? –Harry se encogió de hombros evasivamente. –Porque si no lo es, no tengo porque asistir. ¿Sabes? –Draco empezó a examinar ociosamente las uñas de sus manos mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero Harry sólo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ahora vas a sugerirme que "me meta en la garganta algún objeto inanimado"? –preguntó irónico. Draco levantó la mirada.

-Sí, algo así –sonrió malicioso. Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Está bien –dijo suavemente, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué...?. ¡Espera! –chilló Draco. Harry se giró, levantando las cejas.

-¿Decías? –preguntó inocente, pero Draco lo estaba mirando ligeramente aterrorizado, como si en realidad no hubiera tenido la intención de detenerlo.

-Yo... pero... ¡Oh, maldición! –gruñó cuando Harry empezó a soltar risitas.

-¿A las nueve, entonces?

-Sí, bien, lo que sea.

-Muy bien, te veo hasta entonces.

* * *

Harry llegó de nuevo temprano al salón, alrededor de las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Éste ostentaba casi el mismo diseño de la vez anterior, excepto que ahora tenía un poco de los colores de Slytherin haciendo combinación. Pero, para su gran consternación, la cama seguía irguiéndose amenazante en el mismo rincón de la habitación. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. No había traído ninguno de sus deberes con él, ya que se sentía demasiado nervioso siquiera para intentar hacerlos. En vez de eso, se quedó contemplando el fuego, subiendo y bajando las rodillas con impaciencia. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar a Draco esa vez...

El reloj sobre la repisa marcaba justo las ocho cincuenta cuando el rubio entró. Su aparición sorprendió a Harry, quien en realidad estaba deseando que llegara tarde de nuevo.

-Potter –lo saludó Draco, hundiéndose en el lado contrario del sillón. Esa vez, ambos chicos llevaban sus pijamas, aunque el de Draco seguía siendo por mucho más bonito que el de Harry. Éste había optado por unos pantalones negros de deporte y una vieja camiseta, mientras que Malfoy estaba una vez más vestido impecablemente con su costoso conjunto.

-Llegaste temprano –afirmó Harry impasible, aún sorprendido y ahora más nervioso que antes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco despreocupadamente. –Me lo imaginé. Entonces... ¿podemos comenzar con esto? –Harry pensó que Malfoy debía haber estado manteniendo su excitación oculta por un tiempo endemoniado, pues ésta aún se reflejaba en el brillo ansioso de sus ojos. Tragó nerviosamente.

-Sí, claro –murmuró, y se bajó hasta el piso. Draco no perdió el tiempo y se despojó de sus pantalones, antes de recostarse sobre un brazo del sofá. Era claro que estaba tratando de suprimir una sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño aprensivamente. Probablemente fue debido a esa tendencia Gryffindor de arrojarse de cabeza en todas las situaciones, pero antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de cómo había llegado a hacerlo, ya se había inclinado hacia adelante e introducido lo más que había podido del miembro de Draco en su boca. Éste jadeó ruidosamente y sus caderas se levantaron en un movimiento involuntario, provocando de inmediato arcadas y un acceso de tos en Harry.

-Oh. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –preguntó Draco despectivamente. Harry levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó, notando cómo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. -¡Fue patético! –dijo, pero su respiración ya era agitada. Harry apretó sus labios pensativamente, y se imaginó que tendría que cambiar esa actitud antes que nada. Gateó para subirse al sofá, jalando las piernas de Draco junto consigo para que éste quedara frente a él sobre el sillón. -¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó rápidamente. Harry no respondió, en vez de eso colocó las piernas de Malfoy de manera que quedaran dobladas a la altura de las rodillas y se hincó entre ellas.

-¿Te habían hecho una mamada alguna vez? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo. Escuchó la respiración irregular de Draco y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué jodidos te importa eso? –respondió cortante. Harry asintió, bajando las manos para juguetear con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Tomaré eso como un "no" –murmuró divertido.

-¿Qué?. ¡Ni siquiera he respondido! Y... ¡y cómo si a _ti_ te hubieran hecho una antes!

-Es verdad –reconoció Harry, todavía sonriendo un poco.

-Pero eso no significa que a mí no me hubieran hecho alguna –insistió Draco. –En realidad, yo...

-Quítate la camiseta.

-Potter, _no_ es educado interrumpir a la gente cuando está... ¿Disculpa? –Draco parecía escandalizado.

-Quítate la camiseta –repitió Harry, mirando con intensidad al rubio.

-Yo... _NO_ –dijo Draco completamente azorado. Las manos de Harry torcieron la tela de la parte de abajo de su propia camiseta y se la quitó por sobre su cabeza, arrojándola a un lado. Draco lo miraba fijo y anonadado, y Harry se encontró con su mirada y se la sostuvo. Recorrió ligeramente con sus manos la parte interior de los muslos de Draco, escuchando como se incrementaba su respiración. Sonriendo pícaro, Harry llevó sus dedos por la parte superior de las piernas de Draco, bajo sus caderas y por abajo de su camiseta. Pudo sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo la suave piel del estómago de Draco, y no tuvo que bajar la mirada para cerciorarse de lo mucho que eso lo estaba afectando.

Se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados por un pelo, y Harry dijo suavemente: -Quí-ta-te-la. –Sus bocas casi se tocaron con cada sílaba pronunciada y Draco asintió, aún mirando atónito. Harry lo hizo por él, tomando su camiseta y jalándosela por encima de la cabeza. El cabello de Draco se despeinó un poco al hacerlo, pero pareció no darse cuenta. Eso hizo que Harry deseara alborotarlo con sus propias manos y desarreglarlo aún más. Se inclinó más hasta que sus torsos se tocaron, sus pieles sudorosas resbalaron ligeramente la una contra la otra, y la respiración de Draco se incrementó en velocidad. Harry sonrió petulante y besó suavemente el cuello del chico, antes de moverse hacia una de sus tetillas. La chupó ligeramente, usando también su lengua para dar breves lamidas alrededor de la oscura piel. Lo mordió gentilmente, y el pecho completo de Draco se estremeció mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Apuesto que podría hacer que te derramaras sin necesidad de tocarte ahí abajo –dijo Harry pretencioso, aunque ya había llevado una mano hacia el miembro del otro chico y lo estaba acariciando suavemente.

-No es... parte... del reto –jadeó Draco con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-No, no lo es –murmuró Harry, y continuó besando el cuerpo de Draco, haciéndose camino hacia abajo, sumergiendo su lengua en el ombligo del chico, antes de alcanzar finalmente su destino. Sintiéndose mucho más seguro ahora que había reducido al Slytherin hasta convertirlo en una masa blanda y temblorosa, arrastró su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior del pene de Malfoy antes de tomar lo más que pudo dentro de su boca. Probó balanceando su cabeza, escuchando a Draco gemir con fuerza, antes de intentar tragar aún más de él. Se dio cuenta de que si relajaba su garganta y literalmente intentaba _tragar_ al chico, podía introducir mucho más de ese miembro en su boca. Una vez que logró hacer eso, causando que Draco dejara salir un gemido lastimero, supo que había dominado la técnica.

Trataba de utilizar las manos también, pero resultó que tenía que usar una para sostener las caderas de Draco en su lugar y éste no continuara empujándose dentro de su boca. Con la otra mano continuó acariciando el muslo interior de su pierna izquierda. Draco estaba respirando extremadamente duro en ese momento, gimiendo con cada inspiración que daba. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía un brazo cubriéndole los ojos mientras su otra mano aferraba y retorcía la tela del sofá. Harry percibió cuando los músculos de las piernas y del estomago de Draco se tensaban, y se retiró de inmediato. Sonrió cuando Draco soltó un chillido de molestia.

Harry le da a Draco su primer mamada: [Miyoung_Boz](http://www.livejournal.com/users/miyoung_boz/)

 

-¿Qué... qué demonios estás haciendo? –le preguntó en voz alta. Sus ojos tenían un resplandor salvaje.

-¿Te habían hecho una mamada alguna vez? –le preguntó Harry a su vez, parpadeando sorprendido al escuchar su propia voz. Estaba un poco rasposa, pero lo ignoró por el momento.

-¿Yo... qué?. ¡Ya me preguntaste eso!

-No contestaste. ¿Sí o no? –Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando Draco se quitó el brazo de encima y lo miró con furia.

-Eso no te importa para _nada..._

-_¡Malfoy!_ –lo interrumpió Harry, y el rubio emitió un sonido de frustración.

-¡No! Nadie me había hecho nada ninguna vez. Ahí tienes... ¿ya estás feliz? –Harry sonrió ampliamente y se dobló hasta quedar encima del pecho de Draco, cruzando sus brazos por arriba del chico y apoyando su mentón sobre ellos. Podía sentir la erección de Draco presionándose contra su estómago, y a propósito se agitó un poco, escuchando cómo Draco jadeaba por la fricción.

-¿Esto es bueno, verdad?

-Maldición, que si lo sabré yo. ¡No has terminado!

-_Yo soy_ bueno. ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

-¡_SÍ, _maldito seas!. ¿Te darías prisa? –Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco encontró fuerzas para poner los ojos en blanco. -_¿Por favor?_

-Sí, está bien –respondió Harry en voz alta, y antes de que Draco registrara su respuesta, Harry estaba bajándose sobre él de nuevo y chupándolo otra vez. Draco se sacudió, empujándose dentro de la boca de Harry, y el chico se lo permitió, sonriendo ampliamente alrededor de su erección. Harry lo hizo más despacio a partir de ahí, tragándose el miembro entero cada vez y tomándose su tiempo cuando lo liberaba. Sintió unas manos retorcerle su cabello, y levantó la mirada un poco para descubrir que la cabeza de Draco había caído contra el sofá, dejando su cuello expuesto al aire y Harry deseó más que nada chupar ese hueco en su garganta. Pero pensó que Draco de seguro lo mataría si se detenía de nuevo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera a Draco paralizarse otra vez, por lo que estaba ya un poco preparado para cuando el rubio se vació en su boca. De todas maneras terminó haciendo arcadas, pero consiguió tragarse todo antes de sentarse y recargarse contra el sillón. Draco jadeaba pesadamente a su lado y ni siquiera hacía ningún intento por moverse.

-Potter –dijo finalmente, todavía aspirando profundo, -¿dónde, _por todos los demonios_, aprendiste a hacer eso? –Harry sonrió, cruzando sus piernas encima del sofá.

-Mayormente de ti. Supongo. Tú _eres _la única experiencia que he tenido –eso fue al menos lo que Harry trató de decir, pero su voz sonó tan rasposa y ronca, que era difícil de entender.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu voz? –preguntó Malfoy, logrando por fin incorporarse hasta quedar sentado.

-Es por meterme tu _cosa_ entera en mi boca –graznó Harry. Aunque por lo menos ya se le entendía lo que decía. –Intenta tú tener algo frotando el fondo de tu garganta por cinco minutos y verás –se aclaró la garganta una vez más. –Bueno, eso está mejor –dijo distraídamente.

-Mi voz no estaba así.

-Bueno, tú no eres tan talentoso como yo –fue la respuesta de Harry. Le sonrió a Draco, quien frunció el ceño y le lanzó un cojín que había caído al piso. -¡Oye!. ¡Qué genio! –se rió Harry.

-¿Dónde jodidos fue a parar mi camiseta? –preguntó Draco, ignorando las travesuras de Harry.

-Ni idea.

-Bien, tú eres el que me la quitó a la fuerza –se quejó Draco. -¿Qué hiciste con ella? –Harry buscó alrededor con semblante pensativo antes de parpadear al acordarse. Sonrió maliciosamente y se giró, dejándose caer prácticamente encima del otro chico. Draco soltó un incrédulo chillido mientras Harry continuaba inclinándose hacia él. Levantó sus manos para empujar a Harry por el pecho, pero éstas terminaron en el estómago del chico, y sus pezones a la altura de sus ojos. Y en vez de empujar, sus manos sólo se posaron en las caderas de Harry, acariciando ociosamente su piel, mientras miraba con fijeza las turgencias oscuras del torso del muchacho.

Harry había hecho una pausa, echando un vistazo a esas manos sobre su piel, antes de continuar su búsqueda detrás del lado del sofá donde había arrojado la camiseta al suelo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando de repente la cabeza de Draco se levantó. Sólo sintió la tibia humedad de una lengua lamiendo tentativamente su tetilla, y la sensación fue tan inesperada e impactante que su cuerpo completo brincó y se arrojó hacia un lado, casi cayendo sobre la mesa cuando se colapsó al piso.

-¿Por-por qué fue eso? –preguntó incrédulamente. Draco se asomó por la orilla del sofá hacia él y le arrebató su camiseta de la mano para podérsela colocar de nuevo.

-Eh, me dio gusto que hayamos practicado otra vez –dijo Draco eludiendo la pregunta de Harry, quien curvó una ceja.

-Sí, puedo apostarlo –respondió, riéndose brevemente. Draco hizo una pausa en la búsqueda de sus pantalones y miró pensativamente hacia Harry, que aún continuaba tirado de espaldas en el piso. Lentamente, se bajó hasta el suelo, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de Harry mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Harry lo miraba fijamente y sin expresión.

-Supongo que... podría regresar el favor –le sugirió, mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado.

-¿En serio? –Harry parpadeó asombrado. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya lo he hecho antes, y tú _de cierta forma_ me reciprocaste la última vez, por lo que... –Draco se interrumpió, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry. Éste pestañeó de nuevo, antes de sonreír.

-Entonces está bien, no voy a discutirlo si tú te estás _ofreciendo_ –Draco rodó los ojos, y se deslizó hacia abajo por encima del cuerpo del chico.

Harry pasó todo el día siguiente asegurándole a Hermione que sí, que él _había_ terminado todos sus deberes al desaparecer la noche anterior, y diciéndole a Ron que no tenía idea de porqué su sonrisa parecía la de un lunático.

* * *

Harry se dirigió a la fiesta del siguiente sábado sintiéndose muy seguro de él mismo.

Sentimiento que lo abandonó abruptamente una vez que Pansy colocó tres botellas de whisky de fuego dentro del círculo.

-Pensé que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso esta noche y cambiar un poco las cosas –dijo, sonriendo con socarronería. –Vamos a jugar "Yo nunca". ¿Todos saben cómo se juega? –hubo unos pocos que no lo conocían, por lo que Pansy lo explicó. Era demasiado fácil. Todos tenían un vasito con bebida. Una persona decía algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes, y todos los que sí lo hubieran hecho tenían que tomarse su trago. Harry sintió que su seguridad regresaba. Eso era algo que podría manejar sin problemas... ¡y por fin no tendría que hacer nada con Draco! Ignoró el aparente disgusto de rubio, probablemente causado por el hecho de que no recibiría ninguna mamada esa noche, y se preparó para disfrutar de una vez por todas. Eso tenía que ser pan comido.

-Yo empiezo –declaró Pansy. –Yo nunca me he masturbado en el Baño de los Prefectos.

Oh. Bueno, está bien, tal vez las preguntas serían embarazosas, pero por fin nadie estaba dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él. Antes de que pudiera pensar si efectivamente él _había_ hecho o no algo en los Baños de los Prefectos, su mano se estiró hasta tomar el vasito que tenía enfrente, y parpadeó de la impresión. Bien... quizá "Yo nunca" era más o menos como decir las verdades en el juego de "Verdad o Reto"; tenías que ser perfectamente honesto.

Harry se empinó su trago, junto con cada uno de los prefectos hombres que estaban en la habitación, y de inmediato hizo muecas y trató de contener la tos mientras el líquido le quemaba al pasar por su garganta.

-¡Potter, tú ni siquiera eres un prefecto! –escuchó que Draco exclamaba, y se giró para mirarlo furioso.

-¡Bueno, tampoco Zabini lo es! –el Slytherin de cabello negro estaba sentado a un lado de Draco, limpiándose la boca con el revés de su mano al terminarse su trago. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, venga ya, Malfoy! –gruñó Ron, quien también trataba de dominar la ardiente sensación que el líquido le había dejado. –Cada prefecto aquí presente le ha dado la contraseña por lo menos a uno de sus amigos.

-¡A mí nadie me ha dado la contraseña! –dijo Seamus fingiendo un puchero. Ron intentó tartamudear una respuesta mientras todos los ojos de sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban de repente muy fijos en él, y Harry se compadeció de su amigo.

-Te llevaré conmigo la próxima vez que vaya, Seamus –ofreció Harry, riéndose un poco del modo que el nerviosismo de Ron se hacía evidente. No vio a Draco entrecerrar los ojos al otro lado del círculo.

-Ooohhh, Harry. ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó ansiosamente Seamus, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Seguro –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que no –lo interrumpió Draco, -¡Y si llego a descubrirlo ahí, te daré una detención, Potter! –Harry miró escéptico hacia el rubio mientras Seamus se reía a carcajadas.

-Uuuyy –canturreó Pansy mientras le daba palmaditas a Draco en una rodilla. -¡El pequeño Draquito está celosito de que Harry vaya a besuquearse con otro chico!

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre besuquearse? –chilló Harry asombrado, mientras Seamus sólo se reía aún más alto. Las mejillas de Draco se sonrosaron.

-Pansy, cariño –le dijo suavemente, -¡¿Te importaría con una maldición meterte en tus propios jodidos asuntos?

-Sí, querido, dejaré mis _jodidos _asuntos para mí misma y a ti, los tuyos. ¿Está bien? –Seamus había empezado a hiperventilar de tan fuerte que se reía, y Hermione se le había unido. Ron se reía ligeramente, como si creyera que no era seguro reírse a expensas de Draco o como si estuviera preocupado por lo que Pansy estaba insinuando. La frente de Harry se arrugó, mientras lograba finalmente entender en lo que se estaban basando.

-Disculpen, pero aquí no habrá ningún _jodido_ de ningún tipo –dijo, pero entonces alcanzó a percibir la mirada furiosa de Draco y decidió no añadirle más leña al fuego. –Al menos, no por parte de Malfoy. Él sería el que _resultaría_ jodido –Draco balbuceó indignado, mientras la mayoría de los presentes reían histéricamente. Los únicos que no reían se miraban un poco nerviosos por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, entre ellos, Neville.

-¡Yo _no _sería el pasivo en esta relación, Potter! –consiguió decir finalmente Draco a través de sus dientes apretados.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, ésta _no es_ una relación, y en segundo lugar... ¡definitivamente sí lo serías! –sonrió Harry. Apenas sí alcanzó a percibir por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hermione y Pansy se veían la una a la otra con un extraño brillo en la mirada, y de inmediato se preguntó que tipo de repercusiones tendría esa conversación, por lo que empezó a entrar en pánico. Draco también se dio cuenta, y maldijo por lo bajito antes de llenar de nuevo su vaso con whisky.

-¿Vamos a jugar o no? –preguntó, y todos comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

-Ah... ¡mi turno, mi turno! –exclamó Seamus. –Yo nunca he creído que Malfoy sería el dominante en una relación –brotaron risitas de nuevo mientras sólo la mitad del grupo tomaba de sus vasitos. Harry se imaginó, mientras miraba el suyo pero no sentía la urgencia de tomarlo, que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera habían pensado en ese tipo de cosas alguna vez. Entonces se preguntó por qué _él_ sí. Sus ojos buscaron a Draco, y vio al chico mirando con furia su propio trago, murmurando y jurando por lo bajito porque, claramente, estaba sorprendido de no habérselo bebido, y bufó. Afortunadamente, nadie dijo nada sobre eso.

Varias rondas después, todos estaban decididamente más achispados. Llegó el turno de Ron, y el pelirrojo pareció estar tratando de pensarlo muy bien. –Eh, yo nunca... yo nunca he... A mí nunca me han hecho una mamada –dijo por fin, arrastrando un poco la voz. Harry suspiró y se tomó otro trago, mirando cómo Draco hacía lo mismo, junto con Seamus, Blaise Zabini y otros pocos chicos.

-Draco... ¿cuándo te hicieron _a ti_ una mamada? –preguntó Blaise con curiosidad, una vez que se terminó su bebida. El rubio se congeló, mirando rabioso a Blaise.

-No te importa –respondió, añadiendo rápidamente: -Bien. ¿Quién sigue?

-No, en serio –insistió Blaise, girándose completamente para encarar a Draco. –Eres de los que les gusta presumir de cosas como esa. Ya te habríamos escuchado alardear al respecto... ¡y la última vez que te lo pregunté, dijiste que nadie te había hecho eso todavía! –Draco estaba parpadeando con rapidez, obviamente tratando de pensar en una respuesta. Harry se removió nerviosamente en su lugar.

-Blaise, eso _no_ te importa, tal vez yo te estaba mintiendo en aquella ocasión...

-¡Claro que no!. ¡Sólo dímelo! –Draco entrecerró los ojos. –Puedo descubrirlo –amenazó Blaise.

-Oh. ¿En serio? –se burló Draco. Blaise tomó su vasito rápidamente.

-Yo nunca he recibido una mamada de Weasley –dijo burlonamente, y no fue sorpresa que nadie bebiera de su whisky, aunque Ron dejó salir un sonido de indignación. Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Harry sintió que empalidecía y su estómago se revolvía. –Puedo hacer esto con todos nosotros. Yo nunca he recibido una mamada de Terry, yo nunca he recibido una mamada de Finch-Fletchey... –Seamus se rió alegremente y se tomó su vasito, mientras que Justin se ponía rojo.

-Blaise, _detente_ –suplicó Draco, empezando a entrar en pánico. El corazón de Harry latía dolorosamente en su pecho mientras aferraba con fuerza su vaso.

-Yo nunca he recibido una mamada de... de Dean Thomas; yo nunca he recibido una mamada de _Potter_... –los ojos de Harry se cerraron violentamente mientras que se los cubría con una mano por un segundo, antes de que la bajara para cubrirse la boca. Resignado, vio como Draco alcanzaba bruscamente su vasito, como si estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de _no_ tomarlo, y un pesado silencio caía sobre el grupo.

-Maldito-seas-Blaise –dijo Draco furiosamente, y se lo tomó de un trago. Harry pudo sentir como ardían sus mejillas cuando varios pares de ojos voltearon a verlo, incluidos los de un incrédulo Ron. Pansy rompió el silencio al soltar una risita.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó entre risas. Ni Harry ni Draco dijeron nada. Harry estaba aferrándose al piadoso pensamiento de que tal vez todos estaban demasiado ebrios como para recordar aquello.

-¿Harry? –lo llamó Ron. Seamus se rió y le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro.

-Bien hecho, compañero. Si yo no hubiera tenido idea de lo que estaba haciendo, también me aseguraría de adelantarme a los hechos –dijo Seamus, sonriendo ilusamente, y Harry sintió que sus hombros de relajaban un poco. Hermione asintió.

-También yo lo hubiera hecho –admitió ella, y un rumor recorrió el grupo al estar todos de acuerdo. Harry y Draco exhalaron lentamente, aliviados.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que verificar algo –dijo Pansy, aún riéndose un poquito. –Yo nunca he recibido más de una mamada de Draco –Harry se ruborizó otra vez, suspiró y, perezosamente se bebió su trago. –Ooohhh. ¿Cuántas han sido? –preguntó Pansy emocionada. Draco gimió y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Sin comentarios? –Harry trató débilmente de responder. Pansy sonrió malévola.

-Yo nunca he...

-¡Está bien! Tres –murmuró Harry.

-¿Tres? –preguntó Hermione, y Harry sintió una oleada de mortificación atravesarlo ante el simple pensamiento de discutir eso con Hermione. –Puedo contar dos; la práctica y luego, el reto, pero... –Harry mordió sus labios y gesticuló sin propósito con sus manos.

-Eh... ¿Lo obligué?

-Fue una manera de compensar cuando él me la hizo a mí –dijo Draco cortante, aparentemente superando su vergüenza.

-Ah.

-¿Podemos continuar? –preguntó Harry desesperadamente. Su mente estaba empezando a sentirse realmente nublada.

-No sé, creo que he tenido suficiente para una noche –dijo Justin, haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie y tropezando un poco al hacerlo. Seamus estuvo de acuerdo con él, y Justin le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Hermione hizo lo mismo, Ron la siguió, y pronto la mayoría de ellos estaban de pie.

-Harry... ¿vienes, compañero? –cuestionó Ron.

-No, los alcanzo en un momento –respondió Harry, deseando más que nada quedarse a solas por un rato. Pero no se quedó solo, porque Pansy, Draco, Blaise y Terry no se habían movido de su lugar. Terry llenó de nuevo los vasos.

-La última –declaró, mirando interrogante al pequeño grupo que había quedado. –Sólo por curiosidad. Yo nunca he tenido sexo –Blaise fue el único que se tomó su trago, mientras Harry y Draco miraban furiosos al chico. Éste se encogió de hombros. –Está bien. ¡Buenas noches a todos! –los cuatro restantes se quedaron sentados y en silencio hasta que Pansy se puso de pie, jalando a Blaise junto con ella.

-Bien, estoy agotada. Buenas noches Draco, Potter –los dos chicos se quedaron solos en el oscuro salón.

-Bueno, esa no era exactamente la manera en la que yo habría dicho algo a alguien –dijo Harry al fin, quedamente. Draco bufó y alcanzó con su mano la última botella de whisky de fuego.

-Yo no le habría dicho nada a nadie –dijo, tomando directamente de la botella. Le ofreció a Harry, quien la tomó gustoso. Tosió un poco al pasarse el trago, limpiándose la boca mientras conseguía regresarle la botella a Draco. El rubio se fijó en lo que quedaba. –Menos de la mitad –murmuró. -¿Quieres que nos la tomemos de una vez? –Harry dudó que eso fuera coherente, pero de cualquier forma aceptó.

-Sí, está bien –se tomaron en silencio la mayor parte, cada uno intentando mantener el contacto visual con el otro. Sus rodillas se tocaron cuando se sentaron con más proximidad, y cada vez que uno de ellos tomaba la botella, de alguna manera, el otro también trataba de hacerlo y sus dedos terminaban rozándose. Eso le parecía tan surrealista a Harry, quien ya no podía girar su cabeza un poco sin que la habitación entera se difuminara y diera vueltas ligeramente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana, y el único sonido eran las profundas aspiraciones de ambos chicos. Harry sintió una mano en su rodilla, a pesar de que Draco no parecía haberse dado cuenta del lugar dónde la había colocado, y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, encontrándose con esos ojos que parecían brillar en la negrura. –¿Oye, Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Has... alguna vez has querido besarme fuera de los juegos de los sábados? –las palabras se sentían pesadas en su lengua, y se tardó una endemoniada eternidad para poder pronunciarlas, aunque Draco pareció entenderlo de cualquier forma. Harry descubrió lo sonrosada que estaba su cara debido al alcohol.

-... No –respondió Draco después de un tiempo. -¿Y tú? –Harry negó rápidamente con su cabeza y se arrepintió de inmediato al revolvérsele el estómago. Se empinó su último trago y observó a Draco hacer lo mismo. Miró esos labios abrirse ligeramente alrededor del vaso, notó esa garganta moverse al tragar el ardiente líquido, admiró la pálida piel de su cuello contrastar con la oscura camisa...

-No... no hasta este momento –murmuró Harry. Draco lo miró fijamente y con dureza, pero luego hizo una mueca como si el gesto lo afectara tanto como lo hacía con Harry.

-¿Quieres besarme? –preguntó incrédulo y arrastrando las palabras. Harry asintió sin proponérselo.

-Tu cuello... quiero besarte en el cuello otra vez –le dijo, tropezando las palabras. Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Qué eres tú? Un... un... eh... ¿Qué es...?. ¿Cómo es que les llaman? –preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado en un gesto pensativo y Harry se percató de que su postura completa se inclinaba hacia él.

-¿Un vampiro?

-¡Sí!

-No soy un vampiro, Maaalfoooy –soltó Harry entre risitas. –Es sólo que me gusta tu cuello –Draco sonrió ampliamente también, moviéndose hacia el otro chico.

-Bueno, aquí lo tienes –ofreció completamente ebrio. Harry sonrió y prácticamente se trepó en el regazo del otro chico. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta con claridad de lo que estaba haciendo, su boca estaba en la garganta del otro, lamiendo y chupando y dejando marcas mientras se abría camino por esa piel. La respiración de Draco se incrementó y gimió levemente, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y las colocaba sobre el piso para poderse sostener. Harry subió con su boca por su cuello, besando sus mandíbulas y luego su mentón. Entonces se alejó un centímetro, mirando con fijeza a los ojos de Draco y casi tocando sus labios.

Eso duró tal vez unos cuantos segundos, pero en las neblinas de su embriaguez les pareció que eran horas, antes de que Draco finalmente eliminara la distancia y plantara su boca suavemente sobre la de Harry. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba un beso, y Harry abrió los ojos enormemente. Se retiró un poco, clavando su mirada en la del otro chico. Draco levantó una mano con lentitud y le quitó las gafas, y de pronto los ojos de Draco se pudieron distinguir más claramente en esa cercanía. Harry se abalanzó hacia adelante otra vez, encontrándose apasionadamente con Draco y ambos chicos abrieron sus bocas de inmediato. Sus lenguas se buscaron la una a la otra y se entrelazaron en una danza familiar, barriendo con profundidad en la boca del otro.

En algún punto, los brazos de Draco se agotaron de sostenerlo y se quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo, con una pierna enganchada a la parte posterior de las rodillas de Harry mientras éste se inclinada sobre él. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso, provocando maravillosas vibraciones que resonaban directamente hasta sus entrepiernas. Draco se separó después de unos momentos, dejando caer su cabeza contra el piso y respirando con dificultad. Harry también estaba jadeando, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco. Murmuró algo distraídamente, pero ninguno de los dos pudo registrar sus palabras.

Harry se dejó caer hacia un lado, con la cabeza aún descansando en el recodo del cuello de Draco, mientras que los párpados de éste se cerraban con fuerza. Finalmente, sus respiraciones se normalizaron y ninguno se movió hasta la mañana siguiente, al rendirse sus mentes alcoholizadas al cansancio y quedarse profundamente dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana siguiente, Pansy se paseaba tranquilamente por la sala común de Slytherin intentando atarse el cabello en una coleta cuando Blaise, hecho una ráfaga de túnicas negras, la abordó.

-¿Has visto a Draco? –le preguntó rápidamente. La chica de cabello negro arqueó una ceja.

-Blaise, cariño, justo me acabo de levantar. ¿O _no_ te diste cuenta que vengo saliendo del dormitorio de las chicas? –respondió, sonriendo levemente. Blaise se pasó una mano por su cabello color ébano.

-Pensé que quizá ya habías estado aquí abajo antes, o algo así –dijo, exhalando lentamente y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?. ¿Ya revisaste su cama? –Blaise le dirigió una mirada disgustada.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas? –espetó de mal humor. –No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

-¿Y que hay de Vincent y Greg? –preguntó Pansy, explorando la sala común como si buscara al rubio extraviado. -¿No lo sabrán?

-Lo dudo. Pansy... su cama está como si no hubiera dormido en ella –dijo Blaise vacilante. Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron a él.

-Bueno, él hace su cama cada mañana. ¿No?

-Bueno, sí... pero es como si... Quiero decir. ¿No lo dejamos con Potter anoche?

-Oh, por favor –dijo Pansy entre risitas. -¡No me digas que crees que _Potter_ le hizo algo! –Blaise se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-_Algo_ es una palabra muy imprecisa... –murmuró, y entonces Pansy finalmente lo entendió, lo cual fue extraño considerando los esfuerzos que hacía para emparejar a los dos chicos. Blaise pensó que debía estar muy cansada o algo así.

-Oh. Ooohh –Pansy sonrió con suficiencia y comenzó a acomodar los cojines de los sillones. –Totalmente improbable –dijo, pasándole a Blaise un libro de Transformaciones que encontró olvidado entre los almohadones, mientras él la seguía de cerca. –Quiero decir, difícilmente harían algo por su propia cuenta. Ambos son unos negados.

-Pero estaban demasiado ebrios –continuó Blaise, observando como la prefecta de Slytherin se arrodillaba en el piso y miraba debajo de los sofás. –¡De hecho, los dejamos con casi media botella de whisky de fuego! –Pansy sacó un polvoriento manual de Pociones y se lo lanzó a Blaise, sonriendo. Entonces se detuvo, y mientras se sacudía las manos un gesto pensativo cruzó su cara.

-Buen punto –dijo finalmente, y se rió un poco. -¡Lo había olvidado! Tal vez, eso los impulsará en la dirección correcta –Blaise arrugó el ceño de nuevo, y colocó en una mesa cercana los libros que había sostenido.

-Pansy... ¿exactamente qué es lo que estás tratando de conseguir con éstos dos? –preguntó. –No puede surgir nada bueno de eso; ¡el padre de Draco es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro! –Pansy silenció con un chitón al muchacho, mirando hacia los estudiantes más jóvenes que pululaban por la sala común, antes de jalarlo hacia el sillón más cercano.

-Blaise, voy a preguntarte algo que tal vez parezca muy personal, pero quiero que me respondas con toda honestidad. ¿Está bien? –ante su asentimiento, ella continuó: -¿Qué es lo que piensas de los hijos de muggles?

-Bueno, yo... ¿Qué?. ¿Hijos de muggles?. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? –cuestionó Blaise, confundido.

-Sólo responde.

-Eh, está bien... Bueno, supongo... quiero decir... bueno. ¡En realidad no pienso en ellos para nada! –Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

-¿Te has percatado que el asunto de la Luz y la Oscuridad, prácticamente tiene que ver totalmente con ellos? –le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Blaise, un poco ofendido. –Es sólo que... bueno, ellos no me preocupan mucho. Ni siquiera puedo decirte los nombres de todos los estudiantes que _son_ hijos de muggles. Aparte de... Granger, o algo así –Pansy suspiró agitadamente.

-¿Y tú quieres asesinar a Granger?

-¿Qué...?. ¡No!

-¿A Justin Finch-Fletchey?. ¿A Dean Thomas?

-¡NO!. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

-Porque si tú sigues al Señor Oscuro, eso es lo que tendrás que hacer –dijo seriamente Pansy, con mirada dura y fría. –Un día te encontrarás mirando a los ojos de un compañero, y tendrás que levantar tu varita, decir las palabras, observarlos morir y saber que _tú_ lo hiciste.

-Yo... lo sé, Pansy.

-¡No, no creo que lo sepas! –exclamó Pansy, causando que Blaise saltara ligeramente. –¡No creo que nadie de aquí sepa eso!. ¡Ah, lo que sí estoy segura es que todos saben que _odian a los sangre sucia _porque no pertenecen aquí, y que desean unirse al grande y poderoso _Lord Voldemort_ y cumplir con su noble causa! Nos deja entre la espada y la pared... ¿verdad?. ¡No creo que nadie se dé cuenta en realidad a quiénes tendrán que asesinar, o que ellos serían los que lo _harían_!. ¡Todo puede parecer muy fácil, pero nadie reconoce el hecho de que son sus _compañeros_ contra los que tendrán que pelear!. ¡Rivalidades escolares y _batallas_ son dos cosas muy diferentes! –el pecho de Pansy subía y bajaba cuando terminó de hablar, y tenía los ojos brillantes. Blaise sólo pudo mirarla por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de algo.

-Pansy –resopló, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, -¿Estás del lado de _Dumbledore_?

-Oh, por supuesto que no –respondió la chica, levantándose y caminando alrededor del sillón. –No estoy del lado de nadie; no veo la necesidad de involucrarme en este lío.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión.

-Y cuando ese momento llegue, elegiré el lado que más me convenga –hubo una breve pausa dónde lo único que se escuchó fue el rápido golpeteo de un pie de Pansy contra el suelo, antes de que ella rodeara de nuevo el sofá para encarar a Blaise. –Está bien, lo acepto. ¡Estoy del lado de Dumbledore y de Potter! –explotó. –¡Creo que matar hijos de muggles no tiene sentido y es estúpido!. ¡Nadie de nuestro grado sabe tanto como Granger! Honestamente, creo que el Señor Oscuro sólo tiene envidia.

-Pero, tu padre...

-Sí, sí, mi papi es un Mortífago. ¡Y mira lo lejos que ha llegado! No lo he visto desde las vacaciones de invierno del año pasado, y se ha estado escondiendo los últimos meses. ¡Está arruinando su vida!

-Correcto –masculló Blaise, arrugando la frente. –Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Draco y Potter?

-Ah, que Draco no piensa por él mismo desde que tiene dos años. La única cosa que sabe es lo que año tras año su padre le ha metido en la cabeza. Y siendo sinceros, Draco y su padre son dos personas _muy_ diferentes –dijo Pansy, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y recargando el mentón sobre una mano. -¿Lo has visto tratando de matar a alguien?. ¿O _torturando_ a alguien? La simple visión de la sangre lo pone enfermo –continuó, sonriendo con ternura. –Me imaginé que necesitaba de alguien que le metiera un poco de sentido común... ¿y quién mejor que Potter?

-¿Granger, tal vez?. ¿Una _chica_?

-Ja, claro –se rió Pansy. –Por otro lado, necesité de alguien cercano a Potter para que me ayudara; alguien que, al igual que yo, observara lo que estaba pasando entre estos dos. Hay cierta química entre ellos. ¿Sabes? Cuando están en la misma habitación, prácticamente sólo tienen ojos el uno para el otro... ¿no lo crees así? –Blaise gruñó y se encogió de hombros –Aparte, Draco realmente no es el mismo este año, y Potter es casi el único que puede hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Y anoche qué no fuiste tú el que mencionó sólo chicos, cuando estabas tratando de adivinar quién le hizo la mamada a Draco?

-Estaba tratando de asustarlo para que me dijera quién había sido –admitió Blaise. –No pensé que realmente daría con la persona correcta.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Pansy, poniéndose de pie otra vez y sacudiendo su túnica, -será mejor que los encontremos antes de que lo haga un profesor –Blaise estuvo de acuerdo y asintió rápidamente, y los dos se encaminaron veloces fuera de su sala común.

* * *

-¡Harry!. ¡Harry, despierta ya! –Ron tiró de las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amigo para abrirlas, congelándose en cuanto vio que ahí no había nadie. -¿Harry? –el pelirrojo miró por toda la habitación, deteniendo sus ojos en cada uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio, los cuales estaban en diferentes etapas de alistamiento para el nuevo día. -¿Alguien vio cuando Harry se levantó? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ni siquiera escuché que llegara anoche –comentó Dean, poniéndose los calcetines.

-Cómo lo ibas a escuchar, si estabas dormido –dijo Seamus, empujando a su amigo juguetonamente. –Probablemente ya está abajo desayunando, para poder evitar todas tus preguntas –le respondió a Ron seriamente. Neville estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero Harry odia levantarse temprano –dijo Ron, sentándose en su cama.

-Ah, pero más odia recibir atención no deseada –afirmó Seamus.

-Yo no iba a decir nada –masculló Ron, pero sus orejas rojas lo delataron.

-Seguro que no –se rió Seamus, antes de decir completamente serio: -Mira, compañero, sólo deja ya de lado el tema de Malfoy. ¿Está bien? Harry no hizo nada malo –Ron hizo muecas y arrugó la nariz.

-Argh, Malfoy –murmuró. -¡No le iba a preguntar nada!. ¡De verdad!... Aunque pudo habérmelo dicho. ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!

-Ah, claro, porque eso podría haber quedado realmente bien –dijo Dean. –"Oye, Ron, necesito aprender cómo hacerle una mamada a Malfoy antes del sábado. ¿Tienes algún consejo?. ¡Genial! Gracias, compañero. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?" Estoy seguro de que habrías respondido muy bien –Neville y Seamus se rieron mientras que Ron apretaba los labios.

-Yo no habría... él podría haber... bueno, quizá debió... oh. ¡No lo sé! –exclamó Ron finalmente, dando grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta. –Tal vez Hermione lo ha visto –los cuatro chicos bajaron penosamente las escaleras, llegando a la sala común justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione entrar por el retrato. –Oye, Hermione. ¿Viste a Harry en el desayuno? –le preguntó Ron rápidamente.

-No, no lo he visto en toda la mañana –respondió la chica. -¿No está en el dormitorio? –eso hizo que los cuatro chicos Gryffindor se paralizaran.

-¿No estaría...?. ¿Tú crees...? –tartamudeó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos. Seamus empezó a soltar risitas de nuevo.

-Quizá todavía está con Malfoy –dijo deliberadamente, sabiendo que eso era lo que todos estaban pensando ya.

-No –Ron negó con la cabeza, -no, eso sería estúpido. ¡¿Por qué estaría con ese hurón, si dijo que nos seguiría en unos minutos? –Hermione depositó una mano sobre su brazo, y se silenció de inmediato.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a revisar –dijo ella suavemente.

-¡¿Revisar qué? –chilló Ron. -No hay nada que revisar, él sólo... sólo... ¡salió a visitar a Hagrid o algo así!

-Ron, afróntalo –le dijo Seamus, dándole palmaditas en un hombro. –Vamos a ir a ese salón, abriremos la puerta y los encontraremos abrazados a los dos en el suelo, probablemente con sus ropas desparramadas por toda la habitación. Y tú, vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso.

-¡Seamus! –soltó Hermione cuando la cara de Ron empalideció. Seamus sonrió inocentemente. –Vamos –suspiró Hermione. –Vayamos a buscarlo.

* * *

-Que "Peeves otra vez está haciendo ruidos afuera de un aula", me dijo –murmuró el profesor Snape mientras caminaba furioso por el corredor. Ante cada puerta que pasaba, se detenía y la abría con un rápido movimiento de varita. –"Severus", me dijo, "¿Por qué no ayudas a Argus a encontrarlo?" Viejo conspirador, adora usar el poder que tiene sobre mí –Snape empujó otra puerta y estaba tan ensimismado en sus enojosas murmuraciones que casi se pasó de largo, cuando rápidamente dio un segundo vistazo y se congeló.

Harry había estado soñando placenteramente con jarabe de chocolate y con un torso de piel suave y pálida, cuando fue rudamente despertado por una voz que gritaba su nombre.

-¡POTTER! –vociferó Snape. De inmediato, Harry se rodó y se sentó, antes de sentir que el salón entero se tambaleaba a su alrededor.

-Gasp –fue lo único que pudo conseguir decir antes de que el mareo lo dominara y se colapsara de frente sobre... sobre... ¿otro cuerpo? Harry abrió cansinamente los ojos y se encontró mirando el borroso rostro de Draco Malfoy. El otro chico estaba ya parpadeando hacia él. -¿Qué... qué... qué...?

-¡Potter, levántese _inmediatamente_ y _EXPLÍQUESE_! –lo interrumpió furiosamente Snape. Ambos chicos se giraron nerviosos hacia su profesor, antes de que Draco se sentara con rapidez y empujara a Harry a un lado.

-¡P-profesor! –dijo, levantando las manos para frotarse las sienes. –Yo... Potter... él... ¡esto no es lo que parece! –exclamó, haciendo una mueca tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Lo que esto _parece_ –dijo lentamente Snape, -es que ustedes estuvieron fuera de sus dormitorios después de la hora permitida y aparentemente, dándose gusto de modo ilegal con bebidas alcohólicas. Eso por sí solo rompe ya varias reglas de la escuela, y eso que ni siquiera he empezado a preguntarles por qué motivo están ustedes dos _juntos_ aquí –los miró de modo expectante, cruzando los brazos.

-Eh –dijo Harry muy elocuente, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Draco antes de regresarla a su enfadado profesor. –Bueno... no es contra las reglas andar... reunirse con estudiantes de otras Casas...

-Señor Potter, exactamente... ¿por quién me está tomando? –preguntó Snape, todavía hablando en ese tono pausado que indicaba que estaba a unos cuantos segundos de explotar. Harry tragó nerviosamente, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía. –Si espera que yo me crea que usted y el señor Malfoy decidieron reconciliarse y hacerse _amigos_ –escupió la palabra, -en tan sólo dos días desde la última vez que los ví en mi clase, está más que equivocado y es mucho más idiota de lo que yo he pensado todos estos años –Draco abrió y cerró la boca como un pez varias veces, antes de rendirse al intento de pensar en algo qué decir. Una de sus manos estaba aferrada de la tela de su camisa a la altura de su estómago. -¿Y bien? –preguntó Snape, cortante.

-Profesor –dijo quedamente Draco, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. –Creo que voy a vomitar –Harry asintió al sentirse de igual manera, y de pronto notó un dolor punzante comenzar a gestarse en sus sienes. Snape entrecerró los ojos y suspiró inquieto.

-Son las consecuencias de _embriagarse_ –dijo despectivamente. Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía impactado de que su profesor no lo fuera a ayudar. Snape se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar otra vez. –No le diré a la jefa de su Casa sobre esto, Potter –gruñó, aparentemente muy molesto por el hecho de que no castigar a Draco, significaba técnicamente que tampoco podría hacerlo con Harry. –Pero le quitaré veinte puntos a Gryffindor... y otros tantos a Slytherin. Y otros diez más a Gryffindor, porque estoy seguro que de alguna forma esto fue su culpa –miró acusadoramente hacia Harry. –Eso, y no darles de mi poción para la resaca deberá ser suficiente castigo. ¡No permitan que los vuelva a atrapar! Ni embriagándose ni haciendo... cualquier _otra cosa_ –con una última mirada furibunda, Snape se retiró airadamente hacia el pasillo, con su túnica ondeando atrás de él. Los chicos pudieron escuchar el eco de más puertas siendo abiertas bruscamente, al continuar con su búsqueda de Peeves.

-Creo que estaba tan desconcertado de vernos juntos que no pudo hacer nada –murmuró Harry, inclinándose inconscientemente contra el hombro de Draco. Miró por la habitación entornando los ojos, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no tenía puestas sus gafas.

-Probablemente estaba tan aliviado de encontrarnos con nuestra ropa puesta, que ha olvidado ponernos en detención –gimió Draco, todavía oprimiéndose el estómago.

-Respira profundo, creo que eso ayuda –sugirió repentinamente Harry, mirando hacia el rubio. -¿Por qué no tendríamos nuestra ropa puesta? –Draco le lanzó una incrédula mirada y Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente. –Ah, cierto –continuó observando alrededor del aula abandonada, tratando distraídamente de ubicar sus gafas y deseando que su dolor de cabeza se desvaneciera. Otro gemido de Draco hizo que su atención regresara al chico. –Caramba, Malfoy, no seas debilucho. Concéntrate en algo más y _respira_, por el amor de Merlín.

-Vete a la mierda –graznó Draco, viéndose completamente miserable. Su cabello estaba aplastado sobre su frente y su piel se veía sudorosa, pero al menos estaba empezando a respirar con profundidad y a calmarse. Harry continuó mirándolo fijamente hasta que algo en su cuello llamó su atención, y las brumas de un recuerdo comenzaron a despejarse en su mente.

-¡Oh, maldición! –exclamó mientras que su estómago se revolvía otra vez.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco de inmediato, girándose rápidamente para encarar a Harry y causando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante. Se alcanzó a sostener antes de desplomarse por completo sobre el rubio, pero ahora podía mirar con más precisión al cuello de Draco y las manchas rojas eran claramente visibles.

-Espero que tengas muchas camisas de cuello alto –dijo débilmente. Draco lo miró con curiosidad por algunos segundos, aunque Harry pudo decir con exactitud el momento en que recordó lo que había pasado debido a la manera en que abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh, grandísima mierda! –exclamó, colocándose de golpe una mano en la parte delantera de su cuello. -¡¿Qué maldita y endemoniada obsesión _tienes_ con mi _cuello_, Potter?

-¡Tú me lo ofreciste!

-¡Porque tú dijiste que querías _besarlo_ otra vez!

-Yo… bueno… Quiero decir, fue por el whisky de fuego y… y realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… -tartamudeó Harry inútilmente. –Pero te _gustó_, no lo niegues –acusó. Draco se sonrojó, mientras continuaba frotando su cuello con una mano.

-No puedo regresar a la sala común así –murmuró. Observó a Harry críticamente por un minuto, apretando los labios. –Muy bien, dame tu camiseta.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Harry aprensivo, parpadeando.

-¡Dámela, Potter! Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

-Malfoy…

-¡Tu camiseta cubre más, anda! Apúrate.

-Pero… es una sudadera.

-Sí, lo _sé_, y tiene una capucha. ¡Me cubrirá el cuello, así que quítatela! –finalmente, Harry suspiró y se resignó, jalándose la sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Draco asintió e hizo lo mismo con su camisa negra, arrojándosela a Harry y mirando con repugnancia la tela roja sostenida en sus manos.

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento ideal para que Pansy y Blaise aparecieran por la puerta.

Hubo una incómoda pausa, ya que Harry y Draco no habían escuchado el ruido de pasos acercarse, y ambos adoptaron la típica expresión de conejito encandilado que uno suele poner en esos casos.

-¡Ves, ahí tienes! –dijo Blaise rompiendo el silencio, gesticulando exasperado hacia los dos chicos semidesnudos. –Sabía que algo malo tenía que haber pasado.

-Sí, ya lo _estoy _viendo –dijo Pansy entre risitas, tapándose la sonrisa con sus manos. Eso ocasionó que los dos implicados se pusieran en acción. Ambos saltaron para ponerse de pie, trastabillando mientras la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se sostuvieron el uno sobre el otro para no perder el equilibrio, y entonces empezaron a alegar al unísono:

-No, Blaise, estás completamente equivocado…

-No pasó absolutamente nada…

-Únicamente nos quedamos dormidos por culpa del whisky de fuego…

-¡Y hay una razón completamente justificada para explicar que nos hayan encontrado sin camisa! –hubo una breve pausa después de la última exclamación de Harry, mientras Pansy los miraba expectante.

-Bueno, pues vamos a escucharla entonces –dijo ella, enarcando una ceja. Draco miró furioso a Harry y lo golpeó en un hombro, mientras que el chico trataba de pensar en una respuesta.

-Pansy, Blaise. ¿Qué es toda esa gritería? –la voz de Hermione llegó desde el pasillo, y Harry gimió.

-Mierda –siseó, peleándose con la camisa de Draco mientras intentaba metérsela por la cabeza.

-Estábamos buscando a Draco –respondió Pansy, haciéndose a un lado. El grupo de Gryffindors quedó a la vista de los chicos.

-Y nosotros estamos buscando a Harry –dijo Ron, asomándose al interior. -¿Está a…? –De nuevo, hubo otro repentino silencio. Harry aún estaba tratando de ponerse la camisa, así que sólo pudo imaginar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. Estaba inclinándose de espaldas contra Draco, mientras que el Slytherin permanecía de pie detrás de él y tenía una de sus manos apoyada en su hombro todavía desnudo y la otra en su cadera, con el objeto de mantener el equilibrio. Harry logró pasar la cabeza por el hueco de la camisa y dio un paso adelante, desprendiéndose del agarre de Malfoy.

-Ho-hola, Ron –saludó, intentando una débil sonrisa. Ignoró el gesto socarrón de Seamus.

-Hola –respondió Ron con languidez. Hubo otra pausa, y entonces Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta, empujando a Harry al pasar a su lado y poniéndose bruscamente la sudadera mientras lo hacía.

-Pansy, creo que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento, requiero atención médica inmediata –gruñó, arrastrando a la chica junto con él por el pasillo. Blaise miró a los silenciosos Gryffindors y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, que tengan un lindo día –dijo, y entonces los dejó para seguir a sus compañeros Slytherins.

* * *

-Harry, tú sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, pero es que no hay nada que contar.

-No, de verdad, puedes hablarme de _absolutamente lo que sea_. No me molestaré. No explotaré, ni siquiera te lo _cuestionaré_.

-Ron, aprecio eso, pero en serio. ¡No hay nada que decir!

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-… Te quedaste ahí toda la noche.

-Perdí el sentido.

-Estabas sin camisa cuando llegamos.

-De hecho, me estaba _poniendo_ mi camisa.

-Harry…

-_¿Qué?_

-Esa no es tu camisa.

-…

-Y eso no explica tampoco por qué motivo estabas semidesnudo.

-…

-¿Harry?

-¡Él no me gusta!. ¡¿Está bien?

-¡Yo nunca dije que te gustara!

-¡Pero lo estás insinuando!

-¡Yo sólo te estoy preguntando de qué manera terminaron sin camisa!

-Es… estábamos…

-Estaban jugando a las cartas... ¿verdad, compañero?

Harry y Ron se giraron de improviso hacia Seamus, mientras el chico irlandés se unía a ellos en los sillones de la sala común. –¿A las cartas? –preguntó Ron, levantando una ceja.

-Ajá, me encontré esto debajo de uno de los escritorios cuando ustedes se fueron de ahí –dijo Seamus, arrojando una baraja sobre el regazo de Harry. La mandíbula de éste se abrió un poco.

-Claro –dijo Harry lentamente, curvando los labios en una sonrisa cuando Seamus le cerró un ojo. –Claro, estábamos… decidimos jugar póker de prendas. No sé por qué, a esas alturas ya estábamos completamente borrachos. Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos.

-Bueno, gracias a Merlín por esos pequeños milagros –murmuró Ron, volteando su cara hacia el fuego. –Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¡No es que me importe, por supuesto! –dijo rápidamente cuando Seamus levantó una ceja en desaprobación. –Es sólo… sólo que quisiera que me contaras, es todo. Si algo pasara…

-Ron, te prometo que serías el primero en saberlo –sonrió Harry, rodando los ojos.

-Junto con Malfoy –dijo Seamus, mal disimulando una sonrisa.

-Junto con Malfoy –repitió Harry, riéndose. Ron sólo gimió.

-¿Tenía que ser él? –se quejó. -¿Por qué no te retaron a… a hacer algo con _Seamus_? –el pelirrojo lo señaló con su brazo.

-Lo hicieron –respondió el chico irlandés, sonriéndole a Harry. -¿Verdad que sí, Harry? –Harry se ruborizó ante el recuerdo, pero asintió.

-Vaya que lo hicieron –dijo.

-Hablando de eso Harry, me he estado preguntando… ¿quién besa mejor, Malfoy o yo? –Seamus levantó las cejas interesado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, levemente sorprendido. -¡No tengo idea!

-Bueno, tú nos has besado a los dos. ¡Vamos, dímelo! –rogó Seamus, un poco exuberante.

-Eh… bueno, he besado a Malfoy más veces –dijo Harry paulatinamente. –Y es muy talentoso. ¿Verdad, Ron? –Harry sonrió bromista mientras Ron empalidecía y acto seguido, se sonrojaba.

-Es… no fue… quiero decir… no fue _demasiado_ horrible, supongo –masculló.

-Tendré que besarlo alguna vez –comentó Seamus como quien no quiere la cosa, estirando las piernas sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Seamus arqueó una ceja.

-Así podría constatar por mí mismo que tan "bueno" es –respondió. -¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Yo… ¿qué? –Harry parpadeó, asustado. –No… por supuesto que no. Haz lo que quieras.

-Entonces, lo haré –sonrió Seamus. Harry arrugó la frente, y continuó mirando hacia las moribundas llamas.

* * *

Después de la cena del miércoles, Harry iba a la zaga de sus compañeros Gryffindors rumbo a su sala común, cuando fue jalado abruptamente hacia un aula abandonada, en un acto que se estaba empezando a convertir en algo muy familiar. Suspirando, se sacudió de encima la mano de Draco, y se giró para encararlo mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta y la aseguraba.

-Si vas a sugerirme que practiquemos algo más, voy a tener que negarme porque no creo que haya algo más que podamos hacer –comentó Harry, cruzando sus brazos e inclinándose contra un escritorio. Malfoy parpadeó asombrado, y aparentemente perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué…?. ¿Lo dices en serio? Sólo hay como un millón de cosas más que podríamos hacer –dijo Draco, como si fuera demasiado obvio. Harry empalideció ligeramente.

-¡Bueno, sí sé que hay; pero, realmente no quiero _hacer_ ninguna de ellas! –exclamó.

-¡Tampoco yo! –chilló Draco con rapidez. –No es por… espera. Cierra el pico, Potter, ni siquiera es por eso por lo que te he jalado aquí.

-¿No es? –Harry dejó salir una exhalación de alivio. –Ah, bueno –Malfoy frunció el ceño e imitó la postura de Harry, inclinándose contra un escritorio enfrente de él.

-No, sólo quería… platicar algo contigo –los ojos de Draco se entornaron ligeramente y apretó los labios. –Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo –dijo calmadamente. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, Dios mío, no me irás a pedir que salga contigo. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Harry mortificado. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe.

-¡NO! –exclamó. –¡No es por eso…! Ni siquiera me… ¡¿Por qué crees eso?

-Oh, gracias a Merlín –suspiró Harry, ignorando la cara de angustia de Malfoy.

-¿Todos piensan eso? –preguntó lentamente Draco.

-¿Piensan qué?

-Que yo soy… que soy gay.

-Oh –Harry se quedó pensativo por un segundo. –No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, eso era lo que te iba a preguntar.

-¿Me ibas a preguntar si yo creía que eras gay?

-¡No! –Draco exhaló impaciente. –No, que me acabo de percatar de los nombres que Blaise mencionó el sábado, cuando adivinaba.

-¿Adivinaba qué? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Cuando estaba tratando de averiguar quién me había hecho la mamada –los ojos de Draco se entornaron otra vez. –Él nombró _chicos_. ¿Por qué no mencionó a ninguna chica? –Harry parpadeó como si apenas también se estuviera dando cuenta de eso.

-Oh –dijo amablemente. –Bueno… él _dijo_ que nos iba a nombrar a todos. Tal vez estaba dándote tiempo para que admitieras quién había sido. ¿No?

-Tal vez –suspiró Draco, empujándose hasta quedar sentado en el escritorio. –Potter… creo que la gente está empezando a pensar que nosotros estamos… _juntos_ o algo así –Harry se puso aún más pálido esta vez.

-¿Juntos?. ¿Así como… _juntos_, juntos? –preguntó nerviosamente. Cuando Malfoy asintió, gimió. –Maldición, creo que tienes razón. Ron ha estado molestándome con ese tema últimamente.

-Si hasta la comadreja lo ha percibido, debe estar por toda la escuela ya –gruñó Draco. –Tú ni siquiera me gustas, y mucho menos de _esa forma_.

-Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Harry, intentando una mueca de desprecio. Draco arrugó el ceño, revoloteando sus ojos brevemente hacia Harry antes de dirigirlos a otra parte. -¿Hemos terminado con esto? –preguntó de manera ruda, sintiéndose inexplicablemente enojado de repente.

-¿Qué, necesitas mi permiso para retirarte? –preguntó Malfoy, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tengas otra estupidez de la que quieras hablar.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Le he quitado mucho de sus minutos al precioso niño-que-vivió? –preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! –dijo Harry tajante.

-Disculpa, ya no tengo nada que decirte. No quisiera desperdiciar más de tu tiempo.

-¡Bien!. ¡Me voy, entonces!

-¡Bien, entonces, vete!

-¡Bien! –Harry y Draco se miraron con furia el uno al otro, antes de que Harry se diera la media vuelta y saliera como tromba del lugar, preguntándose vagamente por cuál maldito motivo acababan de pelearse.

* * *

El sábado llegó, encontrando a los dos chicos reticentes. Harry, por ejemplo, estaba tan preocupado por lo que podía pasar, que sentía que se volvería loco. No tenía idea si irían a jugar un juego diferente, ni sabía que otra cosa más tendrían que hacer en público él y Malfoy… aunque, con ese grupo no podía estar seguro de que existiera algo que ellos _no serían_ obligados a hacer.

Cuando Malfoy se sentó todo tieso en su lado del círculo, parecía tan nervioso como él mismo. Eso no hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor.

Tampoco lo hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que Pansy le lanzara el primer golpe de la noche a primeras de cambio.

-Muy bien, esta noche vamos a jugar de nuevo "Verdad o Reto" –dijo, azotando la puerta detrás de ella después de asegurarse de que nadie más iba a entrar. Aparentemente, Draco le había advertido sobre Snape. –Yo empiezo. ¡Potter! –Harry cerró los ojos muy apretados y luchó por no poner cara de desesperación. -¿Verdad o reto? –Harry respiró profundamente, arriesgándose a echar un vistazo a través del círculo. Draco lo estaba observando fijamente, y Harry parpadeó.

-Reto –suspiró quedamente, aún sosteniendo la mirada de Draco. –Elijo el reto –se giró hacia Pansy justo a tiempo para atraparla sonriendo maliciosa, y pasó saliva nerviosamente.

-Muy bien –dijo Pansy, aún sonriendo –Te reto a… abrazar. A Draco –Harry pestañeó. –Por el resto de la noche. Hasta que termine el juego, y eso es todo.

-¿…Qué? –preguntó inexpresivamente Harry. -¿Abrazar? –sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Draco, y se encontró con que el rubio estaba tan extrañado como él.

-Sí, abrazar –respondió Pansy, sonriendo. –A ver, les ayudaré. Recárgate contra la pared. Draco, ven aquí –Harry hizo lo que ella dijo y Draco, renuente, se levantó para atravesar el círculo. –Bien, siéntate otra vez. Potter, ábrelas.

-¿Qué abra qué? –preguntó Harry.

-Tus piernas, genio –murmuró Draco, y Harry sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Ah –susurró, haciendo obedientemente lo solicitado.

-Bien, Draco, siéntate en la misma dirección que él y recarga tu espalda contra su pecho –Pansy parecía muy alegre mientras les daba las instrucciones, y Draco hizo a paso de tortuga lo que ella le decía, como si se estuviera encaminando hacia su muerte. Harry se sonrojó más profundamente cuando el Slytherin se posó todo rígido contra su cuerpo. –Potter, envuelve tus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó rápidamente Harry. Pansy lo miró con enojo y él suspiró, moviendo con pesadez sus brazos para encerrar a Draco. Pensó que realmente eso podía haber sido un tanto más cómodo si cualquiera de los dos conseguía relajarse del todo.

-Ya está –Pansy les sonrió. –Ahora, sólo quédense así.

-¿Quedarnos así? –repitió Malfoy.

-Ajá. Durante el juego completo.

-Durante el juego completo… -murmuró Harry sobre la nuca de Malfoy, y sintió cómo el rubio se estremecía ligeramente. Harry no pudo concentrarse en el juego después de eso. Éste continuó a su alrededor, pero no se preocupó por escuchar. Todo lo que podía sentir era a Draco oprimido suavemente entre sus muslos, y deseaba que el rubio no fuera capaz de percibir contra su espalda lo rápido que su corazón estaba latiendo. Pero por la manera en que el Slytherin fue liberando gradualmente la tensión de sus músculos y relajándose contra el ancho torso detrás de él, Harry estaba muy convencido de que sí se daría cuenta.

Draco, por su parte, pensó que pronto estaría demente. También estaba ignorando al juego por completo, porque todo lo que podía sentir era al estúpido Gryffindor detrás de él, respirando sobre su cuello. Cada vez que el pecho de Harry se hinchaba suavemente, Draco sabía que al segundo siguiente una ráfaga de aire caliente estaría rozando alrededor de su nuca, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo sensible que era la piel de su cuello hasta que Harry había decido convertirla en la parte favorita de su cuerpo. Draco se removió un poco, tratando de quitar su nuca de en medio, pero en vez de eso notó la respiración de Harry dificultarse un poco. Una de las manos de éste se movió nerviosamente sobre el estómago de Draco, y eso causó que los músculos de su abdomen brincaran bajo su toque.

Harry había contenido el aliento cuando el rubio se retorció contra él. El movimiento estaba haciendo que su joven cuerpo de dieciséis años reaccionara sin poder evitarlo, y estaba aterrorizado de liberar un gemido si trataba de respirar. Cuando el estómago de Draco se convulsionó ligeramente bajo su mano, se detuvo, incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa que cruzó sus labios. Distraídamente, alcanzó a captar la expresión de dolor que Ron le estaba dirigiendo, pero la ignoró, y en vez de eso jaló a Draco más cerca y descansó su mentón sobre el hombro del Slytherin. Draco se había quedado quieto debajo de su abrazo y se tensó de nuevo, pero Harry acarició levemente su estómago y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que la pálida faz del otro chico se ponía roja.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter? –siseó Draco a través de sus dientes apretados cuando el Gryffindor deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa y empezó a acariciar la suave piel que encontró ahí.

-No lo sé –susurró Harry en respuesta, volteando su cabeza para depositar un besito en el cuello de Malfoy.

-¡No, detente! Hoy es el primer día de la semana en el que no he tenido que ponerme una camisa de cuello alto. ¡No necesito que me dejes más marcas otra vez! –escupió en voz baja, intentando quitarse del alcance de Harry al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de no llamar la atención. Con ese movimiento, sus caderas se contonearon y presionaron la entrepierna de Harry, haciendo que el chico jadeara mientras sus brazos se apretaban inconscientemente alrededor del rubio. Draco se congeló inmediatamente. –Bueno, bueno –dijo despacio y disimulando una sonrisa. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – a propósito, se retorció de nuevo contra la erección de Harry, y el chico tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y contener las ganas de empujarse hacia delante.

Harry logró mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Draco se detuvo abruptamente, y escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos.

-Seamus –dijo, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando el chico irlandés se arrodilló en frente de los dos.

-Justin acaba de retarme a besar a Malfoy –dijo el muchacho, sonriendo travieso. –Me sorprende que no hayan escuchado.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron simultáneamente Harry y Draco.

-Ajá –dijo Seamus, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Draco se hizo para atrás, casi aplastando a Harry contra la pared, y éste tuvo que contener un gemido ante la inesperada presión en su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó tontamente Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Seamus se encogió de hombros.

  
Escena del abrazo Harry/Draco: [Azure Blue](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azure_blue/)

 

-Tendrás que preguntarle a él –dijo, antes de arremeter y atrapar la boca de Malfoy con la suya. El rubio hizo un ahogado sonido de protesta, pero Harry sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbiría. Seamus era _muy _bueno besando, aunque Harry no se lo hubiera dicho cuando se lo preguntó. Y en efecto, los ojos de Draco empezaron a entrecerrarse aún contra su voluntad, y se fue debilitando encima del cuerpo de Harry. Éste, por su parte, pensó que lo estaba haciendo muy bien para estar solamente sentado _mirando_ como ésos dos fundían sus labios y sus lenguas se deslizaban dentro y fuera de la boca del otro, mientras Malfoy se relajaba cada vez más y Seamus profundizaba e intensificaba el beso. No se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se tensaban y apretaban más a Draco, hasta que éste se liberó del beso de Seamus y tosió un poco.

-¡Demonios, Potter, deja de sofocarme! –chilló, golpeando los brazos de Harry. El Gryffindor los aflojó rápidamente, pero no liberó su agarre alrededor del rubio. Ambos regresaron su atención a Seamus, quien los estaba mirando fijamente y con una extraña expresión en la cara. Harry sabía que debía estarse viendo ridículo, porque no podía evitar fruncir los labios y la mirada furiosa de sus ojos; y porque, debido a los chismes, probablemente parecería como si estuviera tratando de resguardar lo que era de él.

Lo cual, por supuesto, definitivamente no era.

Y sabía por experiencia que Draco parecía un bobo después de haber sido besado, lo cual probablemente no ayudaba para nada. Al final, Seamus levantó un poco su barbilla y sonrió indolente. Harry parpadeó asombrado y Seamus disimuló una risita. Sintió a Draco tensarse otra vez entre sus brazos cuando Seamus les cerró un ojo a ambos antes de regresar a su lugar.

-¿Y eso qué fue? –preguntó Draco rápidamente, girándose un poco para ver a Harry a los ojos. El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. Malfoy curvó una ceja y se volteó de nuevo al frente, relajándose contra el pecho de Harry. Pudieron permanecer así por unos cuantos turnos más, y entonces Harry se empezó a aburrir y Draco empezó a inquietarse, removiéndose otra vez contra el otro chico.

Harry tomó eso como una invitación para deslizar su mano bajo la camisa de Malfoy. Estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que el rubio se relajó aún más y, entonces, de repente, una de las manos de Draco se estaba moviendo de arriba hacia abajo por su muslo, y la otra la posó encima de su otra pierna.

-M-Malfoy –dijo quedamente, asustado. Una rápida mirada alrededor del círculo le mostró que nadie les estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Qué? –respondió Malfoy, sonando un poco altanero. -¿Tú puedes tocarme y yo no? –la mano de Draco se barrió hacia abajo y terminó detrás de él mismo, alcanzando a rozar el muslo interior de Harry. Éste tragó, moviendo ligeramente su pierna sin quererlo, y desplomándose contra la pared, arrastrando a Malfoy consigo. -¿Puedes quedarte tranquilo? –le preguntó el rubio en voz baja, empezando a pasar sus dedos alrededor de la dureza de Harry. El chico de ojos verdes asintió velozmente contra el hombro de Draco. Cerca de ellos, el juego continuaba su marcha.

-¿Puedes tú? –preguntó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa sobre el cuello de Malfoy, y el rubio se detuvo. –Después de todo, tú eres el único al que ellos pueden ver –diciendo eso, arrastró suavemente sus dedos bajo el borde de los pantalones del otro chico, sintiendo a Draco aspirar duramente; y con agilidad, le bajó la cremallera.

-¡Potter! –siseó Malfoy, levantando las rodillas para cubrir las manos de Harry de la vista de los demás. Por toda respuesta, Harry chupó suavemente la nuca de Malfoy, causando que éste emitiera un suspiro tembloroso. Sus dedos se movieron debajo del bóxer del chico, y la respiración de Draco se hizo dificultosa cuando éstos envolvieron la ya conocida, caliente y aterciopelada piel de su pene erecto. Lentamente, empezó a acariciarlo, y con un rápido empujón de sus propias caderas, hizo que el Slytherin se pusiera también de nuevo en acción. Harry sabía que tenía que ser un ángulo extraño para que Draco lo pudiera alcanzar, pero realmente no parecía importarle demasiado. Sintió esos dedos desabrochar su cremallera y bajar para acariciar su miembro, y tuvo que tragarse un gemido.

Una parte de Harry estaba mortificada por eso que estaban haciendo, muerto de miedo de que alguien pudiera verlos. Pero, la otra mitad de él _deseaba_ que todos voltearan y los descubrieran. Draco se las estaba viendo difícil en concentrarse para mantener sus piernas levantadas para que nadie pudiera verlos, cuando todo lo que quería era abrir las piernas lo más posible y empujarse contra la mano de Harry.

Respirando entrecortadamente, moviendo sus manos rápidamente, tratando con desesperación de mantener los ojos abiertos; ambos chicos continuaron acariciándose el uno al otro, llevándose mutuamente hasta el punto dónde estaban por venirse justo dentro de sus pantalones.

Pero una parte de Harry escuchó que el grupo entero se quedaba callado y el bostezo de alguien en medio del silencio. Alejó su mano de Draco, subiéndole torpemente la cremallera.

-Ah… ¿qué-qué demonios estás haciendo? –jadeó Malfoy, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver a Pansy girándose hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo se la están pasando, chicos? –les preguntó alegremente. Sólo pudieron mirarla fijamente con la culpa reflejada en la cara, tratando de parecer aburridos. La mano de Draco golpeó el suelo enfrente del miembro de Harry, y la usó para empujarse hacia arriba, mientras Harry se acomodaba rápidamente sus pantalones.

-Aburridos –dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y esperando que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan encendidas como las sentía. Harry asintió en señal de acuerdo.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera creo que ya hemos terminado –dijo la chica, mirando interrogativamente al resto del grupo. La mayoría asintió o murmuró su aprobación. –Entonces. ¿Vendrán con nosotros o les gustaría pasar el resto de la noche aquí de nuevo? –esa vez Draco estuvo seguro que sus mejillas enrojecieron, y Harry se pasó perezosamente una mano por el cabello.

-Mi cama es un poco más cómoda que el suelo –dijo, empujando suavemente a Draco a un lado y poniéndose de pie. Se aseguró de acomodarse su camiseta para que así, cubriera la parte delantera de sus pantalones. –Por eso, mejor me voy. Ron, Hermione... ¿nos vamos? –sus amigos asintieron y se levantaron para seguirlo. Harry dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de dejar el lugar, sus ojos voltearon hacia Malfoy otra vez. El rubio también se estaba poniendo de pie y jalándose la camisa hacia abajo. Harry vio la manera en que ésta le cubría también su endurecido miembro. Draco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y levantó una ceja, y por un segundo, Harry no supo qué hacer.

Al final, se decidió por una leve sonrisa. Cuando Draco le cerró un ojo, Harry elevó un poco el mentón y le cerró un ojo también. Miró cómo los labios del rubio se apretaban antes de curvarse lentamente en un mohín de suficiencia y entonces, salió el aula con una gran sonrisa en la cara.


	7. Chapter 7

-Mira, Granger, te he dicho lo que estoy tratando de obtener con esto. Por más inconcebible que te parezca, los Slytherins _sí _tenemos amigos, y Draco es uno de los míos. ¡Sólo estoy intentando entender lo que tú pretendes ganar!

-Ya lo sé, y comprendo lo que me has dicho. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a confiar en ti automáticamente!

Si alguien hubiera estado merodeando por el pasillo del aula de Pociones la mañana de ese domingo, habría visto un panorama que, la mayoría de los que en años recientes habían asistido a Hogwarts, considerarían muy peculiar.

-Bueno, no sé cómo quieres que te lo pruebe. ¿Qué, crees que todo esto es un elaborado plan para entregárselo al Señor Oscuro?

-¡No! No es eso. Es sólo que… sé que Mal… Draco es tu amigo, por eso deberías de entender que, siendo Harry _mi _amigo; ¡también me preocupe por él!

Después de todo, no todos los días una Gryffindor y una Slytherin se citaban para charlar en un oscuro y frío pasillo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Nada…? Pansy, el padre de Malfoy…

-Está todavía en Azkaban, en caso de que lo hubieras olvidado. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco _por fin _no está bajo la influencia de su padre. ¡El contacto constante con la santurronería de Potter lo puede ayudar!

-O enfurecerlo sin parar.

-… O eso.

-Malfoy… _Draco_. No sé por qué, pero tiene ese efecto en Harry… siempre lo ha tenido. Desde el primer año, es la única persona con la que Harry se obsesiona. Consigue… _reacciones_ en Harry, sin importar de qué humor se encuentre. Desde el verano pasado Harry ha estado… deprimido. Necesita una distracción. Algo que mantenga su atención lejos de la pérdida de…

-Entonces, Draco es una distracción.

-No… bueno, sí, algo así. ¡Pero es más que eso! Tú los viste anoche…

-Oh, Merlín, sí que los vi.

-Hay algo ahí, Pansy. Estas últimas semanas, Harry por fin parece feliz de nuevo.

-¿Ha estado feliz? Porque Draco ha estado cada vez más miserable y malhumorado.

-Ah, bueno, sí, también Harry… pero es diferente a como estaba antes. Parece _vivo_ otra vez. Dispuesto a concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Voldemort.

-Vivo… sí, Draco también parece estar así. Tiene de vuelta esa chispa en sus ojos. Sé que su padre no está realmente muerto, pero estar en prisión… es lo mismo. Es como si nunca más fuese a verlo de nuevo.

-Claro.

-Son buenos el uno para el otro; ¿no?

-Cada uno tiene lo que al otro le falta.

-Pero ambos son demasiado testarudos para su propio bien.

-… Puedo encargarme de Harry. Sé lo reservado qué puede llegar a ser. ¿Y Draco?

-Probablemente él será más difícil. Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

-Bueno, quita esa sonrisa maliciosa de tu cara y vete de aquí. Las vacaciones de invierno se acercan; son varias semanas y quién sabe cuánto afectarán a lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Correcto. Me comunicaré contigo si algo cambia, Granger.

-Está bien. Te veo en clases, Pansy.

* * *

Pansy acababa de entrar a la sala común y cerrado la puerta, cuando se volteó y se encontró a Draco parado en silencio justo enfrente, con su penetrante mirada clavada en ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó él lentamente, sonando demasiado tranquilo. Pansy, asustada al verlo, parpadeó y rápidamente pasó a su lado para sentarse en uno de los sofás. -¡Pansy!

-¡Sólo salí a caminar! –dijo poniéndose a la defensiva y alisando su túnica mientras se sentaba.

-Es un poco temprano; ¿no? –inquirió Draco suspicazmente.

-Me gusta el aire matutino –respondió Pansy de manera rotunda. Draco la observó sospechosamente durante unos segundos antes de unirse a ella en el sillón.

-Hay algo que quisiera comentar contigo –dijo él secamente. Pansy enarcó una ceja ante el tono de su voz.

-Bueno, vamos a oírlo entonces –contestó divertida. Draco arrugó la frente.

-Está bien. Pansy… ¿qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer anoche?

-¿Disculpa?

-Anoche. Con… ese asunto de Potter y el _abrazamiento _–espetó Draco. Pansy volteó a otro lado, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Creí que te parecería mejor eso que besuquearte con él –replicó airada.

-_¿Mejor? _¡Fue peor! El besuquearse al menos se termina rápido y pasas a otra cosa. Ese… ese asunto del abrazamiento… Fue incómodo y caluroso… e incómodo… -se interrumpió y Pansy se inclinó ligeramente para tener una mejor vista de su cara, notando cómo sus ojos se nublaban un poco.

-¿Para quién, para tu brazo? –preguntó Pansy, sonriendo traviesa cuando los ojos de Draco se enfocaron de nuevo y se giró hacia ella con un gesto de horror.

-¿Qué? –susurró, con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

-¿O tal vez fue _caluroso _e _incómodo_ porque él tuvo su mano bajo tus pantalones casi todo el tiempo? –continuó Pansy en un tono demasiado reflexivo. Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Draco por un breve segundo, antes de regresar de golpe y teñir sus mejillas de un rosa intenso.

-¿Nos viste?

-Cariño, estábamos sentados a menos de cinco metros de ustedes.

-¡Pero nadie nos estaba poniendo atención!

-Bueno, verás, hay algo que se llama _visión periférica._ Es muy útil, por cierto. –Draco gimió y enterró las manos en su cabello. –Oh, anímate, Draco. Que Potter te guste no es el fin del mundo.

-¡¿Qué me _guste_? –exclamó Draco, brincando del sofá para mirar fija e incrédulamente a Pansy. -¡Él no me gusta, lo detesto! –su amiga de cabello oscuro puso los ojos en blanco y lo jaló de una manga para sentarlo de nuevo junto a ella.

-Seguro, seguro, lo que digas. Pero ya que has estado conociéndolo mejor…

-No he estado "conociéndolo mejor" –dijo sórdidamente Draco.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no hablan de nada durante sus pequeñas sesiones de práctica? –preguntó curiosa Pansy.

-¡Sólo han sido dos! –chilló Draco, y Pansy lo calló rápidamente antes de que alguien más alcanzara a captar su conversación. –Lo dices como si fueran algo regular –continuó él en voz baja, echando nerviosamente un vistazo alrededor. –Y, por otro lado… normalmente, nuestras bocas están ocupadas en otras cosas –Pansy arqueó las cejas y curvó su boca en una mueca divertida, mientras que Draco se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, entonces pienso que _deberías_ empezar a conocerlo –manifestó Pansy, ignorando la mirada furibunda de Draco.

-Pansy… _¿Por qué? _Uno, es un chico y a mí _no_ me gustan los chicos, sólo en caso de que por algo ocurrido en las últimas semanas eso no te quede claro. Dos, es Potter. Tres, es el enemigo del Señor Oscuro. Cuatro, es _Potter…_

-Oh, por el amor de… No continuarás todavía al lado del Señor Oscuro; ¿o sí? –lo interrumpió Pansy, apretando los labios. Draco se volteó lentamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no habría de? –Pansy arrugó el entrecejo, evitando su mirada y apretando las manos sobre el regazo. -¿Pansy?

-Pienso que es tonto, es todo –dijo apresuradamente.

-… Piensas que es tonto –repitió Draco. Pansy asintió resuelta. -¿Exactamente qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?

-Draco… -se giró para encararlo, con la mirada llena de remordimiento. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron recelosos.

-Has decidido no seguirlo –dijo él en voz baja. Pansy dudó un poco, antes de asentir de nuevo. –Vas a traicionar a tus padres, volviéndote en contra de todo lo que te han enseñado –continuó, y Pansy cerró los ojos pesadamente.

-No estoy traicionando a nadie –dijo en el mismo tono de voz que él estaba usando. –Simplemente me estoy convirtiendo en una persona independiente y no en la sombra de mis padres.

-¡Me estás traicionando a mí! –gritó Draco furiosamente, levantándose una vez más. Esa vez, también Pansy se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

-¡No es cierto! –insistió, apretando los puños a sus costados. –¡No estoy de acuerdo con lo que el Señor Oscuro está haciendo, pero eso no significa que esté traicionándote a ti o a nadie más! Ni Blaise, ni Millicent, ni Theodore…

-¿Blaise… qué?. ¿_Theodore…_? –balbuceó Draco. -¡¿Has estado _reclutando_ gente o algo parecido?

-¡Ellos piensan igual que yo! Qué es _estúpido…_

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Lo es, Draco! –increpó Pansy, antes de intentar tranquilizarse. –Lo es –continuó en una voz mucho más controlada. Draco permaneció callado por algunos segundos, respirando dificultosamente por la nariz.

-Y es por eso que me quieres junto a Potter; ¿verdad? –dijo por fin. Pansy suspiró, sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Crees que cambiaré de parecer sobre este asunto. Por lo que, básicamente, sólo lo estás _utilizando_.

-No lo estoy utilizando –dijo duramente Pansy. –Creo que él es bueno para ti –Draco se burló, arrugando la nariz con asco. -¡Oh, déjalo ya! Sé que eso no es lo que realmente sientes.

-Ah, pero sí lo es, Pansy. Él ha sido la espina en mi costado desde el primer año…

-Cuando no te hacía caso –lo interrumpió Pansy, rodando los ojos. Draco entrecerró los suyos y cerró la boca lentamente, y Pansy supo de inmediato que había metido la pata. –Draco…

-¿Sabes qué? Jódete –dijo Draco cortante, observando cómo Pansy ensanchaba los ojos. –¡Jódete!. ¡Tú, y Potter, Blaise, Theodore y Millicent?. ¿Quieren ser traidores?. ¡Bien! Pero no vengan llorando a mí cuando se encuentren del lado equivocado de la maldición asesina. Potter va a perder, sólo espera y lo verás. Mi padre…

-¡Está en _prisión_, Draco!. ¡Prisión!. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti? –bramó Pansy. Hubo apenas unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de que Draco hablara otra vez.

-Y eso también es culpa de Potter; ¿o no? –dijo en voz baja y sombría.

-No, es culpa de tu… de _nuestros_ padres, por seguir al Señor Oscuro –fue la brusca respuesta de Pansy. Draco la miró con cólera por unos pocos segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar furiosamente hacia la salida. -¡Draco! –lo llamó Pansy desesperada.

-Vete a la mierda, Parkinson –fue la contestación de Draco, antes de desaparecer de la sala. Pansy suspiró, dándose cuenta apenas que alguien se posicionaba a su lado.

-Bueno, ha ido todo muy bien –dijo Blaise sarcásticamente. Pansy arrugó el entrecejo y lo golpeó en un hombro antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y descansar la barbilla sobre su puño. –Voy a seguirlo –decidió Blaise. Pansy sólo le dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano, y el chico salió detrás de Draco.

* * *

Draco estaba cabreado. ¡No podía creer el descaro de la chica! Pansy, quien se decía su _amiga_. ¡Quién se creía ella, tratando de tenderle una trampa con Potter, de entre toda la gente! Si estaba tan interesada en alejarlo del Señor Oscuro, seguramente podría haber elegido a alguien mejor. Draco no había convivido con Potter durante seis años; ¿qué le hacía pensar que ahora podrían empezar a andar juntos?. ¿Y ella no creía en lo que el Señor Oscuro estaba tratando de hacer?. ¡¿Desde cuándo?

Una parte su mente le informó que ella quizá siempre se había sentido de ese modo; que tal vez antes sólo había estado tratando de impresionarlo. Pero ignoró ese pensamiento.

Era aún más impactante que ella no fuera la única de su Casa sintiéndose de esa manera; ¿Desde cuándo se había metido Draco en ese universo alterno?. ¿Por qué no se había enterado que de repente todos se habían vuelto locos?

Draco continuó su frenético paseo a través del castillo, con los pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estaba furioso con Pansy, estaba sorprendido por Theodore y Blaise, no podía sacarse de la mente al idiota de Potter…

Probablemente, no fue el mejor momento para toparse con el Gryffindor.

-Malfoy –escuchó decir a una sorprendida voz, y Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con Harry, quien estaba parado torpemente a un par de metros de él. El Slytherin no pudo controlar su reacción, y sintió sus mejillas arder. Un gemido de disgusto salió de su garganta.

-Potter –respondió sigilosamente. Harry, quien parecía nervioso, echó un vistazo alrededor y tosió ligeramente. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?

-Fui a la cocina –respondió Harry secamente. –Yo… no tenía muchas ganas de ir al desayuno –Draco supo de inmediato que eso significaba que estaba evitando a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Eso, por supuesto, le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el motivo por el que estaba molesto. Los sentimientos de enojo lo recorrieron otra vez. Se adelantó rápidamente, asustando al otro chico y causando que saltara hacia un lado fuera de su camino. Draco tomó ventaja de eso y lo alcanzó, aferrando con una mano el hombro de Harry e inmovilizándolo contra la pared.

Harry parecía completamente alarmado, observando desconfiado a Draco mientras éste se inclinaba sobre él. –Te odio –murmuró Draco con dureza. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y casi de inmediato los entornó.

Escena antes del beso en el corredor: [Eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/)

 

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Malfoy –escupió. Draco hizo un gesto de burla y se acercó aún más al Gryffindor, obligando a sus cuerpos a nivelarse el uno contra el otro. El corazón de Harry se desbocó involuntariamente ante el inesperado contacto.

-Nada ha cambiado –gruñó Draco. –No me importa lo que Pansy y tu estúpida sangre sucia estén tratando de hacer, yo te sigo odiando. Y mantengo lo que dije el año pasado –Harry levantó una ceja y se concentró en dejar sus brazos fláccidos a los lados en vez de quitárselo de encima. –Voy a vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi padre. Vas a pagarlo –esa vez, las dos cejas de Harry se arquearon, y la perpleja mirada de sus ojos sólo hizo enojar aún más a Draco.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacerme? –preguntó Harry, sonriendo presuntuoso. Draco respiró profundamente, parpadeando varias veces mientras continuaba con la vista clavada en el otro chico. Entonces, antes de que realmente comprendiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó caer hacia delante, con las manos aún sosteniendo los hombros de Harry contra la pared, y plantó su boca sobre la del otro muchacho. Harry jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos, y Draco tomó ventaja de su boca abierta, barriendo con su lengua y masajeando rudamente la de Harry.

Harry permaneció laxo y aturdido durante unos pocos segundos, antes de corresponder al beso con lentitud. Hubo algo diferente a las veces anteriores que se habían besado. Fue más tosco, más violento, y cuando Harry atacó vigorosamente la boca de Malfoy, sus dientes chocaron. Las manos de Harry se levantaron y se agarraron de los bíceps de Draco, mientras éste enterraba las suyas en el grueso cabello de Harry. El Gryffindor no pudo evitar los gemidos guturales que dejó escapar y que se mezclaron con los de Draco en aquel silencioso corredor. Dejó a sus manos arrastrarse hacia abajo, por los costados de Draco, hasta tomarlo por la túnica y jalarlo aún más cerca de él. Sus cuerpos se retorcieron el uno contra el otro, deleitándose en la cada vez más conocida sensación de estar completamente pegados.

La noción de separarse para poder respirar pasó por la mente de cada chico, pero fue prestamente hecha a un lado e ignorada mientras se devoraban el uno al otro, con la pasión aumentando fuertemente con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero al final, después del impacto inicial y de que el éxtasis empezó a disminuir, Harry comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo. Se inmovilizó ligeramente debajo de Draco, de modo que el otro chico ni siquiera lo notó, y entonces lo empujó raudamente para quitárselo de encima. El rubio tropezó hacia atrás un par de pasos y miró rabioso a Harry, respirando entrecortadamente. Luego pareció percatarse de lo que había sucedido y observó al otro muchacho con horror.

-Oh, Dios –murmuró. Harry se limpió la boca con la mano, parpadeando sorprendido.

-¿Así que no eres gay, eh?. ¿Y me odias, no? –masculló, todavía mirando fijo a Draco e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡No!. ¡Y sí! –exclamó Draco. -¡Sí que te odio!. ¡Eres el maldito gilipollas que envió a mi padre a la cárcel!

-Ajá –dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entonces se fijó en algo detrás del rubio y abrió mucho los ojos. –Oh, demonios –farfulló. Draco se dio la media vuelta, empalideciendo.

-¡Blaise! –gimió descorazonado. Su compañero de Slytherin estaba en el pasillo, a unos pocos pasos y con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Yo… yo creí que debía venir a buscarte –dijo, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. –A asegurarme de que estabas bien después de haber despotricado contra Pansy –Blaise pestañeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír complacido. –Supongo que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

-Esto… esto no es lo que crees – afirmó Draco.

-Claro –Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, realmente no lo es – espetó Harry. –Yo ni siquiera sé por qué él… Fue completamente… no importa. Olvídalo –sin esperar respuesta, Harry caminó prontamente a través de los dos chicos, ignorando a Blaise y a su sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Merlín, lo odio –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño, en cuanto el Gryffindor hubiera desaparecido al otro lado de una esquina. Blaise dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, Draco, a mí no me importa –dijo de modo apaciguador. -¿Está bien? Lo que sea que esté pasando…

-¡No está pasando _nada_!

-¡Por favor, Draco, te acabo de encontrar besuqueándote con él! –dijo Blaise con exasperación. Draco no contestó, sólo continuó mirando con enojo a su amigo. Blaise suspiró. –Bien. No está pasando nada. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar ya?. ¡Me muero de hambre! –Cuando la mirada furibunda de Draco no desapareció, Blaise se removió con confusión. -¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó.

-¿Sabes por qué dejé a Pansy en la sala, Blaise? –preguntó Draco fríamente. Su compañero Slytherin pareció ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Sí –respondió, inseguro. -¿De verdad vas a seguir enojado conmigo por _eso?_ –Draco no contestó, pero después de transcurridos unos segundos, se giró y se alejó con rumbo al Gran Salón, dejando a Blaise atrás.

* * *

-Harry; ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Harry, quien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, suspiró y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Había sabido que eso pasaría, pero estaba deseando poder evitarlo por lo menos un día más… o una semana. Ron se detuvo en la parte alta de las escaleras, pero Harry lo despidió con un movimiento de mano, volteándose para encarar a Seamus.

-Seguro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó con recelo. Seamus había estado observándolo muy de cerca todo el día anterior, y Harry había evitado hablar con él, nada ansioso por dejarse arrastrar a otra discusión sobre Malfoy, especialmente después de lo que el Slytherin había hecho la mañana del día anterior. De hecho, Harry estaba bastante empeñado en evitarlo también a él. Al menos hasta que entendiera por qué Malfoy había creído que era necesario besuquearlo como venganza.

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie más me escuche –dijo Seamus. En ese momento estaba arrodillado sobre el piso revolviendo el contenido de su baúl, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba buscando. El chico ojiverde cerró la puerta con lentitud, recargándose en ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Seamus?

-Tengo algo que darte… ¡si es que logro encontrarlo!

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry, observando como el chico empezaba a arrojar ropa por encima de su hombro.

-Es… bueno, ya lo verás… espero, si es que consigo… ¡Ja!. ¡Lo encontré! –Seamus se puso de pie, sonriendo triunfante y caminando hasta quedar enfrente de Harry. Pareció titubear por unos segundos, cambiando su peso de uno a otro pie. –No te vayas a enojar –dijo rápidamente, antes de darle a Harry un pequeño bote. El otro chico lo aceptó, arrugando la frente con confusión mientras miraba el objeto.

-¿Y qué es? –repitió Harry, girando el bote en sus manos. Se lo acercó para leer la pequeña letra de la etiqueta, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el color encendió sus mejillas. -¡Seamus! –exclamó, casi dejando caer el recipiente.

-Harry; ¡sólo déjame explicarte! –dijo Seamus en voz alta, levantando sus manos en un gesto defensivo.

-¡No!. ¿Qué…? Quiero decir… ¡Seamus! –Harry echó un vistazo alrededor como si alguien pudiera estar escuchando, y bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. -_¿Lubricante? _–siseó.

-Mira, sólo quiero que lo conserves…

-¡No lo necesito!

-Bueno, sólo en caso…

-¿En caso de _qué?_

-Harry…

-_Seamus…_

-¡Merlín, Harry, cierra la boca y tranquilízate por un segundo! –le gritó Seamus al casi hiperventilado chico. –¡Ni siquiera sabes por qué te lo estoy dando!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! –exclamó Harry.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Seamus, arqueando una ceja. -¿Para qué sirve, entonces? –Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Después de una pequeña pausa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron otra vez y frunció el ceño. -¿Ves? No lo sabes…

-Es para masturbarse y esas cosas –lo interrumpió rápidamente Harry, con las mejillas en un fuerte color rojo. –Hace que se sienta… mejor –continuó sin convicción, claramente incómodo por la conversación. Seamus sonrió travieso y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No completamente –respondió. Harry parecía confundido, así que el chico irlandés se encargó de explicarle. –Tú sabes de qué manera un chico tiene sexo con otro chico; ¿no?

-Bueno, has parloteado bastante sobre el tema, creo que puedo hacerme una ligera idea –se quejó Harry.

-Entonces; ¿sabes que nos tomamos por el culo?

-Si lo pones en esos términos tan crudos… -la nariz de Harry se arrugó levemente y se removió nervioso. –Sí, lo sabía.

-¿Has siquiera pensado realmente cómo es la mecánica de eso? –preguntó Seamus, riéndose un poco. Harry parpadeó.

-_No _–respondió.

-Bueno… piénsalo –le dijo Seamus. El otro chico pestañeó de nuevo, con la frente arrugada. –Pareciera que es malditamente imposible; ¿no crees? –Harry se removió en su lugar una vez más, luciendo ya extremadamente incómodo.

-Mucho –dijo suavemente. Seamus le señaló el bote que todavía estaba sosteniendo.

-Es por eso que usas lubricante –dijo simplemente, como si estuviera charlando sobre el clima. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo usas. Hace que sea más fácil –Seamus hizo una pausa e intentó demostrarle con señas de las manos, -entrar. Que no haya mucha fricción; ¿ves? Escúchame, Harry, es realmente importante que te prepares extendiéndote a ti mismo antes de…

-Oh, Dios mío, Seamus; ¡no necesito ni _quiero_ educación sexual de tu parte! –explotó Harry, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y extendiendo los brazos hacia enfrente como si quisiera alejar al chico irlandés.

-Dos dedos por lo menos, pero yo creo que si es tu primera vez deberías tratar con tres…

-_¡SEAMUS!_ –Harry parecía absolutamente escandalizado, y Seamus no pudo evitar una carcajada. –No tiene gracia… Mira, Seamus, sólo toma esto de regreso; ¿está bien? –el otro chico negó con la cabeza, aún tratando de normalizar su respiración, y dio un paso atrás.

-No, de verdad pienso que debes quedártelo, Harry. Quiero decir, uno nunca sabe…

-No lo necesito, Seamus –insistió Harry, extendiéndole el bote y rogando en silencio para que lo tomara. –No lo _quiero_.

-Harry, sólo quédatelo. ¿Está bien? No estoy diciendo y menos sugiriendo que tú realmente vayas a usarlo. Pero quédatelo. ¿Por favor? –Seamus se cruzó de brazos para que Harry no pudiera ponerle el bote en ninguna de sus manos. Harry suspiró.

-¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy? –preguntó suspicaz. Seamus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Están planeando _practicar_ algo más? –sonrió sugestivamente, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, y Harry no pudo detener el fuerte rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-No –dijo bruscamente. Entonces, de inmediato sospechó. -¿Por qué?. ¿Deberíamos? –Harry abrió los ojos con pánico. -¿Sabes lo que están planeando retarnos para la próxima semana? Oh, Dios; ¿qué es?. ¿Es muy malo?

-¡Yo no sé nada! –se rió Seamus. –Cálmate, Harry.

-Entonces¿por qué me estás dando esto? –chilló Harry.

-Sólo… porque quiero que lo tengas –Harry miró fija e incrédulamente al chico irlandés antes de suspirar.

-Bien –dijo cortante, apretando los labios. –Pero nunca lo usaré –Seamus abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Harry se dio la media vuelta rápidamente para poder abrir, y encontraron a Hermione parada al otro lado.

-Oh, qué bien Harry, Ron me dijo que todavía estabas aquí arriba –dijo ella, pasando entre los dos chicos para sentarse en una de las camas.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Hermione? –preguntó Harry, deslizando rápidamente el bote dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica antes de que su amiga lo pudiera ver.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo –dijo ella amablemente, sonriéndole. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Parece que todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo esta mañana. A este paso, voy a llegar tarde a clase –respondió.

-Ah, bueno, sí… sólo me estaba preguntando cómo iban las cosas –dijo Hermione alegremente. Eso había sonado un poco forzado, y Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Eh… _las cosas _están bien, gracias -respondió lentamente. –Como si no habláramos de eso todos los días.

-Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien con Draco.

-¿… Draco? –preguntó Harry incrédulamente. -¿Desde cuándo es _Draco?_ Y NADA está bien con él, porque las cosas NUNCA han estado bien con él. Hermione; ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada; ¿por qué? –respondió Hermione de manera rauda. Seamus silbó inocentemente a su lado. Harry los miró a los dos de cabo a rabo varias veces, y por fin cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡Estás tratando de enredarnos a los dos! –la acusó, abriendo mucho los ojos. -Merlín; ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?. ¡Tú _quieres_ que terminemos juntos!

-Harry, francamente, escúchate lo que dices. ¿Por qué estaría tratando de emparejarte con tu peor enemigo? –dijo Hermione muy cándida.

-Él no es mi peor enemigo, es Voldemort. Malfoy sólo es un idiota –respondió bruscamente Harry, quedándose pensativo. –Pero supongo que no tendría sentido que quisieras que yo estuviera con él. Tú lo odias –Hermione intercambió una rápida mirada con Seamus.

-En realidad, no lo odio por sí mismo –dijo ella lentamente. –Quiero decir; ¿tú sí?

-Sí –dijo Harry rotundamente.

-Ah. ¿Sabes, Harry? Si tú no lo… estaría bien.

-No estaría bien.

-¡Sí estaría bien! –insistió Hermione. –A nadie le importaría.

-A Ron sí. Y eso no interesa de todas maneras; ¡yo lo detesto! –dijo Harry.

-A Ron no le importaría tampoco –dijo Seamus. -¿No te has dado cuenta cómo ha estado tratando de demostrártelo las últimas semanas?. ¡Harry, a nadie le molesta!

-¡A mí me molesta! –gritó Harry. -¡Él no me gusta, no _quiero_ que me guste, no puede gustarme!

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Seamus. -¿Por qué es un chico?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir, bueno, _no_, pero… mira, Seamus, no tengo problemas con los hombres que gustan de los hombres… pero yo no soy uno de esos –dijo Harry.

-Está bien, olvidemos el asunto "gay" por un segundo –dijo el chico irlandés, rodando los ojos. -¿Por qué no puede gustarte Malfoy? –Harry frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque está del lado de Voldemort –contestó, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

-Bueno, Harry –lo interrumpió Hermione, -¿Por lo menos has tratado de cambiar eso? –Harry la miró con confusión. –De cierto modo, asumimos que todos los Slytherin seguirían a Voldemort –explicó. -¿Hemos considerado alguna vez hablar con ellos de este tema? Tú sabes, intentar hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Tal vez todo lo que necesitan es una razón para cambiar de bando. La mayoría probablemente ni siquiera sabe a lo que están uniéndose; sólo están escuchando a sus padres.

-Hablar con ellos de este tema –repitió lentamente Harry. –Correcto, eso podría funcionar. Hermione, ninguno de ellos _desea _hablar de eso. No quieren cambiar de bando.

-Estás equivocado, Harry –dijo suavemente Hermione. –Algunos ya han cambiado de bando. Pansy, por ejemplo.

-¿Pansy? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Tú le hablas?

-Por supuesto –afirmó Hermione, como si ellas siempre hubieran sido amigas.

-Entonces, básicamente, tú quieres que yo _hable_ con Malfoy… que intente convencerlo para que traicione a su padre; aunque, para empezar, él insiste que yo soy el culpable de que esté en Azkaban –dijo Harry dudosamente. Cuando Hermione asintió, puso los ojos en blanco. –Claro.

-Harry, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero desde que has estado envuelto con Malfoy –Harry iba a empezar a protestar, pero Seamus continuó, ignorándolo, -desde que comenzamos con estos juegos de los sábados, las rivalidades entre las Casas parecen haber… muerto.

-¡Es no es cierto! –exclamó Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, la mayor parte sí –respondió Seamus, suspirando con impaciencia. –Pero puedo imaginar que tú y Malfoy han estado demasiado inmersos el uno con el otro para darse cuenta.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora somos _amigos_ de los Slytherins? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-No necesariamente amigos –dijo Hermione, -pero tómanos a Pansy y a mí como ejemplo. Ahora charlamos con frecuencia, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo o en las clases.

-Theodore Nott y yo estamos trabajando juntos en el proyecto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y nos llevamos bien –añadió Seamus.

-Nott no va a las fiestas de los sábados –dijo rápidamente Harry. Seamus se encogió de hombros.

-Pero aún así nos llevamos bien. Curioso; ¿no? –Harry arrugó el entrecejo. –Harry, lo que estamos tratando de decirte es que si deseas que pase algo entre tú y Malfoy, aunque sea tan sólo una amistad – agregó Seamus en voz alta cuando Harry abrió la boca, -a nadie le importará. ¿Está bien?. ¡Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras! –Harry, nervioso, mordió su labio inferior, mientras miraba alternadamente entre Seamus y Hermione.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –preguntó quedamente. –No es que esté pasando nada entre nosotros dos, por supuesto; pero hablando teóricamente, si algo pasara… ¿no les molestaría?

-No nos molestaría para nada –bromeó Seamus, sonriendo.

-Harry, estaremos felices por ti –dijo suavemente Hermione, también sonriendo. Harry aún parecía nervioso, y saltó impetuosamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron entró a tropezones en la habitación.

-Se dan cuenta todos ustedes que se han perdido el desayuno y que están a punto de llegar tarde a clase; ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz alta, antes de detenerse abruptamente cuando vio el gesto avergonzado de Harry. -¿Yo… interrumpí algo?

-No, Ron, en realidad estás aquí justo a tiempo –dijo Hermione radiante, brincando de la cama para dirigirse hacia él. -¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Malfoy, Ron?

-_¿Malfoy? _–escupió Ron interrogativamente. Entonces captó la severa mirada que Hermione le dirigía, y rápidamente reconsideró su respuesta. -¡Oh! Malfoy. Eh, bueno, no es exactamente mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero supongo que si alguno de mis mejores amigos está interesado en él de alguna manera platónica, cierto es que no me molestaría y sólo esperaría que mi amigo estuviera consciente en lo que se está metiendo, porque no yo querría que saliera lastimado –dijo de un tirón. Luego arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. –Pero también, mi amigo tendría que entender de que si sale lastimado, nada me detendría para convertir a Malfoy en el hurón que es… _era,_ y usarlo para alimentar a Crookshanks –Hermione sonrió y asintió con aprobación, volteando hacia Harry.

-¿Viste? –dijo muy contenta. –Ron no tiene problemas con eso –Ron tenía los labios apretados y los hombros caídos en un gesto de derrota cuando se giró para darle la cara a Harry.

-¿Hay algo que necesites contarme? –preguntó resignado. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hay nada, Ron, te lo prometo.

-Al menos, no todavía –puntualizó Seamus, sonriendo travieso. Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno, no es que esté ansioso por escucharlo –dijo Ron, rodando los ojos, -pero en serio que vamos a llegar muy tarde si no nos vamos ya. –Sus compañeros Gryffindors asintieron y todos se encaminaran por la puerta rumbo a su primer clase.

* * *

A falta de un lugar mejor para guardarlo, pero principalmente por miedo a tocarlo otra vez, a Harry le dio por cargar en el bolsillo el bote que Seamus le había dado. Trataba de no pensar en eso, lo cual era difícil porque éste rebotaba sólidamente contra su pierna cada vez que caminaba. Y cuando lo recordaba, Harry se convertía en un ruborizado manojo de nervios.

También lo ponía nervioso el hecho de encontrarse a Malfoy por todos lados o verlo en los pasillos. El Slytherin solía reaccionar de manera parecida, y ninguno de los dos se molestaba en fingir que las cosas entre ellos eran como siempre. Besarse por un reto era una cosa. Demonios, hasta pudieron superar las mamadas que habían hecho de práctica; ¿pero besuquearse de improviso en un pasillo desierto? Eso no era aceptable. Y cuando Harry trataba de restarle importancia al asunto insistiéndose que Malfoy había sido el que lo inició, sabía muy bien que él también había sido un participante activo.

Todos esos pensamientos combinados, sumados a Malfoy y su aparente buena voluntad, y el hecho de traer el lubricante aún en su bolsillo; dejaban a Harry con varios pensamientos desagradables, o muy agradables, dependiendo del humor en que se encontrara. Pensamientos e ideas merodeando en su mente. Convirtiéndose también en la causa de varias noches en vela, las cuales llegaron a un punto crítico el jueves.

Harry ni siquiera había estado durmiendo bien esa noche, por miedo de tener otro de esos sueños. Pero inevitablemente, tratar de _no_ pensar en ellos, por supuesto que equivalía a que fuera la única cosa en la que se podía concentrar. Y conforme consideraba las diferentes posibilidades en las que había estado soñando despierto, se ponía cada vez más cansado y lujurioso. Al fin, como su cerebro insistía en recordarle las veces que Malfoy le había hecho una mamada, se volteó sobre su espalda y pateó sus cobertores, al encontrar que era demasiado sofocante estar debajo de ellos. Claramente podía acordarse de las suaves manos de Malfoy sobre su piel. Casi podía sentir la manera en que su flequillo había rozado su estómago.

Harry apenas había recordado eso, cuando ya estaba resbalando una mano hacia abajo por su torso, acariciándose ociosamente la piel debajo de su camiseta.

Si cerraba los ojos y realmente pensaba en ello, podía sentir esas manos empujando sus piernas hasta abrirlas, mientras el rubio se arrodillaba entre ellas.

Las rodillas de Harry se levantaron y plantó sus pies sobre la cama, abriendo sus piernas ampliamente.

Era tan fácil recordar el nerviosismo de Malfoy cuando se inclinaba hacia delante y respiraba caliente sobre su pene erecto, el tenue movimiento de aire era más que suficiente para que escalofríos bajaran por la espina dorsal de Harry.

El aire frío que rozó contra él cuando de modo inconsciente, deslizó su mano bajo su bóxer, tuvo el mismo efecto. Mordió su labio ligeramente para evitar hacer ruido, no deseando despertar a sus amigos, mientras miraba distraídamente las cortinas a su alrededor.

Y la lengua de Malfoy, con sus tentativos movimientos, envolviéndose lentamente alrededor de su miembro… los dedos de Harry se arrastraron imitando la sensación, y los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron.

Malfoy… ahora empezaría a moverse de arriba abajo, bombeando continuamente la punta de su pene… los dedos de Harry apretaron y siguió el movimiento que podía ver en su imaginación. El Slytherin estaría chupando ahora… Harry oprimió su mano aún más fuerte y jaló, en rápidos y súbitos movimientos.

Normalmente, estaría tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse quieto, pero ahí, en su propia cama, se movió libremente, empujando las caderas y moviendo la mano. Más, y más, y más, y Harry casi podía creerse que Draco era el que estaba con él, usando sus manos para mantenerlo inmóvil en su lugar mientras chupaba más, y más, y más duro. Harry cerró los ojos muy apretados y sus dientes rechinaron. Pudo sentir el sudor goteando desde su frente, y recuerdos de dos cuerpos resbalosos por el sudor deslizándose juntos relampaguearon en su mente y se encontró de pronto muy cerca. Casi ahí…

Un fuerte ronquido llegó desde la cama del lado, y se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe y aquietando la mano al volver a ser consciente de su entorno. Escuchó a Ron voltearse ruidosamente, sábanas y cobertores susurraron junto con él mientras su cama crujía. Harry jadeó un poco cuando observó con confusión alrededor de la oscura habitación. ¿Qué no estaba en el Salón de los Menesteres?

Notando apenas que su propia mano estaba bajo sus pantalones, Harry palideció y rápidamente la quitó de ahí, sintiendo algo semejante al terror recorrerlo por completo al darse cuenta lo que había estado haciendo. Gimió quedamente y maldijo entre dientes, volteándose hasta quedar boca abajo. Lo cual sólo hizo que su miembro extremadamente excitado se presionara contra la cama, y de nuevo cerró fuertemente los ojos. Había esperado dejar eso por la paz, pero aparentemente su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos dolorosamente largos, se giró lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas otra vez, y preocupadamente, golpeteó sus dedos contra su estómago.

Entonces se percató de que todavía podía terminar lo que había empezado… no _tenía_ que pensar en Malfoy. Respirando con profundidad, deslizó su mano de nuevo por debajo de su bóxer y aferró sus dedos alrededor de su dolorosa erección. Trató de visualizar a alguien más, y la primera persona que le vino a la mente fue Cho. En seguida descartó la idea, y pensó en Seamus antes de darse cuenta que eso probablemente no era mucho mejor que pensar en Malfoy. Además, era un chico, por lo que no, eso no funcionaría.

Ubicó a Parvati por ninguna razón en particular, y trató de imaginar su pequeña boca acercándose a él. Eso marchó bien por unos segundos, y entonces Harry empezó a pensar vagamente que su cabello era demasiado oscuro, y de repente la chica se transformó en una rubia platinada. Luego sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas, y se hicieron un poco más grandes. Se imaginó a él mismo mirándola, viendo sus ojos cafés dirigiéndose a él, muy abiertos y amistosos. Y entonces, parpadeó y la mirada de ella se volvió más penetrante, el café se transformó rápidamente en gris, y la próxima cosa que Harry supo, fue que estaba observando otra vez a Malfoy.

Se dio por vencido, cerrando los ojos con resignación. Movió su mano rudamente un par de veces más, antes de venirse al tiempo que emitía un suspiro sollozante, con los recuerdos de Malfoy todavía persistiendo en su mente. Limpió su mano distraídamente contra las sábanas de su cama, y se rodó para enterrar la cara en su almohada, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, de olvidar en quién había pensado mientras se había hecho una paja...

Para cuando llegó el sábado siguiente, Harry era un completo lío.

Draco parecía un poco mejor, sólo porque no había estado cargando a todos lados el lubricante como Harry. Eso, sumado a que prácticamente había olvidado que Harry sí le había correspondido el beso el domingo anterior. Su mente rodaba en un círculo vicioso de arrepentimiento y horror por lo que había hecho, y estaba bastante preocupado sobre lo que podía significar. La situación en su Casa no iba mucho mejor, principalmente porque se rehusaba a hablarle a Pansy, pero también porque Blaise había tomado parte en la defensa de los nacidos de muggles, y eso estaba empezando a molestarlo profundamente. No podía entender ni un poco cómo de pronto la mitad de los de su grado estaban peleando la pelea de Potter; ¡eso no tenía ningún sentido!

Harry llegó al aula con Ron. Hermione se había adelantado un poco más temprano, y los dos chicos descubrieron el motivo en cuanto atravesaron la puerta. Su amiga estaba inmersa en una conversación con Pansy, y la chica Slytherin tenía un gesto pensativo en el rostro. De inmediato, eso hizo que varios escalofríos recorrieran la espina dorsal de Harry, debido a que, otra vez, no sabía que esperar de la noche.

Todo salió tan bien que no había necesitado preocuparse.

Por casi dos horas, Harry se sentó todo tieso junto a Ron, observando los acontecimientos dentro del grupo. Había un montón de charla entre todos los presentes, y justo hasta ese momento se fijó que la mayoría de sus compañeros ni siquiera estaban sentados con miembros de sus propias Casas. Se le ocurrió que la mayor parte de ellos probablemente no iban sólo para jugar "Verdad o Reto". Era más bien una excusa para pasar un buen rato otra vez. Como si la gente jamás hubiera salido de su círculo para hacer nuevo amigos, si no hubieran tenido esas reuniones en particular. Recordando las semanas anteriores, Harry se dio cuenta que más y más compañeros habían empezado a ir a las fiestas de nuevo. Cuando habían comenzado a jugar, había estado un gran grupo de personas, pero conforme los retos se volvieron más embarazosos y atrevidos, menos gente había regresado cada semana. Desde que los retos habían, en su mayor parte, empezado a suavizarse de nueva cuenta, más estudiantes regresaron, simplemente para estar en compañía de sus camaradas.

Harry siempre había sido partidario de la unidad de las Casas de Hogwarts, y era claro que con esas fiestas se estaba empezando a conseguir el objetivo. Sólo que nunca se había percatado de que realmente tendría que esforzarse para que eso pasara de verdad. No era un secreto que la rivalidad principal de su grado, y posiblemente de la escuela entera, era entre él y Draco. Entonces, si realmente quería conseguir la unidad de las Casas, ambos tendrían que dejar de lado sus diferencias.

Harry resopló, pensando en cómo podría ser posible eso, y besó a Susan Bones cuando Zacharias Smith lo retó.

* * *

-Muy bien, gente, yo digo que hemos terminado por esta noche –dijo Pansy un poco más tarde. Ignoró las impactadas miradas que le dirigieron dos chicos en particular, y se puso de pie para estirarse. –La próxima semana es el último sábado que tendremos antes de las vacaciones, así que tendré que pensar en algo realmente especial para todos nosotros –continuó diciendo muy contenta. –Mientras; ¡buena suerte a todos en sus exámenes parciales! –Las conversaciones continuaron quedamente en lo que todos empezaban a salir al pasillo, para regresar a toda prisa a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry aún estaba parpadeando con confusión mientras Hermione lo sacaba prácticamente a rastras de la habitación. Finalmente, las únicas dos personas que quedaron fueron Draco y Pansy, quien estaba ocupada acomodando todo para que el aula pareciera que no había sido usada.

-Y... ¿eso fue todo? –preguntó Draco. Pansy se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente y levantando las cejas.

-Ah. ¿Ya me hablas otra vez? –bromeó. Draco frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

-Sólo por un minuto –gruñó, mirándola con enojo. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto –dijo. -¿Y qué fue lo que preguntaste?

-Tú no… no hubo reto… para Potter y para mí –dijo lentamente Draco, muy inseguro. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeteó nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Pansy, quien no sonaba arrepentida en absoluto. -¿Eso fue un problema? La próxima vez me aseguraré de recordar lo decepcionado que estuviste esta noche porque tú y Potter no tuvieron acción.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir –escupió Draco. –Es sólo… ¿Qué estás planeando, Pansy?

-¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que la gente podría cansarse de verlos besuquearse? –preguntó Pansy, girándose para salir del salón. Draco se sonrojó un poco y se fue tras ella.

-Te conozco, Pansy –dijo secamente. –Sé que estás planeando algo, así que; ¡dime qué es! –la chica se paró abruptamente, causando que Draco casi chocara con ella, y dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Dio dos pasos hacia Draco, acercándose tanto que sólo quedaron separados por unos centímetros.

-Supongo que sólo te queda esperar para verlo; ¿no? –dijo ella en voz baja, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios. Se volteó y continuó su camino por el pasillo, dejando a Draco tragando nerviosamente mientras la miraba alejarse.

* * *

Draco no quiso perder tiempo la semana siguiente, y la tarde del lunes ya había abordado a Harry una vez más, jalándolo dentro del aula vacía en la que tan frecuentemente solían encontrarse.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy! –gritó Harry, sacudiendo su brazo del agarre del rubio una vez que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada detrás de ellos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si estás planeando besuquearme otra vez, quiero que sepas que me opongo tajantemente –Draco se ruborizó un poco, pero ignoró al Gryffindor y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación.

-Va a pasar algo –dijo secamente. –Pansy y Granger están planeando algo. No sé qué es, pero no puede ser nada bueno –levantó la cabeza y Harry vio el pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó rápidamente.

-¿No es obvio? –respondió Draco. –Empezamos besándonos. Luego, te retaron a que me hicieras una paja. Después, me obligaron a hacerte una mamada. Pero en vez de que las cosas empeoraran a partir de ahí, Pansy nos retó a _abrazarnos_. Ah, y por cierto, ellas nos vieron. La semana pasada.

-¡¿Nos vieron? –exclamó Harry, empalideciendo.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo importante –dijo rápidamente Draco, moviendo la mano a un lado. –Este sábado… no pasó nada. Ni retos, ni besos; ¡ni siquiera nos hicieron tomarnos de la mano!

-Y tú estás… triste por eso –supuso dubitativamente Harry. De inmediato levantó sus manos en un gesto defensivo e hizo gestos cuando Draco se detuvo y lo miró con furia. –Disculpa…

-Le exigí a Pansy que me dijera lo que estaba planeando –continuó el rubio, empezando a pasearse otra vez. –Pero sólo me dijo que tendría que esperar y verlo. Y comentó que pensaría en algo especial para la próxima semana. Algo grande. ¿Recuerdas? –Harry asintió lentamente, comenzando a entender apenas lo que el Slytherin estaba insinuando.

-No estarás pensando… -se interrumpió, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse al tiempo que empezaba a respirar más rápidamente.

-No sé que pensar –admitió Draco, deteniéndose al fin y sentándose en un escritorio frente al Gryffindor. –Algo está pasando. La tensión está bullendo, como si todos supieran de qué se trata, menos nosotros. Como si estuvieran intentando atraparnos con la guardia baja.

-¿Y no queremos que nos atraparen así, verdad? –preguntó Harry nerviosamente.

-Preferiría que no –dijo Draco bajando la voz.

-¿Qué…? Quiero decir; ¿qué tan grande…? –Harry se interrumpió otra vez, pasando saliva. -¿Qué tan lejos planean llevar esto?

-Has visto lo que la gente ha estado haciendo. Tú y yo, Patil y Boot, las diferentes chicas que han enseñado sus senos… -Draco se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por su cabello. -No sé qué es lo que nos obligarán a hacer –Harry notó lo mucho que Draco parecía estar preocupado y se sintió levemente ofendido. Suspirando, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y una de ellas chocó contra el ya familiar bote que todavía estaba guardado ahí.

Se congeló.

-Malfoy –dijo lentamente, apretando los dedos alrededor del bote. Draco levantó la mirada, pestañeando de sorpresa ante el gesto de determinación que Harry tenía en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes… tienes práctica de quidditch mañana en la noche? –le preguntó. Los ojos de Draco se entornaron un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-… Encuéntrame en el Salón de los Menesteres. A las nueve en punto.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry había estado paseándose por el Salón de los Menesteres durante veinte minutos al menos, antes de que Draco hiciera acto de presencia exactamente a las nueve en punto. El rubio echó un vistazo a la habitación y se burló de Harry.

-El mismo salón de siempre, por lo que veo –concluyó. –Con la misma cama, _otra vez_. Honestamente, Potter, vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto de ese perverso rincón de tu imaginación –Harry hizo un sonido ahogado y empalideció un poco, mientras nerviosamente fulminaba con la mirada a la cama que, en efecto, todavía se erguía amenazante en el fondo de la habitación.

-¿Tenías algo específico en mente? –intentó preguntar de manera inocente, aunque sus ojos apartados y su voz temblorosa lo arruinaron.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Draco, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

-Nada –fue la rápida respuesta de Harry, quien metió nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había dejado su túnica y todo lo que traía en ella junto al sillón, fuera de vista. Hubo una pausa mientras Draco miraba suspicaz hacia Harry, antes de suspirar.

-Muy bien, Potter, ya estoy aquí. ¿Y cuál es el plan? –preguntó resignadamente. El Gryffindor abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eh… Bu-bueno… Pensé que tal vez… um… -tartamudeó, e hizo señas hacia el sofá. –Siéntate, Malfoy. Vamos a hablar.

-_¿Hablar?_ –repitió incrédulamente Draco mientras se sentaba. -¿De qué tendríamos que hablar?

-Er… -Harry no estaba realmente seguro del motivo, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de aplazar su "plan" el mayor tiempo posible. Siguió a Draco, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón y plantó sus pies sobre el asiento, mirando alrededor mientras pensaba en un tema del que pudieran conversar. -¿Quidditch? –sugirió dudosamente. Draco bufó.

-No voy a hablar de quidditch contigo. Como si necesitaras tener más ventaja sobre mí.

-¡No me referiría al quidditch de Hogwarts! Quise decir, um… bueno; ¿a cuál equipo estás apoyando esta temporada? Ron cree que los Chudley Cannons van a…

-Potter –interrumpió Draco, mirando con extrañeza a Harry, -nosotros… _no_ somos amigos.

-Bueno, obviamente no –replicó Harry, molesto.

-¿Y por qué estás tratando de _hablar_ conmigo?

-Sólo pensé que… eh… bueno, la verdad es que sólo estoy retardando lo que… er…

-¿Tan malo es? –Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía mala cara.

-Es… bastante malo –dijo vacilante. Draco respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente. Estiró las piernas hacia delante y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Podemos hablar de chicas –dijo en tono aburrido, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y recargándose en ellas.

-¿Chicas? –repitió Harry, arqueando las cejas. –Eso suena como otro intento de probar tu heterosexuali…

-¡Cierra la boca! –increpó Draco.

-Bueno –sonrió Harry. –Bien; ¿y qué hay con las chicas? –aparentemente Draco no había pensado en eso, porque le llevó algunos segundos responder.

-Cuando te haces una paja; ¿en quién piensas? –preguntó por fin. Harry empalideció.

-¡Eso no te interesa! –exclamó bruscamente. Draco enarcó una ceja. –Bueno... ¿_tú_ me dirías en quién piensas cuando te masturbas?

-Padma Patil. O Parvati –respondió de inmediato el Slytherin, antes de quedarse pensativo. –O en ambas, en realidad.

-Ah –contestó Harry, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. –Yo también me he pajeado pensando en Parvati –entonces recordó con exactitud lo que había pasado la última vez que lo había intentado. Sonrojándose, sacó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. –Solía pensar en Cho… pero eso no funcionaba muy bien.

-Aparentemente no –dijo Draco, sonriendo presuntuoso. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tema nuevo –gruñó.

-Entonces, piensa en algo –replicó Draco. Hubo algunos momentos de incómodo silencio donde ninguno de los dos chicos pudo pensar en nada interesante qué decir. Harry se mantuvo observando alrededor de la habitación y jugueteando con sus manos. Echó un vistazo hacia Draco, notando que éste parecía haberse quedado dormido. Contuvo las ganas de tomar un cojín y arrojárselo.

-Y… -dijo finalmente Harry, pellizcándose nerviosamente la camiseta.

-¿Sabías que Pansy está de tu lado? –preguntó Draco de repente. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

-Sí, lo sabía –respondió Harry después de unos segundos, sorprendido. Malfoy frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos para mirar a nada en particular.

-¿Lo sabían todos menos yo? –escupió.

-Bueno, Hermione me lo dijo hace un par de días.

-¡Y ni siquiera es la única! –continuó Draco, ignorando a Harry. –Toda mi Casa se ha vuelto loca. Hasta _Blaise_ no apoya al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como un indicativo de que tú sí? –preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-¡Por supuesto que yo sí! –exclamó Draco, girándose para enfrentar a Harry. -¿Por qué traicionaría a mi padre para ir a juguetear al lado de Dumbledore?. ¿A _tu_ lado?

-¿Porque Voldemort es un idiota y tú eres más inteligente que eso? –sugirió Harry. El estremecimiento de Draco fue casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo notó de todas maneras. -¡Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre!

-Es por _respeto_ –siseó Draco. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Claro.

-Me uniré al Señor Oscuro y te prometo, Potter, que cuando todo esto termine, voy a bailar sobre tu tumba.

-¿Y que tal si tú eres el que tiene que hacerlo? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Matarme –Draco parpadeó, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces, lo haré –dijo en el mismo tono aburrido, cerrando los ojos.

-Me matarías –repitió Harry, entrecerrando los suyos.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-_Matar_, Malfoy.

-Lo sé. Ya te dije que lo haría. ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Draco, molesto.

-¿Realmente me podrías matar? No hechizarme, Malfoy, no lanzarme un par de puñetazos, sino _matarme_ –Harry de verdad parecía curioso sobre ese asunto, lo cual asombró a Draco.

-Sí, matarte, Potter. Acabar con tu vida, mandarte al otro mundo, asesinarte, destruirte, _exterminarte_… ¿Cómo más te gustaría que lo dijera?

-¿Y si él no lo quiere hacer del modo fácil? –preguntó Harry, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. –Voldemort es más estúpido que eso. Probablemente yo podría haber muerto ya más de cinco veces si sólo hubiera usado la maldición asesina.

-Bueno, eso es un poco morboso, Potter, no necesitas oírte tan decepcionado –dijo lentamente Draco.

-Cierra el pico –dijo Harry bruscamente. -¿Y si te dice que tienes que… que torturarme o algo así?. ¿Y si tienes que mirarme a los ojos cuando tengas que cortar cada uno de mis miembros?. ¿Cuándo tengas que drenar toda la sangre de mi cuerpo y sacarme los ojos justo cuando esté empezando a extinguirse la luz en ellos? –Draco lo estaba observando con expresión pasmada, y Harry notó avergonzado que tal vez se había entusiasmado con su argumentación.

-Merlín, Potter. ¿Qué diablos…? No. Él no haría algo como eso, no hay… Tú tienes problemas, y bastante serios.

-No me sorprendería que lo hiciera –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. La boca de Draco se abrió inútilmente por un segundo, antes de cerrarla de golpe y negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No. No, no voy a escucharte –dijo muy tranquilo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. –Eso es _exactamente _lo que Pansy está deseando que haga y… _no_, _no _va a funcionar.

-¿Pansy quería que yo te dijera la forma en que Voldemort me torturaría? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-¿Qué…¡No! No, cállate, Potter, no es eso de lo que estoy hablando. Mira... ¿empezamos ya?. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el qué estamos aquí? –preguntó impacientemente Draco.

-Oh –titubeó Harry, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. -¿Qui-quieres saber lo que tenía en mente?

-No, sólo vine para disfrutar de tu compañía –ironizó Draco, arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos.

-Está bien, pues –exhaló lentamente Harry. Se giró a un lado y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas, emergiendo triunfante con el bote en sus manos. –Atrápalo –dijo, y se lo lanzó al Slytherin. Draco lo cogió con facilidad, frunciendo el ceño mientras escudriñaba la etiqueta. Harry pudo decir en qué momento entendió de lo que se trataba, porque sus ojos se abrieron drásticamente. Se jorobó un poco, todavía con la mirada fija en el lubricante.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó por fin, sin voltear a ver a Harry. -¿Realmente quieres… llegar hasta el fondo de esto?

-Bueno, no es que lo _quiera_ –dijo Harry a la defensiva. –Tú fuiste el que dijo que no tenías idea qué tan lejos llegarían los retos y todo eso –Draco hizo un ruido evasivo, mientras giraba el recipiente en sus manos.

-Está bien –dijo, enderezándose de nuevo y dejando el bote en la mesa. –Está bien, ha… hagámoslo. Correcto. Mejor estar preparados –Draco tragó, respirando con profundidad. –Su-supongo que querrás estar arriba; ¿no? –En realidad, Harry no había todavía pensado en eso, y arrugó la frente ante la pregunta. –_No _quieres estar arriba… -dijo lentamente Draco, malinterpretando su silencio. –Qué bueno, porque yo…

-¡Ni siquiera respondí nada! –lo interrumpió Harry.

-¡Demasiado tarde, Potter! Perdiste tu oportunidad…

-Yo no voy a estar _debajo_ de ti, Malfoy…

-¡Hace semanas te dije que yo no iba a ser el pasivo en esta relación! –insistió Draco, volteando por fin hacia Harry para encararlo. Entornó los ojos. -¡No vas a joderme, Potter! –Eso dejó a Harry sin palabras, porque había estado obligándose a _no_ pensar en nada en específico, y el pensamiento de _joderse _algo le traía a la mente todo tipo de imágenes que realmente no estaban ayudando.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes que hacer! –dijo al final, como un recurso desesperado.

-Oh; ¿y tú sí? –replicó Draco.

-_Yo_ duermo en la misma habitación de _Seamus_ –dijo petulante. -Le encanta tratar de hablarnos del tema y darnos consejos cuando menos lo esperamos –eso no era del todo cierto, pues Harry estaba muy seguro de que _él_ era el único de sus compañeros de dormitorio a quien Seamus había tratado de ayudar. Pero decir lo contrario había tenido el efecto deseado, porque ahora Malfoy lucía un poco inseguro de él mismo.

-Yo… ¿qué tal si ambos lo hacemos arriba? –Harry ni siquiera quiso _intentar_ comprender cómo podría funcionar eso.

-¿Es eso posible? –preguntó a su vez, arrugando la nariz. Draco lo miró fijamente, como si de repente le hubieran salido alas.

-Me refiero a que lo hagamos por turnos, idiota –gruñó.

-Oh. Por supuesto –Harry se rió nerviosamente. –Espera. Quieres decir que… yo voy primero… y luego será tu turno de ir arriba –Draco asintió. –Y las dos cosas esta noche –Draco asintió otra vez. -¿Podemos hacer eso?

-¿Por qué no podríamos hacerlo?

-No… no lo sé… -se miraron con expresión vacía el uno al otro por varios segundos antes de que Harry desviara sus ojos al lado, rascándose la nuca y riéndose nerviosamente de nuevo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya cállate, Potter. Hagámoslo de una vez; cuanto más pronto, mejor –con eso, Draco se puso de pie abruptamente y se sacó su camiseta. Harry lo observó anonadado. -¡Oh, por el amor de Salazar, Potter!. ¡Cómo si no me hubieras visto desnudo ya! –Harry balbuceó algo extraño y pestañeó un par de veces.

-Eh… ci-cierto. Cierto. Por supuesto –tartamudeó, tonteando con el extremo de su camiseta. Draco hizo un sonido de asco desde el fondo de su garganta y se quitó los pantalones. Entonces se detuvo, pasando saliva.

-¿Podrías apurarte? –exclamó con tosquedad. Hubo un leve temblor en su voz, y eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para recuperar un poco de confianza. Asintiendo, se levantó y se sacó la camiseta de un tirón. Le dio un escalofrío cuando el aire fresco golpeó su piel, y se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones con dedos temblorosos. Pronto, él y Draco estaban de nueva cuenta mirándose el uno al otro con expresión indescifrable, vestidos únicamente con sus bóxer. Harry dio unos pasos tentativos hacia el otro chico, levantando los brazos, y Draco saltó violentamente hacia atrás.

-No –dijo simplemente. –Vamos a joder. ¿Está bien, Potter? Eso es todo. Sólo joder. Nada de las otras cosas patéticas e inútiles. Sólo… vamos a hacerlo y nos vamos.

-¿Sin condiciones de ese tipo? –preguntó Harry. Tragó, al mismo tiempo que asentía. –Me lo imaginé. No es que estuviera esperando alguna otra cosa. –Había amargura en su voz y no estaba seguro de dónde provenía, pero lo ignoró, tragando de nuevo y volteándose para mirar alrededor del salón. –Supongo que finalmente le daremos un uso a la cama –dijo en un intento de mejorar su humor.

-Demonios que no –fue la rígida respuesta de Draco. Se había movido hasta quedar a un lado de Harry, y éste prácticamente sentía la tensión que irradiaba de él.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry, confuso.

-Yo _no_ voy a tener sexo contigo en una cama -dijo Draco, como si fuera algo muy obvio. –_Las parejas_ tienen sexo en la cama. Diablos, la gente que se _tolera_ la una a la otra tiene sexo en la cama.

-En cierta forma, nos hemos estado tolerando el uno al otro –dijo Harry al sentir la necesidad de aclararlo. Draco lo miró furioso.

-¡No vas a cogerme en una cama! –gritó.

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo! –concedió Harry. –Demasiado normal para ti, supongo –Draco, con las mejillas resplandeciendo en color rojo, dio un paso adelante y le enterró un dedo en el pecho. Abrió la boca para decir algo, antes de darse cuenta de la súbita proximidad con Harry, y en vez de eso, pegó un salto hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos y lanzándole miradas airadas.

-¿Podemos hacer esto ya? –preguntó en un tono ligeramente desesperado. Harry por fin de dio cuenta cuánto tiempo habían estado perdiendo.

-Oh. Claro. Por supuesto –dijo en voz baja, y se arrodilló en el suelo, atisbando hacia el rubio. –Acuéstate, entonces –Draco hizo un sonido de asombro, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿De espaldas? –preguntó. –Yo no voy a hacer esto _acostado de espaldas_. No soy una maldita chica, Potter –Harry suspiró exasperadamente y reprimió las ganas de decirle a Draco que ahora era él el que estaba atrasando las cosas.

-¿Podrías apurarte y ya? –soltó en vez de eso. -¿Cómo lo quieres hacer entonces, a cuatro patas?

-Yo… esto es… Sí, está bien, me apoyaré de manos y rodillas –accedió Draco, asistiendo demasiado vigorosamente. –Correcto… -se bajó con lentitud hasta el piso, luciendo extremadamente incómodo, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

-¿Dónde lo haremos? –preguntó Harry.

-Aquí está bien.

-Mm, no en frente de la chimenea. Probablemente no funcionará.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… Yo no quisiera, tú sabes, empujarte dentro o algo así…

-Ah. Está bien –Draco gateó un poco más cerca de la cama, y Harry agarró el lubricante antes de seguirlo. -¿Aquí?

-Sí, parece estar bien –Harry se tomó su tiempo abriendo la tapa del bote. Olisqueó con recelo la sustancia que estaba dentro, mientras Draco jugueteaba con sus dedos en el borde de su bóxer. -¿No crees que la alfombra te va a escocer la piel?

-No me importa –respondió hoscamente Draco. Hubo más segundos de penoso silencio mientras que ninguno de los dos chicos estaba realmente deseoso de acercarse al otro. -¿Potter? –habló quedamente el rubio. Harry lo miró. –Se supone que duele... ¿verdad? –Harry dudó, antes de asentir.

-Seamus dijo que me asegurara de prepararte, extendiéndote antes de… eh… -la cabeza de Draco se levantó de golpe.

-¿Extendiéndome? –repitió incrédulamente. -¿Qué mierda signi…? Espera; ¿y cuándo tú…?. ¿Él _sabe_…?

-¡No! –lo interrumpió rápidamente Harry. –No, no lo… no lo _sabe_… Bueno, en realidad creo que tenía la leve idea de que tal vez sucedería… Él fue el que me dio el lubricante.

-Él te dio el lubricante –dijo Draco lentamente, antes de gemir. –Oh, _Merlín_.

-Malfoy, no _tenemos_ que hacer esto, lo sabes –sugirió Harry tentativamente.

-Al diablo con eso –refunfuñó Draco. –¡Ya que llegamos hasta este punto, no te vas a zafar tan fácilmente! –Harry sonrió levemente.

-¿Entonces, empezamos? –preguntó, antes de quitarse rápidamente su bóxer. Draco lo observó por un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente, para luego sacarse también el suyo.

-Está bien –dijo Draco con voz temblorosa.

-¿Está bien?

-Claro –Draco se colocó de rodillas lentamente y plantó sus palmas en el suelo. Exhaló ruidosamente, y Harry pudo ver cómo su cara se ponía rosa. –Creo que ésta es la posición más humillante en la que he estado nunca –masculló Draco, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

-Bueno, pero no se lo voy a decir a nadie –dijo en voz baja, moviéndose hasta quedar detrás del rubio. Observó fijamente a Draco, con su cabeza gacha y sus piernas abiertas para él, y estuvo casi horrorizado al comprobar que su pene se estimulaba en respuesta. Mordiéndose un poco el labio, Harry cubrió sus dedos con la sustancia gelatinosa y dejó el bote a un lado. Posó suavemente una mano sobre la espalda de Draco y casi sintió cómo cada músculo del chico se tensaba. –Seamus dijo… eh, dijo que usara por lo menos dos dedos… en… antes de cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, dijo que probara con tres, pero que con dos era definitivamente…

-_¿Dedos? _–preguntó Draco, aún mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-Eh, sí. Para extenderte.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Estarás bien –dijo Harry, en un intento de tranquilizar al otro chico. Draco se limitó a sacudir los hombros. –Muy bien. Eh, yo sólo… mm, empezaré. –El Slytherin asintió y se tensó una vez más. Harry se mordió su labio de nuevo, llevando un dedo hasta la fruncida entrada de Draco. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego empujó hacia adentro. Draco hizo un extraño sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, y Harry lo metió un poco más. -¿Estás bien?

-Claro, -jadeó Draco. –Claro, estoy bien.

-¿Te duele ya?

-No, está bien. Continúa –Harry asintió aunque sabía que Draco no podía verlo, y añadió un segundo dedo ya lubricado. Sintió cómo Draco apretaba alrededor de él y acarició suavemente la espalda del chico hasta que se relajó otra vez. Entonces, el Gryffindor empezó a mover sus dedos como si fueran tijeras, abriendo y cerrando, y Draco chilló.

-¿Sigues estando bien?

-Mmm –fue la forzada respuesta de Draco. Harry podía jurar que _no _estaba bien, pero de todas formas decidió agregar un tercer dedo, preguntándose distraídamente cómo demonios eso iba a funcionar. Parecía ser realmente desagradable.

Pero también estaba realmente apretado… y caliente… Harry pudo sentir su erección endurecerse aún más ante ese pensamiento y tuvo que retener un gemido.

-¡Auch! Maldición, Potter. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –exclamó Draco cuando Harry empujó su tercer dedo dentro de él.

-Malfoy, ni siquiera he metido los tres dedos en…

-¡A la mierda con eso, Potter, dos es suficiente!

-Pero va a doler aún más si…

-¡No!. ¡Dijiste que Finnigan comentó que _por lo menos__ dos!. _¡Así que QUÉDATE con dos y olvida el tercero!

-Malfoy –murmuró Harry, metiendo sus dedos más profundamente.

-Jesús… MIERDA. ¡Maldita sea, detente ya! –demandó Draco, moviéndose hacia adelante y volteando por encima de su hombro para fulminar a Harry con la mirada. Harry suspiró y retiró su mano, escuchando la atropellada respiración de Draco.

-Dime cuando estés listo –pidió en voz baja.

-Sólo… estoy listo, está bien –dijo Draco temblorosamente, volteando de nuevo al frente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡_Sí_, continúa con eso! –insistió Draco. Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a aplicar generosamente lubricante sobre su miembro. Sorprendido de que aún estuviera lo suficientemente duro cómo para hacer aquello, se alineó con el culo de Draco y empujó aproximadamente un par de centímetros antes de que el rubio se tensionara y jadeara. –Espera –dijo con voz ahogada, y Harry se detuvo, tragando fuerte y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el control. Estaba apenas entrando en el otro chico y las sensaciones que lo recorrían ya lo estaban sobrepasando. Suspirando, Harry se inclinó sobre la espalda de Draco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Está bien… ya –dijo Draco, relajándose a duras penas. Harry, quien en ese punto ya respiraba profundamente, se deslizó un poco más adentro. –¡Mierda!. ¡Espera, espera! –Harry no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de su garganta, y se inmovilizó con gran dificultad.

-Estás tan estrecho –gimió. Draco dejó salir una risotada media histérica. -¿Puedo…?

-No –fue la respuesta inmediata. –No, espera.

-Malfoy, _tienes_ que relajarte.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, Potter –chilló Draco. Harry suspiró, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro sudoroso de Draco. Presionó sus labios contra esa piel, revoloteando su lengua para lamer las gotitas de sudor, y Draco respingó. -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –preguntó incrédulamente, volteando su cabeza para poder verlo. Harry, en su típica manera de hacer las cosas primero y pedir permiso después, tomó ventaja de la distracción de Draco y empujó hacia delante, empalándose completamente en el rubio. La parte trasera del cuerpo de Draco se sacudió como si hubiera sufrido un gran impacto, y él se colapsó hacia delante cayendo sobre sus antebrazos, al tiempo que gritaba muy alto. Tardíamente, se le ocurrió a Harry que tal vez los Slytherins no estaban familiarizados a llegar directamente a las cosas sin hacer tantos rodeos. –Santa… mierda… maldita sea… oh, Dios mío –decía Draco entre jadeos. Harry trató de decir algo amable en compensación; pero de repente, al estar completamente cobijado por ese estrecho, _oh_ _Merlín_, tan estrecho cuerpo caliente debajo de él, se quedó sin respiración. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y podía sentir a Draco estremecerse alrededor de su miembro. Casi no podía ni conseguir tomar un poco de aire y era difícil no perder de una vez por todas sus inhibiciones y cogerse furiosamente al Slytherin.

-Lo siento –jadeó por fin Harry. –Lo siento. Lo siento, Malfoy. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Mierda, no, no estoy bien! –aulló Draco. -¡MALDITA SEA! –Harry apretó su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco y le dio de nuevo unos pequeños besos sobre su hombro. -¡Deja de hacer eso! –exclamó Draco, con la voz todavía temblorosa, y Harry volvió a recargar su frente en vez de besar. Draco tomó un trémulo respiro y lentamente se empujó hasta levantarse y quedar apoyado sólo con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo. –Está bien. Está bien, estoy listo. ¡Pero hazlo _despacio_, maldita sea!

Harry estaba más que listo para continuar con eso, pero siendo honestos, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Se movió hacia atrás hasta casi salir completamente de Draco, y empujó de nuevo lo más lentamente que pudo hacerlo, escuchando a Draco gruñir y sintiendo músculos apretarse a su alrededor. Estaba tan increíblemente estrecho y el lubricante lo hacía resbalar mientras volvía a empujar, sintiendo la tensión en su entrepierna. Harry gimió contra el hombro de Draco y rechinó sus dientes. Pudo sentir al rubio estremecerse ligeramente debajo de él. Entró nuevamente, más duro esa vez aunque no había sido su intención. Pero la necesidad de estar completamente adentro lo estaba superando, y no creía que sería posible estar más cerca del otro chico de lo que estaba ya. Reajustando su agarre alrededor de las caderas de Draco, Harry volteó su cara a un lado, de manera que su mejilla resbalaba contra el hombro del rubio cada vez que se movía.

Cada vez que Harry lo penetraba Draco temblaba y jadeaba, y no creía que sus brazos lo podrían sostener por mucho tiempo más. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa: en el fuego que estaba junto a ellos o en el diseño de la alfombra bajo sus cansadas manos, pero nada era capaz de distraerlo del ardor y la invasión de Harry empujando cada vez más profundo. Dolía, _mierda _que dolía, pero Draco apretó sus dientes y tragó pequeñas bocanadas de aire, tratando de ignorar el terrorífico pensamiento de que Harry estaba haciendo un nuevo agujero en su culo cada vez que lo embestía. Fijó su atención en las gotas que escurrían desde su nariz y caían en su mano con un pequeño sonido húmedo, e intentó convencerse de que sólo era sudor que provenía de su frente. No tomó en cuenta la picazón que estaba sintiendo en los ojos. Harry lo golpeó de nuevo y Draco no pudo evitar un extraño gruñido que dejó su garganta.

Estaba tan cerca. Harry podía sentirlo, estaba _justo ahí_ y no sabía si debía estar avergonzado de que le hubiera tomado tan poco tiempo para terminar o debía estar aliviado de que Malfoy no iba a tener que seguir sufriendo durante mucho más tiempo de esa experiencia aparentemente muy dolorosa. Sus caderas chocaron una vez más y Harry se corrió con un escandaloso grito, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el espasmo que dominó el cuerpo de Draco. En vez de eso, percibió sensaciones recorrerlo como llamas ardientes y empujó débilmente una última vez antes de colapsar sobre el rubio y liberar su orgasmo. Harry estaba jadeando pesadamente y sabía que probablemente debía salirse ya de Draco, pero la habitación estaba titilando ante sus ojos y no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el placer que aún llenaba su entrepierna. Fue sólo cuando Draco dejó salir un quebrado y quejumbroso sonido que Harry cobró consciencia y se levantó de un salto.

-Oh, _maldición_, Malfoy; ¿estás bien? –preguntó rápidamente, sentándose y saliendo del cuerpo del rubio, provocando un extraño y húmedo sonido. Quiso mirar justo ahí abajo, pero honestamente estaba muy temeroso de hacerlo, así que optó por asegurarse primero que el otro chico estuviera aún con vida. -¿Malfoy? –lo llamó muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien –respondió Draco, con un raro tono de voz. Se sentó lentamente, jalándose con cautela sus piernas hasta dejarlas debajo de él, y entonces hizo una mueca. Harry observó sus ojos húmedos y evitó mirar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. –Estoy bien –repitió, pero Harry pudo verlo levantar una mano y llevarla hacia atrás como si se buscara una herida. Y por supuesto, cuando su mano regresó al frente y Harry vio que estaba cubierta por algo pegajoso y teñido de color de _rosa, _entró en pánico.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!. ¡¿Estás sangrando? –preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Aparentemente… -respondió Draco con lentitud, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Distraídamente, se limpió la mano en la alfombra mientras miraba a Harry. –Estoy bien –dijo por tercera ocasión, y ahora Harry realmente no le creyó.

-Déjame ver –le pidió, y esa vez fue Draco quién abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No! –protestó, pero Harry no le prestó atención y con un rápido empujón, acostó al rubio de espaldas al suelo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, éste pateó con una pierna a Harry. -¡Maldición, Potter, aléjate de mí! –gritó.

-Pero… -dijo Harry inseguro.

-Estoy _bien_ –insistió Draco, haciendo muecas mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Se supone que sucede esto? –preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? –se burló Draco, fijando la vista sobre nada en particular. –No soy una maldita chica, como te lo he dicho ya –Harry hizo un sonido de asentimiento y Draco empezó a removerse, evidentemente perturbado. Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio en los cuales Harry miraba fijo y aprensivo hacia Draco y éste miraba cualquier cosa de la habitación que no fuera Harry.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho, Malfoy –dijo de nuevo Harry, y el rubio suspiró exasperado.

-Dije que estaba bien; ¿o no? –espetó agitadamente. –Sólo olvídalo.

-¿Duele mucho, verdad? –preguntó Harry, muy inquieto. Draco sólo lo miró inexpresivamente.

-No, creo que fue muy placentero –respondió sarcástico. Harry hizo muecas.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Es jodidamente horrible –Harry se rascó la nuca con desconcierto.

-Seamus dijo que se sentía bien.

-Bueno, _Seamus_ es un maldito maricón. Probablemente, tiene en su cuerpo algún gen extra de puta o algo así.

-¡Malfoy! –Harry sólo pudo mantener su mirada de enojo aproximadamente dos segundos antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros. –Lo que digas. Muy bien; ¿y lo haremos otra vez? –Draco pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Quieres decir que todavía me dejarás cogerte? –preguntó. Harry tragó saliva nervioso.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato; ¿no? Y de todas maneras, tú no… -Harry hizo una pausa repentina, y lo miró sorprendido. -¡Oh, mierda!. ¡Tú no terminaste! Oh, Dios mío, ni siquiera pensé en eso… ¡Maldición, soy un imbécil!. ¡Merlín, lo siento tanto, Malfoy! –Draco tuvo la audacia de reírse de él.

-Potter, no creo que nada de lo que pudieras haber hecho me habría llevado a terminar –dijo simplemente. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendría que haberlo hecho mejor –murmuró.

-Cierto.

-… De todas formas… -Harry se puso de pie y casi se cae de frente cuando sus piernas se sacudieron bajo su peso. Trastabilló hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla. –Vaya, parece que el sexo consume mucha energía –dijo despreocupadamente, desplomándose de espaldas y poniéndose cómodo sobre las almohadas. Draco se paró cuidadosamente sobre sus temblorosas piernas y caminó arrastrando los pies, llegando hasta el pie de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Alistándome. ¿Podrías traer el lubricante?

-¿…Y estás en la cama, por qué razón…?

-Porque aquí es dónde lo vamos a hacer –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros. –Tal vez tú no lo creías así, pero yo tengo el presentimiento que probablemente será muchísimo más cómodo –Draco frunció el entrecejo, pero de todos modos gateó sobre la cama y se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto a Harry.

-Y también supongo que lo vas a hacer acostado de espaldas a la cama –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sip.

-¿Sabes, Potter?... si quieres, podemos hacer esto mañana u otro día. Si realmente no quieres hacerlo ahora –Draco miró hacia otro lado mientras decía esto, jorobando su postura apenas perceptiblemente.

-No, nosotros hicimos un trato. Está bien –respondió Harry.

-Esto… de verdad duele –dijo Draco en voz baja y trémula.

-Sobreviviste. Creo que yo también lo haré –insistió Harry. –Malfoy, en serio, estaré bien –Draco suspiró.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que prepararte primero? –preguntó, sonando un poco asqueado.

-Oh, claro que sí, en eso le tengo plena confianza a Seamus.

-¿Podrías dejar de mencionar al maldito _Seamus_? –espetó Draco, girándose para mirar furiosamente a Harry. Éste parpadeó asombrado.

-¿Eh, qué dijiste? –Draco arrugó el cejo y lo ignoró.

-No creo que la cosa de los dedos sea necesaria –dijo. –Francamente, en mi caso no hizo mucho para prevenir el dolor.

-Bueno, lo vas a hacer de todas maneras -respondió Harry, apoyando los pies sobre la cama. Draco bajó su mirada hacia él, respirando entrecortadamente por la nariz. –Oh, por el amor de… Bien, dámelo –dijo Harry, plantando una mano bajo la nariz de Draco. El rubio obedeció, y con un gesto de curiosidad, le pasó el recipiente. De cualquier forma nada lo habría preparado para la visión de Harry metiéndose su propio dedo embadurnado de lubricante en el trasero, que fue lo que sucedió un par de segundos después. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un extraño quejido, y los ojos de Draco también se abrieron enormes en respuesta a lo que estaba observando. -¿Disfrutando la vista? –preguntó débilmente Harry, permitiendo que, con lentitud, un segundo dedo se uniera al primero; y haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor ante ello.

-Eh… -murmuró Draco casi incoherentemente, y su mano rodeó su pene de manera inconsciente, el cual se ponía duro a momentos. Harry sonrió travieso y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas. Sus caderas se levantaron de modo que pudo obtener un mejor ángulo y escuchó a Draco jadear, mientras él separaba sus dedos dentro de su culo. Pero se sacudió ligeramente cuando un rápido latigazo de dolor recorrió la parte baja de su cuerpo, y se detuvo de inmediato. –Continúa –le pidió Draco, apretando su mano.

-No –Harry sacudió su cabeza, tragando fuerte. –No, todo tuyo. Sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer –Draco lo miró incierto.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó, moviéndose hasta quedar en medio de las piernas abiertas de Harry. El chico de ojos verdes asintió, retirándose sus anteojos y colocándolos en una mesita de noche que apareció de la nada. Draco tomó una gran cantidad de lubricante con su mano y le pasó el bote a Harry para que lo pusiera también en la mesita.

-Veo que estás ansioso –susurró Harry cuando Draco se aplicó abundantemente la sustancia gelatinosa y se acarició algunas veces más.

-¿No lo estabas tú?

-Yo… claro, eso creo.

-Dime si al final esto es bueno –pidió Draco de repente, mirando a Harry con urgencia. -¿Te gustó, verdad?

-Sí –dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. –Claro, es increíble. Es… claro –Draco sonrió malicioso.

-Bien –contestó, y entonces se alineó. –Pásame una almohada.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, dándole una de todos modos.

-Para un mejor ángulo –respondió simplemente Draco. –Elévate –Harry obedeció, y Draco embutió la almohada ente su baja espalda y la cama. Y cuando se dejó caer en ella, la realidad de la situación finalmente lo golpeó. Respiró entrecortadamente, parpadeando varias veces y sintiendo las manos de Draco posarse en sus caderas. -¿Listo? –le preguntó el rubio. Harry tomó un profundo respiro y asintió. Draco le reciprocó el gesto, exhaló y entonces, se presionó contra Harry y éste hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no acobardarse y no tensarse contra esa repentina intrusión en su cuerpo. -¡Mierda! –jadeó Draco, y Harry pudo sentir los leves estremecimientos que barrieron el cuerpo del otro chico.

-¿Bueno? –le cuestionó, con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¡Oh, maldición, sí! –exclamó Draco, y en seguida dejó salir un rápido gemido. Empujó más adentro y Harry no pudo evitar el quejido de dolor que emitió cuando el ardor comenzó. Presionó las muñecas de sus manos contra sus ojos y apretó los dientes, percibiendo cómo el otro chico se detenía. -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco, con evidente temor.

-Sí. Sip. Estoy bien –dijo rápidamente Harry en un extraño tono de voz que casi era un octavo más alto que lo normal.

-Mentiroso –dijo Draco suavemente, empujando aún más lento y jadeando otra vez.

-Nggh –fue la ahogada respuesta de Harry a eso. Quitó las manos de su cara para aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama, y miró fijamente hacia el techo. Su pecho, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, se agitaba con rapidez; y él podía sentir cómo Draco lo llenaba en lo que de repente le pareció un ritmo insoportablemente lento. El pausado y tortuoso dolor no era algo a lo que Harry estuviera muy aficionado, habría preferido de buena gana aguantarlo de una vez por todas y terminar con eso. –Malfoy –jadeó a duras penas, y el Slytherin levantó la mirada hacia él, con las mejillas encendidas. –Ven aquí –las cejas de Draco se curvaron y se inclinó hacia delante de modo que sus pechos resbalaron el uno contra el otro. Harry notó que estaba respirando tan agitadamente como él mismo.

-¿Qué?. ¿Quieres que me detenga? –le preguntó entre respiros. Harry negó con la cabeza, cruzando lentamente sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Draco.

-No –dijo en voz queda, y entonces se levantó y besó firmemente a Draco en la boca. El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo incierto. Harry aprovechó su quietud y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse de lleno con la de Draco.

Se arrepintió casi inmediatamente cuando un latigazo de dolor, caliente como fuego, lo atravesó.

Jadeando ruidosamente, alejó su boca de la de Draco, casi sin prestar atención al grito de susto que el chico emitió. Sus manos cayeron sobre las almohadas y se aferraron a la tela tan fuerte, que estuvo sorprendido de que no se rompiera. Draco lo estaba mirando completamente aturdido, con sus ojos todavía muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Imagen "Draco sobre Harry": [Miyoung Boz](http://www.livejournal.com/users/miyoung_boz/)

 

-Maldición, Potter –consiguió decir al fin con voz rasposa, parpadeando varias veces mientras que el placer recorría todo su cuerpo. Estaba completamente dudoso entre la opción de continuar de inmediato porque eso se sentía increíblemente bien, o detenerse para asegurarse que Harry no estaba al borde de un dolor mortal o algo así. -Demonios; ¿estás…?. ¿Por qué mierda…? –tomando una rápida decisión, Draco, quien parecía preocupado, empezó a salirse de él, pero las manos de Harry estaban de pronto agarradas de sus bíceps y sus piernas lo apretaron firmemente por la espalda.

-No te atrevas a moverte –jadeó, mirando al muchacho directo a los ojos. –Sólo dame un segundo –Draco asintió lentamente y Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas, respirando con profundidad. Se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos, tratando de acostumbrarse al miembro de Draco dentro de él. Era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento; estar _lleno_ de esa manera, y empezó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo como Draco le había hecho creer. –Bueno, estoy listo –dijo. Draco asintió, retirándose y luego enterrándose lánguidamente, y Harry de inmediato cambió de opinión y concluyó que eso era una de las peores cosas en las que se había involucrado nunca.

-¡Oh, Dios! –gimió Draco, introduciéndose de nuevo. Harry le echó un vistazo, y Draco lo miró borrosamente a través de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Te dije que era bueno –graznó el Gryffindor, sonriendo cuando fue mecido hacia atrás hasta casi pegar con la cabecera de la cama.

-Y yo te dije que no lo era –le respondió Draco con un golpe de caderas, y un extraño gimoteo escapó de él.

-Cállate.

-Oblígame –el rubio parecía como si hubiera tratado de burlarse de Harry, pero otros sentimientos estaban peleando reciamente por dominar sus facciones, y un éxtasis puro parecía estar ganando la batalla. Harry le sacó la lengua antes de gritar y de abrir los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa cuando Draco lo penetró una vez más y le dio algo que en definitiva _no _era dolor y que le había recorrido el cuerpo entero.

-¡Espera!. ¡Detente! –exclamó atónito, y Draco gimió mientras se inmovilizaba trabajosamente. -¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Potter –dijo casi sin aliento, con los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras se concentraba en no moverse.

-Bueno… hazlo de nuevo –Draco liberó un suspiro de alivio y empujó nuevamente. -¡Auch!. ¡Mierda, así no! –chilló Harry. Draco apretó los dientes y trató de penetrar en un ángulo ligeramente distinto. Harry jadeó debajo de él. -¡Oh, Dios! Sí, así. Hazlo otra vez –el rubio parpadeó y empujó. Fue recompensado con otro jadeo que fue seguido muy de cerca por un breve gemido.

-¿Te _gusta_ esto? –preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-_SÍ_ –resopló Harry. No sabía que era, pero se sentía fantástico.

-¡Mierda, de verdad que te estás poniendo duro otra vez! –exclamó Draco anonadado.

-Sólo continúa golpeándome lo que sea que estás golpeando –ordenó Harry, levantando los brazos para envolver el cuello de Draco y jalarlo más cerca. El chico comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Harry gimió muy alto. En realidad era una extraña sensación, porque sentía la todavía incómoda intromisión por debajo del fuerte placer que estaba disparándose a través de todo su cuerpo, pero se imaginó que podía lidiar con el dolor mientras pudiera seguir experimentando esa nueva forma de gratificación. -¡Más fuerte, Malfoy!. ¡Oh, Dios, mierda, _más fuerte!_

Draco estaba comenzando a perderse en las maravillas de tener sexo, pero aún así consiguió complacer a Harry, empujando más fuerte y por consecuencia más rápido dentro de su cuerpo repentinamente dispuesto. Uno de los brazos de Harry se bajó desde su cuello para envolver con la mano su ya húmedo pene, acariciándose al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones de Draco. No le llevó mucho más a Harry llegar, ya que con el placer combinado de su propia mano enfrente y Draco debajo, estaba pronto terminando por segunda vez en la noche con un grito que probablemente podría rivalizar con el de una banshee. Draco embistió una vez más contra el convulsionante cuerpo de Harry y entonces se derramó con un sollozante gemido, dejándose caer sobre el jadeante chico debajo de él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, como si ninguno tuviera aliento para hablar; y recuperaban y perdían la consciencia, deleitándose en la luminiscencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue Harry quien al final rompió el silencio.

-Demonios, soy _gay_ –murmuró sobre el hombro de Draco. El rubio levantó su rostro del pecho de Harry, ignorando la manera en que sus pieles estaban pegadas, y lo miró fijamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

-No, no lo eres –dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien podría serlo; ¿no? –preguntó Harry, apretando los labios. -_Disfruté _esto.

-No eres gay –repitió Draco, saliéndose de Harry y desplomándose sobre su espalda a su lado. Harry se volteó hacia él, haciendo muecas debido al dolor en su parte trasera, y miró curiosamente al Slytherin.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó. Draco lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Porque yo no tendría sexo con un homosexual –respondió.

-Pero tuviste sexo con un chico –Harry sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

-Obviamente.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre dos chicos heterosexuales teniendo sexo, y un chico heterosexual y uno gay haciendo lo mismo? Siguen siendo dos chicos.

-Potter, tú _no _eres gay –insistió Draco cansinamente, cerrando sus ojos.

-Podría serlo –dijo Harry, casi presumiéndolo.

-¿_Quieres_ ser gay? –preguntó el rubio. Harry abrió la boca para responder, e hizo una pausa.

-Bueno, _no_, pero… ¿Entonces cómo explicarías lo que acaba de pasar?

-Sí, hablando de eso –murmuró Draco, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirando las piernas enfrente de él. -¿Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que repetir esto otra vez, verdad?

-¿En serio? –cuestionó Harry, percatándose tardíamente que tal vez había sonado demasiado feliz al responder. Si Draco se dio cuenta, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno, sí –respondió el rubio. –Quiero decir, por supuesto qué es porque si yo tuve que sufrir una de las experiencias más dolorosas de mi vida, y _tú… _¡tú, el maldito niño-que-vivió, tuviste que hacerlo y en verdad _te gustó_! Es completamente injusto. –Harry se rió, incrédulo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio.

-Espero que no estés pensando hacerlo de nuevo esta noche, porque creo que me las vería difícil antes de encontrar la energía suficiente para regresar a mi sala común –dijo Harry, acostándose de espaldas otra vez. Distraídamente, usó el cobertor sobre el que estaban recostados para limpiarse la eyaculación que tenía en el estómago.

-Mierda no, no creo que podría soportarlo de nuevo esta noche, aún si _de veras _se siente bien.

-Me pregunto si habré hecho algo mal –dijo Harry pensativamente. –Realmente siento haberte lastimado tanto.

-¿A ti no te dolió? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

-Merlín, claro que sí. Al principio. Sólo que yo no me quejo tanto como otros –Harry tuvo que rodar lejos rápidamente para evitar la almohada que Draco le lanzó. –Está bien, ya me voy -se rió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se empujaba para ponerse de pie. Pero al primer paso que dio se tambaleó, desplomándose sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó apresuradamente Draco, dirigiéndose veloz a la orilla de la cama para ver que había pasado. Harry lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Me puedes pasar mis anteojos? –Draco se los dio, arqueando una ceja mientras Harry se los ponía.

-¿Tropezaste con algo? –le preguntó.

-No –respondió lentamente. –No, pero creo que me acabo de torcer como cincuenta músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Demonios.

-Ah –Draco asintió al comprender.

-¿Te sientes igual? –Draco asintió de nuevo. –Dios, Malfoy¿cómo lograste llegar del suelo hasta la cama? –le preguntó, sonando casi intimidado. Draco sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. –Mi dormitorio no está lejos –caviló Harry, -pero tú tienes que recorrer todo el camino hasta las mazmorras. Tal vez deberías quedarte a pasar la noche aquí.

-Soy un prefecto, Potter. Si alguien me descubre sólo le diré que estoy haciendo mi ronda o algo así –dijo Draco rotundamente. Harry curvó una ceja.

-¿En pijama?

-Oh. Cierto.

-¿Y nadie se preguntará por qué vas caminando más lento que un caracol?

-Creo que seré capaz de caminar un poco más rápido que eso, gracias por preguntar –dijo Draco secamente. Harry suspiró, empujándose para ponerse de pie otra vez, y tembló un poco antes de encontrar equilibrio. Empezó a ponerse sus ropas, moviéndose cautelosamente todo el tiempo. Al final, Draco también comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente vestidos, se miraron el uno al otro abochornados. Entonces, Draco inclinó la cabeza una vez y se dirigió trabajosamente hacia la puerta.

-Malfoy, espera –lo llamó Harry con tono resignado. Draco se giró un poco. –Toma esto –Draco parpadeó, levantando las manos para aceptar el bulto de ropa que Harry le estaba pasando. Lo sacudió, y sus ojos se abrieron en un inmediato gesto de sorpresa cuando vio lo que era.

-Potter –jadeó, colocando la capa sobre sus hombros y mirando cómo su cuerpo desaparecía ante sus ojos. -¡Lo sabía! –exclamó. -¡Lo sabía, _sabía_ que tú tenías una de éstas! –se rió débilmente, y Harry le sonrió.

-Era de mi padre –le dijo, y Draco miró alrededor desconcertado. –La quiero de vuelta mañana, si no te importa, pero… por esta noche, puedes usarla –Draco estaba todavía estupefacto.

-¿Me estás confiando esto? –preguntó incrédulamente. Harry se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada.

-Bueno, puedo chantajearte con lo que acaba de pasar; ¿no? –le señaló. Draco bufó.

-Y te pondrías en evidencia tú también –dijo, sonriendo malicioso.

-Sí, bueno… No la uses para nada malo. ¿Está bien? –le pidió Harry severamente. La sonrisa traviesa de Draco se ensanchó más.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo muy contento. Harry mordió sus labios indeciso, y entonces asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¡Y será mejor que la lleves contigo a la clase de Pociones! –le advirtió.

-Claro, porque eso no parecería sospechoso ni nada.

-¡Malfoy!

-Está bien, correcto, te la llevaré a la clase de Pociones –Draco apenas podía seguir conteniendo su sonrisa en ese punto, por lo que se giró abruptamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry suspiró y lo siguió, revisando su túnica para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo su varita y el lubricante con él.

-Y así termina la noche en que perdí mi virginidad –murmuró, y Draco se volteó repentinamente hacia él.

-Argh, no lo digas de esa manera –siseó, como si temiera que alguien que anduviera vagando por ahí los pudiera escuchar.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Harry pestañeando.

-Porque suena raro –Harry parpadeó otra vez, y luego sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy –dijo entre risitas, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Escuchó un murmullo como respuesta y se giró mientras caminaba hacia atrás, pero Draco ya se había cubierto con la capa de Invisibilidad y Harry sólo supo que estaba ahí porque podía oír sus pasos amortiguados alejándose de él. Sonriendo levemente, se volteó para caminar de frente.

Esa noche, le llevó mucho más tiempo regresar a la torre de lo que era usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry había creído que nadie sería capaz de adivinar lo que él y Draco habían hecho la noche anterior.

Por un momento, olvidó que Seamus era uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Espera un minuto, Harry –le dijo el chico irlandés muy temprano por la mañana, agarrándolo de una de sus mangas cuando los Gryffindors estaban bajando a desayunar. Ron se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad, y Dean y Neville, quienes estaban un poco más adelante en el pasillo, también se detuvieron a observar. – ¡Ustedes sigan adelante, los alcanzaremos enseguida! –les dijo Seamus al tiempo que hacía una seña con la mano para ahuyentarlos. Ron arrugó el ceño indeciso, pero continuó su camino sin decir nada. Hubo unos segundos de incómodo e insoportable silencio mientras que Seamus observaba pensativo a Harry. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció. Sintió que su cara le ardía, y nerviosamente se ajustó el asa de su mochila. –Entonces, Harry…

-No pasó nada –dijo de inmediato el chico de ojos verdes. Seamus parpadeó y soltó una risita.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –sonrió ampliamente. -¡No me salgas con eso! Es como si trajeras colgando un letrero que dice: "¡MALFOY ME FOLLÓ!" –Harry soltó su brazo del agarre de Seamus y lanzó rápidas miradas hacia ambos lados del corredor.

-¿Quieres decirlo un poco más alto? –siseó, y la sonrisa de Seamus se ensanchó. Harry gimió y le preguntó con voz impactada: -¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?

-Porque caminas gracioso –contestó el chico y Harry frunció el ceño. Había pensado que estaba ocultando bastante bien las ligeras punzadas que sentía cada vez que daba un paso.

-¿Es así de obvio? –preguntó un poco preocupado. Seamus negó con la cabeza.

-No. Sólo… pareces un poco agarrotado, como si estuvieras tratando de ocultar una cojera. Das pasos pequeños. Algo como esto. Yo ya he pasado por eso, sé como es –Seamus hizo una pausa. –Yyyy… ¿Qué tal estuvo? –le preguntó inocentemente. Harry sintió que su rubor regresaba con más fuerza, y se volteó para seguir caminando a toda velocidad. -¡No, Harry, regresa! –el chico con cabello color arena soltó una risita, corriendo detrás de él y tomándolo por una manga de nuevo. -¡Lo siento! Sólo tenía curiosidad –Harry suspiró.

-Fue… eh, no estuvo tan mal –contestó, negándose a mirar al otro chico. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Seamus también sonrió.

-¿No estuvo tan mal, eh? –el sonrojo de Harry se profundizó aún más. -¿Fue muy doloroso?

-Mucho –respondió Harry con toda honestidad. –Especialmente para Malfoy. Lo aborreció todo el tiempo. Pero a mí empezó a gustarme a partir de la segunda mitad. De hecho, me estaba preguntando…

-¡Alto, espera un momento! –lo interrumpió Seamus, frunciendo el ceño. -¿A él no le gustó estar arriba?

-Ah, sí, a él le _encantó _estar arriba. No le gustó estar abajo, pero creo que fue culpa mía…

-¿Ambos estuvieron arriba _y_ abajo? –lo atajó Seamus de nuevo. Parecía un poco sorprendido, y entonces se rió levemente. –Sólo a ustedes dos se les ocurriría hacer eso. ¿Qué, no pelearon por ver a quien le tocaba primero tirarse al otro?

-Eh… sí –respondió Harry abochornado, sonriendo ligeramente. –Pero fue realmente desagradable para Malfoy. ¿Habré…? Um, quiero decir, sólo por curiosidad, por supuesto, pero… ¿por qué fue tan malo para él?. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Es que yo sentí increíble cuando él… y yo… bueno, fue…

-Harry. Cállate –se rió Seamus, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Empezó a dirigirlo hacia el Gran Comedor. –Creo que tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación sobre las cosas que nos hacen sentir bien a los chicos.

* * *

Draco entró al Gran Comedor con paso lento, mucho rato después de que sus compañeros Slytherins lo hubieran hecho. Lo primero que notó (_no _porque lo estuviera buscando ni nada parecido, por supuesto) fue que Harry no estaba ahí. Un rápido vistazo de un lado a otro por la mesa de Gryffindor le mostró que el único otro que faltaba y que a Draco particularmente le preocupaba, era Seamus.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué esa cara de enojado, Draco? –le preguntó Pansy cuando él se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado. Crabbe se recorrió un poco para hacerle espacio y le ofreció un plato con tostadas. Draco tomó un par sin prestar atención, y empezó a quitarles la corteza. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-No me siento muy bien –dijo al fin de manera cortante, después de percatarse de que Pansy lo estaba mirando fijo y esperaba una respuesta. Últimamente Draco ya le hablaba de nuevo, aunque no tan abiertamente como antes, simplemente porque no quería pasarse el resto del año escolar sin hablarle a ninguno de sus compañeros de Casa.

-¿Estás enfermo? –le preguntó Pansy rápidamente, tratando de tocar su frente con una mano. Draco se movió hacia atrás para evitarlo y la miró molesto. –No puedes enfermarte, esta mañana tenemos Pociones –continuó ella imperturbable.

-Claro, Pociones –repitió Draco sin fijarse en lo que decía, pensando en cambio en la capa de Invisibilidad de Potter que traía escondida en su mochila. Realmente le había sido de mucha utilidad la noche anterior, porque había pasado al lado de Filch en tres diferentes ocasiones cuando recorría su camino hacia las mazmorras. De hecho, no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado hacer aquello, pues le había llevado una eternidad regresar a su sala común. Bajar las escaleras había sido jodidamente…

-Bueno, mira quién ha decidido por fin venir a desayunar –dijo Pansy en un tono inocente, y los ojos de Draco se dispararon de inmediato hacia las puertas y hacia las personas que en ese momento las estaban atravesando. Harry, por supuesto, y…

Draco entornó la mirada.

Y Seamus.

Draco sólo pudo mantener su vista clavada en ellos durante diez segundos, y de esos sólo le llevó dos darse cuenta de una crucial pieza de información.

Finnigan _sabía_.

Draco quiso morir. Era demasiado obvio que él sabía. Por la avergonzada manera en la que Harry se dejaba conducir por Seamus, quien a su vez tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y llevaba ese estúpido, engreído y hasta casi _orgulloso_ gesto en la cara. Y Harry estaba sonrojado. Y Seamus estaba moviendo su mano casi salvajemente como si estuviera tratando de _explicar_ algo. Los dos chicos se separaron para sentarse, y Harry saludó alegremente a sus dos camaradas. Draco por fin le quitó los ojos de encima, concentrándose en su plato y en las tostadas mutiladas que estaban en él.

Y de repente, se sintió enfermo de verdad.

-Tienes razón, Pansy, creo que estoy enfermo –dijo de repente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la mesa. –Dile al profesor Snape que no podré asistir a su clase porque me siento indispuesto –con eso, tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta, ignorando la voz de Pansy que lo llamaba para que regresara.

Iba a la mitad del camino rumbo a su sala común cuando cambió de parecer. Después de todo, le había prometido a Harry que le devolvería su capa en la clase; ¿no? Y aunque a Draco no le importaba demasiado si cumplía sus promesas o no, esa en particular no la iba a romper.

Sonriendo petulante, cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el aula de Pociones. Así que Harry estaba muy orgulloso de habérselo follado; ¿eh? Así que había _tenido_ que ir y decírselo a Seamus; ¿mmm?

Bueno, Draco iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de _eso._

* * *

La primera cosa que Harry notó cuando entró a la clase de Pociones fue que Draco no estaba ahí, lo que significaba que su capa de Invisibilidad tampoco estaría.

La segunda cosa que descubrió fue que en la pizarra no había una lista de ingredientes para una poción. En vez de eso, estaba un título subrayado y algunas fechas y nombres.

Gimiendo, Harry se dio cuenta que ese día sería solamente una clase para tomar notas, y ese tipo de días eran casi peores que cuando hacían pociones. En esas clases era más probable que Snape le hiciera alguna pregunta al estudiante que menos se lo esperaba, sobre información que supuestamente debían saber, al supuestamente haberla leído en su libro. En esas ocasiones, era cuando Gryffindor tendía a perder la mitad de los puntos que tan duramente ganaban.

Llevaban aproximadamente veinticinco minutos sumergidos en la lectura, cuando la puerta rechinó y se abrió un poco. Nadie entró por ella, pero como eso no era precisamente un evento extraño en Hogwarts, no hubo quien le prestara mayor atención.

Harry estaba aburrido. Ron, sentado a su lado, parecía como si estuviera a punto de dormirse, y si eso hubiera sido una lectura en la clase de Binns, probablemente ya estuviera hasta roncando. Hermione, al otro lado, estaba escribiendo afanosamente cada palabra que Snape decía, y aún más. Y sus notas estaban codificadas por colores. La manera en que encontraba tiempo para cambiar de diferentes colores de tinta _y _copiar el tedioso discurso de Snape, estaba mucho más allá del alcance de comprensión de Harry. Sus propias notas eran apenas legibles, y sabía que de todas formas más tarde le estaría pidiendo prestadas las suyas a Hermione, así que ni siquiera se estaba molestando en… _¡Mierda SANTA! _¿Qué DIABLOS le estaba tocando las piernas?

Completamente aterrorizado, Harry dio un rápido manotazo hacia un lado y luego tuvo que abalanzarse para atrapar su bote de tinta cuando estuvo a punto de caer de la mesa. Ron dio un respingo en su lugar, como si finalmente se hubiera empezado a quedar dormido, y Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algún problema, señor Potter? –preguntó Snape de forma desdeñosa, molesto por la interrupción.

-Eh, no. Lo siento, profesor –respondió Harry avergonzado, alisando su pergamino. Snape lo miró arrugando el entrecejo.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por alborotar en clase –espetó, y se volteó para regresar a la pizarra. Harry esperó un momento para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera prestando atención, y entonces lanzó una rápida mirada debajo de la mesa. Todavía podía sentir en sus rodillas algo que lo tocaba, como si fueran unas _manos_, así que no estuvo totalmente sorprendido cuando vio la cara de Draco sonriéndole presuntuoso. Aunque era una visión bastante extraña, y de repente comprendió porqué Draco se había asustado tanto cuando vio su propia cabeza flotando en el aire cerca de Hogsmeade en el tercer año.

Abrió la boca para susurrarle algo y alejarlo de ahí, pero recordó a tiempo que Hermione y Ron estaban sentados a cada lado de él y que seguramente le preguntarían por qué estaba hablándole a la parte de abajo de la mesa.

Por lo que entró en pánico. Normalmente, no le importaría tener a Draco entre sus piernas (y el pensamiento por sí solo era bastante alarmante), pero bajo esas circunstancias, Harry no quería ni saber lo que el Slytherin había planeado. Colocando su mano sobre la cara de Draco, trató de empujarlo lejos, pero no fue suficiente para detener al chico. Tomando con firmeza la mano de Harry, la inmovilizó por debajo de la silla y le sonrió de nuevo en esa manera tan exasperante que tenía. Harry, después de dudarlo un momento, decidió dejar su otra mano sobre la mesa, por miedo a que los demás se preguntaran qué demonios estaba haciendo con sus _dos _manos debajo de ella.

Cuando Draco buscó la cremallera de sus pantalones con la mano que tenía libre, Harry sólo pudo morderse los labios con resignación. Arrastró su silla más cerca de la mesa, hasta que su estómago se oprimió contra el borde de ésta, y se hundió sobre su asiento. Ron le sonrió, seguramente pensando que estaba cabeceando de sueño o algo así, y Harry le devolvió una angustiada sonrisa. Para entonces, Draco había liberado su miembro y lo estaba acariciando con suavidad, y Harry se sujetó al asiento de su silla con la mano que le había inmovilizado debajo, en un desesperado intento por anclarse a _algo_. Con la otra mano, Harry apretó fuertemente su pluma.

El cálido aliento de Draco envolvió su pene, el cual respondió endureciéndose rápidamente. Harry exhaló con lentitud. Pudo sentir los dedos de sus pies enroscarse dentro de sus zapatos, y tardíamente trató de patear al Slytherin. Apenas alcanzó a levantar su pierna cuando la boca de Draco estaba devorando su erección, y su intento de patada quedó muy lejos del blanco inicial. Harry jadeó, y la pluma en su mano se quebró.

  
Harry quebra su pluma en Pociones: [Obsidianfawn](http://www.livejournal.com/users/obsidianfawn/)

 

-Señor Potter –gruñó Snape, y Harry lo miró con terror.

-¿S-sí, señor? –preguntó trémulamente. Hermione lo observó con extrañeza, y él soltó la pluma y se asió al extremo opuesto del escritorio, aferrándose como a una tabla de salvación.

-¿Usted _disfruta_ interrumpiendo mi clase? –preguntó tranquilamente el profesor. Draco soltó una risita silenciosa alrededor del miembro de Harry, y eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Cada músculo de sus piernas se tensó, y tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de abrirlas más.

-No-n-no… s-señor –respondió, con la cara enrojecida. Snape puso cara de asco.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –le anunció, y una vez más se giró de regreso a la pizarra. Harry suspiró con alivio, aunque Hermione todavía continuaba mirándolo con fijeza.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró. Harry, quien ya no confiaba en su voz a esas alturas, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Ella lo observó dudosa, pero enseguida regresó a sus notas antes de perderse de algo. Respirando con profundidad y premura por la nariz, Harry se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para darle otro vistazo a la cabeza flotante de Draco. De algún modo, Draco logró esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa aún con el pene de Harry dentro de su boca, y de inmediato lo chupó. Fuerte.

_Mierda._

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con fuerza y apretó la mano que tenía en el escritorio, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Rechinando los dientes, no pudo evitar que una de sus piernas brincara hacia un lado y golpeara la de Ron. Su amigo volteó con cara de aburrido, probablemente pensando que Harry estaba tratando de llamar su atención, y tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar a su comportamiento extraño.

-Compañero; ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó a media voz. Harry intentó asentir y negar con su cabeza al mismo tiempo, con los ojos aún cerrados. Dios; ¿cuándo había aprendido Malfoy a hacer _eso_ con su lengua? – ¿Harry? –Grandioso, ahora Ron estaba preocupado.

-¡Señor Weasley! –bramó Snape. – ¡No me obligue a quitarles más puntos!

-Lo siento, señor –dijo Ron apresuradamente. Echándole otro vistazo a Harry, tomó pergamino y pluma y empezó a escribir. Después de unos segundos, puso el papel enfrente de Harry y le codeó el brazo. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

Aceptando la pluma que Ron le pasó, y también casi quebrándola, trató de escribir una respuesta. Tuvo que hacer una pausa a mitad de la palabra cuando Draco decidió de repente lamer y acariciar sus bolas. Hizo todo lo que pudo por no venirse en ese mismo momento. Se negaba completamente a hacerlo. No en medio de _toda la clase_. Además, no estaba seguro si podría ser capaz de reprimir un grito.

_Nada._

Dios, su escritura jamás había estado tan torcida. Harry quiso reír histéricamente y Ron frunció el ceño.

_Eso es mierda._

Harry inhaló temblorosamente y parpadeó varias veces mientras que el aula empezaba a nublarse a su alrededor.

_¡Estoy bien!_

Draco lo chupó de nuevo, y esa vez Harry sí rompió la pluma de Ron. Abochornado, se la devolvió, y las cejas de Ron se arquearon. Sacando otra pluma, rasgó en el pergamino otra pregunta.

_¿Te das cuenta que últimamente ya no me hablas de NADA?_

Harry sí se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero también sabía que Ron probablemente estaría horrorizado de averiguar lo que estaba pasando justo a su lado.

Aunque también era probable que al saber eso lo dejara en paz… mordiéndose los labios, Harry escribió otra temblorosa respuesta.

_¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?_

Ron parpadeó, arrugando el ceño. Su mano dudó un momento sobre el pergamino mientras le daba a Harry una mirada escudriñadora, y entonces comenzó a escribir.

_Sí._

Ahora fue Harry el que hizo una pausa. Accidentalmente, pateó a Hermione cuando Draco empezó a hacerle el mismo tipo de mamada que Harry le había hecho hacía un par de semanas, y de verdad que Draco estaba tratando de _tragarse_ la extensión completa de su erección. Pidiéndole disculpas a Hermione con la mirada, se detuvo de nuevo, y entonces…

_Malfoy me está haciendo una mamada en este preciso momento._

Le llevó un maldito montón de esfuerzo escribir la frase completa, y cuando la hubo terminado arrojó la pluma y se aferró de nuevo al borde de la mesa, esforzándose por respirar. Ron echó un vistazo al pergamino y de inmediato una expresión perturbada se instaló en su cara, y Harry sintió de nuevo la necesidad de reírse. Pestañeando, Ron se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar debajo de la mesa, pero Harry le agarró el brazo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ron deslizó su silla adelante otra vez, y luego se sentó muy tieso y de modo poco natural, mientras golpeteaba sus rodillas nerviosamente. Harry se tragó un gemido cuando Draco liberó su pene y sopló sobre él, provocando que escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal. Se hundió sobre su silla, y Ron le obsequió una mirada que era mezcla de repugnancia, curiosidad y diversión, antes de tomar la pluma de nuevo.

Harry quiso golpearlo.

_¿Por qué?_

Harry vio el pergamino con desesperación, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y cogió la pluma.

_¡NO TENGO LA MÁS PUTA IDEA! Probablemente el bastardo piensa que es divert…_

Fue incapaz de escribir nada más, porque en ese punto Draco estaba tragándose su pene de nuevo y Harry se rindió. La pluma resbaló entre sus dedos, y él cruzó ambos brazos por encima de la mesa, enterrando la cabeza entre ellos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y no pudiendo evitarlo más, Harry se derramó, estremeciéndose, temblando, y presionando un puño contra su boca para no gritar. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, reconociéndola como la de Hermione, quien probablemente pensaba que estaba a punto de vomitar o algo así.

Pero entonces todo acabó, la boca de Draco lo abandonó, y las manos del rubio regresaron su miembro a sus pantalones. Sentándose derecho rápidamente y respirando con agitación, Harry miró hacia abajo asegurándose de darle a Draco su mejor expresión de "te-odio-porque-eres-un-completo-y-total-cabrón". Draco sonrió autosuficiente y le dio unas palmaditas sobre la pierna, antes de que su cara desapareciera y Harry sintiera que se alejaba de ahí. Miró hacia la puerta pero no tenía modo de saber si el Slytherin había salido o no, así que se volteó hacia Ron, listo para enfrentar su cólera.

Pero el chico le estaba sonriendo ampliamente, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Harry no supo si ésa era una buena reacción o no, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que prontamente se giró al otro lado. Hermione continuaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aunque lucía un poco preocupada. Harry se encogió de hombros y rebuscó dentro de su mochila por otra pluma.

Pasó el resto de la clase concentrándose en tomar notas, e ignorando la manera en que su cabello se había pegado a su frente sudorosa.

* * *

-Entonces, Harry –empezó a decir Ron tan pronto como la clase terminó y todos estaban reuniendo sus pertenencias.

-No lo sé, Ron –lo interrumpió Harry, respondiendo a la pregunta antes de que la formulara.

-Pero, en medio de la _clase_…

-_Lo sé, _Ron.

-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando…?

-No. Lo. Sé. Ron –dijo Harry pausadamente y en voz alta, señalando con la mirada a Hermione. La chica lo estaba viendo de modo extraño.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? –le cuestionó ella mientras salían del aula.

-Estoy bien –respondió airadamente Harry, y Ron bufó. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, sintió algo rozando la parte de atrás de su túnica, y se detuvo inmediatamente. Ron y Hermione se voltearon para verlo. –Eh, los buscaré en la sala común, acabo de recordar que… uh, olvidé algo…

-Harry, tenemos Transformaciones justo en este momento –dijo Hermione pesadamente. Ron miró a Harry con ojos cómplices, y luego clavó su vista detrás de él, como si buscara algo.

-Bueno, nos veremos ahí –dijo Harry, dándole a Ron una mirada suplicante. El chico le sonrió y tomó a Hermione por la cintura.

-Vamos, Hermione, nos encontrará ahí. ¡Te guardaremos un lugar, Harry! –le gritó Ron mientras tironeaba de su amiga por el pasillo. Harry esperó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, y luego se giró para fulminar con los ojos al aire detrás de él.

-Sé que estás aquí. ¡Devuélveme mi capa! –espetó, y Draco apareció de repente con un dramático gesto, sacándose la capa de encima.

-Gracias por habérmela prestado –le dijo sonriendo de modo engreído. Harry continuó mirándolo con furia.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso? –gritó finalmente.

-¿Eso? –preguntó inocentemente Draco.

-Sí, _eso _–escupió Harry. -¡¿En medio de la clase?. ¡Qué demonios, Malfoy!

-Te lo merecías –respondió Draco en voz baja. Harry balbuceó.

-¿Qué…?. ¿_Me lo merecía_?. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice para _merecérmelo_?

-¿Contarles a todos lo que hicimos, tal vez? –dijo el rubio enojado, clavando su propia mirada furiosa en Harry. El Gryffindor hizo una pausa de un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no le conté a nadie…

-¡_Finnigan _lo sabe! –rugió Draco, apretando los puños a sus costados.

-¡Seamus _lo adivinó_! –gritó Harry en respuesta, agitando frenéticamente los brazos.

-¡Tú estabas _hablando _con él sobre eso!. ¡Yo no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estamos haciendo!

-¡ÉL ESTABA _EXPLICÁNDOME _ALGO! –explotó Harry, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. –Y no entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema, pero…

Draco lo interrumpió con un beso que lo hizo tragarse el resto de sus alaridos, los cuales se transformaron en gemidos. Le correspondió de inmediato, abriendo los ojos por un solo segundo antes de cerrarlos lentamente otra vez. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del rubio, acercándolo más a él, mientras que los de Draco se deslizaban por su espalda y sus lenguas se encontraban vigorosamente. Harry sabía que estaban parados en medio de un corredor que se encontraría lleno de estudiantes en cualquier segundo, pero justo en ese momento no le importaba nada más.

Se separaron después de un ínfimo instante, respirando pesadamente y descansando sus frentes la una contra la otra, sin deshacer su abrazo todavía.

-Esta manera que tienes de demostrarme tu enojo, besándome en los pasillos –jadeó Harry. –En serio debe terminar –Draco asintió.

-¿Preferirías que te diera una paliza? –le preguntó. Harry soltó una risita.

-No –susurró. Draco se alejó, alisándose la túnica. Harry se limpió distraídamente la boca.

-Agradecería que no discutieras _nada_ con otras personas a mis espaldas –se quejó Draco, cruzando los brazos. Harry sonrió un poco y decidió que sería una mala idea decirle al Slytherin que Ron sabía lo que había pasado en el aula de Pociones.

-Bien, lo siento –dijo, ocultando su sonrisa. Draco resopló con arrogancia.

-Y debes sentirlo –respondió, levantando un poco la nariz.

-Hablando de otra cosa -dijo Harry rápidamente cuando los estudiantes empezaron a dar vuelta en la esquina. -¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez? –Draco parpadeó.

-Oh. Cierto –dijo dubitativamente.

-¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

-Sí –exclamó Draco, y entonces pareció como si quisiera patearse él mismo. Harry se rió levemente, pero se calló cuando Draco lo miró enojado.

-¿Esta noche? –le preguntó.

-Tengo quidditch… ¿mañana?

-_Yo_ tengo quidditch –ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. -¿El jueves? –preguntó Harry, y trató de no cuestionarse por qué había sonado tan decepcionado. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sí, supongo que podemos esperar hasta entonces –murmuró. Hubo unos pocos segundos de incómodo silencio mientras estudiantes más jóvenes continuaban pasando a su lado. –Bueno, tengo clase… -dijo Draco lentamente, dándose media vuelta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó, y procedió a correr por el pasillo, apenas alcanzando a ver la mirada de sorpresa de Draco. -¡Te veré el jueves, Malfoy! –le gritó, y luego se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Transformaciones.

De todas maneras llegó tarde.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la sala común más tarde ese día, Ron no perdió tiempo en tomar a Harry de un brazo y jalarlo hacia unas sillas desocupadas.

-Está bien, escúpelo –le dijo tan pronto como se sentaron. Harry estaba avergonzado.

-¿Qué escupa qué? –preguntó, mirando alrededor y jugueteando con sus pulgares.

-¡Harry! –dijo Ron exasperadamente, y el chico de ojos verdes le dio una mirada llena de sufrimiento.

-Ron, no creo que realmente quieras saberlo –le dijo, casi con desesperación. Ron lo miró.

-¡Sí quiero! –le insistió. – ¡Quiero que me hables de estas cosas!. ¡Quiero que sea a _mí _a quien acudas, no a Seamus!

-¿Por qué todos están celosos de Seamus? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad, y Ron rodó los ojos.

-No estoy _celoso_; ¡sólo desearía que me contaras lo que sea que le cuentas a él! Aún si yo no soy… gay… y aunque Malfoy no sea exactamente mi persona favorita... ¡me gustaría saberlo!

-Yo tampoco soy gay –dijo Harry rápidamente, y Ron lo miró sin expresión. –Bueno, quiero decir… um… Yo no… no _creo_ ser gay… -se corrigió, sonrojándose un poco. Ron continuó mirándolo. Harry se cruzó de brazos tozudamente. Había sido mucho más fácil hacer eso con Seamus…

-Harry… -dijo Ron en un tono amenazante, y Harry suspiró con exasperación.

-Nosotros… um, Malfoy y yo…

-¿Malfoy? –lo interrumpió Ron con curiosidad. -¿Continúas llamándolo así?

-Bueno; ¿de qué otra manera lo puedo llamar? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Oh, no lo sé. ¿_Draco_, tal vez? –Harry arrugó el ceño pensativamente.

-Le he dicho "Malfoy" durante cinco años y medio… Creo que olvidé que tiene un primer nombre… -Ron se rió, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para exigirle a Harry que continuara.

-Adelante, adelante –le pidió, divertido.

-Correcto. Bueno… nosotros… um…

-¿Están saliendo juntos? –prorrumpió Ron.

-¡No! –exclamó con rapidez Harry, arrugando la cara. –No, Dios, no.

-Pero te gusta –afirmó Ron con lentitud.

-¡NO! Yo… bueno, quiero decir… no… ¿no? –Harry se sentía demasiado inseguro de sí mismo. –Quiero decir, bueno, Ron… Maldición. Hemos dormido juntos, Ron –admitió por fin Harry, abrazando sus rodillas y descansando su mentón sobre ellas. Observó preocupadamente a Ron. La mandíbula del otro chico estaba enormemente abierta y los ojos casi le saltaban de las órbitas. Harry hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Ustedes… -Ron empezó a preguntar pausadamente, tragando saliva, -han… tenido sexo? -Harry asintió, mordiéndose los labios. – ¿Así como… sexo _real_, no sólo… no sólo sexo oral? –continuó Ron, haciendo un movimiento con su mano bastante obsceno. Harry asintió nuevamente. -_¿Cuándo?_

-Um... ¿anoche? –Ron parecía estar completamente noqueado. –No _dejes_ que Malfoy sepa que tú lo sabes; ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry al momento. Ron asintió lánguidamente.

-¿Fue…?. ¿Eso fue…? Eh. ¿Te gustó? –le cuestionó con sus ojos todavía enormemente abiertos.

-Sí –respondió Harry en voz baja. Se sonrojó otra vez.

-Vaya –suspiró Ron.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien –exclamó Ron rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco. –Entonces; ¿has tenido sexo con otro chico, _te gustó_, y sigues pensando que no eres gay? –Harry sonrió levemente. La noche anterior, ya acostado en su cama, había pasado un rato genial pensando en eso.

-Bueno, no he dormido aún con una _chica _–dijo. –Así que tal vez soy bisexual. Quiero decir, los chicos no me _atraen_…

-Sólo Malfoy.

-No creo que me atraiga.

-Te gusta Harry, admítelo –sonrió Ron, sentándose de nuevo en su silla. –Eres Malfoy-sexual.

-No me gusta –insistió Harry.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica en este momento?

-Eh, no, no realmente.

-Bien, si te gustó tener sexo con un chico, entonces está descartado que seas heterosexual. Aclamas que no eres homosexual, y aparentemente tampoco eres _bisexual_… como dije; ¡eres Malfoy-sexual! –proclamó Ron.

-Bueno, al menos eso ya es algo. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos seguros de que era _asexual_ –Ron miró tras Harry y Harry se giró para ver a Seamus inclinado en el respaldo de su silla, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-Qué gracioso –dijo Harry cortante, mirándolo con disgusto.

-¿Y qué es esto? –preguntó Seamus, tomando asiento en uno de los brazos de la silla de Harry. -¿Ron está tratando de convencerte de que estás enamorado de Draco?

-¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE DRACO! –tronó Harry, obteniendo miradas extrañadas de un par de Gryffindors que estaban en la sala.

-Lo acabas de llamar "Draco" –apuntó Ron.

-No lo… Oh. Bu-bueno... ¡Seamus lo llamó así y eso me confundió! –tartamudeó Harry.

-Mhmm –dijeron al unísono Ron y Seamus, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Harry se desalentó.

-Puede ser… que sólo… me guste… un poquito –dijo con un hilo de voz. Seamus dejó salir un escandaloso grito de alegría, e incluso la sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó.

-Me alegra que por fin puedas admitirlo –le dijo.

-¿_Realmente_ no te importa? –preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-¿No te llegó el memorándum? Parece ser que todos los Slytherins están desertando hacia la Luz.

-Todos, excepto Malfoy -dijo Harry amargamente.

-Ya vendrá también –aseguró Seamus. Harry suspiró.

-Quizá…

* * *

El jueves, Draco llegó temprano al Salón de los Menesteres, y no estuvo muy sorprendido de encontrar a Harry ya sentado en el sofá, terminando alguno de sus deberes. Tragando saliva nerviosamente, entró y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenas, Potter –lo saludó, peinándose el cabello con los dedos. Su camiseta se subió un poco con el movimiento.

-Hola, Malfoy –dijo Harry alegremente, levantando la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la franja de pálida piel que quedó al descubierto entre su camiseta y sus pantalones, y Draco notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente antes de que le quitara la vista de encima. El rubio arqueó una ceja. Harry terminó de rasgar algo en su pergamino, y entonces metió rápidamente todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila y se giró de nuevo hacia Draco. -¿Listo?

Draco dudó, pero asintió rápidamente. Harry inclinó su cabeza en respuesta y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cama y sacándose la camiseta en el camino. Draco observó los apenas perceptibles movimientos de los músculos de su espalda.

-¿Ya vienes? –le preguntó Harry, dejando caer sus anteojos en la mesita de noche.

-Eso espero… quiero decir, _venirme_ –dijo Draco sonriendo travieso, y fue todo un placer mirar que Harry se ruborizaba otra vez.

-Sólo acércate –ordenó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Draco sonrió muy a su pesar y se unió a Harry, desprendiéndose de su camiseta también. –Vamos a tratar de hacer algo un poco diferente esta noche –dijo el Gryffindor, acercándose a Draco. El rubio luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la urgencia de alejarse de él.

En vez de huir, sólo preguntó: -¿Eh? – Harry asintió.

-La meta de esto es hacerte sentir bien; ¿correcto? –Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.

-Bueno. Entonces… vamos a intentar ser… afectuosos.

-¿Disculpa? –bufó Draco, arrugando la nariz.

-¡Oh, déjalo ya! –sonrió Harry. –Seam… um –Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, -_Yo _creo que eso ayudará. Será más suave, te estimulará antes de hacerlo y cosas de ese tipo.

-No necesito nada de eso –dijo Draco arrugando el ceño.

-Mira, tú no quieres estar llorando delante de todos este sábado. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Harry con exasperación.

-Bueno; ¡pero tampoco quiero estar _disfrutando!_ –espetó Draco, enojado. Harry rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Cállate, Malfoy –dijo en un tono divertido y Draco apretó los labios. Harry dio un paso más hacia él, tomándolo gentilmente de las muñecas, las cuales estaban colgando flojas a sus costados. De nuevo tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar lejos de él. –Malfoy –suspiró Harry, acercándose todavía más, tanto que sus pectorales estaban tocándose y su aliento rozaba sus labios. Draco dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. –Draco…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe y jadeó ligeramente. Harry estaba sonriendo y moviéndose hacia él, y Draco se dio cuenta de que él estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse de Harry. Éste apretó su agarre alrededor de sus muñecas, y entonces, venció la distancia entre ellos, besando suavemente a Draco en los labios y mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco parpadeó varias veces en una rápida sucesión y respiró entrecortadamente a través de su nariz. Harry se movió para profundizar el beso y Draco sintió que sus párpados caían mientras le abría ansioso su boca al otro chico.

Harry besa a Draco antes de hacer el amor otra vez: [Aperfectscream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aperfectscream/)

 

Sintió a Harry girarlo, y pronto el borde de la cama estaba presionando contra la parte de atrás de sus piernas. Harry lo empujó con delicadeza hasta acostarlo sin dejar nunca de besarlo, y Draco se deslizó hacia arriba por la cama de buena gana, hasta acomodarse entre las numerosas almohadas. Harry se le montó a horcajadas, envolviendo con su lengua la del otro chico al tiempo que su beso se hacía más desesperado, y Draco se arqueó contra él.

Harry rompió el beso por un segundo, jadeando para respirar, y de repente su boca estaba pegada a la piel sudorosa del cuello del otro chico. Draco jadeó y gimió ruidosamente, aferrándose fuerte de las caderas de Harry para poder bajarlo hacia él y mover sus caderas juntos. Ambos gimieron, y Draco buscó la boca de Harry y lo besó otra vez.

-¡Espera, espera! –resopló Harry, alejándose. Draco emitió un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas. –Los pantalones –dijo Harry rápidamente, rodando para quitarse de encima de Draco y así poder sacudirse la parte inferior de su pijama. El Slytherin lo imitó prestamente, estremeciéndose sólo un poco ante la débil punzada de dolor que seguía sintiendo desde su escapada anterior.

-Una pregunta –dijo entre respiros, mientras Harry volvía a montarse sobre él y sus penes recién liberados se rozaban el uno contra el otro. -¿El quidditch fue tan odioso para ti como lo fue para mí? –Harry se rió, enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello de Draco.

-Tuve un día más… pero sí, fue bastante malo. La única cosa en la que podía pensar durante esas dos horas enteras, fue en que habría podido estar chupándotela –murmuró. Ron habría pensado que eso era divertido.

-Hmmm –suspiró Draco, respirando más profundamente cuando Harry empezó a besarlo haciéndose camino hacia abajo por su piel. Llegó hasta su ya erecto pene pero no fue más allá, y en cambio envolvió una mano a su alrededor y alcanzó con la otra el lubricante que había traído consigo.

-¿Listo? –preguntó despacio, dándole largas y lentas caricias al miembro de Draco. El rubio asintió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en el estómago, y Draco se relajó con celeridad. El chico de ojos verdes empujó un dedo húmedo y resbaloso a través de su entrada, escuchando a Draco sisear. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respiró Draco, y Harry añadió un segundo apéndice. El rubio se tensó ligeramente, pero de inmediato se obligó a relajarse. Harry empezó a hacer los movimientos de tijera, y Draco hizo gestos.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry suavemente. Draco negó con la cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en el placer que continuaba creciendo en su entrepierna. Realmente eso ayudaba mucho… Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. -¿Quieres intentar con tres? –después de una notoria pausa, Draco aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Dime si quiere que pare –murmuró Harry, empujando un tercer dedo. Los ojos de Draco estaban todavía firmemente cerrados, y su labio superior se tensó tanto que sus dientes quedaron al descubierto. Harry apretó la mano que tenía sobre su erección, y con la otra mano empujó más profundamente dentro de su entrada. Draco jadeó ante las dos sensaciones tan opuestas.

-Es lo más raro… que he sentido… nunca –dijo con los dientes apretados y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry. El Gryffindor le sonrió y tomó una almohada.

-Levántate –le dijo, y Draco obedeció para que Harry pudiera colocar la almohada bajo su espalda. Harry movió sus dedos una vez más, sintiendo a Draco apretar y resistirse contra él. –Bien… bien, creo que estás listo –Draco dejó salir de su boca un sonido de ahogamiento, se aferró con los dedos a la tela sobre la que estaban acostados, y asintió. Harry retiró su mano y de inmediato empezó a untarse una excesiva cantidad de lubricante sobre su miembro. No dejó de mirar a Draco a los ojos mientras lo hacía, ni tampoco dejó de acariciarlo con su mano libre. -¿Preparado? –el rubio asintió una vez más, apretando los labios. Harry contuvo el aire y empujó. No hubo reacción inmediata por parte de Draco, nada más que un respiro tembloroso. Harry finalmente soltó la erección del rubio y posó las dos manos sobre su cintura, empujando un poco más fuerte y jadeando ante la conocida y húmeda tibieza de ese interior.

La respiración de Draco se hizo dificultosa y se sacudió levemente, causando que Harry se detuviera. –No, continúa –dijo Draco rápidamente, y el Gryffindor asintió, haciendo lo que le pedía. Draco gimió y se tensó, y Harry suspiró.

-Todo está bien –murmuró, inclinándose y besando la boca cerrada de Draco. El rubio lo miró, respirando con rapidez.

-No te atrevas a tratar de distraerme de nuevo – resopló y Harry soltó una risita.

-No lo haré –prometió, pero lo besó de todas formas. La espalda de Draco se arqueó y Harry se deslizó más adentro. Se tragó el quejido del rubio, entrelazando sus lenguas y recorriendo con las manos los lados de su cuerpo. Draco se estremeció y gimoteó brevemente. Harry empujó un poco más. –La última –susurró, y Draco asintió y se preparó. Harry arremetió por completo al fin, jadeando cuando ese calor resbaladizo lo engulló. Draco dejó salir un chillido estrangulado.

-¡Oh, Dios! –gritó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry, jadeando pesadamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se concentró por ver la cara de Draco, y por un momento trató de sacudirse los mechones de cabello que tenía sobre los ojos. Draco balbuceó una respuesta incomprensible. Los muslos de Harry estaban temblando, pero se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, esperando hasta que Draco correspondiera a su mirada.

-Sí –dijo, exhalando lentamente.

-Bien… bien –Harry tomó un profundo respiro, intentando enfocarse en otra cosa aparte del calor que lo estaba envolviendo. –Está bien, dime qué… dime si se siente bien –Draco bufó, pero Harry no le hizo caso. Se salió de él y regresó lentamente, gimiendo, y Draco gruñó e hizo muecas. -¿No? –Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿De verdad esto se sentirá bien? –preguntó débilmente.

-Sí –dijo Harry, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo. Se retiró de nuevo, tratando de tomar un ángulo diferente, y penetró otra vez. Draco chilló fuertemente, aferrándose de improviso a los bíceps de Harry. Sus uñas se enterraron en su piel, pero Harry no mencionó nada al respecto. –Disculpa –le murmuró. Draco intentó responder algo, pero las palabras fueron incomprensibles. Una vez más, Harry buscó un ángulo diferente y empujó.

Draco se congeló, jadeando y abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

-¿Ahí? –preguntó Harry, embistiendo de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Draco gritó pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -¿…No? –preguntó Harry dudoso. Arremetió de nuevo, mirando como el pene de Draco se estimulaba en respuesta.

-¡No! Nop, no, no es ahí, esto todavía apesta –mintió Draco, respirando con agitación. Harry sonrió y empujó otra vez, causando que Draco jadeara y gimiera.

-Embustero, esto _te gusta _–dijo Harry, penetrándolo con un ritmo mucho más rápido.

-Nonononononono –gimió el rubio, golpeando sus caderas contra las de Harry y jadeando otra vez. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor y lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo con desesperación. Harry correspondió el beso ansiosamente, sintiendo cómo el placer crecía rápidamente ahora que ya podía moverse con libertad.

Draco alejó su boca y comenzó a lloriquear otra vez, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. – ¡Mierdamierdamierda-JESÚS, oh, Dios mío! –su pene estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de Harry, y cada vez que el chico de ojos verdes se movía, Draco sentía la fricción y un goce que exigía dejarse perder en él. Ésa era, absolutamente, la sensación más erótica que jamás hubiera experimentado. Si no pensaba en la incomodidad que seguía quemándolo cada vez que Harry lo penetraba, apenas sí se daba por enterado de que aún la tenía. En vez de eso, se concentró en las increíbles oleadas de placer que se disparaban por lo largo de su espina dorsal, provenientes desde Dios sabía dónde. De dónde fuera que estuviera ese punto dentro de él que estaba siendo golpeado por Harry.

-¡Oh, Dios, Malfoy! –jadeó Harry, estrellando su boca contra la del otro chico. El rubio no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, y cuando Harry lo embistió de nuevo, sintió que su mundo explotaba. El salón se desvaneció a su alrededor y vio puntos danzando frente a sus ojos. Su convulsionante cuerpo se apretó alrededor de Harry, y el Gryffindor cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se derramaba con un grito salvaje. Respirando fuertemente, trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos le fallaron y se desplomó sobre el jadeante pecho del otro chico. Draco dejó escapar un largo y ronco gemido.

-Por todos los demonios –siseó. Harry se rió cansinamente, incorporándose sobre sus codos. Draco lo estaba mirando fijamente y con incredulidad.

-Un poco mejor; ¿eh? –preguntó Harry. Draco se rió levemente.

-Algo así –admitió. Harry se inclinó hacia él, besándolo tan sutilmente que sus labios apenas si fueron tocados. Draco se dio el gusto por unos segundos, y luego alejó su rostro y empujó a Harry por el pecho. –Para ya, hemos terminado –dijo en voz baja. Harry parpadeó.

-Está bien –dijo divertido y sonriendo ligeramente. Rodó para quitarse de encima del Slytherin y se tumbó de espaldas, respirando con profundidad. Draco puso las manos debajo de su cabeza. –Creo que estamos listos para cualquier reto que nos impongan el sábado –dijo Harry ociosamente.

-Demonios que sí –respondió Draco, bostezando.

-No quiero moverme –murmuró Harry, bostezando también.

-Mierda, yo no dormiré aquí –dijo el Slytherin, sentándose y bajando de la cama. Harry suspiró, arrugando un poco el entrecejo, y también se sentó.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó lentamente. El rubio volteó a verlo mientras se ponía su camiseta. Hubo una pequeña pausa. –Yo… ¿necesitas mi capa otra vez? –le preguntó Harry por fin, con los hombros caídos y evitando su mirada.

-Nah –dijo Draco, girándose hacia la puerta. –Todavía es muy temprano. Um… -se detuvo, mirando a Harry una vez más. –Nos vemos, Potter.

-El sábado –respondió Harry alegremente. Draco asintió, y entonces se fue. Suspirando, Harry se acostó otra vez y enterró su cara entre las almohadas.

Tardó más de una hora en regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

-¡Hermione!. ¿Adónde vamos? –se quejó Ron cuando la chica lo jaló a él y a Harry fuera de la sala común esa noche del sábado. Sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor los seguían a corta distancia.

-A la fiesta, por supuesto –respondió ella animadamente, dirigiéndose hacia el corredor. Parecía estar inusualmente emocionada, lo cual puso nervioso a Harry.

-¡Espera, Hermione, vamos por el camino equivocado! –exclamó Ron cuando pasaron de largo las escaleras y continuaron por el pasillo.

-No, vamos bien.

-¿Por qué vamos al Salón de los Menesteres? –preguntó Harry, percatándose repentinamente de la dirección exacta a dónde se dirigían. Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya lo verán –dijo. Harry frunció el ceño. Cuando se aproximaron a la puerta, vieron a varios Slytherins llegando por la dirección opuesta: Pansy, caminando rápidamente al lado de Blaise, y detrás, Draco en medio de Crabbe y Goyle. Algunos Slytherins más les venían siguiendo los pasos. Harry pensó haber visto a Theodore Nott entre ellos, lo cual era extraño porque esa era la primera vez que hacía acto de presencia en una fiesta sabatina.

-Avisé a Terry Boot –comentó Pansy tan pronto como ella y Hermione quedaron frente a frente. La Gryffindor asintió.

-Yo a Susan Bones. ¿Ya está todo arreglado? –por primera vez, Harry notó que la puerta del salón estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Trató de no dejarse invadir por el pánico, y por inercia buscó los ojos de Draco. El rubio parecía tan confundido como él. ¿Qué habían necesitado _arreglar_ ellas?

-¡Bueno, entremos! –declaró Pansy, y abrió completamente la puerta. Harry traspasó el umbral, deteniéndose inmediatamente. Sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, e instantáneamente supo que era Draco.

-Vaya –dijo Ron en voz baja, y Harry pensó que eso lo resumía muy bien. Ahora sabía porqué Hermione y Pansy lucían tan complacidas con ellas mismas.

El salón era más grande que cuando Draco y él lo usaban, aún más grande que cuando el ED había practicado el año anterior. Había música tocando desde algún lado, y varias sillas que parecían muy cómodas estaban esparcidas al fondo del lugar. Al frente estaba despejado, y Harry supuso que probablemente era con la intención de dejar lugar para bailar. Pero la parte más impresionante del salón eran las grandes mesas ubicadas a todo lo largo de las paredes. Estaban cubiertas con manteles que llegaban hasta el piso, y lucían repletas con todo tipo de comida. Platos para cenar, bocadillos, postres; de todo había ahí, junto con grandes jarras de algo que parecía jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Draco, Potter!. ¡Dejen de bloquear la puerta! –gritó Pansy, quien parecía divertida ante sus expresiones atónitas.

-¿_Esto_ era lo que ella tenía en mente? –espetó Draco, internándose en el salón. Harry lo siguió, entendiendo ahora el motivo por el cual Hermione se había vestido más elegantemente. La misma Pansy estaba ataviada con una falda escandalosamente corta.

Pronto llegaron los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs, entrando despistadamente por la puerta. Y de repente, eso se había convertido en la multitud más grande que Harry había visto nunca en una fiesta de ésas. Hermione estaba resplandeciente de contenta.

-¡Muy bien, atención!. ¡Acérquense, acérquense! –llamó Pansy, subiéndose sobre una silla. Todos se agruparon a su alrededor, Draco se movió hasta quedar a un lado de Blaise, y Ron se abrió camino hasta llegar al frente junto con Harry. -¡Bienvenidos a la última fiesta del año! –exclamó, y un rumor de agradecimiento se dejó escuchar entre la multitud. –Quiero que todos sepan que contamos con la aprobación y el beneplácito de los profesores hacia nuestro, ejem, _proyecto de Casas unidas_ –Pansy sonrió presuntuosa. –Se nos ha permitido usar el salón tan tarde como queramos, y el Director nos ha dado acceso completo a los elfos domésticos de la cocina. El profesor Snape puso cara gruñona cuando Granger le preguntó si podíamos dar la fiesta, pero estoy casi segura de que él ha sido el que nos ha suministrado la cerveza de mantequilla –la multitud rió. –Entonces... ¡a bailar, a comer y a divertirse! Hasta ahora ha sido un año maravilloso, así que; ¡vamos a celebrarlo! –aparentemente terminado su discurso, procedió a bajarse de la silla.

-¡Espera un segundo! –soltó Ron, y Harry quiso golpearlo.

-¿Sí, Weasley? –preguntó afablemente Pansy.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer?

-Claro. ¿No tendremos "Verdad o Reto"? –agregó Terry Boot. -¿El juego de la botella?. ¿"Yo nunca"? –Pansy intercambió una mirada con Hermione.

-Granger y yo hablamos de eso, y decidimos que sería divertido si dejábamos de hacer esos juegos por esta noche. Probablemente ya se han dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que han venido a la fiesta –dijo secamente la Slytherin. Terry se encogió de hombros, y de la nada Harry se sintió realmente enojado. Habían estado planeando eso todo el tiempo; ¿no? _A propósito _habían hecho que Draco y él creyeran que necesitaban tomar medidas drásticas para estar preparados para esa noche. ¡Y todo para nada!

O… bueno, no _para nada_, aquello había sido demasiado entretenido… ¡pero aún así!

-Pero claro –siguió diciendo Pansy, -si ustedes quieren, podemos tener un reto final. Como un gran cierre –hubo exclamaciones de acuerdo, y Pansy sonrió. –Está bien. Pero que sea algo divertido, por favor. ¿Quién tiene alguna idea?. ¿Alguna sugerencia? –la mano de Harry estaba en el aire antes de que hubiera pensado en nada. Pansy lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, tal como él se sentía, pero ella le cedió la palabra: -¿Sí, Potter?

Eh… ahora sólo tenía que pensar en algo. Echando un rápido vistazo alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco, quien estaba dándole una mirada que parecía gritar: "¡¿Qué-_diablos_-crees-que-estás-haciendo?" Y de repente, Harry reflexionó que no le había cobrado aún aquel incidente ocurrido en Pociones. ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Se vengaría de Pansy _y _de Draco. Y ya arreglaría cuentas con Hermione más tarde…

-Te reto a que intercambies tu ropa con la de Draco por el resto de la noche –declaró cruzándose de brazos. Ron soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Draco lucía anonadado, y Pansy estaba empezando a sonreír ampliamente.

-Muy bueno, Potter –dijo Pansy evaluadoramente, con lo que Harry se dio cuenta que no sería exactamente muy duro para ella cambiar su ropa por pantalones y camisa de botones. Oh, bueno. Draco en falda sería suficiente diversión. -¿Hay alguna otra idea o…? –Pansy fue interrumpida cuando todos comenzaron a protestar. -¡Está bien, está bien! –se rió mientras bajaba de la silla. –Entonces, Draco y yo intercambiaremos nuestra ropa. ¡Ahí está su reto, ahora fuera de aquí!. ¡Diviértanse!

Poco a poco todos se separaron y se encaminaron a diferentes partes del salón. Algunos pocos empezaron a bailar en cuanto se escuchó una animada canción, otros se reunieron con miembros de diferentes Casas y comenzaron a charlar. Harry siguió a Ron hacia el fondo de la habitación donde fue inmediatamente abordado por diferentes chicos que lo felicitaron por tremenda idea. Pansy había arrastrado a Draco fuera del salón.

-¡Compañero, eso fue _genial_! –se rió Ron, envolviendo los hombros de Harry con un brazo. -¿Viste su cara?. ¡Genial! Espera –se congeló de repente, volteando a ver a su amigo. –Eso no fue algún… algún tipo de cosa pervertida entre ustedes; ¿verdad? –Harry lo miró escandalizado.

-¡Dios no, Ron! –le dijo, arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno, sólo lo preguntaba… -sonrió Ron. –Con eso de sus confusiones sexuales y demás.

-Ja, ja –dijo Harry llanamente. –Eres tan gracioso.

-Lo sé, creo que lo saqué de Fred y George –Ron le cerró un ojo y entonces se fue a charlar con Dean, quien estaba parado junto a Theodore Nott. Harry suspiró, mirando alrededor del salón, y sus ojos estaban pasando por la puerta cuando Draco fue arrojado a través de ella.

La mandíbula de Harry casi cayó hasta el suelo.

El rubio estaba rabioso, arrugando el ceño y luciendo completamente rojo mientras todos se giraban a observarlo. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás en una desordenada media coleta, con mechones que sobresalían por todos lados en los lugares donde no era suficientemente largo como para ese tipo de peinado. La blusa de Pansy era corta y mostraba una amplia cantidad de la pálida piel de Draco. La falda, que había parecido ser ridículamente corta en Pansy, lucía un poco más larga en él gracias a que bajaba más por encima de las escurridas caderas del muchacho. Eso, sumado a la manera en que la blusa se levantaba, dejaba una gran franja de estómago a la vista. Harry tragó saliva mientras miraba la provocativa línea de fino vello de su estómago, la cual desaparecía debajo de la falda. Se había rehusado a dejarse las calcetas largas sobre las pantorrillas, y una de ellas estaba empezando a enroscarse a la altura del tobillo.

  
Draco en la ropa de Pansy: [MuchSpork](http://www.livejournal.com/users/muchspork/1781.html)

 

Pansy entró justo después de él, vistiendo los pantalones de Draco que le quedaban bastante apretados. Tenía sólo dos botones abrochados de la camisa, mostrando una considerable cantidad de escote. Justo debajo de sus senos había atado en un nudo la parte inferior de la camisa, de modo que todo su estómago estaba a la vista, y llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros ya que le había usado su liga para peinar a Draco. Riéndose, la chica tomó a su amigo por la cintura y lo encaminó hacia la multitud de mirones.

-¡Que alguien me traiga servilletas para rellenar el sujetador de Draco! –dijo ella, y de inmediato cada chico en el salón lanzó sus ojos sobre sus senos sin ataduras, los cuales se mecían libremente cada vez que se reía. El rubor de Draco se profundizó. Blaise apareció de la nada, y él y Pansy estaban sonriendo mientras embutían servilletas bajo la blusa de un indignado Draco.

La única cosa en la que Harry pudo pensar era en si Draco estaría también vistiendo o no la ropa íntima inferior de Pansy…

-¡Listo! –proclamó Pansy, dando un paso atrás. Los ojos de Harry cayeron hasta el pecho de Draco y se preguntó si era raro que a él le agradara mucho más ver eso que a los verdaderos senos de Pansy.

Muy pronto, la gente empezó a regresar a lo que estaban haciendo antes, y Harry se sintió más cómodo quedándose detrás de la mesa que albergaba las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba observando ocioso hacia la pista, cuando unos zapatos de plataforma entraron en su campo visual y empezaron a golpetear el suelo furiosamente. Harry levantó sus ojos lentamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras admiraba al chico tan escasamente vestido con ropas de mujer, haciendo una pausa cuando vio los brazos cruzados bajo su falsamente prominente busto, y encontrándose finalmente con los ojos de Draco. O mejor dicho, con su mirada furiosa.

Harry le sonrió sin ningún reparo.

-Hola –dijo alegremente.

-Hola los demonios –espetó Draco. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

-Definitivamente, el verde azulado no es tu color –bromeó, refiriéndose a la blusa que Draco tenía puesta. El rubio lo observó resplandeciente de rabia, y entonces rodó los ojos y se recargó en la pared junto a Harry. Alguien le silbó al otro lado del salón, y los ojos de Draco se entornaron.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Smith? –gritó, y Zacharias se rió antes de alejarse. –Hufflepuffs… -murmuró Draco. –Muy bien, Potter. Tu idea fue adorable.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-No es que realmente me importe, pero… ¿Hay alguna razón en específico para que decidieras humillarme en frente de todos nuestros compañeros? –preguntó despectivo. Harry bufó.

-Ah, no finjas que no te encanta tener toda la atención sobre ti –respondió, mirándolo de reojo. –Por otro lado, te lo mereces después de la broma que me gastaste en Pociones.

-Yo no gasté nada –dijo Draco airado, tomando un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla y bebiendo un trago. –Chupé, tal vez –Harry se rió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

-Hablando de eso… -Harry hizo una pausa, volteándose para mirar a Draco a los ojos y recargando un hombro contra la pared. –Creo que te debo una mamada –Draco se ahogó con su bebida.

-¡¿Q-qué? –tosió, mirando salvajemente a Harry. El Gryffindor echó un vistazo alrededor y se acercó al Slytherin, levantando una mano hasta alcanzar uno de sus muslos y deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba. Draco retuvo el aliento cuando Harry jaló su falda un poco.

-Bueno, hasta ahora tú me has hecho _cuatro_ –dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente. –Y yo solamente _una_ –Harry metió su mano bajo la tela negra de la falda de Draco, moviéndola lentamente cada vez más arriba, hasta que el Slytherin lo aferró por la muñeca.

-Está bien, basta de eso –dijo rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Harry sonrió ampliamente, dando otro paso más cerca del rubio. –Dios, Potter. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó Draco, retirándose un paso hacia atrás.

-Ah, Malfoy, es sólo que no puedo mantenerme alejado de cualquier cosa con falda –dijo Harry sarcásticamente. –Te ves increíblemente adorable.

-¡Potter! –Draco parecía escandalizado.

-Vamos, Malfoy; ¡te estoy ofreciendo una mamada!. ¿Cómo es posible que no la aceptes?

-_¿Ahora? _¿Adónde exactamente te gustaría ir? –Harry revisó alrededor del salón, y sus ojos aterrizaron en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos. El mantel era lo suficientemente largo como para tocar el piso… Levantó la vista hasta Draco, sonriendo con malicia. –_Debes_ estar bromeando –dijo Draco, arrugando el entrecejo.

-No, soy demasiado serio –dijo Harry, devorando al rubio con la mirada. Draco tragó saliva.

-Oh… _bien_ –dijo al final. Harry se rió un poco.

-Como si fueras a sufrir con eso –dijo entre risitas. Observando de nuevo al salón, le hizo una seña a Draco para meterse debajo de la mesa. El rubio suspiró y se arrodilló antes de desaparecer debajo del mantel. Harry se empinó el resto de su bebida, azotó el vaso en la mesa y lo siguió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte la verdadera razón _por la que_ _quieres_ hacerme una mamada? –cuestionó Draco en cuanto se encontraron el uno al otro bajo la tenue luz.

-Sólo quiero levantarte la falda y ver lo que hay debajo –dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco arrugó la frente. –Tiéndete –lentamente, casi dudándolo, Draco hizo lo que le indicó, intentando mantener la falda sobre sus rodillas cuando las dobló. Realmente eso no sirvió de mucho, porque todo lo que Harry tuvo que hacer fue abrir sus piernas y entonces, aunque él siguió sosteniéndose la falda, Harry pudo ver demasiado bien lo que había debajo. Draco hizo un sonido de abochornamiento desde el fondo de su garganta.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy, de verdad que estás usando su ropa interior! –se rió Harry. Era bastante claro que no era una prenda hecha para chicos, y Harry lo pudo decir porque el pene de Malfoy estaba casi estrangulado dentro de esa apretada tela, aunque probablemente no estaba todavía completamente excitado.

-Pansy insistió que nos cambiáramos _toda_ nuestra ropa –gimió Draco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que él no quería que viera su rostro ruborizado, pero no le molestó en absoluto porque ahora que nada la estaba deteniendo, la falda de Draco cayó alrededor de la parte superior de sus muslos.

-¡Oh, Dios, son de color de rosa! –exclamó Harry, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Sintió que Draco le pegaba en la cabeza.

-Sí, y el sujetador hace juego, si de verdad quieres saberlo –se quejó. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto escucharon pasos justo junto a ellos y alguien que se detenía, aparentemente para tomar algo de beber. Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Más pasos se escucharon cuando otra persona se unió a la primera.

-Hermione; ¿has visto a Harry? No tengo idea adonde fue –dijo la voz de Ron, y Harry casi se ahogó al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos.

-No, no le he visto desde que retó a Malfoy y a Pansy a intercambiar su ropa –Ron se rió.

-Fue un reto brillante, por cierto –Draco frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El papel en su sujetador crujió, y Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Se oyeron más pasos cuando alguien más se aproximó.

-¡Granger!... Oh, hola Weasley… Granger; ¿no es esto magnífico? –dijo la emocionada voz de Pansy. -¡Todos están divirtiéndose!

-Me he dado cuenta –respondió Hermione. –Realmente fue una buena idea… oh, está bien, adiós Ron –más pasos cuando aparentemente Ron se alejó. –Sí, fue una idea excelente. Estoy realmente contenta por haberla llevado a cabo.

-Somos un par de chicas brillantes, Granger.

-La profesora Mcgonagall ha estado toda la semana mirándome con orgullo.

-Snape no me puso tan mala calificación en mi poción.

-De cualquier forma, nunca te pone bajas calificaciones _a ti_.

-Cierra el pico –hubo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Y estás disfrutando el usar la ropa de Mal… Draco? –preguntó Hermione.

-Demonios, no –respondió Pansy sonando un poco arrepentida. –Draco no tiene culo. ¿Ya lo habías notado? –Harry bufó, y Draco le dio otro manotazo en la cabeza. –Me iba a poner su bóxer, pero por Merlín que sus pantalones son suficientemente ajustados. Y por cierto, pienso que me hace lucir mi figura muy bien; ¿no lo crees? –Hermione soltó una risita, y Draco arrugó la nariz con asco.

-Espera, espera… ¿Tú te ibas a poner su bóxer?. ¿Eso quiere decir…? –Pansy se rió.

-Sip. Él tiene puesta mi ropa interior –Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Draco se sonrojó y Harry le sonrió abiertamente. –Voy a tener que quemarla cuando me la regrese, supongo, pero es bastante divertido.

-Sí –Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Sabes? No me había fijado, pero tienes razón. No tiene mucho culo.

-Chicos –suspiró Pansy. –Probablemente lo compensa con la parte de enfrente –Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sinceramente lo espero. Su actitud tan arrogante, que pareciera creer que Merlín le habla, tiene que venir de algún lado.

-Buen punto.

-¿Y qué hay con Potter? –los ojos de Harry se clavaron en el mantel.

-Realmente nunca he pensado en eso…

-Mentirosa. Te la pasas con él todo el tiempo, tienes que haber pensado en eso por lo menos alguna vez.

-Bueno… Yo pensaría que, probablemente, pasa un poco del tamaño medio –Harry frunció el ceño.

-Hmmm… sí, yo podría verificar eso.

-Ah, pero no lo harás –dijo Hermione entre risitas. –Creo que él ya está fuera de circulación.

-O por lo menos, está a punto de estarlo, como lo esperamos –Harry y Draco evitaron mirarse a los ojos a propósito. –Hablando de ellos¿adónde _habrán_ ido nuestros dos chicos favoritos?

-Ron me dijo que no podía encontrar a Harry –hubo otra pausa antes de que ambas chicas soltaran la risa.

-Voy a preguntar por ahí –dijo Pansy al final, y entonces las dos se alejaron, y Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro.

-Demonios, voy a tener que deshacerme de esos pantalones –masculló Draco.

-No puedo creer que hablen de ese modo de nosotros. ¿Tamaño medio?. ¿Quién se cree ella que es? –dijo Harry con ceño molesto.

-Potter… eres tamaño medio.

-¡Oye, también lo eres tú! –exclamó indignado Harry. –Pero ese no es el punto. Debería de creer que soy más grande que eso… -apretó los labios. Draco frunció el entrecejo y se removió un poco.

-Um... ¿hola? Estamos aquí abajo por una razón; ¿sabes? –le dijo, señalando hacia su miembro cubierto apenas con la ropa interior femenina. Harry sonrió, bajando la mirada.

  
Art: [Little Start3x](http://www.livejournal.com/users/littlestar3x/)

 

-Ah, sí –dijo, y se movió hacia delante para subir aún más la falda de Draco y besar su estómago. El rubio jadeó.

Harry se inclinó más, depositando un beso sobre el muslo interior de Draco, y éste exhaló entrecortadamente. Ya estaba más erecto bajo la ropa de Pansy, así que Harry la tomó entre sus manos y lentamente la bajó, y Draco levantó sus caderas para ayudar, gimoteando cuando su pene quedó en libertad. Harry no se molestó en bajarla completamente, y en vez de eso devoró a Draco de inmediato.

Draco tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para ahogar su gemido, y su otra mano se enredó por sí misma en el grueso cabello de Harry. Éste se sonrió lo mejor que pudo alrededor de la erección del rubio, y entonces, devorándola por completo, tragó y chupó de regreso. Las dos manos de Draco se tensaron, y se empujó dentro de la boca del Gryffindor.

Art: [SeleneNekoi](http://selene-nekoi.livejournal.com/2146.html)

 

Harry hizo un trabajo rápido para el Slytherin, chupando, lamiendo y tragando mientras que el otro chico continuaba con sus rápidos y constantes movimientos de cadera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando finalmente se derramó, mordiéndose un dedo para sofocar su gemido sollozante, y Harry se tragó toda la descarga que de repente llenó su garganta. El Gryffindor lo liberó lentamente, con la mirada clavada en el jadeante chico debajo de él, y tuvo que luchar fuertemente contra la tentación de bajarse sus propios pantalones y enterrarse en ese cuerpo tibio.

-¿Valió la pena? –preguntó en vez de eso, con la voz ligeramente ronca gracias a que el asunto completo había sido bastante rápido, y Draco asintió perezosamente. Se sentó, recordando apenas que tenía que subirse de nuevo la ropa interior de Pansy, y se colocó de piernas cruzadas frente a Harry.

-¿Cómo me veo? –le preguntó, peinándose los mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su frente sudorosa y tratando de hacerse la coleta de nuevo. Harry lo observó de arriba abajo, fijándose en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Como si te acabaran de hacer una mamada –respondió al final, y Draco frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Distraídamente se bajó la parte de delante de la blusa y bajó la mirada.

-He descubierto que el sujetador es la prenda más molesta que existe –dijo Draco, buscando con sus ojos a los de Harry. –Llevarlo puesto es como una patada constante en el culo –el Gryffindor soltó una risita y deslizó su mirada para fijarla en la pálida piel del cuello de Draco, descubriendo signos de un chupete que se empezaba a desvanecer. Levantó una mano y rozó apenas sus dedos sobre la mancha, provocando que Draco se estremeciera.

-Siempre olvido que eso deja marca –murmuró Harry, mirando a Draco a los ojos. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que todos ya se han acostumbrado a vérmelos –respondió secamente, sonriendo un poco. Se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos, y entonces Draco tosió, apartando la vista. –Deberíamos de volver antes de que sufran un ataque cardiaco tratando de encontrarnos –dijo, arrodillándose y levantando cuidadosamente el mantel para revisar al otro lado. Harry tuvo una visión completa del trasero de Draco, con sólo una pequeña insinuación de la ropa interior color de rosa bajo la falda negra. Tragó saliva, y vagamente pensó que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con Hermione y Pansy. Draco tenía un culo bastante bonito.

-¡Potter! –espetó el rubio, y Harry saltó ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos de Draco y dándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo siento –murmuró, y se arrastró hasta quedar junto a él. Draco lo miró de forma extraña.

-Yo voy primero. Tú espera un minuto o más –le dijo después de una corta pausa. Harry asintió, y entonces Draco se fue.

Harry esperó dos minutos completos antes de seguir al rubio y regresar de nuevo a la realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry se aburría.

Ya había conversado un poco por ahí y otro por acá, y en ese momento se encontraba de pie en el fondo del salón, observando al resto de sus compañeros. Todavía había gente bailando en la pista, y Harry estaba evitando acercarse a ella porque un poco antes Lavender lo había jalado y obligado a bailar durante tres canciones completas. Otras personas estaban haciendo sobremesa en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, y parecían estar entablando algún tipo de juego de cartas. Harry había pensado en unírseles, pero luego se había visto inmerso en una conversación con Terry Boot y probablemente ya era demasiado tarde. En vez de eso trató de encontrar a Ron, pero no tenía idea a dónde podía haber ido, y se la pasó constantemente tratando de _no_ buscar la rubia cabeza de Malfoy entre la multitud de sus camaradas.

Por supuesto, cuando te propones _no _hacer algo, es inevitable que ese algo _sí _pase de todas formas; así que, de repente, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo al Slytherin dando traspiés hacia él y…

Harry le dio un segundo vistazo.

-¡H-la, Potter! –saludó Draco alegremente, inclinándose hacia él e invadiendo su espacio personal. El chico de ojos verdes retrocedió, casi vomitando debido al olor a alcohol presente en el aliento de Draco.

-¡Malfoy!. ¿Qué…?. ¿Estabas _bebiendo?. _¿Quién trajo alcohol?. ¿Y dónde está tu blusa?. ¿Y-y tus _zapatos?. _¡Demonios; ¿dónde está el _sujetador_ de Pansy? –preguntó Harry en rápida sucesión, mientras que sus ojos se habrían más y más al observar el ágil cuerpo de Draco, quien en ese momento parecía estar cubierto solamente por la falda. –Dime que aún tienes puesta la ropa interior –pidió en tono suplicante.

Draco tuvo la audacia de _reírse_ tontamente y de posar una mano sobre su estómago. Entonces, una expresión de confusión apareció en su cara mientras miraba sus propios dedos acariciar su piel desnuda.

-¡Oye; ¿dónde está mi camisa? –chilló. Harry suspiró y se tomó un momento para notar lo ruborizadas que estaban las mejillas del rubio.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó lentamente Harry.

-¿Potter? –respondió Draco en el mismo tono, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué has estado bebiendo? –continuó Harry. El Slytherin se mordió el labio ligeramente y, por un buen rato, se quedó mirando con fijeza hacia el techo.

-¡Whisky de fuego! –declaró de pronto, cruzando los brazos por encima de su torso desnudo y pareciendo desmesuradamente orgullo de sí mismo. Harry pensó que lucía bastante…

Eh… nada. Pensó que lucía como nada. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba pensando para nada en la manera en cómo lucía Draco. ¡Nop!

-¿Y de dónde lo obtuviste? –preguntó Harry rápidamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Draco.

-Theodore lo trajo –respondió el otro chico de inmediato. –Es-es el motivo por el que vino, creo. –Harry suspiró y apretó los labios, echando un vistazo alrededor del salón para fijarse si alguien más estaba notando que Draco Malfoy andaba deambulando por ahí con casi nada más que una falda. No parecía que nadie estuviera mirándolo, pero ya antes había cometido el error de pensar eso.

-¿Y tu ropa? –preguntó cansinamente. -¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde fue a parar? –Draco asintió velozmente.

-Estaba jugando… eh… algo. Un juego. ¡Un juego de cartas! –dijo, y empezó a golpetearse el mentón en un gesto pensativo. –Comenzaba con "P"… ¿Poco?. ¿Porque?

-¿Póquer?

-¡Ah!. ¡Ese era! –exclamó Draco, chasqueando los dedos. –Fue la idea de… uhh… ¿Don?. ¿Dean? Fue la idea de Dean –Harry parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

-¿Dean te invitó a jugar póquer de prendas? –repitió llanamente. Draco asintió de nuevo, sonriendo. -¿Y tú de verdad aceptaste jugar? –Hubo más vigorosos asentimientos. –Pero… Malfoy… El póquer es un juego muggle. –Draco hizo mala cara, y de inmediato pareció como si realmente pudiera ponerse a llorar.

-¿Es un juego _muggle_? –preguntó en la manera que un niño pequeño diría que no cree que su cachorrito acaba de morir.

-Eh –respondió Harry con impotencia. Los ojos de Draco de abrieron drásticamente y apuntó hacia algo detrás de Harry.

-¡Potteeeerrr! -gimoteó, antes de detenerse abruptamente. Aparentemente decidió que no le gustó cómo sonaba eso, por lo que continuó con un: -¡Haaaaarryyyy!. ¡Harry, dile que se vaya!. ¡No dejes que se me acerque! –Confuso, Harry se giró y sintió a Draco pegarse a su espalda. Seamus estaba caminando hacia ellos, muy sonriente.

-Eh; ¿qué pasa con Seamus? –preguntó Harry, perplejo.

-No quiero que me esté coqueteando –contestó Draco muy enojado. –Los _chicos _no me gustan. –Y entonces, procedió a envolver apretadamente la cintura de Harry con sus brazos. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Oye, Seamus –saludó cuando el chico irlandés finalmente llegó hasta ellos.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Disfrutando la noche? –preguntó Seamus. Harry se ruborizó, culpando mentalmente de ello a la tibieza del cuerpo que estaba detrás de él, y entonces sintió a Draco colocar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Supongo que sí –Harry se encogió de hombros, apenado. -¿Y tú?

-Ha estado fantástica –dijo Seamus con un distraído movimiento de mano mientras que desviaba la mirada por un breve segundo. Sus ojos regresaron a Harry, y sonrió. –Es sólo que creí que debía advertirte… Harry, estás parado debajo de un muérdago. –Harry pestañeó, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de procesar esa frase por completo, cuando de repente fue aventado hacia un lado y Draco se paró enfrente de él, con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera impedirle el paso a Seamus.

-¡NO PUEDES BESARLO! –rugió el rubio, y varios de sus compañeros que estaban cerca y que habían fingido no estar observando, levantaron la mirada y pusieron total atención en los tres chicos. Harry pestañeó de nuevo, volteando hacia arriba, y parpadeó una vez más.

Estaba casi noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que ése muérdago no había estado ahí antes.

  
Draco en falda, Harry y el muérdago: [Gokuryuuha](http://www.slasheaven.com/gokuryuuha@hotmail.com)

 

Buscando entre la multitud, rápidamente localizó a Hermione, quien estaba dándole la espalda muy inocentemente y Harry de inmediato supo que ella lo había hecho. Entonces notó la cantidad de personas que los miraban atentamente, y al fin se dio por enterado qué era lo que todos estaban esperando.

Harry se sonrojó. Colocó suavemente una mano sobre uno de los brazos levantados de Draco e intentó girarlo, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-Quédate atrás, Harry. ¡Tu amigo quiere besuquearte y YO NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! -bramó Draco, dándole a Seamus una mirada tan furiosa que hubiera convertido a cualquier otro en piedra. El chico irlandés simplemente sonrió.

Harry deseó con desesperación que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara, y vagamente se preguntó por qué el Salón de los Menesteres no estaba escuchando sus requerimientos.

-Malfoy –le dijo en voz baja, apretando las mandíbulas. El chico no respondió, por lo que Harry suspiró agitadamente y gritó: -¡Malfoy!

-Merlín, Harry; ¿qué demonios quieres? –se quejó Draco, dándole por fin la cara al Gryffindor y cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja a Seamus en paz; él no es quien está debajo del muérdago conmigo, y _no_ tiene intenciones de besarme.

-¡Ah, ja! Todo lo contrario, señor Potter…

-¡_Cierra la boca_, Seamus! –espetó Harry. Su compañero Gryffindor hizo una mueca y se cerró una cremallera imaginaria sobre la boca antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud cada vez más numerosa. Hasta los jugadores de póquer se habían abierto camino a través del salón y estaban apoyándose los unos con los otros, muy ebrios y muy atentos.

Harry suspiró y aferró ambos bíceps de Draco, logrando que el rubio bajara por fin los brazos. El Slytherin lo estaba mirando fijamente con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados en un petulante gesto. –No es a Seamus a quien se supone tengo que besar –le aclaró Harry lentamente, observando en los ojos de Draco el momento en que lo entendió todo.

-¿Vas a besarme a mí? –susurró con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry asintió. -¿Enfrente de toda esta gente? –preguntó en un tono que sonaba como si la sola idea lo asustara.

-Malfoy, _esta gente_ son nuestros compañeros y la mayoría de ellos nos han visto hacer más que simplemente _besarnos_ –dijo Harry tajantemente.

-Oh.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Harry, sonriendo levemente. Draco asintió, y Harry se inclinó hacia él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Solamente había estado preparando para darle a Draco un rápido besito, pero las manos del rubio se levantaron y se engancharon a Harry, y su cuerpo entero se arqueó contra el del Gryffindor. Harry se tragó su propio jadeo, cerrando los ojos de golpe y abriéndole ansiosamente la boca a su ebrio compañero. La lengua de Draco se encontró con la suya y al instante Harry pudo saborear el amargo alcohol que había bebido con anterioridad. El caliente y ácido sabor del whisky de fuego llenó su boca e hizo que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Los dos chicos se besaron ávidamente, con el ardor del whisky de fuego alimentando su pasión y mandándola directamente a sus entrepiernas, y antes de que supiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Harry había arrojado a Draco contra la pared y estaba devorando su boca con exaltación. El rubio gimió y envolvió ajustadamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y de repente sus piernas estaban en torno a la cintura del moreno y sus tobillos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Harry tuvo que ajustar rápidamente su abrazo para evitar que el otro chico provocara que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Malfoy! –resopló espantado, antes de que la boca de Draco estuviera de nuevo sobre la suya y Harry no pudiera evitar seguir aplastando al chico contra el muro.

  
Draco y Harry bajo el muérdago: [Cacell](http://cacell.deviantart.com/)

 

-Harry –murmuró Draco, dando leves besitos sobre la boca del Gryffindor. Alternaba besos entre susurros, llamándolo por su nombre, y Harry juraba que había puntos danzando ante sus ojos cuando acarició la piel desnuda de Draco con sus manos. -… Harry… -Draco lo besó en los labios de nuevo. -… Harry… -su boca llegó hasta su mejilla. -… Harry… -Draco agachó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en el cuello. -… Harry, Harry. ¡HarryHarryHarry! –gimió Draco, levantando la cabeza hasta encontrar su mirada con esos ojos verdes. –Dios, fóllame de nuevo, Harry –susurró con los ojos entornados.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir los suyos desmesuradamente, y estuvo muy cerca de dejar caer a Draco en ese preciso momento y lugar. –Está bien… está bien, Malfoy, creo que necesitamos llevarte a la cama –dijo cortante, empujándolo con lentitud y sacándose las piernas de Draco de sus caderas. Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron ampliamente, y de nuevo parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Me odias! –lo acusó, levantando un poco su labio inferior.

-No, pero tú te odiarás por la mañana –masculló Harry. No se engañó al pensar que nadie había oído lo que Draco acababa de decir. Había sólo unos pocos de sus compañeros al frente de la multitud que parecían impactados, pero con todo ese murmullo que se escuchaba, Harry estaba seguro de que la noticia se había regado rápidamente. Localizó a Ron, quien lo miraba nervioso y que estaba junto a una sorprendida Hermione. Harry hizo una ligera mueca; había olvidado que todavía no le había contado nada a ella.

De pronto, Blaise apareció al lado de Harry, tomando a Draco por el brazo y pasándoselo por encima de los hombros. –Está bien, Potter, nosotros podemos llevárnoslo de aquí –le dijo, tratando de alejarse con el rubio. -¿Dónde demonios están Crabbe y Goyle?

-Vaciando la mesa y asegurándose de que no se desperdicie la comida –dijo Pansy desdeñosamente, apareciendo también de la nada. Estaba arrastrando a un desarticulado Theodore Nott y quién parecía haber perdido su camisa, sus zapatos y un calcetín. –Potter, ustedes llévense a sus Gryffindors borrachos, nosotros nos encargaremos de regresar al dormitorio con éstos dos.

-¡NO! –gritó Draco de repente, desprendiéndose de Blaise y colapsando contra Harry. -¡No! Quiero quedarme con Harry. ¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A IRME! –Blaise puso los ojos en blanco e intentó de nuevo jalar a Draco hacia él.

-¡_Nunca_ había visto un ebrio más dramático, lo juro! –masculló. Pero Draco estaba aferrado a Harry, y Blaise rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Merlín, Potter. ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Pansy tranquilamente. –No me había contado que ustedes dos ya habían… -sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó con otra cosa, diciendo: -Bueno, supongo que le han dado un buen uso a este salón; ¿eh? –Harry se ruborizó violentamente y fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo lo llevaré a su dormitorio –se ofreció Harry en voz baja. Podía sentir los ojos de Pansy fijos en él.

-Bien –dijo ella secamente, torciendo los labios en una ligera sonrisa. –Blaise, tú lleva a Theodore. Potter, síguelos. Yo todavía no quiero irme. –Echando un vistazo por la habitación, aterrizó sus ojos en Hermione. -¡Granger! –le habló, y las chicas se encontraron velozmente. Hermione les dio una rápida mirada a Harry y a Draco, curvando sus labios apenas perceptiblemente, antes de voltearse hacia Pansy.

-¿Sí?

-Necesitamos despejar a los borrachos de aquí. Honestamente, qué chicos tan estúpidos. ¿Realmente creían que los profesores no se iban a asegurar de que no hubiéramos quebrantado ninguna regla? –Hermione asintió, apretando los labios.

-Cierto, estoy de acuerdo. Le pediré a Ron que saque a Dean de aquí. Y le diré a Justin que Zacharias y Ernie necesitan irse también. En serio, Ernie es un prefecto... ¿en qué estaba pensando?. ¿Debo creer que no había ningún Ravenclaw jugando? –preguntó ella y Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-Michael Corner estuvo ahí durante un gran rato, pero… pero Anthony Goldstein se lo llevó arrastrando ya –dijo Draco sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Harry, que era donde la tenía enterrada. Hipó una vez, y entonces pareció quedarse dormido ahí mismo. Harry se sonrojó de nuevo cuando vio que Hermione los estaba mirando con fijeza.

-Correcto, bueno, entonces nos iremos –dijo Harry rápidamente, tirando de Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -¡Zabini, vamos! –Blaise miró a las chicas y les enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía presuntuoso, y procedió a jalar a Theodore hasta la salida.

* * *

Llevar a los dos Slytherins a su dormitorio había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado. Escuchaba a Draco roncar sonoramente desde donde su rostro estaba todavía apoyado en Harry, y el Gryffindor estaba tratando de decidirse entre cargarlo o arrastrarlo los numerosos pisos que faltaban por bajar. Blaise no tenía tantos problemas porque el estado de Theodore era completamente opuesto al de Draco. El Slytherin estaba muy despierto y sonriente, y aunque Harry estaba seguro de no haber oído más de dos palabras salidas de la boca de ese chico en todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, en ese momento Theodore estaba narrándoles la historia completa de su vida.

Fue un largo camino hasta las mazmorras.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Blaise hasta había olvidado que Harry estaba con él o simplemente no le importó, porque escupió sin ningún recato la contraseña para que el muro se abriera ante ellos. Llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, y Blaise no perdió tiempo en arrojar a Theodore sobre una de las camas mientras que Harry se quedaba torpemente varado en el umbral.

-Muy bien, Theodore. ¡Hora de dormir! –dijo Blaise en voz alta para hacerse oír sobre las incoherencias de Theodore. El chico espigado se quedó en silencio, levantando la mirada para observar a Blaise con incredulidad.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó suspicazmente.

-Sí, de verdad. ¿O no, Potter?

-Eh, sí; ¡definitivamente que es hora de dormir! –afirmó Harry. Los ojos de Theodore se entrecerraron un poco, pero luego asintió y se colapsó de espaldas en su cama.

-Está bien, entonces –masculló, tirando desganadamente de sus cobertores. Blaise se agachó para quitarle los zapatos y aventarlos hacia un lado. Después de asegurarse de que su amigo estaba cobijado y casi dormido, cerró las cortinas de la cama y exhaló ruidosamente.

-Por fin –murmuró, volteando a ver a Harry. –Ah, disculpa. La cama de Draco es la que está allá, en la pared más alejada –dijo, con un movimiento de mano. –Sólo déjalo caer en ella y podremos regresar.

-¿En serio vas a volver a subir todas esas escaleras? –preguntó Harry, jalando a Draco hasta su cama. Blaise se encogió de hombros, siguiéndolo a distancia.

-Mmmmm, Harry… -gimió Draco tan pronto como sus brazos lo abandonaron y lo dejó tendido en la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y Harry tuvo que ahogar un gemido de molestia.

-Duérmete de nuevo, Malfoy –le dijo suavemente. El rubio abrió más los ojos mientras observaba a Harry.

-No… no vas a _dejarme_; ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-A dormir, Draco. Estás más borracho que una cuba y Potter y yo vamos a regresar a la fiesta –dijo Blaise por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Pero… pero… pero… -empezó a decir Draco, mirando alrededor con desesperación. Harry se giró para salir, pero Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo apretó fuertemente. -¡No te _puedes_ ir, Harry! –Harry suspiró.

-Regresa tú, Blaise. Me quedaré hasta que se quede dormido otra vez –ofreció el Gryffindor. –No creo que demore mucho… -murmuró. Blaise se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sonriendo petulante.

-Correcto. ¡Buenas noches, Potter! –exclamó mientras que salía de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-¿Ya estamos a solas? –susurró Draco. Harry suspiró otra vez.

-¿Quieres ponerte ropa más cómoda? -le cuestionó, ignorando su pregunta. El rubio pareció considerar eso, y entonces negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, entonces métete bajo los cobertores. Es hora de dormir.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo? –Harry se congeló abruptamente. Era la segunda vez que Draco le preguntaba algo parecido, y aunque sabía que el Slytherin estaba tan ebrio que no era consciente de sus actos, Harry pensó que era extraño que siguiera insistiendo en lo mismo. -¡Harry!

-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Harry tímidamente, cuando vio que Draco lo miraba enojado por haberlo ignorado.

-Te pregunté si dormirías conmigo –le recordó Draco. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y abrió mucho los ojos. –Me odias. ¡Ni siquiera te me acercarías! –lo acusó, y Harry inmediatamente lo negó.

-¡No! No no no, Malfoy, claro que no. No te odio –le aseguró mientras se sentaba en la cama. Distraídamente se sacó los zapatos, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que su cerebro de dieciséis años había escuchado la frase "duerme conmigo" e instantáneamente le había dado una connotación sexual. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, deseando poder patearse a sí mismo. Draco lo observó por un momento, y entonces asintió una vez.

-Bien –dijo, metiéndose bajo los cobertores. Harry hizo lo mismo a regañadientes, tumbándose junto al otro chico de manera poco natural. Draco lo iba a matar por la mañana… -¿Harry? –El Gryffindor sintió un escalofrío cuando el tibio aliento de Draco acarició su oreja y el rubio se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos.

-¿Sí? –suspiró Harry, sin quitar la vista del oscuro dosel.

-Olvidaste cerrar las cortinas –dijo un adormilado Draco. Harry parpadeó, y se desprendió del rubio para poder sentarse y cerrarlas. Percibió a Draco retorcerse y moverse junto a él, y cuando bajó la mirada pudo apreciar que tenía la ropa interior de Pansy sostenida entre sus dedos como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

Harry tragó saliva, y la boca se le secó de repente mientras trataba de mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración.

-¿No te importa, verdad? –preguntó Draco sin esperar una respuesta, y arrojó las bragas hacia un lado. –Estaban muy apretadas y me molestaban –Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

-Está bien –masculló. Draco le echó un vistazo, y Harry se quitó las gafas con el único propósito de hacer algo mejor con sus manos que sólo retorcer las mantas. Apenas los acababa de colocar en la mesita de noche cuando la boca de Draco estaba de pronto sobre la suya, y a pesar de sus mejores inhibiciones, Harry le correspondió el beso al instante.

Draco se alejó suspirando profundamente, y se acurrucó alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Torpemente, éste pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura del chico, y en menos de un minuto Draco estaba roncando suavemente, usando el pecho de Harry como almohada.

Harry suspiró, acariciando la piel de la espalda de Draco sin pensar en lo que hacía, y luchando por ignorar al pene medio erecto del rubio que se presionaba contra su cadera.

-_Sí_ que te vas a odiar por la mañana, Draco –susurró. Cerró los ojos y con lentitud, se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Draco tardó en recuperar completamente la conciencia. Aún antes de abrir los ojos sabía que se había despertado, pero su cama estaba tan cómoda que no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Gimiendo quedamente, levantó sus párpados un poco y a duras penas pudo vislumbrar las cortinas. Sintió la boca como si la tuviera llena de algodón y a su estómago dando vueltas.

De ninguna manera deseaba salir de la cama.

Bostezando, Draco estiró las piernas y luego los brazos, percatándose apenas de que no estaba vistiendo nada. -¿Por qué no traigo puesta una camisa? –murmuró para sí mismo. Un pequeño gruñido le respondió, y repentinamente Draco estaba completamente despierto. Se sentó con rapidez y se giró para mirar impresionado al bulto que estaba bajo los cobertores, justo a su lado. Todavía continuaba mirándolo, cuando el bulto rodó sobre su espalda y se reveló ante sus ojos como la cara de Harry Potter. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces, y entonces, Harry bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Luego suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos por completo, percatándose de la mirada sorprendida de Draco.

-Oh –dijo repentinamente, dejando caer su mano sobre la cama.

-¿Potter? –graznó Draco con desconfianza. Harry parecía abochornado. –Oh, Dios –Draco alejó su mirada, con los ojos todavía enormemente abiertos. Harry se colocó perezosamente los brazos bajo la cabeza, observando como Draco se pasaba nervioso una mano por su pecho desnudo y tragaba saliva densamente. –Te juro por Dios, Potter, que será _mejor_ que todavía tenga mis pantalones puestos –le dijo en un peligroso tono, sin mirar hacia el Gryffindor.

-No los tienes –respondió Harry casi alegremente. Draco hizo un sonido de alarma desde el fondo de su garganta y se dejó caer de la cama. Aterrizó de rodillas a un lado con la cortina cayendo a su alrededor, y parecía como si estuviera tratando de esconderse de Harry. Luego miró hacia abajo, aterrorizado.

-¿Por qué demonios estoy vistiendo una _falda_? –preguntó con obvia confusión. Harry soltó una risita.

-Es de Pansy –contestó. -¿No lo recuerdas? –Draco pestañeó.

-Ah –sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió. – ¡Aaahh!

-¿Recuerdas?

-Sí… sí, ya recuerdo esa parte –dijo Draco pausadamente, sentándose de nuevo junto a Harry, quien también se había incorporado y estaba recargado contra la cabecera de la cama. -… Y… ¿dónde está el resto de mi ropa? –Harry sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia la manta con la que estaba jugueteando.

-Bueno, tú estabas en un estado tan lamentable que me ofrecí a traerte a tu dormitorio, donde procedí a violarte hasta que tus compañeros regresaron a primera hora de la mañana. No te preocupes, lo disfrutaste mucho.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio absoluto, y cuando finalmente Harry levantó la mirada vio el trauma reflejado en la cara de Draco.

-_Estoy_ bromeando, esperaba que lo supieras –Draco lo miró dubitativamente. –Um... ¿hola? Soy un Gryffindor; ¿recuerdas? –dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas y apuntándose a sí mismo. Draco permaneció en silencio, así que Harry suspiró y le explicó: -Estabas jugando póquer de prendas con otros chicos. Eh, de hecho, ahora que pienso en eso, no sé _por qué_ estabas jugando póquer de prendas con un montón de _chicos_…

-Theodore no quería compartir nada de su alcohol –dijo Draco lentamente, mientras que las piezas empezaban a encajar para él. –No empezamos con la parte de las prendas hasta que estuvimos bien achispados –Draco se movió, encontrándose brevemente con la mirada de Harry antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia su regazo. –No tengo puesta mi ropa interior –dijo en un tono escandalizado. –Oh, Dios.

-Ah, no, ésas te las quitaste una vez que estuviste aquí –Draco regresó sus ojos hasta Harry lentamente, abriéndolos mucho. Harry parpadeó, y entonces empalideció un poco. –Nonononono –dijo raudo, agitando sus manos torpemente. –No, lo que quiero decir es que pensaste que eran incómodas, así que te deshiciste de ellas antes de quedarte dormido.

-¿Y tú simplemente dormiste junto a mí mientras que yo estaba prácticamente _desnudo_? –cuestionó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. -¡¿Por qué demonios estás todavía en mi cama, Potter? –inquirió.

-Bueno, tú no me permitiste irme, _Malfoy_ –espetó Harry en respuesta.

-¡¿Y? –replicó Draco en voz alta. -¡Pudiste haberte ido después de que me volví a dormir!

-¡Estabas completamente envuelto sobre mí, si lo hubiera hecho te habría movido y habrías despertado otra vez!

-Potter, estoy bastante seguro de que pudiste haber encontrado una manera de salir si realmente lo hubieras querido hacer –Draco se cruzó de brazos hoscamente. –Ahora todos sabrán que estás aquí; ¿y qué se supone que les diré? –Repentinamente, Harry pareció muy incómodo, y Draco pestañeó. -¿Qué? –preguntó veloz. -¿Qué?. ¿Qué es?. ¿Qué pasa, qué _ocurrió_?

-Bueno… -empezó a decir Harry mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Pues… estabas bastante ebrio; ¿sabes?...

-_¿Qué… ocurrió?_

-Eh… -Harry suspiró. –Está bien. Anoche, yo estaba en un apartado rincón del salón y tú te tropezaste conmigo… Y, bueno, de repente apareció un muérdago sobre mí… Creo que Hermione lo puso ahí. Lo que haya sido, luego te besé…

-_¿QUÉ? _–escupió Draco, abriendo los ojos con terror. -_¿Por qué?_

-Pues porque todos estaban _observando_… -trató de explicar Harry.

-¡¿Por qué todos estaban observando? –aulló Draco.

-Porque… Ah, olvídalo, Malfoy. Sólo _estaban_ ahí. Y entonces te besé, y luego tú empezaste a besuquearme _de verdad_, y a manosearme…

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Quieres escuchar el resto de la historia, sí o no? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¿Quieres decir que hay _más_?

-Um, sí. Y se pone peor.

-Oh, Dios.

-Malfoy; ¿sabes cuántas veces has dicho "oh, Dios" esta mañana? –Draco entrecerró los ojos, así que Harry decidió pasarlo por alto. –Correcto, olvídalo. Entonces yo estaba, um, besándote. Mucho. Y… -Harry se sonrojó, evitando la mirada de Draco y jugueteando con sus pulgares. –Y yo te… digamos que te azoté contra la pared, y-y tú enrollaste tus… piernas alrededor de mi cintura… -Draco gimió y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Harry notó como sus orejas se ponían de color de rosa. -… y yo tuve una especie de pérdida de memoria, olvidé que todos estaban todavía ahí, hasta que tú rompiste el beso y… y… ymedijisteDiosf óllamedenuevoHa rry –terminó rápidamente. –Todos escucharon –Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con conmoción.

-Estás mintiendo –dijo con aspereza. Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Malfoy, _no_ estoy mintiendo.

-Sí estás mintiendo –insistió Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje. –A mí no… _no diría_… Potter, a mí no… no me _gustó _mucho eso. ¿Por qué diría algo así? Como si quisiera que tú… me lo hicieras _de nuevo_. ¡Es simplemente asqueroso! –hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó: -Y tampoco te llamaría "Harry".

Harry suspiró, inclinándose hasta apoyar el mentón sobre sus manos. –Yo lo haría otra vez –admitió a media voz.

-Claro, apuesto a que sí –espetó Draco, cruzando los brazos.

-No, quiero decir que lo haría otra vez… _debajo _de ti… -dijo Harry. Draco parpadeó.

-¿Lo harías? –le preguntó, arrugando levemente la nariz. Harry asintió.

-Y tú también lo harías –añadió de último momento.

-¡Yo no! –insistió Draco. Harry rodó los ojos. -¡Tú eres el maldito maricón aquí, Potter, no yo!

-Ah; ¿entonces _ya _tengo permitido ser _maricón_? –preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Yo… bueno… Yo no tengo que cuidarte; ¡así que si quieres ser gay, entonces jódete y sé gay! –contestó Draco, removiéndose nerviosamente y sonrojándose un poco. Harry sonrió y se inclinó sobre él.

-Soy gay, Malfoy –susurró Harry en la oreja del rubio, provocando que se estremeciera ligeramente. -¿Te gustaría follarme?

-No –respondió Draco al instante. Harry sonrió ampliamente y besó la mandíbula de Draco, justo debajo de su oreja.

-¿Estás seguro? –le cuestionó. Draco asintió y Harry depositó otro beso en su mejilla. -¿Qué pasa?. ¿No quieres follarme porque soy gay? –murmuró Harry, chupando ligeramente el cuello del chico. Draco gimió.

-Dios, _maldita sea_, te odio –gimoteó, volteándose para plantar su boca sobre la de Harry. Éste rodó sobre su espalda, jalando a Draco por encima de él y haciendo que el rubio se sentara a horcajadas sobre su cintura. –No traes el lubricante contigo –señaló Draco mientras introducía las manos bajo la camisa de Harry.

-Sí, pero… -Harry lo ignoró y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Draco estaba apenas comenzando a quitarle la camisa, cuando de repente las cortinas de la cama se abrieron y los dos chicos se congelaron. Era Blaise, quien los estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, y en la cama detrás de él, Crabbe, Goyle y Theodore estaban sentados observando con avidez.

  
Blaise interrumpe a Harry y a Draco: [MuchSpork](http://www.livejournal.com/users/muchspork/1781.html)

 

-Potter, todavía estoy ebrio y es una alucinación; ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz.

-Eh… -respondió Harry.

-¿Saben? Puedo soportar escucharlos discutir, y tal vez hasta tolere un poco de besuqueo –dijo Blaise, -pero definitivamente tengo que pintarles la raya si lo que van a hacer es _echarse un polvo_.

-No estábamos haciendo eso –dijo rápidamente Draco.

-Pero lo _iban _a hacer –alegó Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No es cierto.

-¿Lo iban a hacer? –preguntó Blaise, dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es cierto! –insistió Draco. –Ni siquiera lo habíamos hecho antes de hoy.

-Cállate, Malfoy –dijeron Harry y Blaise al mismo tiempo. Draco pareció ofenderse mucho.

-Merlín, Draco, ponte algo de ropa –rezongó Blaise, girándose y permitiendo que las cortinas se cerraran de nuevo. –El tren sale en dos horas. Potter, vete a tu dormitorio. Draco; ¿hiciste tu equipaje ayer, verdad? Porque tú y Pansy tienen que irse a hacer sus tonterías de perfectos –Draco y Harry se miraron el uno al otro abochornados, y después de un momento, el rubio se levantó al fin.

-Sí, en serio que querrás ponerte ropa interior antes de ir a ninguna parte –le dijo Harry, notando que el pene aún erecto de Draco era extremadamente fácil de ver a través de la delgada tela de la falda.

Las mejillas de Draco se pusieron de color de rosa y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

* * *

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione cuando el chico por fin entró a través del retrato a la sala común de Gryffindor. -Ya era tiempo de que volvieras. Tengo unas cuentas que arreglar con usted, señor… Harry; ¡¿qué te pasó en el ojo? –Harry sonrió avergonzado.

-Um, Malfoy me golpeó –dijo, y Hermione suspiró antes de invocar un rápido encantamiento sanador. –Gracias.

-Entonces; ¿no crees que hay algo que tienes que contarme, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione mordazmente.

-Ah –Harry se sonrojó. –Cierto. Hermione… soy gay. –Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio mientras que su amiga parpadeaba un par de veces.

-Bueno, me da gusto que puedas admitirlo, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería –dijo finalmente. –Ron ya me había dicho que tú creías que tal vez lo eras –Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí. Pero creo que tienes que decirme algo sobre Malfoy. Algo que él mencionó anoche…

-Ah, eso –dijo Harry, apartando la mirada. –Eh… sí, era verdad. –Hermione gritó con emoción.

-¿Entonces ustedes ya son pareja? –preguntó, sonriendo resplandeciente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por… es complicado –dijo Harry, agitando una mano. -¿No se supone que tienes que estar haciendo cosas de prefecta?

-Ron está haciéndose cargo de todo.

-Oh. Bueno, voy a asegurarme que tengo mi equipaje listo. ¿Visitarás a los Weasley durante las vacaciones?

-Sí, estaré ahí para Año Nuevo, así que te veré hasta entonces –le dijo Hermione.

-Genial –sonrió Harry.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras que el trío de Gryffindor bajaba su equipaje de los carruajes a rastras, Harry localizó a Draco caminando junto a Pansy, y a Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndoles el rastro y cargando todos sus baúles. Ron se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando y sonrió levemente, codeando a Hermione y gesticulando hacia Harry con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione también sonrió.

-Deberías de ir a decirle adiós –le dijo suavemente, y Harry pegó un brinco para girarse y encararla.

-¿A quién? –preguntó sin convicción, pero el repentino rubor de sus mejillas demostraba que sabía que había sido atrapado. Hermione lo miró categóricamente, y cuando Harry desvió su mirada hacia Ron, éste lo estaba viendo de la misma manera. –No, chicos… –dijo Harry suplicante. –No es lo que parece. De verdad, yo… Malfoy no piensa en mí de ese modo. Y yo no… um… no somos…

-_Harry_ –lo interrumpió Hermione. –Simplemente podrías decirle adiós como a un… como a un _amigo._ –Ron bufó y Harry rodó los ojos.

-No somos amigos. Él mismo me lo dijo –murmuró Harry.

-¿Y cuándo te dijo eso? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Ah, antes de que tuviéramos sexo por primera vez –dijo Harry distraídamente con un movimiento de mano. Estaba observando a Draco de nuevo, mientras pasaban junto al thestral que jalaba del carruaje. Ron y Hermione se habían detenido y Harry caminó unos pocos metros antes de darse cuenta de que ellos no iban junto a él. -¿Qué? –preguntó, volteando para ver a sus amigos.

-Compañero; ¿exactamente cuántas veces han jodido Malfoy y tú? –cuestionó Ron. Harry se abochornó y se ruborizó, levantando con lentitud tres dedos de una mano. -¡¿Tres…?. ¿En serio han sido _tres_ veces? –escupió Ron.

-Miren, les contaré todo en el tren; ¿está bien? –dijo Harry, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose de ahí. Hermione soltó una risita al notar que las orejas le habían enrojecido.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, de alguna manera Harry consiguió localizar a Draco entre toda la multitud. El chico de ojos verdes se detuvo, recargándose contra una pared y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se paró a su lado y Ron se quedó detrás de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durarán estas vacaciones? –preguntó Harry.

-Tres semanas –respondió Hermione. Draco estaba hablando con Pansy y alistándose para subir al tren. Harry suspiró.

-Demonios –murmuró, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el rubio.- ¡Malfoy! –lo llamó, atravesando una multitud de Hufflepuffs. – ¡Malfoy, espera un segundo! –Pansy y Draco se detuvieron y voltearon hacia atrás para mirar a Harry que llegaba hasta ellos. –Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo –jadeó, con las manos cerradas en puño a sus costados. –Hola, Pansy –saludó bruscamente.

-Potter –sonrió Pansy. Draco lo miró con desprecio y le sonrió de igual forma.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –dijeron Harry y Pansy en tono exasperado. Draco pestañeó y apretó los labios.

  
En la estación del tren: [Eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/)

 

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Potter? –preguntó gélidamente.

-Hablar contigo.

-Entonces habla.

-¿Podemos hacerlo en _privado_, Malfoy? –dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y adelantando un brazo para aferrar la cintura de Draco. Empezó a jalarlo lejos del tren, pero Draco estaba resistiéndose.

-Potter; ¿qué intentas conseguir al arrastrarme? –siseó. –Pansy está _aquí…_

-Pansy sabe que hemos follado juntos, Malfoy –dijo Harry en una voz tan alta, que varios alumnos de primer grado jadearon y dejaron caer sus maletas. –Prácticamente, fue su idea. –Draco entornó los ojos de vergüenza, y Harry pudo ser capaz de tirar de él hasta alejarse de la multitud de estudiantes. Pansy les sonrió, y se giró para charlar con Padma Patil, quien se había acercado a tomar el tren.

-Muy bien, ya me alejaste de todos e hiciste una escena en el proceso –gruñó Draco mientras que él y Harry rodeaban una esquina para llegar a una zona solitaria. -¿Ahora ya me podrías decir qué demonios es lo que quieres? –Harry dejó de caminar y Draco se recargó contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Quiero asegurarme que estés al tanto de un par de cosas –dijo Harry, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras y removiendo nerviosamente los pies.

-Bueno, pero date prisa, el tren se va en cinco minutos –espetó Draco. Harry suspiró.

-Bien –dijo, volteando para encarar al Slytherin. Se acercó más a él, y los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesurados cuando Harry se inclinó y se apoyó contra la pared, poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. –En primer lugar… Ya no te odio –dijo lentamente Harry, mirando a Draco a los ojos. El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry continuó, ignorándolo. –En segundo lugar. He… Definitivamente, he decidido que sí soy gay. –La nariz de Draco se arrugó con repugnancia.

-Bueno, definitivamente, yo _no_ lo soy –dijo cortante mientras que Harry se acercaba aún más. –A mí me gustan _las mujeres_.

-Nunca has hecho nada con una chica –le señaló Harry.

-¡Exacto! Estoy seguro de que me gustará mucho más.

-¿Mucho más? Ah, entonces admites que disfrutaste lo que has hecho conmigo; ¿eh? –dijo Harry, sonriendo presuntuoso. Draco apartó la mirada.

-No estoy admitiendo nada –dijo arrogantemente, irguiendo el mentón. –Por otro lado, a ti también te podría gustar mucho más hacer algo con una chica. Ni siquiera has mirado a otro chico aparte de mí, nunca. –Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Me gustó besar a Seamus. No me digas que a ti no. –Draco abrió la boca para objetarlo, pero Harry lo ignoró y añadió rápidamente: -Y cuando besé a Cho y a Hermione, lo odié.

-Pero esas dos no eran precisamente tus mejores opciones; ¿o sí? Una relación desastrosa y tu mejor amiga.

-Malfoy, soy gay. Ese no es tu problema, es mío solamente. ¡Así que deja de espantarte por ello! –exclamó Harry divertido. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Se te ha terminado el tiempo, Potter –dijo sarcástico. –No te culpo por no querer quedarte con las comadrejas durante tres semanas enteras, pero en serio... necesitas aceptarlo para que podamos subir al tren e irnos.

-Tengo una cosa más que decirte –murmuró Harry, frunciendo el ceño pero ignorando el comentario con referencia a los Weasley.

-¡Bueno, pues dilo!

-¡Muy bien! –jadeó Harry enfadado. Respiró con profundidad. –En tercer lugar… la tercera cosa es que… -Harry eliminó la distancia restante entre él y Draco, mirándolo a los atónitos ojos y rozando sus labios contra los del otro chico a cada palabra que pronunció: -De verdad… voy a extrañarte durante las vacaciones. –Draco abrió la boca de la sorpresa, y Harry reclamó rápidamente sus labios y tomó ventaja de su impresión para poder barrer su lengua dentro de su boca.

  
El último beso antes de las vacaciones: [Chesza](http://www.livejournal.com/users/chesza/2544.html)

 

La respiración del rubio se agitó, y gimiendo, sintió como sus propios brazos rodeaban de manera involuntaria el cuello de Harry. El Gryffindor se inclinó sobre él, con sus manos aún apoyadas contra el muro a los lados de su cabeza, y las lenguas de ambos chicos se encontraron con avidez. Harry deseó poder quedarse así para siempre, tan sólo apretando el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo; pero escuchó el silbido del tren y rompió abruptamente el beso, alejándose del rubio. Ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad.

-Felices vacaciones… Draco –murmuró Harry, y después de estampar un último besito en los labios del anonadado chico, se giró y corrió rumbo al tren.

* * *

-Creo que Potter está enamorado de mí –le reveló Draco a Pansy varios días después, ya de vacaciones. Todavía no había pasado Navidad, y Pansy estaba de visita ese día en la Mansión Malfoy mientras que sus madres charlaban dentro de la misma. Esa tarde aún era temprano y los dos prefectos de Slytherin estaban paseando alrededor de los terrenos de los Malfoy. Bueno, no precisamente paseando, ya que como casi se sumergían en la nieve hasta las rodillas, eso era más un penoso recorrido que un placentero paseo.

-¿En serio? –respondió Pansy, sonriendo un poco. –Qué sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que toda la culpa es tuya –continuó Draco con un infeliz gesto en su rostro. Se había sentido así durante el día completo.

-¿Es eso un problema? En realidad, yo me sentiría halagada.

-_Por supuesto_ que es un problema, Pansy. Él es _gay_ –escupió Draco. –Es el niño-que-vivió-para-_no_-preservar-el-apellido-Potter-porque-solamente-jode-con-_chicos_.

-Tal vez tenga un hermano perdido al que hace mucho no ve –dijo Pansy en tono aburrido.

-Oh, no dudes que lo tenga, y sólo para fastidiarme –se quejó Draco. Pansy rodó los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la nieve. Draco se volteo para observarla. -¿Te caíste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, a propósito –contestó Pansy, estirando brazos y piernas. Draco la miró abrir y cerrar las piernas y mover los brazos de arriba abajo sobre la nieve.

-Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Draco.

-Estoy haciendo un ángel de nieve, obviamente –respondió Pansy, continuando con sus movimientos.

-¿Para qué motivo estás haciendo _eso_?

-Porque me _gusta_ –espetó Pansy. –Solía hacerlo con mi padre cuando era pequeña.

-Bueno, pues detente. Es vergonzoso –murmuró Draco.

-No hay nadie más aquí aparte de ti.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? Sólo los niños hacen ángeles de nieve –Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, lo cual le sirvió de excusa para permitirse meter las manos bajo las axilas. Afuera estaba jodidamente _frío_.

-Draco, nosotros _somos_ niños –dijo Pansy en tono exasperado. Su amigo tuvo la audacia de reírse entre dientes.

-Claro, qué interesante, Pansy. Yo creo que dejé de ser niño cuando cumplí nueve…

-¡Maldita sea, Draco! –juró Pansy, lanzándole una bola de nieve al chico mientras se sentaba. -¡Demonios, apenas tenemos _dieciséis _años!. ¡SEGUIMOS. SIENDO. UNOS. NIÑOS! –gritó. Draco parpadeó ante su arrebato, sacudiéndose distraídamente la nieve que ella le había arrojado a la túnica. –Estoy harta de esto, Draco. Estoy. _Tan. Tremendamente. Harta. _Estoy harta de los Mortífagos, de los nacidos de muggles, los mestizos y los _sangre pura_. Estoy harta del maldito Señor Oscuro y de sus planes dementes, que lo único que consiguen es mandar a nuestros padres directo a Azkaban. Estoy harta de las miserables _burlas_ y _peleas_ entre alumnos de once años sólo porque son de diferentes Casas…

-No tiene nada de malo un pequeño grado de rivalidad, Pans…

-No estoy hablando de RIVALIDADES, Draco, estoy hablando de peleas abiertas entre niños que no piensan por ellos mismos. Prefieres ignorarlo, lo sé. ¿Pero tienes idea cuántas refriegas he tenido que detener este año? No es solamente entre tú y Potter, lo sabes. Pon a un Gryffindor cerca de un Slytherin y se comportaran como perros y gatos. Es _patético_.

-¿Y?. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó Draco enojado. –Los Gryffindors son una sarta de…

-¡Merlín, cierra el pico! –exclamó Pansy. –Dios, a veces sólo quisiera ser una adolescente normal. Normal en un mundo dónde un _lunático_ furioso y malvado no haya tratado de asesinar a un bebé de un año, haya fallado y siga fallando las próximas diez veces que intente hacerlo de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si Potter hubiera muerto desde la primera vez, nosotros no tendríamos que ocuparnos de todo este desord…

-¡Por amor de Dios, Draco!. ¡No es culpa de Harry!

-_¿Harry? _–repitió Draco incrédulamente, arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, _Harry. _Después de todo, ése _es _su nombre. Y él no fue el que empezó con toda esta mierda. Demonios, Draco… sólo… oh, olvídalo –dijo Pansy cansinamente, colapsando de espaldas sobre la nieve de nuevo. –Sólo déjame ser una niña normal aunque sea por un segundo; ¿quieres?. ¡Si lo que quiero es hacer un maldito ángel de nieve, entonces haré un maldito ángel de nieve! Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Quiero decir, tratar de "ser un niño" –dijo ella, levantando la vista hacia el rubio. –Porque al ritmo que llevas, serás un anciano cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts.

-Creo que estás actuando de manera infantil e inmadura –murmuró Draco.

-¡Bien!. ¿Sabes por qué?. ¡Porque _lo soy_! –gritó Pansy. –Dieciséis años, Draco. Esa es la edad que tenemos. Seguimos en la escuela, no hemos hecho nuestros EXTASIS, no tenemos edad para… ¡maldita sea, ni siquiera podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts! –Draco frunció el ceño ante eso, mirándola petulante. –Así que sólo… Ve más despacio y disfruta de la vida por un rato; ¿quieres?. ¡Ten una aventura con Potter, haz ángeles de nieve, _disfruta_ la juventud mientras puedas!

-No puedo hacer eso, Pansy –replicó Draco, mirándola con furia. –Mientras mi padre esté en prisión yo tengo que ser el hombre de la casa…

-Ah, por el amor de Merlín –dijo Pansy agitadamente y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Ni siquiera estás en _casa_ durante nueve meses al año. Estoy segura de que tu madre se las arregla bastante bien cuando tú no estás aquí.

-Ella sólo ha estado sola durante _cuatro _meses –señaló Draco. Pansy rodó los ojos y se movió de lugar para hacer otro ángel de nieve. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió relajarse, disfrutando del repentino silencio gracias a que Draco parecía no querer seguir hablando. Después de un momento, escuchó un leve ruido crujiente; el sonido de alguien andando por la profunda nieve. Sintió la presencia de Draco junto a ella aún antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar que, efectivamente, él estaba acostado sobre la nieve a algunos metros de distancia. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero debido a lo encendidas que tenía las mejillas, Pansy podía asegurar que se había tomado muy a pecho lo que ella había dicho.

-No es tan difícil. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó, sonriendo suavemente. Draco le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo mientras movía torpemente sus brazos y piernas.

-La nieve va a arruinar mi gorro –dijo de manera práctica. –La piel se empapará y perderá color.

-De todas maneras, tu gorro es horrible –sonrió Pansy, volteando hasta quedar apoyada sobre un codo y observando a Draco. –Te obsequiaré uno mejor para Navidad. –Draco se rió y dejó de mover sus extremidades para poder pasar los brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

-Supongo que puedo intentar esto de "ser un niño", como lo dijiste –murmuró. –Suena atractivo.

-También podrías tratar la parte de "tener una aventura con Potter" –dijo Pansy a la ligera. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Es un imbécil. No me cae bien.

-Mhmm.

-Y de todas maneras, no me gustan los hombres.

-Claro.

-¡No me gustan!

-¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con Harry?

-Um… ¿Hice tal cosa? –Pansy arqueó una ceja. –Ah, está bien. Sólo fue una… tres veces. –La otra ceja de Pansy se unió a la primera.

-¿_Tres_ veces? –repitió sorprendida. Draco se sonrojó.

-Bueno, verás, la primera vez realmente apestó… -admitió abochornado. Pansy continuó mirándolo fijamente por algunos segundos más y entonces, de repente, se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Draco y cubrió su boca con la suya.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe e hizo un sonido de sorpresa y protesta desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos volaron hasta los hombros de Pansy y su primer pensamiento fue quitársela de encima.

Y entonces, su segundo pensamiento fue: _¿por qué?_

Él y Pansy eran amigos desde hacía siglos. Ella lo había acompañado al Baile de Navidad en cuarto, y la verdad era que en aquellos años había estado enamorada de él. Y Draco lo había sabido. Pero no había pasado nada y creyó que Pansy lo había olvidado. Pero ahora que ella lo estaba besando, tal vez resultaría que no había sido así. Y realmente Pansy no era una chica fea. Quizá no era la belleza más despampanante de su grado, pero era lo suficientemente bonita. ¿Por qué no intentar algo con ella?. ¿Por qué no intentar al menos un polvo y ya?

Decidiéndose rápidamente, Draco movió sus manos de los hombros de Pansy hasta su cuello, envolviéndolo con ellas y jalándola más cerca de él. Abrió su boca bajo la de ella, y sus lenguas se encontraron tímidamente, ocasionando un ligero escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Draco. Realmente, eso no estaba demasiado…

_Mal._

Draco se estremeció de nuevo, sabiendo en el fondo que era por la nieve y no porque Pansy estuviera restregándose lentamente contra él. Ignorándolo, Draco trató de profundizar el beso, enredando sus lenguas y presionando el cuerpo de Pansy aún más cerca del suyo.

_Mal mal mal._

No se compara a besar a Harry. Demonios, ni siquiera se comparaba a besar a _Seamus_. Los senos de Pansy eran suaves y se oprimían contra sus pectorales, contrariamente a lo que sucedía con Harry, quien era de ángulos completamente firmes y planos. Asustándose de repente por ese contacto, Draco empujó levemente a Pansy para alejar su cuerpo de él; y la chica se movió hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el rubio más que sentada en sus caderas.

Draco recorrió con sus manos los costados de Pansy, desesperado por dejarse perder en el beso. Sus manos encontraron la suave turgencia de las caderas de Pansy…

_Mal._

… e intentó jalarla hacia abajo para presionarse contra ella. Por alguna razón, fue toda una sorpresa para él cuando se dio cuenta que no había ninguna firme dureza oprimiendo su entrepierna, en vez de eso sólo se encontró de nuevo con esa _suavidad_…

_MAL._

… y Draco trató de acostumbrarse a eso. Se imaginó a él mismo penetrándola, sumergiéndose en su húmedo calor y… y… y eso no ayudó a Draco para nada, y realmente estaba empezando a entrar en pánico mientras recordaba la noche en que Pansy había tenido que mostrar sus senos a todos, e intentó visualizarse amasando esas… _chupándolas…_ intentando imaginarse sus senos acunados entre sus manos…

_MAL MAL MAL._

… y el sólo pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había empujado a Pansy lejos de él, emitiendo un ruidoso jadeo y empezando a respirar profundamente con el ánimo de calmarse.

-Ay, Dios –gimoteó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Mierda… ¡_MIERDA_, _maldita sea!_

-¿Draco? –le habló Pansy con vacilación, tocándolo levemente en el hombro. –Draco; ¿estás bien? –El rubio levantó la cabeza al sentir su mano sobre él, extendiendo las suyas ante ella como si la rechazara.

-No. Sólo… no, Pansy –dijo miserablemente, con los ojos muy abiertos y apariencia asustada. De hecho, Pansy pensó que lucía absolutamente aterrorizado.

-Draco, cariño; ¿qué diantres te sucede? Mira, discúlpame por lo que pasó, sólo que pensé que… bueno, definitivamente fue tan malo como creí que sería. Como besar a mi hermano o algo parecido. –Pansy soltó una risita nerviosa. No se había imaginado que Draco reaccionaría _así_. -¿A ti qué te pareció?. ¿Fue como si estuvieras besando a tu hermana? –Draco sacudió la cabeza, todavía tomando profundas y rápidas aspiraciones.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Quieres decir cómo… cómo muy incómodo y sin pasión? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¡Sí! Exactamente como eso –respondió Pansy, sonriendo. Draco gimoteó.

-No, fue un millón de veces peor –graznó. –Ni siquiera pude… Yo no… No hubo _nada_. Ni siquiera estaba pensando que eras _tú_, estaba sólo… estaba _intentando_, de veras que sí, lo juro que lo intenté –balbuceó Draco, -me la pasé pensando en… en _sexo_ o en verte a ti desnuda o sólo _sintiendo_… yo… mierda, era como… era… tú eres tan… -Draco hizo una pausa, liberando un trémulo sollozo, y entonces explotó: -¡Tú eres tan _mujer_ y lo odio! –Pansy parpadeó mientras que Draco doblaba las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y enterraba la cara entre ellas. -¡ARGH, _MIERDA! _¡Mierdamierdamie rdamierdamierda !

Pansy suspiró y se acercó más a su amigo, rodeándolo con sus brazos desde atrás. Sus senos se oprimieron contra su espalda, y el primer pensamiento irracional que pasó por la mente de Draco fue que era eso precisamente. _Mierda_, eso provocaría que nunca pudiera soportar que las chicas lo abrazaran, porque si hubiera sido Harry el que lo estuviera abrazando de esa forma, no habría habido ningún tipo de… de _barrera_ entre ellos. Porque la lisa y plana superficie del pecho de Harry habría hecho contacto por completo contra Draco, y de esa forma se podría haber deleitado en el reconfortante calor de otro cuerpo _tan _pegado al suyo.

…

Mierda.

Era un maldito _maricón_.

-¡Ay, Dios! –exclamó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos de golpe.

-Draco, todo está bien –Pansy trató de tranquilizarlo, pero al rubio no le estaba sirviendo de nada.

-No, no, de verdad que no, Pansy –murmuró entre sus rodillas.

-Mi vida, no hay nada malo con ser gay. –Los estremecimientos de Draco fueron pausándose hasta desaparecer por entero, y entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Pero… pero sí es malo. ¡Tiene que serlo! No puedo… no puedo ser _gay. _¡Soy el único heredero Malfoy; debo tener _otro_ heredero Malfoy para poder preservar el apellido! –dijo Draco desesperadamente. -¡No puedo… no puedo ir y olvidar a mi familia para tener una tórrida aventura con el peor enemigo de mi padre! –Pansy suspiró.

-Draco, creo que tu padre se ofendería de que pienses que un chico de dieciséis años pueda ser su peor enemigo –dijo llanamente. –Y de todas formas, no le estás proponiendo _matrimonio_. Sería sólo un poco de diversión por lo que resta del año.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de Potter? –preguntó Draco, molesto. –Él ni siquiera es el problema. El hecho es que soy gay, motivo por el que no podré casarme y no podré ser capaz de tener hijos y avergonzaré a toda mi familia y cuando mi padre salga de Azkaban me repudiará y…

-Draco –lo interrumpió Pansy, -nadie te va a repudiar. Y esto no es como una enfermedad. Todavía _puedes_ tener hijos. Tal vez puedas tener un… un matrimonio _arreglado_ o algo por el estilo. No es el fin del mundo.

-Pues es endemoniadamente cercano –masculló Draco, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado de cuclillas. Empezó a sacudirse la túnica y Pansy suspiró, liberándolo por fin de su abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

-No –respondió Draco. Observó a Pansy con suspicacia. -¿Me besaste a propósito? –le cuestionó, entornando los ojos. Pansy sonrió.

-El mundo nunca lo sabrá –respondió inocentemente. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé, cariño, yo también te amo.


	11. Chapter 11

Aproximadamente una semana después de que Draco tuviese su trascendental revelación, Harry también tuvo la suya.

La Navidad con los Weasley había sido maravillosa. La mayor parte de la familia había estado presente en las fiestas, con las notables excepciones de Percy, quien no fue ni mencionado; y de Bill, que no había podido dejar su trabajo pero había prometido llegar para el Año Nuevo. Ver a los gemelos otra vez había sido divertido y Harry no pudo evitar desear que todavía siguieran en Hogwarts.

Los días de vacaciones transcurrían más rápido de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero la víspera de Año Nuevo se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Hermione.

También estuvo feliz de ver de nuevo a Bill, quien llegó con Fleur casi inmediatamente después de Hermione.

La revelación de Harry ocurrió en algún momento durante la cena, aunque en realidad no debería ni haberse sorprendido ante ella. Bill siempre le había caído bien desde que lo había conocido antes de iniciar su cuarto año. Había sido un gran alivio haberlo tenido a él y a la señora Weasley apoyándolo durante la tercera prueba realizada aquel año. ¿Y no era verdad que cuando lo conoció, la primera palabra que había cruzado por su mente había sido _guay? _Harry pensaba en eso mientras bebía de su copa. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima durante la cena completa hasta que finalmente, a la hora del postre, se le ocurrió que la manera en que observaba a Bill era la misma que Hermione utilizaba. Y ella tenía en los ojos el mismo brillo que Ron, quien no cesaba de obsequiarle largas miradas a Fleur.

De pronto, Harry se ahogó como si su jugo de calabaza se le hubiera ido por otro lado y sus dos amigos anteriormente mencionados empezaron a golpearlo en la espalda para que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

-Harry; ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –le preguntó Hermione más tarde, cuando ella, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en la recámara del pelirrojo. -Todavía parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así.

-Harry ve fantasmas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó Ron confundido. Hermione jadeó enfadada y rodó los ojos.

-Es una frase muggle –dijo zanjando la cuestión y concentrándose en Harry. –Harry, _¿qué es lo que pasa?_

Sentado en la cama con una expresión de pasmo en la cara, a Harry le llevó algunos segundos responder. Pero al final lo escupió: -Soy gay –dijo en una voz un tanto aterrorizada. Hermione y Ron permanecieron sentados y en silencio, esperando ansiosamente por más, pero al ver que ninguna explicación llegaba, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Um, Harry –dijo Ron lentamente. –Lo sabíamos. Ya nos lo habías dicho.

-No –Harry negó ligeramente con la cabeza, -no, quiero decir que _realmente _soy gay. No sólo… sólo… ¿Cómo lo habías dicho, Ron?. ¿Malfoy-sexual? –Hermione bufó y Ron sonrió.

-Sí, así dije. Espera… ¿Quieres decir que…? –su voz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Miraba fijamente a Harry, quien asintió lentamente.

-Me… me gustan los chicos… en general –declaró suavemente. –O al menos eso es lo que creo.

-¿Y cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso? –preguntó Hermione, luciendo interesada. Harry parecía avergonzado y se rascaba torpemente la nuca.

-Bueno –empezó a decir, enfocándose en Hermione y evitando mirar hacia Ron. –Yo estaba… observando a… a Bill… y… -Hermione sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Es guapísimo, verdad? –dijo efusivamente. Harry se mordió el labio levemente, se sonrojó y asintió. Ron gimió.

-¡Argh, Harry! –lloriqueó, arrugando la nariz. – ¡Se supone que no tienes que encontrar atractivos a mis _hermanos_!

-Es más que atractivo –dijo Hermione con amplia sonrisa. Ron le dirigió una mirada disgustada.

-Realmente lo es, Ron –añadió Harry dudosamente. –Creo que yo siempre he pensado que… Sólo… ¡Su cabello! Te… te…

-¿Te suplica que pases tus manos a través de él? –ofreció astutamente Hermione. Harry se rió.

-¡Sí! –exclamó. –Y adoro su pendiente. ¡Es genial!

-¿Viste sus bíceps? –preguntó Hermione ansiosamente. –Dios, seguro que tienen que ser duros como una roca.

-Mhmm, y probablemente también tenga un abdomen increíble –caviló Harry.

-Y tiene los ojos más bellos…

-¡Lo sé! Cuando te está mirando es como si no viera a _nadie_ más en el lugar…

-¡OH DÍOS MÍO, CÁLLENSE! –gritó Ron de repente. – ¡No no no, me _niego_ a escucharlos a _ambos_ chacharear sobre lo bien que luce mi _hermano_! –Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto antes de estallar en carcajadas. –Merlín, suenan como un montón de malditas _niñas_ –continuó Ron murmurando y eso sólo hizo que sus dos amigos se rieran más alto.

-Oh, lo siento R-Ron –logró decir Harry a través de su risa. –Es sólo… él _es_…

-No me importa lo que él _sea _–dijo Ron en voz alta, lo que provocó que Harry y Hermione volvieran a reír. Ron suspiró, cruzando los brazos y esperando a que se callaran. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, preguntó en tono molesto: -¿Ya terminaron? –Ambos asintieron. –Bien. Bueno, Harry, esto es lo que no entiendo. ¿Dices que crees que siempre has pensado que Bill es… atractivo?

-Creo que sí –contestó Harry, asintiendo.

-Bueno, lo conociste antes de empezar cuarto –señaló Ron. –Pero ese año estabas enamorado de Cho.

-Ese asunto con Cho –interrumpió Hermione, decidida a meter su cuchara, -es que ella es muy… varonil. ¡No como luce! –añadió rápidamente cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar. –Pero piénsalo. La primera vez que realmente te fijaste en ella fue durante un partido de quidditch; ¿no?. ¿Y cómo puede alguien lucir bonita y femenina en uniforme de quidditch?

-¡Pensé que era muy guapa de cara! –dijo Harry en tono ofendido. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¡Era sólo una más entre los chicos, pero con más cualidades femeninas!. ¿No utilizan el mismo vestidor tanto hombres como mujeres? –preguntó.

-Bueno… nos duchamos en diferentes baños…

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté. Mira, lo que estoy diciendo es que mientras estás en el campo, o durante el partido o lo que sea... ¡las chicas de tu equipo son sólo tus compañeras!

-¡Por supuesto que lo son! –dijo Ron, arrugando un poco el entrecejo. – ¡No podemos tratarlas como chicas en la cancha, nos matarían! Tienes que intentar comportarte igual con todos.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Hermione. –Por lo que Cho era sólo una jugadora más cuando la viste por primera vez. Dudo mucho que te hayas enamorado de ella debido a su _femenina silueta_. –Harry frunció el ceño mientras consideraba eso.

-Pero… Está bien, eso fue en el tercer año. ¡Pero en cuarto traté de pedirle que fuera conmigo al Baile de Navidad!

-Sí –dijo lentamente Hermione. –Pero ella ya estaba comprometida para ir con…

-Cedric –dijo Harry suavemente. -¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de _ella_? Era lo suficientemente apuesto como para haberse conseguido a la chica que hubiese querido… Oh, Dios. –Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Hermione sonrió.

-Ron; ¿_tú_ crees que Cedric era apuesto? –preguntó ella astutamente.

-Eh –Ron arrugó la nariz. -¿Cómo demonios voy yo a saber eso? –Hermione miró hacia Harry y arqueó las cejas.

-Mierda –murmuró Harry con apariencia impactada. -¿Tú crees que yo estaba celoso de _él_? –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser –dijo ella. –Porque cuando por fin tuviste una oportunidad con Cho el año pasado… simplemente las cosas no salieron bien. ¿Verdad? –Harry apretó los labios.

-Es que ella quería estar todo el tiempo hablando de _Cedric_… ¡maldición!

-Y cuando la besaste… -dijo Ron pausadamente, entendiendo todo por fin.

-Lo único que pudiste decir del beso fue que te pareció _húmedo_ –finalizó Hermione triunfante.

-¡Estaba llorando! –exclamó Harry indignado.

-Compañero, un beso es un beso –dijo Ron, riéndose ligeramente. –Al menos debiste haberlo disfrutado un poco.

-Entonces… ¿entonces están tratando de decirme que _siempre _he sido gay? –preguntó Harry incrédulamente.

-Plantaste a Parvati en el Baile –señaló Ron. –Una de las chicas más bonitas de nuestro grado y tú la mandaste completamente por un tubo…

-Me lo dice el chico que ni siquiera _volteó_ a ver a Padma –lo cortó Harry. Ron se sonrojó y echó una mirada furtiva hacia Hermione, quien parecía estar muy divertida. –Pero ahora todos sabemos por qué razón pasó _eso_ –añadió Harry, sonriendo travieso. El rubor de Ron se profundizó.

-Harry, cariño, el punto es que la mayoría no se _convierten_ en gay así nada más –dijo Hermione con amabilidad, levantando una mano para dar palmaditas en la rodilla del chico. –Por lo que la respuesta es sí. Probablemente siempre te has sentido más atraído por los chicos que por las chicas, pero nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de darte cuenta de eso. –Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

-Vaya –dijo Ron en voz baja, observando cómo su amigo se deslizaba hasta quedar acostado boca arriba sobre la cama. El chico se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó amistosamente Hermione. Harry asintió, todavía con la cara cubierta.

-Es sólo… mucho que asimilar –dijo con voz ahogada. –Quiero decir, una cosa es admitir que Draco me gusta…

-Oh. ¿Y ya es _Draco_? –murmuró Ron.

-… y otra cosa totalmente diferente es darme cuenta que probablemente nunca me han gustado las chicas. –Hermione le palmeó su rodilla otra vez y los tres se quedaron sentados en un cómodo silencio durante algunos minutos.

-¿Le mandaste a Draco un regalo de Navidad? –preguntó Hermione al final, con su mano todavía apoyada en la rodilla de Harry. Ron estaba mirando fijamente la mano de Hermione con el ceño fruncido, pero Harry ni se había percatado de que estaba ahí.

-_No _–contestó, todavía con voz ahogada. Entonces retiró las manos y miró a Hermione con curiosidad. -¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

-Porque –dijo Hermione exasperadamente, -habría sido un lindo detalle de tu parte. Estoy segura que Draco te lo hubiera agradecido. –Ron bufó.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Harry inseguro.

-Oh; ¿no me digas que realmente lo estás considerando? –lloriqueó Ron.

-Ya es muy tarde para Navidad; ¿no?. ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy considerando! –le aseguró Harry.

-Podrías mandarle una tarjeta de Año Nuevo –sugirió Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron con expresión vacía.

-¿La gente acostumbra mandar tarjetas de Año Nuevo? –preguntó Harry, parpadeando. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, vamos!. ¡Será divertido! –exclamó Hermione, saltando de la cama para rebuscar entre el material escolar de Ron. El pelirrojo intercambió una mirada con Harry, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos. -¿Dónde está tu pergamino, Ron…!. ¡Ah!. ¡Lo encontré! –se levantó triunfante con un rollo de pergamino y una pluma. –Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar qué vamos a escribir.

-Hermione, él no es una chica –dijo Harry, mirando cómo su amiga acomodaba todos los utensilios para escribir a su alrededor. –Realmente no creo que vaya a agradecer una… una _carta de amor_ como lo harían Lavender o Parvati. –Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que rápidamente agregó: -¡O tú!

-No es una carta de amor –dijo Hermione animadamente, golpeteando la pluma contra su barbilla. –Solamente escribirás algo sencillo. Ya sabes, _"¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Draco!. ¡No puedo esperar volverte a ver cuando las clases comiencen otra vez!" _–Ron y Harry hicieron muecas.

-_Yo _sé que jamás querría recibir una carta como esa –murmuró Ron. Hermione suspiró con exasperación.

-Bueno... ¿entonces qué piensas que debería decir? –preguntó enfadada.

-¿Qué tal, nada? –sugirió Ron. -¡Porque en primer lugar, Harry no le mandará ninguna carta!

-¿Harry? –le habló Hermione, ignorando a Ron. Harry la observó contemplativamente por unos segundos, soltó un largo suspiro y se incorporó.

-Dame el pergamino –dijo cansinamente y una sonriente Hermione se lo pasó. Harry escribió por un rato, luego miró hacia el papel durante un largo momento antes de firmar bajo dos frases y devolvérselo a Hermione. Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Esto es todo? –preguntó. Harry asintió, por lo que ella, apretando los labios, procedió a leer lo que había escrito. Arrugó el entrecejo. –_"Lo que te dije en la estación fue completamente en serio. Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones. H."_ ¿Y ya?. ¿Ni siquiera te molestaste en firmar con tu nombre completo?. ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste en la estación?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que sabrá quién es "H" –dijo Harry secamente. –Y lo que le dije no es de tu incumbencia. –Ron y Hermione parpadearon mientras lo observaban fijamente. –De veras, no tiene importancia. –Continuaron en silencio. Harry comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. –No es… no significa na… -bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, entrecerrando los ojos ante el escrutinio de sus amigos y al final, se rindió. –Yo sólo… le dije que lo iba… a extrañar –dijo Harry tímidamente. Hermione gritó emocionada aplaudiendo con las manos y Ron sintió pena ajena.

-Espero que te haya golpeado por eso –dijo.

-Yo uh… realmente no le di oportunidad de contestar nada –continuó Harry, ruborizándose. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione gritó otra vez.

-Eres tan dulce, Harry –sonrió ella, enrollando la carta. –De alguna manera sé que esto será más que suficiente para Draco. Y de todos modos es la intención lo que cuenta; ¿verdad? Ron, dame una cinta. –Ron arrugó el ceño, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió. Escarbando entre sus cajones, sacó un lazo rojo en estado deplorable y se lo pasó a Harry.

-Um –Harry le echó un vistazo a Hermione y luego al lazo. –No creo… no creo que un lazo _rojo_ sea buena idea.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Ron sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Permíteme mostrarte todo mi abastecimiento y así podrás escoger otro diferente!

-¿Qué te gustaría, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Sería posible que tuvieras uno… uno verde? –pidió Harry esperanzadoramente. Ron gimió por enésima vez y se colapsó boca abajo sobre la cama. Hermione soltó una risita, retirándose el cabello de la cara.

-Le preguntaré a Ginny –ofreció ella y de inmediato salió de la habitación. Ron volteó su rostro hacia Harry, observándolo por unos segundos.

-Harry. Sabes que en realidad no me molesta... ¿verdad? –le preguntó. Harry pestañeó.

-Lo sé.

-No, quiero que sepas que _realmente _no me molesta. Eres mi mejor amigo y nada cambiará eso nunca. Aunque las cosas salgan bien con el hurón o aunque, Dios no lo permita, de algún modo te arrejuntes con uno de mis hermanos –Ron se sentó, sonriendo un poco. –Nosotros siempre hemos estado ahí para apoyar al otro…

-Tú más que yo –lo interrumpió Harry, removiéndose con un poco de abochornamiento. Pero estaba sonriendo. –Te he metido en más problemas que…

-Ah, cierto es que hemos tenido algunos contratiempos en el camino –Ron movió una mano en un gesto negativo, sonriendo. –Si seguimos siendo los mejores amigos debe ser por algo; ¿no crees? –Harry asintió, metiendo las manos bajo las piernas mientras que sus pies colgaban de la cama. Ron deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. –Y nada va a cambiar eso jamás. ¿Está bien? –Harry asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. No se había percatado que había estado un poco preocupado sobre eso hasta que el alivio lo invadió al escuchar las palabras de Ron.

-Gracias, Ron –dijo con voz serena. Ron apretó su abrazo brevemente antes de soltarlo.

-Sólo… no me cuentes los detalles de tu vida sexual; ¿está bien? –dijo Ron, riéndose. Harry se rió entre dientes.

-De acuerdo –aceptó. Hermione apareció en la puerta con un lazo verde en la mano.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó. Harry y Ron le sonrieron.

* * *

_Draco, cariño, sabes que siempre te amaré sin importar nada. ¿Verdad?_

-Draco.

_Haz lo que necesites hacer. Tu padre tomó sus decisiones y no es que yo haya estado de acuerdo o no con ellas, pero… Yo sólo… No quiero que termines…_

_¿Cómo él?_

_No quiero que te **arrepientas** de nada._

-¿… Draco?

_Eres mi hijo. Mi único y preciado hijo. Por favor… por favor no me dejes… ¡No me abandones como lo hizo tu padre!_

_Él no te **abandonó**, sólo estaba defendiendo sus ideales…_

_¡Y mira adónde lo han llevado! El Señor Oscuro **no es** lo que solía ser. Te amo y no quiero que te suceda nada._

_¿Entonces prefieres que opte por ser un cobarde?_

-Draaaacooo….

… _Te amaré sin importar nada…_

-¡DRACO!

-_¿Qué?_ –espetó Draco, girándose sobre su asiento para mirar a Pansy. La chica levantó sus manos en un gesto defensivo.

-¡Vaya, lo siento! Es sólo que… estabas como en un tipo de trance. Y has estado jugueteando tanto con ese pergamino que parece que se va a desbaratar –dijo Pansy, luciendo preocupada. -¿Todo está bien? Normalmente no estás tan callado. –Draco frunció el ceño, volteándose para mirar por la ventana el paisaje que atravesaban.

-Estoy preocupado por mi madre –admitió, metiendo el pergamino mencionado por Pansy en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-La acabamos de dejar en la estación hace apenas veinte minutos; ¿cómo puedes estar preocupado por ella? –preguntó Pansy. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo… un presentimiento. –La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Blaise entró seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes llevaban los brazos llenos de los dulces que se vendían en el carrito. -¿No pudieron haber esperado a que la señora pasara por aquí? –preguntó Draco mientras Blaise se sentaba a su lado. El chico le sonrió, quitándole a Goyle un pastelillo de calabaza y mordiéndolo.

-Nop, ya tengo hambre –dijo. –Theo viene con las bebidas. –Tan pronto como dijo eso, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Theodore la traspasó seguido de Millicent. Draco regresó su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Adivinen con quién nos hemos tropezado? –preguntó Theodore mientras tomaba asiento. Blaise lo miró.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Con quién crees? –dijo Millicent, sonriendo presuntuosa. -¿Cuál otro sería realmente digno de ser mencionado? –Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron.

-¿Vieron a Potter? –preguntó emocionada. La mano de Draco se dirigió de manera inconsciente hacia su bolsillo. Millicent asintió.

-Andaba solo por ahí; nos dijo que Weasley y Granger estaban cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefectos –dijo la chica. –Puras tonterías, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Tú hablaste con él? –preguntó Draco, alejando sus ojos de la ventana y dirigiéndose hacia Theo. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Me preguntó qué tan mala había sido mi resaca de aquel domingo –respondió.

-También dijo que él y Theo debían charlar alguna vez, ya que prácticamente conoce la historia entera de la vida de Theo y éste no sabe nada sobre él –añadió Millicent, sonriendo afectadamente. –Eres un ebrio hablador; ¿eh, Theodore? –se burló ella. Theodore arrugó el entrecejo, se cruzó de brazos y Blaise se rió.

-¡No puedo lograr que te calles! –exclamó él. – ¡Eres jodidamente fastidiosa!

-Mejor ser hablador que posesivo –dijo Pansy, sonriendo. Junto a ella, Draco arrugó el entrecejo y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa.

-O hablador _y _posesivo -corrigió Blaise y todos en el compartimiento comenzaron a reír. El ceño de Draco se arrugó aún más.

-No es culpa de Draco ser un borracho celoso y parlanchín –dijo Crabbe en voz alta. Todos hicieron una pausa, girándose a verlo. Después de todo, no era que él o Goyle fueran tan estúpidos como para intervenir en las conversaciones… Era que, simplemente, no solían hacerlo. –Quiero decir, quítenle a Greg su cerveza y él empezará a lanzar puñetazos a quien esté cerca. Sólo son como son.

-Gracias, Crabbe, por tan importante pieza de entendimiento –dijo Draco sarcásticamente después de un par de segundos de silencio. Crabbe asintió y Draco llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar el pergamino que había estado observando antes. Sólo lo había tenido en sus manos por unos pocos días, pero ya estaba tan gastado y lleno de repliegues debido a que lo doblaba y desdoblaba una y otra vez.

-Draco; ¿qué _es _eso? –preguntó Pansy al fin, levantando una mano en un intento de arrebatárselo. Draco lo retiró de su alcance.

-No es que te importe –respondió, -pero es una carta.

-¿Una carta? –repitió Blaise. -¿De quién?

-Como dije –Draco entrecerró los ojos, -no les importa.

-¿Es de Haaaaarry? –preguntó Pansy con voz cantarina. Draco la miró con gesto despectivo.

-¡Ooooohh, Draco!. ¿Potter te está mandando cartas de amor? –cuestionó Millicent, sonriendo.

-¡No! –dijo Draco efusivamente. -¡Por supuesto que no?. ¿Por qué, les dijo algo al respecto?

-¿Sobre la carta que te mandó? –Theo sonrió malicioso. –No, pero nos preguntó por ti.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó Draco, a pesar de sí mismo. Luego se sonrojó. –Quiero decir… Ese patán. ¿Por qué mierda tiene que estar preguntando por mí? Creo que se está empezando a… obsesionar un poco.

-Lo dice el chico que probablemente ha leído esa carta por lo menos doscientas veces –murmuró Blaise. Draco lo golpeó en el hombro y Blaise empezó a reír.

-Que se joda –escupió Draco, embutiéndose la carta de nuevo en el bolsillo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que al final tú eres muy bueno jodiendo a Potter; ¿no? –le preguntó Millicent arqueando una ceja. Draco balbuceó indignado y Pansy acudió a su rescate, riendo tontamente.

-Vamos, cariño –dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. –Tenemos una reunión de prefectos a la que necesitamos acudir.

La reunión estuvo aburrida como siempre. Pansy se entretuvo por ahí después de que terminó y Draco no se había dado cuenta por qué hasta que solamente Pansy, él y los Gryffindors fueron los únicos en la habitación. Arrugó el ceño.

-¡Granger! –saludó Pansy muy alegre, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su… ¿amiga? Draco hizo gestos. ¿Eso era lo que ellas eran ahora?

-¡Pansy, hola! –dijo Hermione, sonando igual de feliz. -¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Aburridas –respondió Pansy, sacudiéndose el corto cabello de la cara. -¿Y las tuyas?

-Estuvieron bien. Mucho mejor a partir de cuando fui con los Weasley. –Hermione miró a sus espaldas, gesticulando hacia su amigo. -¡Ron, ven a saludar! –Ron se adelantó, luciendo casi tan molesto como Draco se sentía.

-Hola –dijo lentamente, casi con recelo. Hermione suspiró y ella y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada que hizo que Draco se preocupara.

-Bueno, Granger y yo vamos a hacer nuestra ronda juntas –dijo Pansy animadamente. Draco y Ron abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué…?. ¡Hermione! –exclamó Ron.

-Pansy, una cosa es que trates de enredarme con Potter –dijo Draco peligrosamente, -pero si piensas que quiero hacer _algo_ con _Weasley…_

-¡Oye, el sentimiento es mutuo, hurón!

-¡Oh, piérdete, comadreja!

-¡Chicos! –los interrumpió Hermione bruscamente. Ron y Draco la miraron del mismo modo indignado y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso. Pansy sonrió también.

-De verdad... ¿no creen que ya es tiempo de que arreglemos nuestras diferencias? –les preguntó.

-_Hermione_ –dijo Ron, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. –Odio estar de acuerdo con _Malfoy_… pero… ¿Quiénes _son_ ustedes?. ¿El Cuerpo de Paz de Hogwarts?

-¡Ohh, esa es una buena idea, Granger! –dijo Pansy emocionada. –Podríamos empezar un club.

-Podrías empezar por llamarla _Hermione_ –gruñó Ron. Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Bien, _Hermione. _¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del compartimiento. Hermione sonrió y se despidió de Ron con una mano antes de seguir a la otra chica.

Dejaron a los chicos de pie y en un incómodo silencio, con miradas de incredulidad en sus rostros.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan _dejado _–murmuró Ron. Draco lo miró con desprecio al tiempo que deslizaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Entre más pronto terminemos esto, mejor –espetó, caminando pesadamente hacia la puerta. Ron lo siguió a corta distancia.

-¿Y tienes la carta de Harry? –preguntó inesperadamente. Draco se giró tan rápido que se enredó con su túnica y tropezó contra la pared. Ron bufó.

-¿Cuál carta? –preguntó Draco apresuradamente, alejándose de la pared. Ron enarcó una ceja.

-La que Harry te mandó –repitió secamente. Draco evitó su mirada, frunciendo el ceño y entonces lo encaró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Qué acaso él te cuenta _todo_? –preguntó retóricamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Sip –respondió Ron. –_Todo. _–Hubo algo en la manera en que dijo eso que hizo que Draco parpadeara y lo mirara. Su frente se surcó de arrugas.

-¿To… todo? –repitió inseguro. Ron sonrió presuntuoso.

-Tooodo –confirmó. Draco soltó una maldición.

-¡Mierda! –escupió, apretando los puños.

-¿Y tienes la carta, entonces? –dijo Ron, sonriendo de una manera muy engreída.

-Puede ser –espetó Draco, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué te importa eso a ti?

-¿Qué que me importa? –Ron arrugó el ceño. –Mira, estoy seguro de que no necesito recordarte que él es mi mejor amigo; ¿verdad? –El chico dio un paso adelante y Draco se dio cuenta tardíamente que estaba atrapado contra la pared. Miró con rabia al Gryffindor, molesto de que el pelirrojo fuera mucho más alto que él. –Así que si tú le haces algo, _cualquier cosa_ que lo lastime…

-¿Ron? –alguien lo interrumpió y los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos mientras que Ron se movía rápidamente hacia atrás.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Ron inocentemente. Draco se mantuvo mirando hacia delante, negándose a ver al recién llegado. Harry se acercó, observando a Ron de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Qué es lo que estás…? –Entonces, miró a Draco y se detuvo abruptamente. –Draco –suspiró Harry. A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, Draco dirigió de inmediato sus ojos hacia él.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo ante la presencia de Harry.

-Bueno, creo que me iré a continuar con mi ronda –dijo Ron en voz alta. Ninguno de los otros dos chicos lo miró, así que se encogió de hombros y se escabulló por el corredor, silbando. Harry dio un paso hacia Draco, quien en cambio trató de aplastarse contra la pared.

-Draco –dijo Harry otra vez. El rubio aspiró una bocanada de aire. -¿Te llegó…?

-¡_Sí_, tu maldita carta sí me llegó! –gritó Draco sin darse cuenta lo que hacía. Harry parpadeó, retirándose medio paso hacia atrás y Draco se vio de repente a sí mismo levantando una mano hacia él. -¡Espera! –Ambos chicos hicieron una pausa, el brazo de Draco se quedó en el aire antes de que lo dejara caer pesadamente a un lado. –Me llegó tu carta –dijo de nuevo, suavemente. Arrugó el ceño. –Era demasiado corta, por cierto.

-Sólo quería que supieras que estaba pensando en ti –Harry sonrió abochornado. –No soy un tipo muy elocuente.

-Qué bueno –sonrió presuntuosamente Draco, cruzándose de brazos. –Porque si me hubieras mandado flores y poemas tendría que haberlos echado al fuego. –Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Entonces... ¿puedo tomar eso como una señal de que _no hiciste _eso con mi carta? –preguntó, divertido. Draco parpadeó, apretando los labios.

-Pude no haberlo hecho –dijo, recargando la cabeza contra la pared. Harry le sonrió radiante. –No es que la haya enmarcado o algo parecido –añadió Draco con rapidez.

-Claro que no –Harry sonrió satisfecho. –Y… ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Estuvieron… interesantes –respondió Draco, desviando la mirada. No podía creer que habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Harry. La mayor parte de esos días habían sido insoportablemente largos, con su madre como única compañía.

Y si Harry no lo besaba en los siguientes cinco segundos…

Draco se sobresaltó, parpadeando con rapidez y preguntándose de dónde le venía ese pensamiento.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvieron las tuyas? –preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Divertidas. Volví a ver a los hermanos mayores de Ron. ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? –Draco negó con la cabeza. –Ah, bueno, Bill tiene un cuerpo increíble… -Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, -… pero está saliendo con Fleur Delacour. La del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿La recuerdas? -¿Cómo podría Draco _no _recordarla? Sus compañeros de dormitorio habían estado babeando por ella durante meses…

Un momento.

Draco hizo una mueca. Eso estuvo bien; ¿no? Él ni siquiera le había dirigido más de una mirada a la chica que era parte veela, a pesar de que sus amigos no podían parar de hablar de ella.

Demonios, odiaba encontrar todas esas pequeñas señales que realmente le podían haber indicado desde antes que era gay.

-Pues un hurra para _Bill _–dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí… -murmuró Harry, moviéndose torpemente. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un par de silenciosos segundos y, de repente, estaban besándose. Sus bocas se encontraron ansiosamente y sus lenguas serpentearon juntas mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la ropa del otro. Ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro quién había hecho el primer movimiento, pero no importaba mientras se oprimieran cada vez más cerca, cada uno desesperado por estar pegado al otro, chupando, probando y deleitándose en lo que parecía ser el primer beso que se daban en _años…_

Una puerta abriéndose en algún lugar del pasillo los hizo separarse apresuradamente.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí –dijo Draco rápidamente y de inmediato se preguntó por qué en realidad quería hacer algo, donde fuera. Pero por una vez, le dijo a esa parte de su cerebro que se jodiera.

-Cierto –Harry asintió. –Había un compartimiento vacío allá atrás. Vamos. –El pensamiento relampagueó brevemente a través del cerebro de Draco, _mierda santa, _estaba a punto de tener sexo en un _tren_, pero también lo ignoró y se permitió ser arrastrado por el pasillo.

Harry asomó la cabeza en tres compartimientos diferentes antes de encontrar uno vacío al fin. Azotando la puerta detrás de él, empujó bruscamente a Draco contra la pared y al instante lo estaba besando otra vez. Aproximadamente durante dos segundos Draco hizo un valeroso esfuerzo por resistirse al chico, pero luego estaba gimiendo y envolviendo el cuello del moreno con uno de sus brazos, rindiéndose a la hambrienta tibieza y humedad que era tan _Harry._

Era difícil admitir con exactitud lo mucho que había extrañado eso…

Draco llevó su otra mano hacia abajo por el pecho de Harry, tratando de hacer a un lado su túnica mientras que el otro chico le ayudaba desesperado, deslizando la prenda por los hombros lo mejor que podía sin romper el beso. Draco sonrió sobre sus labios.

-He escuchado que tener sexo sólo te hace veinte veces más caliente de lo que eras antes –murmuró cuando Harry al fin se sacó la túnica y pudo trabajar en desabrochar los pequeños botones de la camisa de Draco. –Pero siendo sinceros, nunca lo había creído.

-¿Y ahora lo crees? –preguntó Harry, acariciando con sus manos el suave y plano pecho de Draco. El rubio cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra la pared, tragando saliva cuando Harry besó frenético sus pectorales, apenas rozando con la lengua uno de sus pezones.

-Honestamente, nunca antes me había masturbado tanto en casa –admitió. Su respiración eran ya pequeños jadeos. –Siempre había tenido el temor de que mi madre entrara y me descubriera. Eso… eso no me desalentó esta vez –Harry levantó la mirada hacia él y se rió entre dientes.

-Encontrar un lugar para estar a solas durante un periodo decente de tiempo es malditamente imposible en casa de los Weasley –dijo mientras se enderezaba. El Gryffindor sonrió travieso, haciendo rodar sus caderas contra las del otro chico con el fin de mostrarle su más que obvia excitación. –Y ahora, cuando al fin tenemos algo de privacidad... ¿dejamos de hablar?

Con eso, Harry reclamó los labios de Draco otra vez, deslizando su lengua a través de ellos para finalmente, _finalmente_ explorar la boca del chico con propiedad. Draco gimió, empujándose contra Harry y profundizando el beso aún más. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, con sus lenguas resbalando sensualmente una con la otra y sus caderas contoneándose juntas mientras que Harry envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, deseando prolongar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Sus manos se sentían calientes sobre la piel de Draco y el rubio gimió de nuevo cuando prácticamente se sintió derretir contra el otro chico, perdido en la sensación de la dureza de Harry aplastándolo, con el picante aroma de su piel y de su cabello asaltando sus sentidos casi tan duramente como lo hacía su lengua.

  
Beso en el tren Draco/Harry: [Eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/3219.html) y coloreado por: [Elethoniel](http://www.livejournal.com/users/elethoniel/)

 

Draco resbaló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry, trazando los apenas definidos músculos de su estómago. La respiración de Harry se hizo dificultosa y se movió hacia atrás, causando que Draco parpadeara desconcertado. Su confusión no duró mucho tiempo porque de inmediato Harry se arrodilló y empujó rotundamente a Draco contra la pared. Sus manos trabajaron con rapidez para desabrochar el cinturón y la cremallera y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo más que pestañear, la cálida y húmeda boca de Harry estaba, _oh mierda_, rodeando su miembro.

Jadeando, Draco se empujó tanto hacia delante que pudo sentir cómo se enterraba en ese _calor_. Harry soltó una risita alrededor de su pene y las vibraciones del fondo de su garganta mandaron descargas de placer por la espina dorsal de Draco.

-¡Oh, Dios, _mierda,_ Potter! –gimoteó, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándola contra la pared. Sus pies resbalaron alejándose, ensanchando su postura y Harry se presionó más cerca para así poder tomarlo por completo en su boca. Draco jadeó de nuevo, torciendo el rebelde cabello de Harry con sus manos mientras que la pasión se acumulaba en su entrepierna y querido _Dios; _¿cómo había sobrevivido tres semanas sin eso?

-¿Te gusta así? –preguntó Harry con la punta del miembro de Draco dentro de la boca, aunque la respuesta era claramente obvia. Complementó la pregunta con un rápido giro de su lengua, convirtiendo a Draco en gemidos de frustración mezclada con deseo antes de que Harry se riera otra vez y chupara la cabeza, lamiendo y deslizando su lengua a todo lo largo de la dureza de Draco. -¿Tienes idea de las veces que fantasee sobre hacerte esto durante todas las vacaciones? –preguntó mientras Draco gemía al perder el contacto con la boca de Harry.

-Ah… bueno, entonces… deja de hablar… y empieza a chu-chupar, Potter… -jadeó Draco, torciendo las caderas involuntariamente.

Harry obedeció de buena gana, tragándoselo hasta la raíz y sintiendo su propia erección pulsar dolorosamente contra la prisión de sus pantalones mientras que Draco soltaba un bajo y ronco gemido.

Nada, pensó Harry rápidamente, nada era más erótico que hacerle una mamada a un excitado y extremadamente duro Draco Malfoy.

Después de eso, le hizo un trabajo rápido al Slytherin, enroscando su lengua alrededor de la punta, sumergiendo su cabeza antes de chupar de adentro hacia afuera una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras eran balanceados por el movimiento del tren. Draco gimió, empujando sus caderas casi continuamente dentro de la boca del otro chico hasta que, simplemente, no pudo _soportarlo _más. Sintió como si todos sus músculos se paralizaran y luego convulsionaran mientras su cuerpo se deshacía de pies a cabeza, derramando líquido caliente y salado dentro de la garganta de Harry en medio de oleadas de placer.

Harry se alejó, limpiándose distraídamente la boca y levantando la mirada hacia Draco.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, aunque Draco sabía muy bien que el cretino era consciente de que había sido increíble.

No obstante, respondió temblorosamente: -Todo bien. –Entonces, sus piernas no lo pudieron sostener más y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, con Harry aún entre sus muslos. El chico le sonrió ampliamente mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba. Tenía que ser una de las cosas más raras que hubiera experimentado nunca cuando probó el sabor amargo y salado de _él mismo_ dentro de la boca de Harry.

Cuando se separaron otra vez, la mano de Draco encontró inmediatamente su camino dentro de los pantalones de Harry y pronto envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la aterciopelada piel de su pene. El Gryffindor jadeó cuando el placer lo atravesó intempestivamente y se inclinó hacia delante, descansando su frente en el recoveco del cuello de Draco.

-Draco, por favor… -gimoteó Harry y los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa, empezando a brindarle a Harry largas y lentas caricias. Deslizó la palma de su mano sobre la resbaladiza cabeza antes de acariciar hacia abajo y _estrujarlo_, mientras llevaba su otra mano bajo la camisa de Harry y sobre su deliciosamente suave piel.

Gradualmente fue aumentando la velocidad mientras Harry jadeaba y gemía, apretando los dientes cuando el aliento tibio del chico rozó contra su piel en forma de rápidos jadeos, convirtiéndose después en hálito ardiente y húmedo al presionar Harry su boca abierta contra su garganta. La mano de Draco flaqueó cuando Harry empezó a morderle suavemente la piel de su cuello y se estremeció, pero un movimiento implorante de las caderas de Harry lo puso pronto de nuevo en acción. Draco apretó su mano y la _giró_, acariciando cada vez más rápido y provocando que el chico le clavara las uñas en la piel de la nuca. Entonces, _oh Dios_, Harry estaba temblando contra él y gimiendo y _viniéndose,_ pulsando con cálida y pegajosa humedad sobre su mano y Draco no podía recordar que la viscosa y tibia sustancia de Harry sobre él se hubiera sentido tan… eróticamente _bien_.

Respirando pesadamente, Harry no retiró la cabeza del cuello de Draco. En vez de eso, enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo jaló tan cerca de su cuerpo que Draco quedó prácticamente sobre el regazo de Harry. Draco se sobresaltó con ese movimiento inesperado, aferrándose con las manos de la camisa de Harry para sostenerse. Entonces se relajó lentamente contra el otro chico, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Harry y cruzando sus piernas por detrás de su espalda.

  
Draco sobre el regazo de Harry: [Gokuryuuha](http://www.slasheaven.com/gokuryuuha@hotmail.com)

 

Ninguno de los dos supo durante cuánto tiempo se quedaron de esa manera, pero al final Harry levantó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Draco. Luego se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y le dio al rubio una pensativa mirada.

-¿… Qué? –preguntó Draco recelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. Todavía estaba agarrado de la camisa de Harry. Éste le sonrió, elevando un poco los hombros.

-Nada –respondió. Draco finalmente se movió para atrás, imitando la posición de Harry al inclinarse sobre sus propias manos. –Debemos hablar –dijo Harry al fin.

-Entonces, hablemos –replicó Draco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

-No… quiero decir sobre nosotros –aclaró Harry. Draco gimió, descruzando abruptamente las piernas de alrededor del Gryffindor y empujándose hasta ponerse de pie.

-¿De qué hay que hablar? –preguntó, dándole la espalda y abrochándose la cremallera. Harry se removió en su lugar, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado en sus rodillas.

-Bueno, para empezar, podemos hablar de lo que estamos haciendo –dijo en un tono de "eso-debería-ser-obvio-para-ti". Draco, quien se estaba pasando la túnica por un brazo, hizo una pausa para echarle un vistazo a Harry.

-No estamos _haciendo_ nada, Potter.

-¡A la mierda, claro que sí! –exclamó Harry, también poniéndose de pie. –Draco…

-_Malfoy._

-_Draco…_

-¡¿Qué? –espetó Draco, girándose para encarar a Harry. -¿Qué?. ¿_Qué_ es lo que quieres decirme?

-¡¿Por qué de repente eres tan difícil de tratar? –gritó Harry, cruzando los brazos con molestia.

-¡Porque así es como soy! –gritó también Draco en respuesta. – ¡Porque así es como he sido siempre y como _siempre _seré!. ¿Pensaste que de pronto iba a ser diferente?. ¿Qué de repente iba a ser todo sonrisas y alegría sólo por _ti?_

-¿Qué?... ¡No! –Harry pestañeó, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? –continuó Draco inconscientemente. -¿Qué podría ser _posible_ que tú quieras de _mí?. _¡¿Qué pensabas que resultaría de esto?

-¡Yo no…!. ¡No pensaba…!. ¡Draco!

-¡Sólo porque eres el maldito _Harry Potter_ crees que debes de tener todo servido en una _maldita _bandeja de plata!. ¡Bueno, pues yo no! _No_ voy a caer así de simple en tus brazos. Yo tengo deberes que cumplir y-y obligaciones con mi _familia_, con el _apellido_ Malfoy…

-¡Mierda, Draco!. ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –lo interrumpió Harry con un grito, obteniendo por fin su atención. Draco lo miró furibundo y respirando con dificultad. –Esto no es como si yo… como si yo te estuviera pidiendo en _matrimonio _aquí mismo. Sólo…

-¿Sólo _qué_? –preguntó Draco con desprecio. -¿Qué es, _exactamente,_ lo que estás esperando, Potter?

-¡No estoy esperando nada! –insistió Harry. -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Entonces; ¿qué?. ¿Quieres que nos veamos sólo para follar?. ¿Eso es todo?

-Dios… _no. _¿De dónde estás sacando todo eso? –preguntó Harry, sinceramente confundido. Observó a Draco con impotencia. –No te estoy pidiendo que traiciones a tu familia¡jamás lo he pensado siquiera! –Draco lo miró acusadoramente y Harry lo reconoció poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Está bien, _Voldemort _no es tu familia. Quiero decir… puedes irte y casarte y tener un millón de bebés Malfoy o lo que quieras. ¡Eso _no_ es algo a lo que yo quiera que renuncies!

-… ¿Entonces qué _es_ lo que quieres? –preguntó Draco inseguro. Harry suspiró, evitando su mirada.

-No lo sé… -dijo suavemente. -¿Tener citas?. ¿Salir, ha… _hacer_ cosas juntos?. ¿Ser…?

-¿Ser _novios_? –cuestionó Draco dubitativamente, arqueando las cejas.

-Ser una _pareja_ –dijo Harry firmemente. –Como la gente _normal_. –Draco soltó una breve carcajada.

-Potter, nosotros _no_ somos gente normal –murmuró. –Somos _gays. _–Harry abrió la boca para replicar eso, pero hizo una pausa.

-_¿Somos? _–repitió. Draco parpadeó, abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

-_Eres_ –se corrigió rápidamente. –Eres gay. –Harry enarcó una ceja, por lo que Draco continuó precipitadamente: -Y de todas formas, tú eres el maldito niño-que-vivió y yo soy el hijo de un Mortífago convicto… ¿qué podría resultar de eso?

-Nada, supongo –Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía observándolo sagazmente. –Pero si se supone que debes ir y preservar el apellido Malfoy, entonces supongo que eso es lo correcto. Quiero decir, tiene que ser correcto; ¿cierto? –Draco arrugó el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos. –Todavía nos queda un año y medio de escuela –señaló Harry. –Eso es más que suficiente para tener una… ¿aventura?. ¿Una _relación _a corto plazo?

-¿Una aventura? –pregunto Draco en voz baja. Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres… -dijo quedamente, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-¿Y mantenerla en secreto? –preguntó Draco en el mismo tono. Harry hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero asintió. -¿No se lo dirías a _nadie_?

-Dios, Malfoy, lo que tú quieras –dijo Harry cansinamente.

-¡ESO NO ES LO QUE YO QUIERO! –explotó Draco, descruzando los brazos y cerrando las manos en puños a sus costados. -¡ESO. NO. ES. _SUFICIENTE_! –Espantado, Harry retrocedió un paso, pestañeando con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué demonios _es_ lo que quieres entonces? –exclamó.

-Mucho más que _eso_ –soltó Draco. -¿Qué _tienen _todos con las _aventuras _sin compromiso?. ¡Primero Pansy y ahora tú!. ¿Crees que yo puedo solamente… dejar de ser esto? –abrió sus brazos más ampliamente. -¡Es lo que soy!. ¡Ahora esto es una maldita _parte_ de mí! No puedo estar saliendo con chicos durante dos años y después casarme con alguna _chica_. –Harry parpadeó otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, por amor de… -Draco hizo una mueca. -¿Te gustaría que te lo deletreara? –suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. –Me gustan los _chicos_; ¿está bien? Me _gustan_. En parte gracias a _Pansy, _quien vino y aterrorizó la última parte de mí que tenía la esperanza de amar a una chica.

-Um… -el ceño de Harry estaba arrugado.

-No te ofendas por eso –murmuró Draco, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando recordó lo que acababa de decir. _De admitir_. Y no sólo admitió que era gay. ¿Realmente le acababa de decir a Harry que quería más de lo que él le había ofrecido?. ¿_De verdad_ quería más? Draco no estaba seguro. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-¡Draco, espera! –dijo Harry, lanzándose a toda prisa al frente de la puerta. –No puedes decir algo como eso y simplemente _irte_. –Draco frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de Harry.

-Potter, déjame salir –gruñó.

-No –se negó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Vamos a hablar sobre esto…

-No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo Draco, volteando hacia un lado. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Lo dijiste en serio?

-¿Qué soy gay? Sí –respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no eso. Quiero decir, me alegra que me lo digas, pero… la otra cosa que dijiste –Harry buscó la mirada de Draco, pero el chico estaba volteando tercamente hacia otro lado. -¿Quieres _más _que una relación que duraría un año y medio? Eso… eso es mucho tiempo, lo sabes… -Draco apretó los labios, mirando rabioso hacia Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

-Lo _sé_, y en realidad dudo que nosotros duremos más de una semana…

-¡Oye!

-¡… pero ese no es el punto! –Draco se volteó y encaró completamente a Harry. – ¡Si vamos a intentar y a empezar algo, la _última_ cosa que deberíamos hacer es ponerle un tiempo límite! –Harry lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-De acuerdo... ¿quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Draco Malfoy? –bromeó. Draco frunció el ceño y trató de empujarlo lejos para poder pasar por la puerta. -¡No, espera, lo siento! –Harry rápidamente lo apaciguó, deslizándose hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo. –Es sólo… quiero decir, tú eres el de los _deberes qué cumplir _y las _obligaciones_; ¿cierto? No veo cómo puedes despotricar sobre eso durante un minuto y luego enojarte _conmigo_ al siguiente sólo porque estaba tratando de ofrecerte algún tipo de… de _solución_.

-Bueno, yo… -Draco hizo una pausa, suspiró y caminó hacia la pared más cercana. Se quedó de pie ahí en silencio por un minuto y entonces suspiró de nuevo y se hundió hasta el piso. –Estoy confundido, supongo –admitió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado. Draco lo miró tajantemente.

-¿Sobre qué crees? Tú eres _Harry Potter…_

-Está bien, creo que ya hemos determinado quién soy yo suficientes veces para un solo día –lo interrumpió secamente. Draco bufó.

-Bueno, siendo realistas; ¿cómo podría funcionar algo entre nosotros?. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-En realidad, a nadie parece molestarle –dijo Harry.

-¿Nadie, _quién_? –replicó Draco. -¿Nadie en Hogwarts?. ¿Nadie de nuestros _compañeros?_

-Bueno, sí… -respondió Harry. –Quiero decir, algunas personas me han dado… um… miradas _menos-alegres _durante el último par de semanas, pero la mayoría…

-¡Merlín, Potter, tienes que bajar de las nubes! –largó Draco. –Mi teoría es que solamente son unos cuantos de nuestros compañeros quienes realmente se toman en serio esta-esta _cosa _entre nosotros. Todos están muy divertidos de que seamos _tú _y _yo _los involucrados. La homosexualidad no es ampliamente aceptada en el mundo mágico; ¿sabes?

-¿No? –preguntó Harry, asustado.

-Maldición, no –murmuró Draco. –Especialmente entre magos de sangre pura. _Debemos continuar con la línea familiar de sangre pura _y toda esa mierda. Pero aún en general, el mundo mágico es tan pequeño que en definitiva te mirarán de arriba abajo si decides no… procrear.

-Oh –fue la suave respuesta de Harry a eso.

-Hasta puedo imaginar lo que mi madre diría –masculló Draco.

-¿No se lo dijiste?

-¿Se lo dijiste a los Weasley?

-Cierto… -Harry suspiró sonoramente.

-Pero que se jodan –dijo Draco de repente. –Podemos hacer lo que sea que nos dé la maldita gana hacer; ¿correcto? –Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Correcto –afirmó. Entonces observó a Draco con cierto temor. –Pero… ¿qué piensa Voldemort al respecto? –Draco pestañeó, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿El Señor Oscuro? Eh… no estoy seguro, en realidad. Supongo que tarde o temprano me enteraré.

-_Draco _–gimió Harry.

-Mira... ¿podemos _no_ hacer de ese tema un punto primordial en… en… en cómo sea que vayamos a nombrar esto? –se quejó Draco. A Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-Entonces; ¿hay un _esto_ entre nosotros?

-Yo… bueno; ¿no lo hay? –preguntó dudosamente Draco.

-Sí –respondió Harry de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien –suspiró Draco, sonando aliviado. –Quiero decir... ¿podemos hacerlo, verdad? Podemos _intentarlo_ al menos.

-¡Por supuesto! –asintió Harry.

-Pero no esperes que sea cariñoso y acaramelado –advirtió Draco. –Me niego a… a tomarte de la mano por los pasillos o cualquier cosa de esa naturaleza. –Harry asintió otra vez.

-Y sin flores ni poemas. Está bien, lo tengo.

-Y… y no quiero mantenerlo en secreto, pero tampoco quiero que lo vayamos gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Correcto, no alardear de que me estoy follando a Malfoy.

-Y tampoco te atrevas a ser muy duro conmigo cuando juguemos quidditch…

-¡Ja! Como sí eso ayudara en algo.

-Y no esperes que _yo _deje de burlarme de ti en Pociones o dond… -Draco fue interrumpido cuando Harry se inclinó hacia él y le plantó un descuidado beso en los labios. El rubio balbuceó, empujándolo lejos y limpiándose la boca. -¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? –chilló. Harry se rió.

-¡Bueno, no tenías modo de callarte! –dijo sonriendo. Draco intentó de mirarlo con rabia, pero era difícil cuando sus labios se empeñaban en curvarse hacia arriba. Al final se dio por vencido con un bufido y le dio a Harry una pequeña y apretada sonrisa. La de Harry se ensanchó mucho más y lo besó de nuevo.

-Dios, y yo que esperaba con ansias llegar a _Hogwarts_ para poder verte de nuevo –se rió. –Todavía estamos en el _tren_ y ya hasta hemos decidido que intentaremos ser novios. –La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más evidente. –En serio, nunca pensé que fueras siquiera a aceptar algo como esto.

-Me gusta hacer lo inesperado –bromeó Draco, golpeando a Harry con su hombro. Harry lo golpeó de regreso, soltando una risita. –Eso mantiene a la gente con los pies bien puestos sobre la Tierra. –Harry se rió otra vez.

-Supongo que entonces estaré de pie y cerca de ti durante mucho tiempo –dijo.

-Es más probable que estés acostado de espaldas –dijo Draco, sonriendo travieso. Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Creo que ambos pasaremos la misma cantidad de tiempo en esa posición -dijo astutamente. Draco se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa es posible; ¿no? –dijo, agachando la cabeza y observando a Harry de lado y a través de su flequillo. Harry sonrió, levantando el mentón del chico con una mano y besándolo suavemente. Sus labios se entretuvieron ahí un momento, aunque ninguno de los dos intentó profundizar el beso. Harry levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco y le sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo otra vez.

-Cualquier cosa –estuvo de acuerdo. Y entonces besó a Draco una vez más.


	12. Chapter 12

Pansy, Hermione, Draco y Harry: los chicos de SWAS, por [Choco-chan](http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=swas#/d10ze8o)

 

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomarán?

-¿Quienes tomarán qué?

-¿Cómo crees que nuestros amigos tomarán… tomarán… _esto _?

Draco levantó la cabeza de la pared del compartimiento del tren donde la había estado apoyando y se volteó perezosamente para mirar a Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a él. Llevaban en esa misma posición durante un buen rato: Draco sentado con las rodillas elevadas y los brazos descansando encima de ellas, Harry con las piernas estiradas enfrente de él. Estaban recargados el uno contra el otro en toda la extensión de sus costados: desde el hombro y la cadera hasta el muslo; ambos envueltos en un agradable silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo –comentó Draco. Harry habría entrado en pánico y tratado de tranquilizarlo si no hubiera sido por el tono divertido que Draco empleó al decirlo. Por lo que se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Novios –se corrigió, sonriendo-. ¿Cómo crees que nuestros amigos se tomarán el hecho de que seamos _novios_? –Ahora fue Draco el que se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe –dijo, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo contra la pared.

-De verdad no creo que les moleste -insistió Harry, echándole un vistazo.

-Bueno, más les vale que no –suspiró Draco, arqueando la espalda contra la pared mientras se estiraba y se removía hasta quedar sentado y cruzado de piernas-. Después de todo, la idea _fue_ suya.

-Hmm –asintió Harry al estar de acuerdo, bajando su vista hasta la pálida piel del cuello de Draco.

-La pregunta que deberías de hacerte –continuó Draco sin dejar de notar la manera en que Harry lo miraba-, es si queremos o no decírselos ya. –Se movió otra vez, rodando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pensé que habíamos decidido que no íbamos a mantener esto en secreto –murmuró Harry, aún con los ojos clavados en el mismo lugar.

-No lo haremos.

-¿Entonces se lo diremos?

-Por mí, podemos decírselo en la cena. –Draco abrió un ojo y observó como Harry estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Será en la cena, entonces –dijo Harry, levantando los ojos por un breve segundo para encontrarse con los de Draco, antes de fijarlos con intensidad de nuevo en su cuello. Por más que Draco trató de conservar el gesto impasible, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-De acuerdo –dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Hubo una pausa de un par de segundos y entonces, Harry se echó completamente encima del otro chico. Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar la risa que quiso escapar de su garganta mientras que la boca de Harry se le pegaba sobre la piel que sobresalía por encima del cuello de su camisa.

-Siéntate conmigo –masculló Harry con voz ahogada, a causa de tener la boca ocupada en otros asuntos. Draco se sacudió levemente y se relajó casi de inmediato cuando la lengua de Harry lamió su piel.

-¿Sentarme contigo? –repitió mientras que su mano se abría camino bajo la camisa de Harry y se quedaba en la apenas perceptible curva de su cintura.

-En la cena. –Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos.- Cuando se lo diga. A Ron y Hermione, quiero decir. Después podemos decírselo a tus amigos.

-Mis amigos, tus amigos –se mofó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Eso es algo que tendrá que cambiar. –Harry parpadeó.

-Supongo –dijo, poniendo gesto pensativo-. Hermione y Pansy ya son amigas. Y… pues, yo realmente no tengo muchos problemas con tus amigos.

-Eso es porque yo tengo buen gusto. –Draco sonrió presuntuoso y de repente frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz.- En cambio, _tú_… -Harry se sentó en cuclillas, poniendo gesto adusto.- Bueno, _tus_ amigos son algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir.

-No son tan malos –dijo Harry en su defensa.

-Eso lo dices tú.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-_Significa_ –empezó a decir Draco rodando los ojos una vez más-, que por supuesto tú dirías eso, porque _son_ tus amigos.

-Bueno, no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo mientras hablas mal de ellos.

-Potter, tú me has escuchado hablar mal de ellos. _Esto _no es hablar mal.

-Bueno, ahora es diferente, _Draco_ –insistió Harry cruzándose de brazos-. Ambos están de acuerdo con esto, lo sabes bien. Hasta Ron tiene la intención de tolerarte, pero eso significa que tú también tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Un esfuerzo? –preguntó Draco con un ligero tono de desprecio. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sí, un _esfuerzo_. Tienes que ser amable con ellos.

-¿Amable? –Draco hizo un mohín.- ¿Amable con la sangre sucia y con el amigo de los sangre sucia? –Arrugando aún más el ceño, Harry le dio un puñetazo a Draco en el hombro. No tan fuerte como para hacerle un cardenal, pero lo suficiente como para lograr que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Casi ni la has llamado así durante todo el año, no comiences ahora –le advirtió Harry. Luego su faz se suavizó un poco.- Vamos, no empieces ya a ponerte tan difícil. –La boca de Draco se abrió enojosamente, pero antes de que dijera nada pareció pensar mejor las cosas. Cerró los párpados por un breve segundo mientras respiraba con profundidad, liberando después el aire retenido y tomando una expresión impasible. Harry lo estaba observando detenidamente y Draco enfrentó su mirada.

-Gracias –dijo Harry con voz suave. Draco levantó un poco uno de sus hombros en un abochornado intento por parecer indiferente y alejó su vista.

-Seguro –murmuró. Harry se inclinó hacia un lado hasta que pudo ver de nuevo a Draco a los ojos y sonrió cuando el rubio lo miró por fin. Una de las comisuras de su boca se torció hacia arriba.

El tren se sacudió provocando que Harry se sobresaltara un poco. Apoyando una mano en el piso para mantener el equilibrio, giró su cabeza y echó un vistazo por la ventana, viendo cómo el paisaje rodante iba más despacio hasta casi detenerse.

-Creo que ya llegamos –dijo en voz baja, sintiendo nervios de manera inexplicable. Volteó de nuevo hacia Draco y notó la forma en que sus labios se apretaban y la mirada en sus ojos se endurecía, imaginándose que también él estaría un poco nervioso. Harry no se preocupó por tratar de entender desde cuando era capaz de percibir los cambios en la expresión de Draco tan fácilmente.

Poniéndose de pie, le tendió una mano al otro chico. Draco lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, luego se la tomó con lentitud y permitió que le ayudara a levantarse.

-Draco –murmuró Harry, aún con la tibia mano del chico en la suya y atrapadas ambas entre sus cuerpos mientras se enderezaban, chocando uno contra el otro. Draco lo miró expectante, pero de repente Harry ya no estuvo seguro de qué era lo que había querido decir, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió tontamente.- ¿Listo? –preguntó al fin, sintiendo al tren detenerse por completo.

-Siempre –respondió Draco con una sonrisa presumida.

Los dos chicos no salieron de su compartimiento hasta que estuvieron muy seguros de que todos se habían ido ya. Harry observó por la ventana como Hermione y Ron buscaban a su alrededor ansiosamente y Draco bufó a su lado cuando vieron a Pansy con semblante preocupado. Blaise iba detrás suyo con expresión molesta y Crabbe y Goyle iban penosamente a sus espaldas, ambos luciendo medio perdidos.

-¿Sabes? Si realmente estuvieran preocupados por nosotros, tendrían que haber revisado todo el tren –dijo Draco arrastrando la voz mientras él y Harry salían a la luz de la noche y trataban de encontrar un carruaje vacío. Harry sonrió demostrando su asentimiento, aunque su sonrisa flaqueó cuando caminó para apartarse de los thestrals. Era espeluznante el modo en que esos animales lo miraban, como si estuvieran enterados de que de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la plataforma, él era el único que sabía que estaban ahí. Draco le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras se subían a un carruaje junto con dos Ravenclaws de tercero. -¿Cómo son? –preguntó con delicadeza una vez que se hubieron sentado. Harry levantó la mirada bruscamente, ignorando la manera embelesada en que los de tercero lo estaban observando.

-¿Los thestrals?

-Ajá –asintió Draco, asomándose por la ventana como si estuviera tratando de ver alguno.

-Son… interesantes –respondió Harry finalmente-. Como grandes caballos negros de la muerte. Sólo que también parecen dragones. Algo así. –Draco silbó impresionado.

-Desearía poder verlos –murmuró, todavía torciendo su cuello hacia la ventana. Harry se tensó por un momento y su silencio pareció atraer la atención de Draco hacia él. El chico abrió mucho los ojos.- Oh…

-No, no importa –dijo Harry rápidamente.- Está bien. –Draco parecía inseguro, pero al final siguió tratando de vislumbrar alguno.- Me subí en uno el año pasado –dijo Harry abruptamente. Eso atrajo de inmediato la atención de los Ravenclaws, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de que supieran siquiera lo que era un thestral. Lo cierto era que a su edad, él no lo sabía.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Draco con interés. Harry asintió.

-También Ron y Hermione. Claro que no podían verlos, por lo que me imagino que para ellos fue una experiencia completamente diferente.

-Probablemente –estuvo de acuerdo Draco. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que él y Draco realmente no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Bueno, no era que _no tuvieran de qué hablar_, era que en realidad nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con anterioridad. Y ahora, de repente ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en algo qué decir. De hecho, el trayecto en el tren había sido el periodo de tiempo más largo que había pasado el uno en compañía del otro sin nadie más alrededor, y la mayor parte se la habían pasado en silencio.

Excepto cuando tuvieron sexo.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin estar verdaderamente seguro de dónde le venían esos pensamientos. Entonces, Draco se movió un poco hacia él hasta que sus muslos se tocaron y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos e ignorando eficientemente la asombrada mirada de sus compañeros de viaje. Y Harry decidió que eso no era realmente importante.

* * *

-¿Dónde diantres crees que esté? –le susurró Hermione a Ron mientras el profesor Dumbledore daba su discurso de bienvenida. Ron se encogió de hombros, demasiado ocupado en mirar fija y anhelantemente su plato vacío.- Casi ni lo vi durante el viaje completo –continuó Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin.- Malfoy tampoco está aquí.

-No, no, Hermione. Ahora es _Draco; _¿recuerdas? –dijo Ron hoscamente, jugueteando con el tenedor entre sus dedos con aire aburrido.

-Draco, cierto –jadeó Hermione, todavía volteando hacia otro lado.- No creerás que él le hizo algo… ¿o sí?

-Bueno, si lo hizo, fue culpa _tuya_ –gruñó Ron. Los platos de comida aparecieron de repente cuando Dumbledore concluyó con su discurso y Ron se lanzó con fiereza hacia un platón de patatas hervidas.

-¡_No_ sería culpa mía! –exclamó Hermione en tono ofendido.

-¡Tú fuiste la que lo provocó! –replicó Ron.- ¡De todos los tipos de entre los cuales podías haber elegido, tuviste que ir y hacer equipo con _Pansy_ e involucrar a Harry en… en… en _lo-que-sea-que-esté_ con Malfoy!

-¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con esto! –espetó Hermione, desenrollando su servilleta y arrojándola sobre su regazo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –murmuró sarcásticamente Ron.- ¡Puedo aceptar la situación, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar!. ¡O qué _él_ me tenga que agradar! –Hermione apretó los labios y se estiró para alcanzar la jarra de jugo de calabaza, cuando de repente Seamus se inclinó hacia ella y apuntó con su tenedor hacia la entrada.

-Ahí está –dijo con la boca llena de… algo, y Hermione estuvo lo bastante asqueada como para tratar de imaginar de qué. Frunciendo el ceño, empujó a Seamus fuera de su vista y miró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Harry estaba pasando por ese justo momento a través de ellas, aparentemente tratando de no llamar la atención, y Draco lo seguía a un paso mucho más lento. Un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa alta le mostró que la mayoría de los profesores no se habían perdido nada. La profesora McGonagall estaba arrugando el entrecejo; el profesor Snape tenía una sonrisa mucho más sarcástica de lo habitual; y hasta el profesor Dumbledore había perdido su gesto de sabelotodo y parecía estar ligeramente curioso del motivo por el cual su preciado alumno de Gryffindor estaba entrando a hurtadillas junto con el residente más maloso de Slytherin. La atención de Hermione regresó de golpe hacia Harry cuando el chico se deslizó en el asiento que le habían reservado justo frente a ella.

-Hola –dijo, sonando como alguien culpable de algo que trata con todas sus fuerzas de esconderlo y falla espectacularmente en el intento. Se movió a un lado lo más que pudo y Hermione observó cómo Draco se introducía vacilante en el lugar que quedó junto a Harry y empezaba a juguetear con una copa. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que él no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba estarlo. También notó que, a pesar de que la mayoría de los profesores se habían percatado de eso, no muchos de los demás alumnos parecían percibir que los dos más grandes rivales de Hogwarts estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en la cena.

No obstante, Ron había detenido el tenedor a medio camino rumbo a su boca, y al otro lado de Hermione, Seamus estaba masticando cada vez más lento hasta que dejó de hacerlo. A un lado de Harry, Dean estaba fingiendo extraordinariamente bien que nada inusual estaba pasando, pero Neville se había alejado rápidamente lo más que pudo de Draco. Así que mientras el resto de los presentes en el comedor charlaban ruidosamente, en ese pequeño espacio reinó de repente un silencio de muerte.

Harry tosió un poco y las mejillas le ardieron cuando estiró un brazo para alcanzar el jamón asado, y Draco agachó la cabeza aproximadamente por un segundo antes de levantar su mentón desafiante y servirse algo de beber. Y eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó para ponerse en acción.

-Buenas noches, Harry, Draco –dijo alegre, súbitamente más aliviada al darse cuenta que había estado preocupándose por nada. Seamus por fin se tragó su comida y Ron bajó el tenedor, y en vez de comer le dio un enorme trago a su bebida. -¿Cómo estuvo su trayecto? –Harry se ahogó con la comida y Hermione estuvo segura de que vio a Draco esconder una sonrisa traviesa detrás de la copa.

-Um, estuvo bien –respondió Harry con voz débil y todavía tosiendo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron otra vez. Seamus se rió entre dientes, llamando la atención de Harry y provocando que su sonrojo se intensificara aún más. Ron gimió.

-Mira –dijo Draco, codeando a Harry.- Pansy se está preguntando porqué diablos estoy sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. –Sonrió descarado y la saludó perezosamente con una mano.

-Sí, como si eso no llamara la atención de nadie –murmuró Harry, mirando la expresión exasperada de Pansy y sonriéndole también.

-¿Y qué diablos haces _tú_ sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor? –preguntó Ron mientras empujaba enojosamente la comida por todo su plato. Draco volteó a verlo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, repentinamente pegó un brinco y se giró a mirar a Harry, quien estaba comiendo con tranquilidad y deliberadamente no estaba observando a nadie. Eso podía haber parecido extraño si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que una de las manos de Harry estaba sospechosamente debajo de la mesa.

Hermione tuvo que resistir la necesidad de asomarse por abajo.

-Porque me apetecía –respondió Draco al fin, deslizando también una de sus manos debajo de la mesa. Hermione se movió nerviosamente, atrayendo la atención de Draco. El chico le sonrió presuntuoso mientras que Harry parecía haberse quedado en un estado de rubor permanente.

-Draco y yo estamos saliendo –escupió al final, seguido de inmediato por un:- ¿Me podrían pasar las patatas por favor?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que todos trataron de entender lo que Harry acababa de decir. Ron gimió de nuevo y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa, dejando caer la cabeza entre ellos. Draco le echó un vistazo, Seamus sonrió ampliamente, Neville jadeó y Hermione levantó su mano y tomó la que Harry tenía libre.

-Felicidades –dijo ella encarecidamente, mirando también hacia Draco. Dean se movió un poco y de repente estaba poniendo un tazón de patatas bajo la nariz de Harry.

-¿También quieres jugo de carne? –le preguntó. Ron levantó la cabeza una fracción de segundo y le dio a Draco una disgustada mirada antes de volverse hacia Harry.

-Todavía sigues siendo _mi_ compañero en Pociones.

Hermione sonrió.

* * *

-Bueno, eso podría haber sido mucho peor –murmuró Harry un rato después, cuando él y Draco salían del Gran Comedor. Draco bufó.- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Qué estabas esperando? –preguntó Draco.- ¿Qué todos tus amigos te dieran la espalda y no te volvieran a dirigir la palabra? –Harry se encogió de hombros, golpeteando a Draco en el brazo.

-No estoy seguro de _qué_ era lo que esperaba, la verdad. Quiero decir, todos me habían _dicho_ que estaban de acuerdo con esto… pero, ya sabes… -Draco suspiró y le regresó el golpe a Harry antes de alejarse un par de metros de él.

-Probablemente no deberíamos caminar tan cerca uno del otro –masculló. Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió apenas perceptiblemente.- ¿Vas a acompañarme? –preguntó Draco, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Acompañarte adónde?

-A la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Para qué? –Draco se giró y caminó de regreso, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Bueno, hemos salido bien librados de la guarida de los leones –respondió, sonriendo travieso,- pero todavía tenemos que sobrevivir al foso de las serpientes.- Harry se rió.- Ven conmigo para decírselo a Pansy y los demás.

-Claro, de acuerdo –dijo Harry. Siguió a Draco todo el camino rumbo a las mazmorras, preguntándose porqué seguía caminando detrás de él. Como si para empezar no fuera ya lo suficientemente extraño que él estuviera ahí abajo.

Draco se detuvo frente a un tramo de pared desnuda, volteándose hacia Harry con incertidumbre. Harry le sonrió. –Al menos que hayan cambiado la contraseña desde las vacaciones, ya sé cual es –le dijo.

-Oh, está bien –dijo Draco, pestañeando. Murmuró la palabra y después de que el muro se abriera, hizo una pausa. Harry caminó hasta colocarse detrás de él, apoyando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Draco se recargó levemente contra su cuerpo.

-¿Listo? –susurró Harry.

-No –fue la tajante respuesta de Draco. Harry soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué estás preocupado? –le preguntó.

-Potter, mis amigos son un poco diferentes a los tuyos –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. Harry suspiró, moviendo su brazo alrededor de las caderas de Draco y descansando el mentón sobre su hombro.

-Pero siguen siendo tus amigos; ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí…

-Como dijiste, no van a darte la espalda y dejar de dirigirte la palabra –dijo Harry, apretando brevemente su abrazo. Draco exhaló entrecortadamente por la nariz. –Pero hay algo que sé.

-¿Y qué es? –Harry recargó todo su peso contra Draco, causando que diera un traspié hacia delante. Se rió levemente.

-Si todavía continúan por aquí cuando todos regresan de la cena, lo sabrán aún antes de que tengas oportunidad de decírselo.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Draco en tono pensativo. –Y también es cierta otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Si todavía no están aquí, tenemos la habitación entera para nosotros. –Draco torció su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo y sonriendo malicioso. Harry también sonrió.

-Eso _es _muy cierto –suspiró. La sonrisa de Draco se intensificó hasta convertirse en una lasciva invitación.

-Vamos. –Agarrando la manga de Harry, Draco empezó a jalarlo hacia dentro de la sala común de Slytherin. Subieron a tropezones por la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto y casi atravesaban la puerta cuando la peor cosa que podría haber pasado en ese momento, por lo menos en la humilde opinión de Draco, pasó.

-_¡DRACO!_ –chilló una voz, seguida de inmediato por atronadores pasos que venían del descanso de la escalera. Harry parpadeó y Draco recargó la frente contra el larguero de la puerta, haciendo muecas.

-Mierda –murmuró y entonces se giró hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared, para así poder ver directamente a Pansy emerger de las escaleras.

-Draco... ¿dónde _diablos_ has estado? –exigió saber Pansy, quien caminó rápidamente hasta Draco, quedando sólo a unos centímetros de él.

-Hola Pansy, cariño –la saludó Draco secamente. Pero ella lo ignoró.

-¡Te dejé con Weasley, él regresó solo, te esfumas durante _horas_, no te asomas al principio de la cena y cuando finalmente _sí_ te decides a hacer tu aparición, te sientas en la mesa de Gryffindor sin darme ninguna explicación _en absoluto_! –Pansy hizo una pausa en su despotrique, respirando pesadamente y empujando un dedo sobre el pecho de Draco. Éste le arqueó una ceja.- ¿Te gustaría decirme _qué_ es lo que está pasando?

-Pansy… -Draco arrugó la frente mientras buscaba algo qué decir. Levantando la mano a ciegas hacia uno de sus lados, tanteó en el aire hasta que atrapó la mano de Harry y entonces jaló al chico hacia delante. Pansy finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- ¿Ya conocías a mi… mi… mi…?

-Novio –lo ayudó Harry. Las mejillas de Draco se colorearon de rosa y su agarre en la mano de Harry se apretó.

-Novio –repitió.- ¿Ya conocías a mi novio? –La mandíbula de Pansy cayó hasta el suelo mientras parpadeaba en rápida sucesión.

-Quieres… quieres decir… -Sus ojos se dirigieron velozmente de la cara del chico hacia el otro y de regreso, y entonces sonrió.- Bueno, sucedió antes de lo que esperaba –dijo, riéndose casi sin aliento,- pero bueno; ¿a quién le importa una mierda lo que yo esperaba? –Riéndose otra vez, Pansy envolvió el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y enterró el rostro contra su hombro. Draco se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos y buscando los de Harry, pero el otro chico estaba muy ocupado tratando de sofocar su risa para ser de alguna ayuda. Haciendo muecas, Draco le dio palmaditas a Pansy en la espalda torpemente hasta que ella al fin lo liberó. Rápidamente, la chica se lanzó hacia Harry, y de repente Draco era el que estaba riéndose entre dientes, aunque él ni siquiera se preocupó por tratar de ocultarlo.

-Um… gracias… Pansy –masculló Harry, masajeándose el cuello con una mano cuando Pansy por fin lo soltó.

-Bueno... ¡felicidades! –dijo ella con un sugestivo tono de voz, sonriendo pícaramente y mirando a cada chico a los ojos.- ¿Esto significa que deberé esperar a realizar yo sola la mayor parte del trabajo de prefectos? –señaló juguetonamente y continuó:- ¡Ya nunca voy a volver a verte! Pasarás todas las noches con _él_. –Pansy sacudió un pulgar en dirección de Harry.- ¡Es oficial: yo seré la otra mujer en tu vida!

Draco bufó y las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pansy rió y levantó una mano para dar un par de palmaditas a Draco en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Liberando un suspiro que sonó a pura satisfacción, les sonrió radiante a ambos chicos y se dirigió hacia el descanso de la escalera.

-¡Voy a decírselo a Blaise! –exclamó y bajó dando brinquitos antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de llamarla de vuelta. Le dio a Harry una mirada exasperada.

-Ahí tienes. ¿Viste? –dijo Harry, soltando una risita.- Lo tomó muy bien.

-Porque todavía tiene fe en que tú me _convertirás_ –masculló Draco. Harry arrugó un poco el ceño, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y dio un paso hacia Draco.

-¿Ya estamos a solas? –murmuró, rozando su pecho contra el del otro chico. Draco sonrió.

-Creo…

-¡DRACO!

-… que no. –Draco puso los ojos en blanco y fulminó con la mirada a Blaise cuando el chico subió brincando las escaleras. Theodore llegó justo detrás y chocó con la espalda de Blaise cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron después de ellos, moviéndose torpemente.

-Draco, Pansy dice que tú y Potter son… ¡oh! –Blaise parpadeó cuando notó lo estrechamente cerca que Harry estaba de Draco. Theodore se asomó por debajo del brazo que Blaise estaba usando para recargarse contra la pared.

-¿Y es verdad? –gruñó Crabbe.

-¿Es verdad qué? –preguntó Draco en tono aburrido, como si en realidad Harry no estuviera parado tan cerca de él que estaban pecho contra pecho y no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Theodore rodó los ojos e hizo señas entre Harry y Draco. Harry se retorció, abochornado ante la mirada fija de todos.

-¿Tú y… y Potter ya están saliendo juntos? –preguntó Blaise arqueando las cejas.

-Sí –soltó Draco. Hubo un incómodo silencio y Harry trató de alejarse de él, pero Draco tenía una mano aferrada a alguna parte de su túnica, manteniéndolo firmemente en el lugar.

-Oh –dijo Blaise sin sonar muy convincente. Theodore levantó una ceja y Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una curiosa mirada.

-Muy bien –dijo Theodore, pasando debajo del brazo de Blaise y encaminándose hacia Draco.- ¿Se quedará a pasar la noche? –Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro.

-Er… no –respondió Harry, volteando a ver a Theodore. –No, probablemente deba volver a Gryffindor pronto… -Theodore se encogió de hombros, le dio una palmada a Draco en la espalda y los pasó de largo para entrar al dormitorio.- Buenas noches, entonces –dijo.

-Ah, bueno… felicidades, Draco –dijo Blaise. Le echó un vistazo a Harry y luego miró de nuevo a Draco, sonriendo ampliamente.- Estoy feliz por ti. –Draco asintió y Harry percibió cómo el puño con el que agarraba su túnica se aflojaba un poco. Todavía sonriendo o mejor dicho, riéndose por lo bajo, Blaise desapareció por la puerta hacia la recámara. Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-No tan terrible cómo habías pensado que sería; ¿eh? –preguntó Harry, apoyándose en el pecho de Draco. Éste sonrió con presunción y usó su otra mano para también tomar la túnica de Harry, jalando al chico hacia él.

-Supongo que no –murmuró. Estaba a punto de besar a Harry cuando se detuvo repentinamente.- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que siguen ahí? –preguntó sarcástico, provocando que Harry parpadeara confundido antes de darse cuenta de que Draco les estaba hablando a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Oh, no –farfulló Goyle. Crabbe negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces lárguense y déjennos solos –espetó Draco. Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación moviéndose con desgana, y Draco se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada antes de voltearse y encontrar los labios de Harry con los suyos en un ardiente beso. Harry sonrió, cerrando los ojos de golpe mientras usaba su lengua para tocar brevemente la de Draco, antes de que éste se moviera hacia atrás y recargara su frente contra la del otro chico.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta lo difícil que va a ser encontrar un poco de privacidad por aquí –dijo Harry suavemente.

-Creo que tendremos que continuar usando el Salón de los Menesteres –dijo Draco de manera rotunda, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-¿Nos vemos ahí mañana en la noche?

-¿A qué hora?

-¿A las nueve? –Harry se alejó un paso, acariciando los brazos de Draco con sus manos y cerrando los puños gentilmente a la altura de sus muñecas.

-A las nueve me parece bien –respondió Draco. Harry levantó los brazos de Draco por encima de su cabeza y los apoyó contra la pared, inclinándose contra él de nuevo.

-Bien –sonrió. Draco también sonrió y rodó sus caderas. Harry ahogó un gemido e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no empujar en respuesta.- Te veré mañana, entonces –susurró.

-Mañana –consintió Draco. Harry le dio un rápido besito y entonces se alejó.

-Buenas noches, Draco –le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenas noches… Harry –respondió Draco en voz baja. Harry se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente. Draco se encogió de hombros una vez y le dedicó una tímida sonrisita.

-Buenas noches –repitió Harry. Tardó un buen rato en bajar las escaleras sin quitarle la vista de encima a Draco, y entonces por fin se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Aunque era verdad que Harry y Draco habían decidido que no querían mantener en secreto su relación, eso no significaba necesariamente que creyeran estar listos para que un montón de gente se enterara de inmediato. Pero como se dieron las cosas, la realidad era que no le habían dicho a nadie que por lo pronto deseaban mantener eso oculto y sucedió que uno o dos de sus amigos se lo mencionaron a otros amigos, la gente escuchó, empezaron los rumores, se propagó la verdad y a la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente casi cada estudiante de cuarto año en adelante, sabía que la rivalidad más enardecida de Hogwarts ahora estaba avivada por una pasión de naturaleza completamente distinta.

-Puñetero –murmuró Draco cuando un Ravenclaw de séptimo pasó junto a él y lo miró de manera socarrona. Un par de niñas casi lo apuntaron con el dedo mientras se reían tontamente.- Malditas chismosas. –Estaba encaminándose a clase de Pociones y para donde fuera que mirara, había alguien guiñándole un ojo, sonriéndole jactanciosamente o frunciéndole el ceño. En realidad eso no era nada nuevo, ya que desde las fiestas de los sábados había estado recibiendo todo tipo de miradas como ésas. La única diferencia era, que de repente, había muchas más miradas airadas de las que solía haber antes.

-¡Draco! –lo llamó alguien. Se giró y alcanzó a ver a Harry bajando a toda prisa por el corredor hacia él.- Hola, Draco –jadeó Harry, levantando un brazo para apoyarse en la pared.

-Hola –respondió Draco, arrugando el entrecejo. Harry lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó. Draco se removió en su lugar, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de regresar su atención a Harry.

-No creerás que esto terminará saliendo en los periódicos; ¿o sí? –escupió, arrugando la frente y mordiéndose distraídamente su labio inferior. Harry levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Esto! –dijo Draco con exasperación, haciendo señas entre él y Harry.- ¿Crees que de algún modo _El Profeta_ se enterará de esto? –Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Dios, espero que no –dijo en un suspiro. Draco cerró la boca en un gesto apretado y pareció quedarse desconcertado.- Quiero decir… No, eso no es lo que quise decir –dijo rápidamente Harry. Draco frunció el ceño.- Es sólo… ¡Merlín, es que odio a _El Profeta_! Siempre publican historias sobre mí que son _completamente_ falsas. No puedo ni imaginar lo que dirían acerca de esto. –Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces miró a Draco con expresión molesta.- Por supuesto, la mayoría de esas historias se debieron a causa _tuya_.

-Je –Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió presuntuoso antes de arrugar el gesto otra vez.- Es sólo que preferiría que mi madre no se enterara por otros medios –admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- O peor, detestaría que los rumores llegaran a oídos de mi padre… -Harry hizo gestos y asintió dándole la razón.

-No creo que se tomen las noticias muy bien. –Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tu madre? –preguntó Harry. Draco respiró profundamente y empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de su túnica.- Draco –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¡Mierda, Harry!. ¡Se lo diré tarde o temprano! –rezongó Draco, volteándose y caminando hacia el aula de Pociones.- Sólo… dame un poco de tiempo. –Harry suspiró, siguiendo veloz al otro chico.

-Lo siento –murmuró, deseando tomar a Draco de la mano pero absteniéndose. Ya habían llegado al aula.

-Está bien –respondió Draco. Entraron por la puerta, ignorando la manera en que el lugar quedaba repentinamente en silencio y Harry en seguida perdía veinte puntos por _provocar que Draco llegara tarde_. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry se deslizó en su asiento junto a Ron y se preparó para soportar una clase con un Snape más malhumorado que de costumbre.

* * *

-¿Sabes? En la clase de Pociones perderías muchos menos puntos si de verdad pusieras atención a lo que sucede –comentaba Draco más tarde en la noche, cuando él y Harry por fin habían podido encontrarse en el Salón de los Menesteres. Arrojó su túnica al sofá y se quitó con rapidez la camisa, despeinándose el rubio cabello mientras lo hacía. Sopló hacia arriba con enfado, tratando de quitarse el flequillo de los ojos.

-Hoy Snape estaba sediento de sangre –gruñó Harry, sentándose al borde de la cama y sacándose los zapatos.- Aunque memorizara cada poción del libro, él no me dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Es probable que haya escuchado los rumores; ¿sabes?

-Bueno, en realidad no son rumores... ¿o sí? –dijo Draco sonriendo travieso, caminando hacia él y en seguida montándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado con las manos sobre la cama, mientras Draco deslizaba las suyas debajo de la camisa de Harry.

-No, supongo que no –respondió.

-Levanta las manos –ordenó Draco y Harry lo hizo obedientemente para poder ser despojado de su camisa. Draco la arrojó al suelo frente la cama y entonces se movió rápidamente hacia…

… y de inmediato soltó un grito cuando su nariz chocó contra la de Harry, quien también se había inclinado para besarlo.

-¡Auch!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Maldición, Harry! –masculló Draco con la voz más nasal que nunca, mientras se masajeaba su adolorida nariz.

-Disculpa –murmuró Harry, cubriéndose su propia cara con ambas manos. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un leve color rojo pero, sin embargo, estaba riéndose disimuladamente.

-Cállate –largó Draco, pero luego también empezó a reír.- Auch –dijo otra vez, sólo porque sí. Se quitó la mano de la cara y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.- Si mañana tengo un solo moratón en mi rostro…

-Será que he marcado mi territorio –bromeó Harry, todavía riéndose.- ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Sí –sonrió Draco y se movió hacia delante, aunque con un poco de más cuidado esa vez. Reclamó los labios de Harry con un ardiente beso; sus bocas se unieron, calientes y húmedas, y Draco gimió cuando barrió con su lengua en busca de la de Harry. Éste se arqueó hacia él ansiosamente, tomando a Draco por la nuca y luego usando sus dedos para peinar sus sedosos mechones.- He estado esperando esto durante todo el día –jadeó Draco mientras rompía el beso. Harry se relamió y asintió vigorosamente.

-Tú y yo. Ambos –dijo sin aliento antes de jalar a Draco hacia él. Después de eso hubo una oleada de movimiento, muchos besos, meneos y desnudamiento frenético que terminó con un Draco excitado y jadeante yaciendo sobre el montón de almohadas, con un igualmente duro y agitado Harry completamente encima de él y con sus ropas regadas por toda la habitación.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –urgió Draco, quien tenía los pómulos y el pecho teñidos de rubor. Empujaba su cadera contra la de Harry, mandando descargas de placer desde su punzante miembro hacia todo su cuerpo y que le estaban disolviendo el cerebro. Harry resopló y luego se detuvo, tratando de aclarar su mente mientras aún podía recuperar algo de sentido común.- ¿Trajiste el lubricante? –resolló Draco.

-Por supuesto –contestó Harry de inmediato, mirando hacia la mesita de noche para asegurarse de que continuaba ahí justo al lado de sus anteojos.

-Entonces; ¡hagámoslo! –suplicó Draco, rozando constantemente sus caderas contra las de Harry y pasando un brazo por la parte posterior de su cuello. Jaló a Harry para besarlo de nuevo, levantando su mano libre y tanteando a ciegas en busca del recipiente del lubricante. Harry se lo alcanzó, separándose de Draco y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Espera… espera, Draco –jadeó, enderezándose tanto que quedó sentado sobre las caderas de Draco. Éste se empujó contra él otra vez y la punta de su pene rozó contra el de Harry, haciéndolo gemir.- ¡Dios, Draco!

-¡Vamos, Harry! –prorrumpió Draco, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba de manera petulante al chico que estaba encima de él.- Han sido tres malditas semanas…

-¡Sí, exacto! –lo interrumpió Harry viéndolo a los ojos.- Tres semanas. Tres _largas_ semanas.

-¿Y el punto es…? –renegó Draco, acariciando el pecho de Harry con sus manos. El otro chico se las quitó de encima, inclinándose de tal manera que podía ver intensamente a Draco a los ojos.

-Va a ser como si nunca hubiéramos hecho esto antes –dijo lentamente, observando cómo la luz de la comprensión brillaba en los ojos de Draco.

-… Oh –dijo en tono débil.

-Ajá –asintió Harry.- Así que necesitamos tener cuidado. Tomar las cosas con calma.

-Mierda.

-¿Draco?

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

-¿Estás diciéndome que todo va a ser de nuevo como la primera vez? –exclamó Draco abriendo mucho los ojos. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Erm, bueno, no _exactamente_ como la primera vez –masculló, poniéndose colorado. Draco gimió.

-Maldita sea.

-Mira, ahora ya sé lo que estoy haciendo…

-¡Oh, claro, porque tú has estado practicando _mucho_!

-¿Te importaría no hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es? –largó Harry, apretando el bote de lubricante fuertemente entre sus manos. Luego, suspiró.- Lo siento; ¿de acuerdo? De verdad lamento mucho haberte lastimado tanto la primera vez. –Draco se encogió de hombros abochornado y evitó la mirada de Harry volteando hacia otro lado.

-No podrías haberlo sabido –murmuró.

-Bueno, pero ahora ya lo sé. ¿Está bien? –Draco asintió y Harry sonrió levemente.- Está bien –afirmó.- Voltéate.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó velozmente Draco, regresando sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Harry.

-_Voltéate_ –repitió Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Draco lo miró recelosamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo… para… –respondió Harry.- No tenemos que hacerlo siempre cara a cara; ¿sabes?

-Pero a mí me _gusta_ hacerlo cara a cara –dijo Draco.

-A mí también, pero hay algo que quiero probar.

-… algo que quieres probar… -repitió Draco con un voz débil. Harry asintió. Respirando un poco más agitadamente, Draco se removió, suspiró, se giró con lentitud hasta quedar boca abajo y exhaló entrecortadamente. Sintió las manos de Harry tomar sus hombros.

-Relájate, Draco –pidió Harry.

-Cierra el pico, Potter –protestó Draco y fue premiado con una pronta nalgada. -¡Oye! –exclamó, girándose un poco para poder ver a Harry. Éste, simplemente le arqueó una ceja y le hizo una seña con la mano para pedirle que se volteara. Draco lo hizo de muy mala gana, apoyando su mentón sobre las manos.

Harry se echó hacia delante, depositando un beso en el hombro de Draco. Abrió su boca de tal manera que pudo resbalar su lengua vehementemente a lo largo de su piel, continuando su camino por toda la espalda del chico y dejando un trayecto de húmeda saliva conforme se movía. Levantándose un poco, Harry exhaló suavemente sobre el recorrido que había dejado, sintiendo a Draco temblar por el repentino cambio del calor al frío. El chico jadeó y Harry sonrió, bajando con su lengua por los pequeños montículos de la espina dorsal de Draco.

-¿Te hablé del regalo de Navidad que me dio Seamus? –murmuró Harry, haciendo que su aliento tibio rozara a través de la espalda de su compañero. Draco se estremeció de nuevo.

-N-n-no –tartamudeó, demasiado inmerso en las sensaciones que Harry le estaba proporcionando como para preocuparse por lo que Finnigan le había regalado. Sintió los labios de Harry estirarse en una sonrisa cuando puso otro beso sobre su piel.

-Tendremos que darle las gracias más tarde –susurró Harry, quien estaba de nuevo trazando el camino de la espina de Draco con su lengua. Llegó hasta la curva del culo de Draco y se detuvo por un momento, observando cómo Draco se congelaba debajo de él.

-Um… Harry… -dijo Draco quedamente, mirando hacia la cabecera de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de imaginarse qué era exactamente lo que Harry estaba planeando hacer. Éste lo ignoró, colocando suavemente sus manos en las protuberancias de su trasero. La respiración de Draco se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando percibió que Harry le separaba las nalgas y respiraba muy cerca de su entrada.

-H-Harry… -Draco no estaba en absoluto preparado para la sensación de la lengua de Harry deslizándose jugosamente sobre su trasero. Literalmente, el chico saltó y gritó de manera espectacular. Llevó una mano hacia delante para aferrarse de la cabecera mientras que usaba el otro brazo para apoyarse sobre el codo y poder voltear a ver a Harry, con un gesto de impacto en la cara. De alguna forma, había terminado apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

Y Harry le estaba sonriendo. O mejor dicho, mirándolo con lasciva.

-¿Qué… qué…? –La respiración de Draco eran ahora jadeos entrecortados.- ¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso? –chilló.

-Una cosita que acabo de aprender –respondió Harry engreídamente.

La boca de Draco se abrió y cerró un par de veces antes de que consiguiera sacar un: -¿De _quién_?

-De Seamus –dijo Harry y Draco de inmediato entornó los ojos. Harry se rió.- ¡No! No, él me dio el libro en Navidad –explicó. Draco continuó mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿El libro? –repitió. Harry asintió.

-¡Sí! Y tú eres el único que sabe que lo tengo –dijo.- Por obvias razones. Ahora, voltéate de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Vas a… ah?

-Sí –respondió Harry en seguida, aunque en realidad Draco no había formulado ninguna pregunta. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero…

-_Draco._

-¡Pero es asqueroso! –exclamó. Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Nop, no realmente. –Draco parpadeó y pausadamente se volteó, casi incapaz de creer que eso estuviera pasando. De que Harry de verdad _quisiera_ hacer… eso.- Le llaman _rimming _–añadió Harry de último momento, aparentemente listo para retomar el asunto porque Draco pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozar sobre él de nuevo.

-Es desagradable –masculló, ignorando los escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal.

-Te gustará –le aseguró Harry.

-Lo dudo –dijo Draco, torciendo su cabeza para ver a Harry a los ojos. El chico sólo sonrió.

-Draco, confía en mí –dijo simplemente.

-Pero…

-_Confía. En. Mí. _–Draco pestañeó y encaró la cabecera de la cama de nuevo.

-Confío en ti –susurró, equilibrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus dedos se aferraron inconscientemente de la suave tela que cubría la cama, como si se quisiera sostener de sólo Dios sabía qué. Y entonces, la lengua de Harry estaba de regreso, deslizándose sobre él y Draco jadeó cuando sus piernas se tensaron involuntariamente. Harry empezó a lamerme su sensible piel, recorriendo con su lengua sobre y alrededor de su esfínter y Draco no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de su boca. Su rostro se sentía arder y sabía que estaba ruborizado. Le mortificaba que esa cosa tan repugnante que Harry le estaba haciendo, estuviera realmente provocando que su pene se estremeciera y se levantara.

Draco pudo sentir su sonrojo esparcirse por su cuello y sobre su pecho, y entonces su cuerpo entero se sintió tan repentinamente caliente que tal vez no hubiera nada de qué avergonzarse. La lengua de Harry circuló su entrada una vez más antes de que su boca se bajara para chupar levemente la piel que estaba justo debajo de sus bolas. Draco se retorció, jadeó y gimió roncamente, todo a la vez, y entonces se resignó al hecho de que esa cosa del _rimming _que Harry estaba haciendo se sentía jodidamente _bien._ Su mano se levantó en busca de la cabecera y cuando Harry elevó de nuevo su boca para lamer otra vez la sensible piel del culo de Draco, éste no pudo evitar empujar su cuerpo contra la cara de su compañero.

Eso sólo pareció incitar a Harry a actuar más, porque de repente sus manos estaban separando aún más las nalgas de Draco y su lengua estaba introduciéndose en él con cortas y rápidas estocadas.

-Oh, Dios… ¡Harry! –jadeó Draco, oprimiéndose una vez más contra aquel húmedo músculo. Harry se internó más profundo, pero no era suficiente. Draco necesitaba más, necesitaba ser _llenado_, necesitaba…- ¡Ah, _mierda_!. ¡Dios, Harry! –exclamó cuando Harry cerró por completo su boca alrededor de la entrada de Draco y _chupó_.- ¡Mierda! Por… -Harry se retiró un poco y comenzó a penetrar de nuevo a Draco con su lengua.- … todos los… -Draco se movió de nuevo hacia atrás, tratando de que Harry se introdujera más profundamente.- … ¡Demonios! –Harry deslizó su lengua sobre Draco por última vez y luego se retiró para alcanzar el lubricante.

-¿No estuvo mal, eh? –bromeó Harry, untándose la resbalosa sustancia en su extremadamente dura erección. Estaba tan excitado a causa de aquello, que podría haber terminado sin ninguna otra estimulación más que los sonidos que Draco había estado haciendo…

-Jodidamente podría haber sido mejor –jadeó Draco, abriendo más sus piernas y levantando su culo cuando Harry lo incitó a hacerlo.

-Nop, definitivamente que no –dijo quedamente Harry, alineándose detrás de él.- Dios, te ves tan bien así. –Observó a Draco desde arriba y notó que el chico parecía estar completamente relajado, descansando su cabeza en el brazo con el que estaba todavía agarrado de la cabecera de la cama y su otra mano aún aferrada al cobertor de la cama. Respirando con profundidad, Harry empezó a empujar contra él.

De inmediato, Draco gimió y abrió todavía más sus piernas como si tratara de acostumbrarse a la dureza de Harry dentro de él. De hecho, había empezado a empujarse hacia atrás cuando el primer pinchazo de dolor atravesó su espina dorsal y la realidad lo golpeó cuando se dio cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ah, es-espera, Harry! –chilló y el pánico lo invadió de inmediato. Torció su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ver a Harry a los ojos.- ¡Alto!. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Harry se congeló, envolviendo reconfortablemente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco y alcanzando con su otra mano la del rubio.

-Shhh, cálmate –dijo con suavidad, deseando que la respiración agitada de Draco se tranquilizara.

-¿Cómo mierda esperas que me _calme_?¡Estás tratando de follarme sin ninguna preparación!

-Todo lo que acabo de hacer fue preparación –murmuró Harry. Draco hizo una pausa, parpadeando.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Te está doliendo justo ahora?

-Bueno, _no…_ pero estaba empezando a doler. –Draco se removió un poco e hizo una mueca. –Ajá, ahí está.

-No usé mis dedos porque… porque ya estabas relajado y listo –explicó Harry, arrugando la cara debido la concentración que necesitaba para mantenerse completamente quieto. Jadeó cuando Draco se removió otra vez.- No quería… ponerte nervioso… otra vez. –Harry tragó trabajosamente.- ¿Comprendes? –Draco asintió lentamente.- Muy bien… bien, estoy ya a la mitad del camino. ¿Podrás soportar el resto?

-… Claro –asintió Draco de nuevo.- Claro que podré. –Harry se sentó un poco, jalando a Draco hacia arriba y más cerca de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Su otro brazo se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Draco y comenzó a bajarlo con cuidado hasta que quedó sobre su regazo. Draco jadeó, apretando su mano alrededor de la de Harry mientras el miembro de éste se introducía lentamente un poco más, pero el otro chico no se detuvo hasta que quedó completamente dentro de Draco.

-¿Cómo estás? –jadeó, descansando su frente contra la sudorosa piel de la espalda de Draco.

-Nggh –fue la forzada respuesta de Draco.

-¿Me puedo mover?

-Ahh… sí –dijo Draco sin aliento, tratando de quitarse el cabello de los ojos.- Sí, muévete. –Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cambiando su posición de nuevo hasta que Draco quedó de nueva cuenta sobre sus rodillas y manos, antes de salirse e introducirse lentamente otra vez. Draco jadeó y se estremeció y Harry buscó con su mano alrededor de las caderas de Draco hasta que encontró la erección del chico y la apretó con firmeza. Draco gimió roncamente y entonces Harry lo embistió otra vez.

-Dios, Draco –susurró, estableciendo rápidamente un ritmo constante en las penetraciones.- Yo… ah… te sientes tan _bien_… -Draco se inclinó y gimió, empujándose contra él. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente y acarició la erección de Draco arriba abajo, manteniendo la misma cadencia de su propio movimiento. Draco estaba todavía bastante estimulado por lo que había pasado anteriormente, así que no le llevó mucho más que un par de certeras embestidas del otro chico para derramarse, caliente y húmedo, cubriendo por completo la mano de Harry y las ropas de la cama, gimiendo ruidosamente y aspirando profundas bocanadas de aire como su no pudiera obtener el suficiente. Se mantuvo empujándose contra Harry y en menos de un minuto, éste gritó y también vertió su propia semilla dentro de Draco.

Harry colapsó sobre la espalda de Draco y los brazos de éste temblaron bajo el peso adicional. Saliéndose con gran cuidado, Harry se dejó caer a un lado y aterrizó de espaldas, jadeando pesadamente mientras observaba a Draco desplomarse también sobre la cama.

-Dios –murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos. Harry sonrió soñolientamente.

-¿Bueno? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Je. Te dije que volverías a estar abajo. –Draco se rodó para encarar a Harry y medio golpeando su brazo. Harry le sacó la lengua.

-La próxima vez será tu turno –masculló Draco justo antes de bostezar ruidosamente.

-De acuerdo –asintió Harry.- El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade… ¿nos quedamos aquí en vez de ir? –Draco abrió un ojo y miró intensa y borrosamente a Harry.

-¿Tan pronto hay salida a Hogsmeade?

-Y el siguiente fin de semana hay partido de quidditch. Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff.

-Hmm. –Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, antes de que Draco se volteara sobre su espalda y se estirara. Hizo algunos gestos y se obligó a levantarse hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Harry, bostezando en esa ocasión.

-La cama está mojada y pegajosa. Y necesito una ducha. Así que mejor me voy. –Harry frunció el ceño, rodando hasta quedar boca abajo y tratando de enfocar el rostro de Draco.

-¿Vas a regresar a Slytherin?

-Ajá –confirmó Draco. Comenzó a bajar de la cama, pero se detuvo de repente y se giró para mirar a Harry a la cara. Harry le sonrió, y entonces Draco se agachó para darle un largo y lento beso en los labios, aunque ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de profundizarlo. Draco se alejó, luciendo todavía más sonrojado que un momento antes y empezó a reunir sus ropas. Harry gimió y se sentó.

-¿Quieres mi capa otra vez? –ofreció mientras trataba de ponerse los pantalones.

-Sí –respondió Draco de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente.- Pero sólo por el placer de tenerla. Es genial; ¿sabes? –Harry se rió y se la pasó.

-Supongo que debo estar muy agradecido de que mañana no tengamos Pociones –dijo. Draco sonrió con presunción.

-Como si no hubieras disfrutado cada instante de eso –bromeó, echándose la capa sobre los hombros. Harry se sonrojó y caminó hacia Draco para besarlo otra vez.

-Buenas noches –susurró, terminando de poner la capa sobre la cabeza de Draco. Sintió una mano apretarlo brevemente, luego la puerta se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Harry se quedó solo.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry estaba habituado a que la gente susurrara de él a sus espaldas. Había tenido su generosa ración de miradas reprobatorias y atisbos suspicaces a través de los años, desde los Hufflepuffs que pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin hasta de su mejor amigo que creía que le había mentido. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Harry estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo rechazaran por ciertos períodos de tiempo.

Aunque no estaba familiarizado a que los demás actuaran descaradamente en su contra.

-¡Oye, Potter! –gritó una voz desconocida cuando Harry iba camino a desayunar la mañana siguiente en compañía de sus compañeros Gryffindors. Se volteó para mirar por encima de su hombro y averiguar quien lo estaba llamando…

… y de inmediato terminó desparramado por el suelo cuando sus pies tropezaron con un hechizo zancadilla.

Todo pareció congelarse por un impactante segundo mientras que la misma voz decía entre dientes: -Maricón de mierda. –Y entonces los amigos de Harry se pusieron en acción.

Al instante, Seamus estuvo al lado de Harry y entre él y Dean lo ayudaron a sentarse. Hermione y Ron hicieron un reconocimiento alrededor con las varitas listas y antes de que Ron siquiera descubriera quién había conjurado el hechizo, Hermione estaba lanzándole a uno de los risueños chicos que estaban cerca, un mocomurciélago que habría hecho avergonzar a la mismísima Ginny.

-¡Hermione! –jadeó Ron, volteando la cabeza alternadamente entre el grupito de alumnos y su amiga. -¡Pero-noso-prefectos! –tartamudeó. Hermione lo ignoró, caminando airadamente hacia delante sin dejar de apuntar con su varita.

-Los amigos primero, las responsabilidades de prefecto después –murmuró, arrinconando a tres nerviosos Hufflepuffs.

-¡Espera, Hermione, todo está bien! –dijo Harry mientras se ponía sus anteojos de nuevo. La mano de Seamus estaba todavía posada en su hombro, pero repentinamente alguien se la retiró de encima y jaló a Harry hasta ponerlo de pie. Y Harry se encontró mirando unos tempestuosos ojos grises.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco bruscamente y apretando con fuerza la tela del hombro de Harry. Éste parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido y asintió. -¿Quién fue? –espetó Draco, girando la cabeza hacia los otros. –Lo vi caer. ¿Quién lo hechizó?

-Fue sólo un hechizo zancadilla –murmuró Harry, empezando a ruborizarse. –Nada peor de lo que tú me has hecho antes. –Draco lo ignoró.

-Fueron éstos tres, Draco –dijo Hermione con una voz inusitadamente dura. Continuaba apuntando su varita hacia los tres chicos. Los ojos de Draco los recorrieron fríamente y puso gesto de desprecio.

-Detención –soltó, estrujando la túnica de Harry aún más fuerte. –El viernes con Filch. Y yo mismo me aseguraré de que se presenten a cumplirla. Estén ahí a las siete.

-No podemos poner a nadie en detención, Malfoy –dijo Ron, mirando fija y curiosamente hacia el chico. Draco le dio una exasperada mirada.

-Te sugiero que aprendas a leer, Weasley. Realmente es una habilidad muy útil. Haz eso o permite que tu novia te lea en voz alta el manual de reglas porque los prefectos sí podemos, _efectivamente_, poner detenciones. –Ron miró a Hermione con perplejidad.

-¿De verdad podemos? –preguntó.

-Si –respondió Hermione cansinamente. –También podemos quitar puntos.

-Oh –parpadeó Ron. –Bueno, en ese caso, veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff por atacar a un alumno.

-No fui _atacado_ –resopló Harry, consiguiendo quitarse de encima la mano de Draco y sacudiéndose la túnica. –Estoy _bien_.

-Cállate, Harry –dijo Draco rudamente, echándoles un vistazo de más cerca a los Hufflepuffs, quienes instintivamente se agrupaban cada vez más. -¿Quién lanzó el hechizo mocomurciélago?

-Esa fui yo –dijo Hermione abochornada, bajando por fin su varita. –Vi que todavía tenía la varita levantada y me dejé llevar. –Draco la observó inquisitivamente.

-Una vez ya estuve del lado equivocado de uno de ésos. Buen trabajo, Granger. –Se volteó de nuevo hacia los otros alumnos. –Lárguense de mi vista. Si vuelvo a escuchar que hacen algo como esto, los llevaré ante el Director. –Los Hufflepuffs se escabulleron rápidamente de ahí sin necesidad de que se los dijeran dos veces.

-Gracias –masculló Harry. Draco lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-En serio, Potter; ¿atacado por Hufflepuffs de quinto año? Los niveles de tu blandenguez se incrementan día a día.

-¡No fui atacado! –espetó Harry de nuevo, empujando levemente a Draco por el hombro. Draco sonrió presuntuoso, girándose sobre su hombro hacia Crabbe y Goyle, a quienes Harry apenas acaba de notar que estaban ahí.

-Tal vez debería dejarte mis guardaespaldas –bromeó sarcásticamente. Crabbe pestañeó, Goyle se rascó distraídamente un brazo y Harry frunció el ceño.

-No los necesito –dijo hoscamente, antes de darles una breve mirada a los dos armatostes de Slytherin. –Sin ofender, chicos. –Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Esto te ha pasado a ti? –preguntó repentinamente Draco a Seamus, quien parecía sorprendido de que Draco se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ahh, bueno, no realmente –empezó a decir, antes de que Dean lo interrumpiera.

-Sí, hubo una vez el año pasado –dijo.

-¿Qué?. ¿Cuándo pasó? –preguntó rápidamente Hermione. Seamus parpadeó y luego se rió.

-Ah, cierto, con Justin.

-¿Eh? –dijo Harry.

-Yo estaba con Justin… y… eh… pues, cierto Slytherin…

-¡Oh, ésa no cuenta! –lo cortó Draco, arrugando el entrecejo. –No tiene nada que ver con…

-… _cierto Slytherin_ –continuó Seamus en voz más alta, -decidió que sería divertido lanzarnos un _Petrificus Totalus_ mientras yo tenía mis manos dentro de los pantalones de Justin.

-¡Estaban ahí después de la hora permitida! –insistió Draco con un leve sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas. –¡Fue eso, además de que creí que yo quedaría marcado de por vida!

-¿Tú los _hechizaste_? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad. Draco se removió incómodamente.

-¡Era después de la hora permitida! –repitió, como si eso fuera un hecho tan importante que no podía ser disculpado. –Pude haberles quitado puntos o lo que sea, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de resguardar mi inocencia…

-Ohh, pobre Malfoycito y sus ojos virginales –se burló Ron.

-¡Piérdete, Weasley!

-¿Y simplemente los dejaste ahí? –preguntó Hermione con la desaprobación resplandeciendo en su mirada.

-Yo los encontré –dijo Dean, sonriendo. –Cuando vi que Seamus no regresó, salí a buscarlo.

-Nadie sale a buscarme cuando yo no regreso –dijo Harry luciendo un poco ofendido.

-Es porque tú siempre has regresado, Harry –señaló Ron. Harry se sonrojó.

-Oh. –Pero luego, exclamó: -¡Espera, no es verdad! No después de la última fiesta.

-Blaise nos dijo en dónde estabas –dijo Hermione. Harry sólo la miró ceñudamente.

-Está bien. ¡Regresemos a mi pregunta! –demandó Draco, luciendo molesto por estar siendo ignorado.

Harry sonrió con presunción. –Todos cállense y pónganle inmediata atención a Draco porque él es una persona de suma importancia –dijo inexpresivamente. Draco lo golpeó en el hombro.

-No, Malfoy; nunca antes he sido atacado de esta forma –contestó finalmente Seamus mientras se reía disimuladamente.

-¡Eso _no_ fue un ataque! –insistió Harry crispado, dando una patada contra el suelo. Distraídamente, Draco le dio palmaditas sobre el hombro mientras se enfocaba en Seamus quien seguía hablando. Harry le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Quiero decir, supongo que será diferente con ustedes dos –dijo Seamus. –Yo siempre he sido franco con mi postura gay, pero en realidad yo no… _alardeo _de ella. Y nunca he tenido un novio.

-Nosotros tampoco alardeamos de ello –se quejó Draco.

-No, pero ustedes dos definitivamente están mucho más bajo la mira de todos de lo que yo estaré jamás –apuntó Seamus. Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero Goyle habló de repente y por un momento eso sorprendió a todos.

-Espera, Draco; ¿tú eres gay? –soltó el chico. Draco le dirigió una mirada impaciente y habría sido demasiado fácil soltarle en respuesta un fastidiado: _"Bueno; ¿no es obvio?"_ pero repentinamente todos lo estaban viendo expectantes y Draco se encontró con que no supo qué responder.

-Eh… -Admitirlo en voz alta era más difícil de lo que le habría gustado; sólo lo había hecho una sola vez y había sido frente a Harry. Pansy ya lo había sabido, así que en realidad no era que él se lo hubiera dicho. De verdad deseó que esa segunda vez hubiese sido delante de quien fuera menos de un grupo de _Gryffindors_. –_Sí_ –logró sacar entre dientes, sonrojándose con rapidez. -¿Qué demonios creíste cuando dije que Potter era mi novio?

-Yo… bueno –Goyle parecía aturrullado. –Quiero decir, se trata de _Potter_, yo sólo había creído… Bueno; ¡no sabía que eras _gay_!

-¿Y eso es un _problema_? –preguntó Draco con lentitud, casi peligrosamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras que Goyle se movía nervioso. -¿Honestamente pensaste que yo putearía con Potter sólo porque él es, qué?. ¿_Famoso_?

-Umm… -El labio superior de Draco se curvó en una sonrisa sardónica y sus manos se apretaron en puños a sus costados.

-Fantástico –murmuró, antes de dirigirse hacia Crabbe. -¿Y tú? –El chico se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, a mí no me molesta.

-En realidad no te molesta –repitió Draco con el cuerpo entero en tensión y luciendo como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

-¿Hey, Draco? –dijo Harry suavemente, tocando apenas el brazo de Draco. La cabeza de éste se giró hacia él con los ojos todavía entornados.

-¿Qué? –espetó.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero creyó que Draco no apreciaría el exceso de atención, así que… -Realmente deberíamos estar desayunando –dijo en vez. Draco lo consideró, la tensión abandonó gradualmente sus hombros y entonces asintió y tomó a Harry por un codo.

-Tú vas a comer conmigo esta mañana –dijo simplemente y empezó a dirigirlo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry incierto mientras que caminaba dando traspiés tras Draco. Les dirigió una mirada de súplica a sus amigos por encima del hombro.

-Yo cené con _ellos _la otra noche; ¿no? –escupió Draco, moviendo su cabeza en dirección del resto de los Gryffindors. –Así que tú puedes desayunar conmigo hoy. –Harry sonrió levemente.

-Está bien, de acuerdo –dijo. Draco soltó el brazo de Harry cuando empujó las puertas para abrirlas y luego se detuvo para permitir que Harry entrara tras él.

-¡Hufflepuffs, Harry! -dijo al fin en un tono demasiado incrédulo. -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que unos Hufflepuffs te ata…?

-¡No lo digas! –lo interrumpió Harry. –Sólo… no lo digas. –Draco suspiró.

-Ni siquiera hubiera creído que le tuvieran tanta rabia a alguien.

-La gente no les da el crédito suficiente a los Hufflepuffs –dijo Harry pensativamente. –Además, siempre he tenido un talón de Aquiles con esa Casa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Draco mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe iba a la zaga de ellos y Goyle los seguía a mayor distancia.

Harry asintió. –En segundo, pensaron que yo hechicé a Justin –empezó a toquetear cosas con los dedos, -en cuarto, estuvieron furiosos conmigo cuando le robé la atención a Cedric, y… bueno, la verdad es que sencillamente lo dejé sin nada –finalizó en voz baja. Draco lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eso no fue culpa tuya –dijo con voz queda. Harry volteó a verlo súbitamente y Draco se encogió de hombros. -¡Pues no lo fue! De todas formas, Diggory era sangre pura, así que eso sólo fue un error de parte del Señor Oscuro. –Harry rodó los ojos y apretó los labios.

-"_Mata al otro"_ –dijo amargamente. –Eso fue lo que Voldemort ordenó. No se iba a molestar en comprobar si era sangre pura o no. Probablemente, tampoco le importará que tú seas un Malfoy. Me refiero a cuando los rumores sobre nosotros lleguen hasta él. Simplemente dirá: _"¿Qué?. ¿Está haciendo feliz a Potter?. ¡Mátenlo!"_ -Draco se habría reído de la imitación que Harry estaba haciendo si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado tropezando con sus propios pies y haciendo un alto repentino en medio del Gran Comedor.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que pasará? –preguntó con voz tensa. Harry hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente y entonces suspiró.

-¿Quizá? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros impotentemente. –Pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso; ¿eh? –Draco soltó una breve carcajada.

-Ah, cierto, no hay que preocuparnos por eso… ¡al cabo solamente se trata de mi _vida_! –exclamó. Harry no tuvo una respuesta para eso, así que sólo tomó a Draco de la muñeca y gentilmente lo condujo el resto del camino que les faltaba para llegar a la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy les echó un vistazo cuando Harry sentó a Draco y luego se acomodó a su lado.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludó ella alegremente, mirando a uno y luego al otro. -Se tardaron mucho en llegar. ¿Estaban teniendo una cita secreta en una de las alcobas? –Harry se sonrojó ligeramente ante el pensamiento de eso, provocando que la sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchara; pero Draco frunció el ceño y atacó con saña unas salchichas que justo acababa de servirse en el plato.

-Oh, sí. Una cita secreta. Sólo Harry y yo… y el resto de los malditos Gryffindors –masculló sarcástico. Harry sonrió tímidamente. –Harry sufrió un ataque –soltó Draco.

-¡Draco! –dijo Harry rápidamente, pero Draco continuó.

-De parte de unos _Hufflepuffs_.

-Espera... ¿fuiste atacado? –preguntó Pansy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso _no_ fue un ataque –insistió Harry obstinadamente.

-Por ser maricón –agregó Goyle. Draco y Harry le lanzaron idénticas miradas de indignación.

-Y _Gregory _aquí presente –dijo Draco lentamente, -tiene problemas conmigo por ser… por ser… -y ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo.

-¿Gay? –sugirió Blaise, hablando por vez primera desde que la pareja se había sentado. Theodore y Millicent se integraron rápidamente a la conversación, muy interesados de repente. Draco arrugó la nariz.

-Sí. Gay –dijo entre dientes. Pansy le dio un golpe a Goyle en el hombro.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –preguntó ella enojada.

-¡Nada! –dijo Goyle de inmediato. –Está bien. Es sólo que… lo encuentro muy antinatural.

-No comentaste nada cuando Draco nos lo dijo antes –dijo Theodore.

-Y no tuviste ningún inconveniente mientras duraron los retos –añadió Millicent.

-En realidad, Draco nunca nos lo… _dijo_ –señaló Crabbe, llegando en defensa de su amigo. –Quiero decir, todos nosotros entendíamos cuál era el objetivo de aquello, pero… -redujo el volumen de su voz hasta quedarse en silencio.

-Yo no le veía ningún objetivo –dijo Blaise inmediatamente. Goyle se ruborizó y empezó a cortar su servilleta en pedacitos.

-Él pensaba que Draco estaba con Potter porque… porque es _Harry Potter _–explicó Crabbe. Draco arrugó el ceño, dejando caer su tenedor sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. Los labios de Harry se torcieron mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Pansy bufó. -¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Draco? –preguntó. Las mejillas de Goyle se pusieron de una tonalidad aún más sonrosada.

-Bueno, ése es el meollo del asunto –dijo lentamente. -¿Sabes cuántas veces he… he estado… _a solas_ con él?

-Oh, por el amor de… ¿Ése es tu problema? –dijo Draco en voz alta.

-Y la cantidad de veces que nos hemos duchado juntos…

-¡Porque las regaderas son comunes!

-¡Y te desnudas junto a él en los vestidores del estadio de quidditch! –Goyle se giró rápidamente para mirar a Crabbe, golpeando un vaso de jugo de calabaza con el brazo mientras que gesticulaba sin propósito alguno. -¿Eso no te pondrá nervioso ahora?

-Yo continúo cambiándome de ropa frente a Seamus –comentó Harry.

-Pero tú también eres gay; ¿no? –dijo Goyle con crueldad. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo decir nada. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Todos nosotros nos cambiamos con Draco esta mañana –dijo Theodore.

Goyle resopló. –Sí, pero ya no más. Él podría estar… estar… él podría estar…

-¿Pervirtiéndote? –gruñó Draco. -¿Crees que me corro al verte a ti desvestirte? –Goyle se encogió de hombros y Draco miró aún con más furia a sus dos compañeros de habitación. –Para que lo sepan idiotas, no encuentro a _ninguno_ de ustedes atractivo. O… bueno, al menos no de _ese_ modo.

Blaise hizo un puchero. -¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Draco? –canturreó mordazmente. Draco le lanzó un pedazo de tostada y él se agachó para evitarla, riéndose.

-Sigo queriendo escuchar acerca del ataque –dijo Pansy.

-_No _fue un…

-Fue un hechizo zancadilla –lo interrumpió Draco, dándole a Goyle una última mirada sombría antes de ignorarlo por completo. –Unos Hufflepuffs de quinto año. Los he puesto a todos en detención.

-Y luego Weasley les quitó veinte puntos –agregó Crabbe.

-Bueno; ¡muy bien! –dijo Pansy, asintiendo velozmente. –Se lo merecían. ¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó a Harry. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Estoy _bien_ –masculló. Entonces, se imaginó la mirada de desaprobación que Hermione le dirigiría y rápidamente añadió: -No es que no agradezca tu preocupación.

-No puedo creer que hicieran eso –dijo Blaise mientras tomaba de su copa. Harry se encogió de hombros y se robó una salchicha del plato de Draco. –Sería algo que esperaría de parte de un Slytherin, no de un Hufflepuff.

-Eso es lo que yo digo –Draco estuvo de acuerdo, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tomaste mi cuchillo?

-Oh, lo siento. Aquí está. –Harry se lo pasó y Draco empezó a cortar sus panqueques en cuadrados perfectos. Harry lo observó con curiosidad, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

-Esos modales, Potter. Quita el codo de la mesa –bromeó Millicent. Harry le dirigió una mirada malhumorada y Draco sonrió presuntuoso.

-¿Vas a ir a contarle a Dumbledore acerca del ataque? –le preguntó Pansy inocentemente, a todas luces tratando de ocultar una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡QUE NO FUE UN ATAQUE!

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Draco había logrado arrastrar a Harry a la biblioteca para estudiar. O mejor dicho, Hermione había estado tratando de obligar a Harry a ir con ella después de la cena; y cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry se había negado varias veces, sólo necesitó pasar caminando a un lado de ellos y preguntarle a Harry si prefería ir con él.

Harry había dicho que sí de inmediato. Dejaron entonces a una desesperada Hermione tratando de convencer a Ron de acompañarla.

Pero en ese momento, Draco estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle pedido a Harry que fuera con él. Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar a solas. Le _gustaba_ estudiar a solas. Harry no disfrutaba particularmente del hecho de estudiar por sí mismo, pero afortunadamente sus calificaciones no se veían afectadas por ello. Con todo, Draco estaba tratando de avanzar con sus deberes de Pociones y mientras vagamente se daba cuenta de que probablemente Pociones no era la mejor opción para trabajar con Harry, deseaba terminar cuanto antes para cambiar de asignatura.

-Espera... ¿cómo era que el veneno de runespoor se contrarrestaba con belladona?

-Con _esencia_ de belladona –corrigió Draco distraídamente, apretándose el cabello con la mano izquierda en señal de frustración mientras apoyaba la cabeza en ella. Su mano derecha tomaba notas industriosamente del capítulo que estaba intentando leer. –Y ya te lo he dicho tres veces, lo neutraliza. ¿Es tan difícil de recordar?

-Pero... ¿por qué en este capítulo dice que cuando van juntos se acelera la reacción…?

-Eso pasa con la _raíz_ de belladona. ¿No sabes leer?

Harry frunció el entrecejo, escribió algo y luego miró enojado hacia Draco. –_Sí_, si _sé_, muchas gracias por preguntar. –Draco hizo un sonido incomprensible sin levantar la vista. Harry mordió su labio inferior en un gesto abochornado. -… ¿Draco?

Draco suspiró con impaciencia. –La raíz de belladona reacciona con el veneno de runespoor y se consigue un catalizador de esa poción en particular. Normalmente, no se utiliza la raíz en las mismas pociones en las que usas veneno de runespoor porque sin la bilis de armadillo se vuelve muy volátil. El veneno de runespoor _por sí mismo_ es muy volátil. Pero, como te lo he dicho numerosas veces, la esencia de belladona lo neutraliza. –Echó un vistazo hacia Harry. -¿Lo entendiste?

-Umm… -Draco apretó los labios y respiró entrecortadamente por la nariz. -¡Sí! –dijo Harry rápidamente. –Sí, ya lo entiendo… -Asintiendo, Draco retomó su trabajo por algunos minutos más. –Eh... ¿Draco?

-¿Sí? –dijo Draco irritado.

-Eh, donde dice que los escarabajos machacados solamente pueden ser usados en pociones que se agitan en sentido de las manecillas del reloj si está mezclado con poleo… no hicimos ninguna poción en el otoño que…

-El bálsamo refrescante, comúnmente usado para quemaduras por exposición al sol –murmuró Draco. –Se agita en sentido de las manecillas del reloj porque se mezcla con áloe. El áloe anula a los escarabajos, así que no se debe agitar en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

-Oh. –Harry pareció retomar la lectura de su libro, masticando distraídamente la pluma. –Oye, Draco…

Draco golpeó su propia pluma contra la mesa con un ruidoso suspiro. -¿Qué, Harry?. ¿_Ahora_ qué? –La frente de Harry se surcó de arrugas.

-No importa –masculló. Draco suspiró de nuevo.

-No, estoy… ah… Harry…

-Está bien. En serio. –Harry volteó a verlo. –Soy malo en Pociones, lo sé. –Draco se encogió de hombros incómodamente. Harry lo miró fijo por un segundo y entonces se rió un poco. –Se supone que tienes que decir: "no, Harry. ¡Eres grandioso en Pociones!"

-Pero te estaría mintiendo –dijo Draco de manera juguetona. Harry hizo bola un pedazo de pergamino y se lo lanzó. –Mira, no es gran cosa. Algunas personas son gilipollas en ciertas materias. No pueden evitarlo.

-¿Cómo tú en Encantamientos? –dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente. –El año pasado, estropeaste tu encantamiento para levitar tan pronto como escuchaste mi nombre. –Draco frunció el ceño.

-Generalmente no soy malo en Encantamientos –gruñó. –Aquello fue culpa tuya.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Claro, pero tu examinador… _¿Eres tú el famoso Harry Potter?_... Como si _existiera_ cualquier otro Potter.

-Sólo estaba asegurándose –murmuró Harry.

-Pero sonaba tan impresionado. Probablemente esa es la manera en que lograste aprobar el de Pociones –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.

-Bueno, obviamente eres un incompetente en la materia. Pero todavía continúas en ella. Y sé que Snape no acepta a nadie al menos que obtenga un Extraordinario. -continuó Draco regresando su atención a las notas y, por lo mismo, ignorante de la expresión en la cara de Harry. Draco bufó. –Quien sea que te haya examinado, debe haber visto tu nombre y por eso te aumentó varios puntos.

-Yo soy _bueno_ en Pociones cuando Snape no está respirando encima de mi hombro e intentando a propósito que me equivoque –espetó Harry. –Y me quemé las pestañas estudiando para ese TIMO.

-Por lo que tal vez lograste obtener algo más que un Aceptable pero, honestamente Harry... ¿un Extraordinario?

-¡Obviamente eso fue lo que obtuve!

-Entonces; ¿por qué tienes que preguntarme una nueva duda cada cinco malditos minutos, eh? –Draco le echó una mirada, sonriendo con un tipo de sonrisa de "sabes-que-tengo-la-razón" y Harry estalló. Cerrando su libro de golpe, levantó su pergamino y su pluma y embutió todo dentro de su mochila. -¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Draco.

-Jódete, Malfoy –escupió Harry. Draco pestañeó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué…?. ¡Harry! –dijo, luciendo ligeramente alarmado. -¡Detente, estás haciendo una escena!

-¡Cómo si me importara una _mierda_ hacer una escena! –exclamó Harry furioso, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tiró su silla. Madame Pince estaba volteando hacia su mesa con mirada de desaprobación.

-Pero... ¿adónde vas? –preguntó Draco de nuevo.

-De regreso a Gryffindor –gruñó Harry y entonces giró sobre sus talones y salió airadamente por las puertas de la biblioteca. Draco se quedó pasmado, viendo fijamente hacia su espalda por algunos segundos. Luego, echó un vistazo hacia su libro de Pociones y a sus deberes sin terminar. Apretando los labios, regresó su mirada hacia las puertas otra vez, medio esperando que Harry entrara de nuevo por ellas. Cuando fue claro que no regresaría, Draco soltó una maldición.

-Mierda –masculló. Ignorando los repentinos susurros de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

* * *

Harry surgió del agujero del retrato de Gryffindor, ignorando el insultante graznido emitido por la Dama Gorda y dirigiéndose directo a su habitación. Apenas había subido tres escalones cuando fue abordado por Hermione.

-¡Harry!. ¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión de estudio con-oh…? –ella vaciló en sus pasos ante la apariencia enfurecida del rostro de Harry. –Um... ¿pasó algo malo? –preguntó con indecisión.

-Sí, el maldito _Malfoy. _Eso pasó –dijo Harry con desprecio, luciendo extraordinariamente parecido a Draco mientras lo hacía. Hermione se habría reído en otras circunstancias.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó en vez de reírse. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruidoso golpeteo proveniente del retrato y más chillidos furibundos de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Que nadie lo deje entrar! –dijo Harry en voz alta. Varios estudiantes de segundo año se sentaron en sus lugares de nuevo tímidamente.

-¡Harry! –gritó una voz amortiguada. -¡Potter, déjame entrar!

-¡No! –gritó Harry de regreso.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque estoy enojado contigo!

-_¡¿Por qué?_

-¡Si no lo sabes, no te lo diré!

-Harry, esto es ridículo –dijo Hermione, frotándose la frente con sus dedos. –Si ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que ha hecho…

-No cree que yo obtuve el Extraordinario en el TIMO de Pociones por mí mismo –espetó Harry. –Cree que lo conseguí porque soy el maldito _Harry Potter_ y aparentemente todo se me tiene que otorgar en bandeja de plata. ¡Cómo si mi vida fuera una especie de artículo de lujo para vivir! –Harry empezó a dirigir sus comentarios hacia el retrato otra vez. –¡Pues no es así! Tengo que trabajar por todo tanto como cualquier otro y estoy _enfermo_ y _harto_ de que gente como tú y Snape siempre me estén haciendo pasar malos ratos porque creen que soy algún tipo de jodida _celebrid_… -fue interrumpido cuando el retrato se abrió y Draco entró por él, seguido de Ron quien traía los brazos llenos de comida.

-Lo encontré afuera –dijo Ron mordiendo una manzana. Sin tragarse el bocado, continuó: -Fensé que debía dejadlo entad. –Harry se cruzó de brazos enojosamente y Draco hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes? –preguntó Hermione frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. –Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

Ron se encogió de brazos. –De la cocina –dijo simplemente. -¿Qué pasa con éstos dos?

-Draco hizo enojar a Harry o algo así –respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los de Ron se iluminaron.

-¿Están teniendo una pelea? –preguntó emocionado, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana. –Debí haber traído palomitas.

-¡Ron! –lo regañó Hermione.

-Aún estamos aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta –dijo Draco, mirando con desprecio la manzana a medio comer de Ron.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –dijo Harry por fin, dándole la espalda a Draco y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Draco lo siguió tercamente.

-¡No huyas de mí! –le dijo, aferrándose de la parte trasera de la túnica de Harry. Harry lo arrastró tras él sin dejar de subir las escaleras. –Por favor, Harry. ¡Te seguí todo el camino hasta aquí!

-Bueno, un hurra para ti –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-_Harry…_ Harry, por favor… -Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación de un jalón, espantando a Dean y Neville quienes estaban adentro. Distraídamente se preguntó dónde estaría Seamus, pero no se entretuvo pensando en eso.

-¡Fuera! –les pidió a sus dos compañeros de dormitorio y ellos rápidamente tomaron sus libros y se deslizaron por la puerta, pasando a un lado de Draco. Harry dio un portazo tras de él y Draco se removió nerviosamente.

-Harry, yo… ¿Ésta es tu habitación? –preguntó de repente como si apenas acabara de darse cuenta en dónde estaban. Echó un vistazo alrededor, arrugando la nariz ante los colores de la decoración.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-Es igual a la mía –murmuró Draco. –Había creído que Slytherin de alguna manera era un poco mejor que las otras Casas… -se encogió de hombros, pero como Harry no respondió nada se volteó a verlo de nuevo. Harry estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo furioso. –Mira... ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu maldito problema? –preguntó Draco.

-¿No me escuchaste ya?

-Sí, te escuché. Es sólo que me cuesta creer que te hayas enojado conmigo por lo que dije.

-¿No te enojaste tú cuando Hermione insinuó que habías comprado tu pase de entrada al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? –preguntó Harry, levantando una almohada para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Distraídamente, comenzó a juguetear con ella.

-Sí, estaba furioso –respondió Draco, acercándose un paso más hacia Harry.

-Porque tú pasaste las pruebas para entrar al equipo; ¿no?

-No, estaba molesto de que ella tuviera el atrevimiento de hablarme de esa manera –replicó Draco. El labio superior de Harry se curvó mientras le daba al chico una mirada de indignada incredulidad.

-Increíble –masculló. –Jodidamente increíble, así es cómo tú eres. –Draco parpadeó y Harry arrugó el ceño, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado contra la cabecera de su cama y cruzándose enfadosamente de brazos. –Yo _sí_ tengo que trabajar por todo; ¿sabes? –dijo agriamente. –No obtengo todo lo que quiero sólo por ser quién soy. Las buenas calificaciones y las puntuaciones no aparecen por sí solas en mis exámenes.

-Bueno, obviamente no, si es que tus notas en Pociones concuerdan con tu capacidad –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. –Aunque, por supuesto, me refiero a las calificaciones que te pone Snape. No a un examinador deslumbrado por ti.

-¡Demonios, Draco!

-¿Qué?

-Deja de ser… de ser…

-¿Difícil? – aportó Draco. –Parece que te encanta referirte a mí como alguien _difícil_.

-¡Pues es que lo eres! –dijo Harry. –Tienes razón, no soy bueno en Pociones pero; ¿sabes qué?. ¡Tampoco obtengo calificaciones altas en Transformaciones!. ¡Ni en Adivinación, ni en Encantamientos…! Tal vez consiga calificaciones _decentes_. A veces hasta puedo llegar a tener _buenas_ calificaciones. Pero ningún profesor de esta escuela me ha acreditado en su clase sólo por como me llamo.

-En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo rápidamente Draco, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. –Siempre te ha ido bien en esa clase y siempre has sido muy cercano a los profesores…

-Ah, claro –lo interrumpió Harry, burlándose. –Umbridge y yo éramos íntimos. Y nunca tuve suficiente de Lockhart. Y espera... ¿no fue Quirrell quién estuvo _tratando de asesinarme_ durante todo el primer año?

-Eso… ah…

-Pero sí, tienes razón otra vez. Sí que soy bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Así que al menos hay una asignatura en la que soy intrínsecamente hábil –dijo en tono cortante. –Por lo que supongo que eso significa que la única razón por la que eres bueno en Pociones es porque Snape tiene amistad con tu padre; ¿eh?

-¡No metas a mi padre en esto! –espetó Draco furiosamente. Harry apretó los labios muy fuerte, arrugando el ceño.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –masculló. Hubo algunos segundos de incómodo silencio antes de que Draco lo intentara otra vez.

-El quidditch –dijo con algo de debilidad. –Fuiste el jugador más joven en el equipo de una Casa…

-En más de un siglo, lo sé. Porque soy _bueno_ –murmuró Harry, quitándose sus anteojos y así poder frotarse cansinamente los ojos. –No puedo evitar eso. No entré en el equipo porque sea _Harry Potter;_ entré porque McGonagall me vio atrapar la recordadora de Neville. Así que en realidad, eso fue culpa tuya. –Le sonrió a Draco con un tipo de mueca irónica y Draco lo miró rabioso. –Las cosas no me suceden por como me llamo... ¿de acuerdo? Por lo menos, no las cosas _buenas_.

-Pero… -Draco frunció el ceño. Miró alrededor del dormitorio con el gesto adusto antes de morderse ligeramente el labio superior. Entonces suspiró y se sentó en la cama que estaba frente a Harry. –Harry, lo… lo… lo _siento; _¿de acuerdo? Es que… Pasé los últimos cinco años y medio creyendo eso… o _convenciéndome_ a mí mismo de eso… -Bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, evitando mirarlo a la cara y luego sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. –Mira, sé que obtuviste ese Extraordinario por tu propio mérito. Probablemente hasta te lo merecías.

-¡Por supuesto que me lo merecía! –insistió Harry. –Estudié durante horas para esa estupidez.

-Sí, bueno… De todas formas; ¿por qué estás tomando la clase de Pociones? –preguntó Draco. –Es obvio que no te gusta.

Harry bufó. -¿Bromeas?. ¡La odio!

-… Correcto. –Draco pestañeó. –Entonces; ¿la estás tomando porque…?

-La necesito para convertirme en Auror –admitió Harry.

-Oh. ¿En Auror?. ¿En serio? –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sí.

-Había imaginado que serías… ya sabes, jugador profesional de quidditch o algo así –dijo Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez y ambos se quedaron sentados en un embarazoso silencio por un momento. –Y… -habló de nuevo Draco. –Ah… ¿estoy…? –Se sonrojó, miró hacia otro lado y arrugó la nariz. –Mierda –masculló. -¿Me perdonas?

-¿Crees que debería? –preguntó Harry, clavando una dura mirada en él. Draco se retorció un poco.

-¿Sí? –respondió inseguro. –Me disculpé… -Harry lo observó por un par de segundos más antes de suspirar.

-Claro, supongo que te perdono, entonces –dijo, brindándole a Draco una sonrisa tirante. Draco también le sonrió un poco y Harry parpadeó. –Oye; ¿dónde están tus libros y demás cosas? –preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Draco no llevaba nada en las manos.

-Ah. Yo, eh… Dejé todo en la biblioteca –dijo Draco tímidamente. –Entonces; ¿hemos acabado de tener nuestra primera pelea?

-Sí, y a sólo dos días de estar juntos –dijo Harry secamente. –Tal como lo dijiste, duraremos sólo una semana.

-Oh, aguantaremos mucho más que eso –dijo Draco con una sonrisa presuntuosa. –Serán dos semanas al menos. –Harry se rió.

-Bueno, _hay_ algo bueno en todo esto –dijo.

-Gryffindors –murmuró Draco. –Siempre buscando el lado positivo de las cosas. De acuerdo; ¿qué es? –Harry le dio una lasciva sonrisa.

-Tendremos sexo de reconciliación. –Y entonces se abalanzó sobre Draco, inmovilizándolo sobre la otra cama y asaltando su boca. Draco se rió contra la de Harry, abriéndola para él instantáneamente y encontrándose con su lengua. Harry gimió, presionando aún más a Draco sobre la cama mientras que sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra, enroscándose, serpenteando y redescubriéndose mutuamente una vez más. Draco le correspondió el beso anhelante y luego hizo una leve pausa antes de empujar todo su peso hacia arriba y voltearse, de modo que fue Harry quien quedó tendido de espaldas.

-Yo voy arriba esta vez; ¿recuerdas? –murmuró, presionando su rostro en el recoveco del cuello de Harry y recorriendo sus manos bajo la camisa del chico. Harry jadeó, arqueándose ante sus caricias.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo Harry en voz baja, colocando sus manos en la nuca de Draco y bajándolo para poder besarlo de nuevo. -¡Mierda, espera! –resopló cuando los dedos de Draco se sumergieron bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, lamiendo a lo largo del cuello de Harry.

-¡Ah, Draco! Draco, espera –jadeó Harry por segunda vez. Draco se retiró, suspirando con frustración.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó gruñonamente.

-Esta… eh… esta no es mi cama. –Draco se paralizó.

-¿No es?

-No. No, en la que yo estaba sentado antes es la mía.

-… Argh…

-Esta es…

-¡No me lo digas! –dijo Draco rápidamente, sentándose y estirando las manos hacia el frente como si quisiera mantener a Harry alejado de él. -¡No quiero saberlo! –Harry soltó una risita y también se sentó, haciéndolo de forma que Draco quedó montado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

-_Mi _cama –empezó a decir antes de sostener a Draco por la cintura y llevarlo hasta la cama en cuestión, -es _ésta_. –Se acostó sobre Draco de nuevo, sonriéndole ampliamente y Draco le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta.

-Es bueno saberlo –dijo, sonriendo travieso y rodándose para quedar encima de Harry otra vez. –No lo olvidaré. –Prestamente recapturó la boca de Harry y ya tenía de nuevo una mano bajo su camisa cuando alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Harry! –increpó la voz de Ron, sonando amortiguada detrás de la puerta. Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y gimoteó. -¡Harry, a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría irnos a la cama!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Weasley! –le gritó Draco a la puerta. Hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces, más golpes todavía más ruidosos.

-¡Cualquiera que sea la mierda que estén haciendo ahí, paren!. ¡Paren paren paren PAREN!. ¡No en nuestra habitación, Harry!

-Quédate conmigo esta noche –le dijo Harry a Draco rápidamente mientras que Ron comenzaba a golpear la puerta con mucho más esfuerzo. –Podemos poner un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Qué?. ¡No! –Draco parecía escandalizado. –De ninguna manera. ¡No voy a hacerlo con otras personas en la habitación!

-¡No sabrán que estamos aquí!

-Harry, _no_ –dijo Draco de nuevo, alejándose de él y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Harry, abre la puerta!

-Vamos, Draco –suplicó Harry. Enganchó sus dedos en la parte trasera de los pantalones de Draco y jaló al chico de regreso a él, envolviendo de inmediato sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –No podemos hacerlo siempre en el Salón de los Menesteres.

-¡No, pero también podemos buscar una oportunidad de hacerlo aquí cuando tus compañeros no estén!

-¡HARRY!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Draco se zafó de Harry y caminó a grandes zancadas por la habitación para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué tipo de mago eres tú? –dijo hoscamente cuando Ron casi se cae al abrirse la puerta. –Existe un hechizo llamado _Alohomora_. Abre las cerraduras de las puertas. ¡Inténtalo alguna vez!

-Disculpa Malfoy, intenté convencerlo de que los dejáramos solos más de diez minutos, pero no me escuchó –bromeó Seamus. Estaba de pie un poco más atrás junto con Dean, quien lucía divertido, y Neville estaba detrás de los dos. Ron los ignoró y empujó a Draco al pasar a su lado, pillando a un Harry abochornado y parado entre dos camas desarregladas.

-Harry –dijo con lentitud, cruzándose de brazos. -¿_Por qué _mi cama está arrugada? –Draco se estremeció.

-Oh, _Dios; _¿ésa era tu cama? –le preguntó con evidente repugnancia en la voz. –Necesito una ducha. Me siento sucio.

-_¿Harry? _–preguntó Ron de nuevo.

-Tal vez no la hiciste esta mañana –dijo Harry tímidamente, raspando su pie contra el suelo. Ron gimoteó.

-Correcto, los dejo con sus camas y sus asuntos –dijo Draco desde la puerta. –Necesito ir a recoger mis cosas de la biblioteca y terminar esos malditos deberes de Pociones.

-Espera –dijo Harry, moviéndose con velocidad hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. Draco le enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sí? –preguntó lentamente.

-¿Crees que podrías… ayudarme? Con Pociones, quiero decir. –Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente. –Soy un inepto en ella.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia. –Creo que podremos llegar a un arreglo que haga que eso funcione. Tendrás que pagarme por ello, por supuesto.

-Puedo _pagarte_ de la manera que gustes. Sólo dame hora y lugar –dijo Harry ensanchando su sonrisa. Seamus se rió por lo bajo mientras que el resto de los compañeros de dormitorio de Harry hacían diferentes sonidos de asco.

-Cuidado, no queremos aterrorizarlos demasiado –bromeó Draco, girándose para salir del lugar. Harry lo volteó y lo empujó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Que se jodan –murmuró, luego plantó su boca sobre la de Draco y lo besó. Draco abrió mucho los ojos e involuntariamente se encontró con los de Ron, quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación. La manera en que se le saltaron los ojos fue más que suficiente para haber provocado que Draco estallara en carcajadas, pero se contuvo y en vez de eso profundizó el beso, cerrando al fin los ojos.

  
Harry y Draco besándose ante los demás: [Eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/)

 

Hubo algunos repentinos murmullos provenientes de atrás de ellos y luego pasos dirigiéndose hacia abajo por las escaleras, pero Harry y Draco los ignoraron con facilidad. Para cuando los pasos se escucharon de regreso, Harry tenía una mano enredada en el cabello de Draco y la otra a medio camino debajo de su camisa; y Draco tenía ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de Harry y una de sus piernas enganchada tras las de él.

Entonces, hubo un ruidoso clic y una luz de flash, y Harry supo al instante que era lo que acababa de pasar. Se alejó de Draco.

-¡Colin! –rugió, volteándose hacia un lado. El chico de quinto año estaba parado ahí con apariencia ansiosa, casi esperando soltar la carrera y apuntando con un dedo a Seamus.

-¡Fue su idea! –chilló. –¡Mandó a Dean a traerme! –Entonces hizo una pausa, mirando hacia su cámara y luego regresando sus ojos a Harry. –Aunque fue una foto _realmente _buena. ¿No te gustaría una copia?

-Eh…

-Sí –contestó Draco sin demora. Colin lo miró con ojos desorbitados. –Ahora; ¡lárgate de aquí, Creevey! O te quitaré esa cámara y la arrojaré por la ventana. –Colin chilló de nuevo y se escabulló de la habitación. Harry golpeó a Draco en el hombro.

-Ahora voy a ir a lavarme los ojos –dijo Ron con voz débil, caminando aturdidamente hacia el baño.

-Harry, ustedes no hicieron nada en mi cama; ¿verdad? –preguntó Neville, mirando nerviosamente hacia su cama. Harry suspiró.

-No hicimos nada en la cama de _nadie_ –dijo. Ron bufó y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él.

-La biblioteca va a cerrar pronto si no dejas que me vaya –dijo Draco con voz divertida.

-Oh, cierto –Harry parpadeó. -¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar?

-¡No se quedará! –la voz amortiguada de Ron llegó desde el baño. Draco sonrió presuntuoso.

-Tal vez debería quedarme, sólo para molestarlo a él –dijo. –Pero no, necesito regresar a Slytherin antes de que Pansy sufra un ataque. Ya estará lista para acusarme de holgazanear con mis deberes de prefecto.

-Ah –Harry sonrió. –Tienes razón. Vamos, te acompañaré abajo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó el sábado, Harry les dio sus excusas a Ron y Hermione de porqué no podía ir a Hogsmeade, ninguna de las cuales se creyeron, para inmediatamente después salir pitando hacia el Salón de los Menesteres. Por poco se estrella contra Draco en el camino y los dos chicos compartieron una rápida sonrisa antes de que ambos despegaran hacia el salón. Harry llegó primero y derrapó para detenerse justo enfrente, Draco chocó contra su espalda un justo segundo después.

-¡Vamos, ábrelo! –le urgió, envolviendo la cintura de Harry con sus brazos. Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, espera, tengo que caminar enfrente del muro tres veces… -enmudeció mientras empezaba a caminar, concentrándose en su habitación habitual y Draco se movió junto con él. Cuando la puerta apareció, Harry la abrió de un jalón y ambos casi se caen en su prisa por entrar. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Harry arqueó una ceja ante la decoración.

-Es verde –dijo llanamente.

-¡Funcionó! –dijo Draco, sonriendo autosuficiente. –Mucho mejor que ese _rojo_ tan chillón que siempre hay. ¿No lo crees?

-Difícilmente.

-Qué malo –bromeó Draco y entonces empezó a empujar a Harry hacia la cama. –Suficiente charla –masculló mientras lo hacía. Harry se rió, girándose de tal modo que estaba caminando de espaldas y cuando la parte anterior de sus piernas se topó con la cama, Draco lo arrojó sobre ella.

-¿Por qué de nuevo esperamos tanto? –murmuró Harry, jalando a Draco hacia él y besándolo brevemente.

-Los dos teníamos práctica de quidditch –respondió Draco, gateando sobre la cama y obligando a Harry a moverse hacía atrás. En cuanto Harry estuvo acostado sobre las almohadas, Draco casi se lanzó encima de él. Harry se arqueó ante su contacto, abriendo su boca instantáneamente bajo la del otro chico. Draco se sentó, sacándose velozmente la camisa y Harry hizo lo mismo debajo de él. Entonces estaban besándose otra vez, resbalando sus torsos el uno contra el otro. Harry levantó sus rodillas y presionó una contra la entrepierna de Draco, ocasionando que éste jadeara ruidosamente y alejara su boca de la de Harry. –Lubricante –resopló.

-¿Lubricante? –preguntó Harry, retorciéndose bajo Draco y acariciando toda la extensión del pecho del chico con sus manos.

-El lubricante –suspiró Draco cuando una de las manos de Harry jugueteó con sus pezones.

-¡Ah, el lubricante! –Harry se congeló y lentamente miró a Draco a los ojos. –Oh…

-¡Harry! –dijo Draco en tono exasperado.

-¿Ups? –se disculpó Harry tímidamente. -¡Tenía un poco de prisa!. ¿Sabes?

Draco gimoteó. -¿Pero qué vamos a usar _ahora_?

-Umm… -la cara de Harry se arrugó en un gesto de concentración y Draco lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pensando intensamente en lubricante –dijo Harry. –Quizá el cuarto nos dé un poco.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Sí! –Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo lo mismo. -¿Ya apareció?

-Eh… no –dijo Draco, buscando alrededor de la habitación.

-Diablos.

-Debe haber un hechizo para esto –masculló Draco.

-Ah. Sí hay –dijo Harry, sonando avergonzado de nuevo. Draco rodó los ojos.

-¡Entonces, usémoslo!

-Bueno, yo… um… estaba en el libro que Seamus me dio. Pero… no lo recuerdo.

-_Harry_ –gimió Draco, dejándose caer hacia delante y apoyando su frente en el hombro de Harry.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué tal si pensamos en algo como loción? –sugirió Draco. –En algo _no_ sexual. Tal vez el salón tenga un tipo de hechizo de protección.

-Podría funcionar –murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse otra vez.

-¡Ah! Ahí está. –Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Draco estirando la mano hacia la mesita de noche y atrapando un bote de loción. –Esto servirá. ¿Verdad? –preguntó.

-Tiene que –dijo Harry, pasándose los pantalones por las caderas. Se removió un poco hasta que Draco se levantó y entonces se los quitó por completo. Draco hizo lo mismo, pateándolos lejos de la cama y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Harry. Vació un pegote de loción sobre la palma de su mano y entonces hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada hacia Harry.

-Eh… no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo –admitió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-No es muy complicado –dijo Harry rotundamente, separando sus piernas aún más. Draco tragó saliva, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando lo miró hacer eso. Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Parpadeando, Draco recuperó la consciencia y empezó a cubrir sus dedos con la loción.

-¿Listo? –preguntó, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Harry tomó un profundo respiro, se obligó a relajarse y asintió. Asintiendo también, Draco deslizó un dedo a través de la estrecha entrada de Harry y sintió cómo se ponía más duro al imaginarse que otra parte de su cuerpo estaría muy pronto imitando ese movimiento. -¿Estás bien? –murmuró. Harry asintió de nuevo y Draco añadió un segundo dedo, resbalándolos lentamente de adentro hacia fuera. Harry aspiró una trémula bocanada de aire y la liberó temblorosamente. Draco levantó su mirada hacia él, observando los diferentes sentimientos que cruzaban por su rostro mientras lo extendía con sus dedos y de repente tuvo una idea.

Harry estaba mirando fijamente al techo, concentrándose en las diferentes líneas y sombras y tratando de ignorar los pequeños destellos de dolor. En realidad no era tan malo, pero ayudaba no pensar en ello. Justamente estaba recorriendo con la mirada un gran surco en el techo, cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su pene semi erecto. Jadeando, bajó rápidamente la mirada y vio a Draco sonriéndole con amplitud. Y entonces, repentinamente, la boca de Draco se abrió y Harry fue devorado por esa tibia humedad.

-¡Draco! –resopló Harry, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando el torso al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se aferraron a las mantas debajo de él y mientras que Draco balanceaba su cabeza y lo chupaba, Harry casi ni se dio cuenta cuando un tercer dedo fue añadido. En realidad, se entregó por completo a ellos, viéndose invadido por los recuerdos de la última vez que habían hecho eso y de repente tuvo el desesperado deseo de ser llenado de nuevo, de sentir a Draco _follándolo_. Draco pasó su lengua por todo lo largo de su miembro y Harry se empujó dentro de su boca. –Draco, _por favor_ –rogó, aunque no estaba seguro con exactitud de qué era por lo que estaba suplicando. Draco abrió sus dedos una vez más y Harry jadeó; entonces Draco los retiró y liberó a Harry de su boca, cerrando su mano alrededor de su erección.

Draco se posicionó y rápidamente comenzó a empujar, jadeando ante el disparo de placer que recorrió su cuerpo mientras que recordaba que Harry le había dicho que _deseaba _eso; que lo deseaba a _él_. Era obvio que Harry lo deseaba porque estaba gimiendo ruidosamente y moviéndose contra él, logrando que Draco se enterrara con más profundidad. Lo cual era bueno, porque Draco no sería capaz de detenerse ya. Con un empellón final se alojó completamente dentro de Harry, obteniendo un sobresaltado jadeo de parte del chico.

-¡Ah… lo-lo siento! –tartamudeó Draco, cerrando los ojos firmemente mientras que se concentraba en Harry y no en el delicioso y apretado calor que lo rodeó. -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bi-bien –respondió Harry, respirando con profundidad. –Sólo con-continúa… ¡ah!... ¡continúa moviéndote! –Draco no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Empezó a establecer un ritmo, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Harry con largas y lentas estocadas. Harry gimió debajo de él, levantando sus rodillas hasta tocar su pecho y lograr que Draco pudiera tener un mejor ángulo de penetración. Draco se detuvo brevemente, colocándose las piernas de Harry encima de sus hombros y entonces se puso en acción otra vez. Cada vez que lo penetraba sentía cómo si se hundiera aún más adentro de Harry, lo cual era realmente imposible porque sus caderas estaban chocando una contra otra y eso significaba que Draco estaba ya llegando lo más profundo que podía hacerlo.

Jadeando, Draco abrió los ojos un poco, sin haberse dado cuenta en qué momento los había cerrado; y Harry abrió los suyos al mismo tiempo. Súbitamente, se encontraron observándose el uno al otro y el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

-Harry –susurró Draco. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más y cuando aparentemente trató de responder, sólo un revoltijo de sonidos salió de su garganta. Draco sonrió, quitándose el cabello de los ojos y Harry le regaló una breve y amplia sonrisa antes de jadear ruidosamente otra vez. Draco embistió de nuevo, rotando sus caderas contra de las de Harry y podía haber jurado que Harry de verdad estaba haciendo bizcos. El chico había perdido sus anteojos en algún punto, aunque Draco no recordaba si en realidad se los había quitado. Deseó preguntarle a Harry si estaba todo bien, especialmente porque Harry normalmente se aseguraba de golpearlo en aquel punto en su interior. Pero Harry definitivamente parecía estar disfrutando, así que Draco no se preocupó demasiado por eso.

En realidad, Draco no golpeaba el punto exacto cada vez que penetraba, pero aún así Harry se sentía como si estuviese en el Paraíso. Podría haber sido la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco o tan sólo la mera intimidad que implicaba lo que estaban haciendo, pero el caso era que se sentía genial y Harry no deseaba que terminara. Aunque podía percibir la placentera presión creciendo dentro de él y notar a su erección levantarse con ella. Y cuando Draco sí rozó accidentalmente su próstata, el mundo de Harry explotó. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, gimió escandalosamente mientras se derramaba y puntos negros danzaron frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo tembló y se tensó alrededor de Draco, mandándolo también a él al borde del orgasmo. Y convulsionaron juntos, jadeando y sobrellevando sus orgasmos hasta que las piernas de Harry finalmente resbalaron desde los hombros de Draco y éste colapsó sobre Harry completamente desmadejado.

-Oh, Dios mío –gimió Harry roncamente. –_Joder_. –Draco sonrió sobre el pecho de Harry antes de levantarse un poco y dejarse caer a su lado.

-Me gusta estar arriba –resopló, quitándose el cabello de encima de los ojos. Harry le sonrió.

-También a mí –estuvo de acuerdo. –_Y _abajo.

-Supongo que a mí también me gusta estar abajo –dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que te gusta –dijo Harry con una sonrisa creída. Draco arrugó la nariz y Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Draco soltó una risita ahogada.

-Así que tenemos el día entero para pasarlo juntos –dijo. -¿Qué haremos? –Harry suspiró, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-No lo sé –murmuró. -¿Quieres decir, aparte de tener sexo loco y apasionado?

-Sí –dijo Draco mientras sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. -Aparte de tener sexo loco y apasionado. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez? –preguntó, sentándose. Harry también se incorporó, fijándose en un tablero de ajedrez que acababa de aparecer en frente del sofá.

-Un poco –dijo Harry. –Ron me gana todo el tiempo. –Draco le enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, no podemos permitir eso –suspiró. –Vamos, juguemos. ¿Este salón también proporciona comida? –Un plato de emparedados apareció junto al tablero de ajedrez. –Supongo que sí –se rió, levantándose de la cama. Harry lo siguió hasta el sofá, atrapando sus bóxer en el camino. Draco hizo lo propio.

-Tengo que decirlo –dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sofá. –Que _nunca_ habría imaginado que tú y yo terminaríamos así. De hecho, le habría lanzado una maldición a cualquiera que lo hubiera insinuado hace apenas un par de meses.

-Yo le habría lanzado maldiciones a su familia entera. Hasta podría haber utilizado una o dos Imperdonables –dijo Draco, sonriendo travieso y mirando a Harry a los ojos. Entonces retiró su mirada, fijándola hacia un lado. –Todavía sigue siendo un poco difícil de creer.

-_Muy _difícil de creer –corrigió Harry con una sonrisita. –Aún más difícil de creer –empezó a decir, provocando que los ojos de Draco regresaran a mirar a los suyos, -es que, en más de un año, no había sido tan feliz como ahora. -Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron.

-No se suponía que yo te ayudaría en eso –dijo avergonzado. –Aunque admitiré que también había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que yo estuve así de… _feliz_. –La nariz de Draco se arrugó un poco. –Argh, sólo escúchame –masculló. Harry se rió.

-De acuerdo. Hagamos de mí un experto en ajedrez –dijo alegremente. –Estoy decidido a vencer a Ron antes de que nos graduemos. –Draco obedeció felizmente.

* * *

Una semana después, la guerra comenzó.


	14. Chapter 14

 

La mañana del lunes encontró a Draco sentado con Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado ahí con él, pues estaba bastante convencido de que era el turno de Harry de sentarse en la mesa de los Slytherin. Y para empezar, tampoco estaba seguro de porqué estaban desayunando tan jodidamente temprano y por lo tanto, de todas maneras habría sido inútil que se sentaran en la mesa de Slytherin porque ninguno de sus camaradas estaba todavía ahí. Como fuera, Hermione era la única de los amigos de Harry sentada con ellos y se encontraba bastante ocupada leyendo y repasando sus notas de Transformaciones para el examen que tenían más tarde ese mismo día.

-¿Me podrías decir de nuevo por qué demonios estamos tomando el desayuno tan temprano? –preguntó Draco, o mejor dicho, se quejó de mala gana mientras picoteaba distraídamente su avena. Estaba completamente inclinado sobre la mesa, apoyando un codo y descansando la cabeza en su mano.

-Porque –dijo Harry entre dientes al tiempo que se peleaba con un paquete de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores Bertie Bott que Ron le había traído de Hogsmeade y aparentemente se rehusaba a ser abierto. –Te pregunté a qué hora querías verme y me respondiste que empezando el desayuno, por lo que tuve que salir a rastras de mi cama y bajar con Hermione. Así que no es culpa mía que no sepas a qué hora lo sirven a pesar de los seis años que tienes aquí. –Draco frunció el ceño, observando cómo Harry empezaba a jalar el paquete en diferentes direcciones mientras gruñía un poco.

-Estoy convencido de que yo no sugerí una hora tan inconveniente –dijo con arrogancia y elevando ligeramente el mentón. –Debes haber entendido mal.

-Sí, claro, eso fue lo que pasó –masculló Harry sarcásticamente. Le dio un último jalón a sus grajeas y luego arrojó el paquete encima de la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes comer eso como desayuno, Harry? –preguntó Hermione sin levantar la vista de sus notas. Harry rodó los ojos, cuidándose de que ella no se diera cuenta y comenzó a tirar del paquete de nuevo.

-No voy a comerme esto _como _desayuno –renegó, pelando los dientes mientras jalaba. –Me las voy a comer _junto_ con mi desayuno. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera me las voy a poder comer porque; ¡este _maldito paquete de mierda no se ABRE!_

-¡Harry! –lo regañó Hermione, levantando la mirada esa vez. -¡Cuida tu lenguaje! –Harry la ignoró, jalando más fuerte del paquete y Draco soltó una risita.

-Pareces como si estuvieras estreñido, Potter –dijo, sonriendo con sorna.

-Gracias, Draco. Yo también te quiero –murmuró Harry distraídamente, dejando caer los brazos a los costados y arrojando las grajeas una vez más sobre la mesa. Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras que Harry tomaba un pedazo de tocino e inconscientemente se lo metía a la boca. Entonces, también él abrió mucho los ojos y aspiró bruscamente, casi ahogándose con el tocino. –Ah-yo… yo-yo qui-qui-se decir… -tosió, aferrándose a su vaso y tomando varios tragos rápidamente. –Quise decir… que lo que quise decir fue… que no era lo que quise decir –terminó de explicar poco convincentemente, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos fijos en su plato. Draco parpadeó, sintiendo su cara arder y mirando a la nada en dirección opuesta.

-De verdad espero que no –dijo, esforzándose por sonar despreocupado y echándole un vistazo a Harry. Los ojos de Harry, fijos en su plato, se entrecerraron un poco al tiempo que su rostro se tensaba. Draco se mordió el labio. –Quiero decir… ahh… hmmm. –Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, el cual Hermione logró ignorar de algún modo y entonces, Draco dijo rápidamente: -¿Me podrías pasar los arenques ahumados?

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió Harry igual de veloz. Se los pasó y de repente el embarazoso momento quedó atrás; Harry regresó a su intento de abrir las grajeas Bertie Bott y Draco siguió empujando la comida por todo su plato. Frente a ellos, Hermione suspiró profundamente y cerró su cuaderno de notas. -¿Ya terminaste? –le preguntó Harry.

-No, tendré que darle otra revisada durante el almuerzo –respondió Hermione, estirando el brazo por encima de la mesa para tomar un plato con tostadas. –No me ha quedado muy claro algo de la teoría del capítulo once –comentó mientras untaba mermelada sobre una tostada.

-Ah, correcto -murmuró Harry sin poner atención. Hermione lo observó atentamente, luego suspiró otra vez y dejó su cuchillo en la mesa.

-Harry, he querido preguntarte… bueno, de hecho he querido preguntarles a ambos, a Draco y a ti. –Draco le echó un vistazo cuando escuchó su nombre y le dio a la chica una mirada aburrida que decía "te-estoy-escuchando-pero-definitivamente-no-me-interesa". Hermione continuó nerviosamente: -A lo que me refiero es que nosotros no aprendemos este tipo de cosas en Hogwarts y estoy muy segura de que los Dursley no te dijeron nada al respecto… y no es un tema que hablarías con tus amigos, y estoy convencida de que la señora Weasley querría hablarte de ello pero probablemente no creía que tenía que hacerlo ya. Y no tengo idea si Draco lo sabe, pero pensé que debía adelantarme y asegurarme…

-¡Hermione! –la interrumpió Harry, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Draco. El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó el vaso a los labios. –Sólo di lo que estés tratando de decir; ¿quieres?

Hermione asintió y tomó un profundo respiro. Y justo cuando Harry le daba al paquete de grajeas un jalón particularmente fuerte, ella lo soltó: -Sólo quiero asegurarme de que Draco y tú estén practicando sexo seguro. –Draco se ahogó con su bebida y Harry brincó en su asiento, rompiendo por fin el paquete y arrojando las grajeas de colores por los aires. Cayeron esparcidas por toda la mesa, algunas acuatizaron en las jarras de jugo de calabaza que estaban frente a ellos mientras que otras rodaron hasta el borde y luego directo al piso. Unas pocas rebotaron en los anteojos de Harry, quien estaba muy ocupado mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados como para darse cuenta.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó en tono sofocado mientras que detrás de él, Draco tosía ferozmente. Muy en el fondo deseó que Draco no estuviera asfixiándose, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para cerciorarse. Hermione jadeó enfadada, rodó los ojos y se serenó.

-Quiero asegurarme de que Draco y tú estén practicando sexo seguro –repitió con un tono de voz mucho más controlado. –No estoy completamente segura de qué tipo de enfermedades se puedan contraer en el mundo mágico; pero sé que en el mundo muggle, al llevar una vida sexual activa, deben tener mucho cuidado de no pescar el VIH…

-¡Dios!... ¡He-Hermione! –tartamudeó Harry, aferrando las manos al borde de la mesa. Todavía la miraba impactado. -¡No puedes venir y simplemente preguntarnos eso!

-Sí, claro que puedo y me parece que eso es justamente lo que acabo de hacer –replicó Hermione. –Ahora bien, encontré algunos hechizos de protección…

-_¡Hermione!_

-_Harry _–le dijo en el mismo tono. -¡Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte!

-¡No, no lo haré!

-Creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia. ¿O sí, Granger? –graznó Draco cuando por fin fue capaz de llenar sus pulmones con el aire necesario para hablar.

-Por supuesto que me incumbe, y mucho –dijo Hermione. –Harry es mi amigo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que…

-Hermione, _por favor_ –gimoteó Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y enterrando su cara entre ellos. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas.

-¿Han estado usando condones? –preguntó Hermione clínicamente. La cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe y la miró con ojos rabiosos.

-¿De dónde demonios podría yo haber sacado _condones_?

-¿Qué demonios _son _condones? –preguntó Draco en voz alta, lo que le valió una mirada extrañada de Justin Finch-Fletchey, quien estaba pasando por ese momento junto a su mesa camino a la de Hufflepuff. Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada un tanto decepcionada.

-¡Habría esperado que al menos tú supieras _algo_ sobre eso! –lo amonestó.

-¡Sí lo sé! –insistió Harry. –Pero… _Merlín_, Hermione. ¡Ninguno de los dos hemos estado nunca con nadie más!. ¿De dónde podríamos haber contraído cualquiera de esas… esas _enfermedades_?

-Empezar a practicar a tiempo nunca está de más –dijo Hermione con desdén y levantando un poco el mentón. Harry gimoteó otra vez y a pesar suyo, Draco se rió disimuladamente.

-Si yo acepto que me des una lista de… de los _hechizos de protección _que encontraste; ¿dejarás este tema a un lado y podremos fingir que esta conversación nunca existió? –preguntó Harry débilmente. Hermione resopló.

-Oh, _está bien_ –dijo ella exasperada, regresando la atención a sus notas. –Supongo que sí.

-Gracias a Dios –masculló Harry.

-Harry... ¿qué son condones? –preguntó Draco de nuevo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia su novio mientras lo hacía. Harry se ruborizó.

-Eh… bueno… -farfulló. Para su fortuna, fue interrumpido cuando el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio llegaron en ese justo momento a sentarse a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Harry –dijo Seamus alegremente, sirviéndose de los arenques. Harry lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de girarse hacia Ron, quien se había sentado a un lado de Hermione.

-Hola, Harry –saludó distraído el pelirrojo, vertiendo jugo de calabaza en su vaso. Harry se aclaró la garganta, provocando que Ron rodara los ojos y volteara hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido. –Malfoy –dijo glacialmente. Harry sonrió y Draco puso gesto de autosuficiencia.

-Weasley –dijo, fingiendo gran alegría. Intentó sonreír, pero realmente no hizo un gran esfuerzo y su gesto terminó pareciendo más como una burla que otra cosa. Ron bufó.

-¿Por qué hay grajeas por toda la mesa? –preguntó con curiosidad Neville desde su lugar a un lado de Ron.

-Eh…

-Harry; ¿_qué_ son condones? –le susurró Draco para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

-Ahh… -Fue salvado de responder ambas preguntas porque en ese instante llegó el correo y las lechuzas empezaron a planear por todo el Gran Comedor. Aunque eso sólo distrajo a Draco durante un segundo, ya que una vez que se aseguró de que ninguna lechuza era para él, comenzó a jalar a Harry de una manga otra vez. Harry rodó los ojos, pero de repente Hermione soltó un ruidoso jadeo y de nuevo no tuvo que contestar ninguna pregunta.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione frenéticamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió la boca varias veces como si tratara de decir algo y al final sólo le arrojó el periódico mientras empezaba a retorcerse las manos.

-Oigan, papá me envió una carta –comenzó a decir Ron, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el encabezado de _El Profeta _como para ponerle atención. Sus manos estrujaron el periódico tan fuerte que lo rompió un poco de la parte inferior.

_ **ATAQUE MORTÍFAGO EN DEVON** _

** _La Marca Tenebrosa fue encontrada sobre un hogar muggle. No hay sobrevivientes._ **

Harry leyó rápidamente el artículo y levantó la mirada hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes lo observaban ansiosos.

-Papá me escribió una carta hablándome al respecto –explicó Ron quedamente. –Dice que continuará escribiéndonos para enterarnos de los hechos y no nos quedemos sólo con las tonterías que _El Profeta _suele publicar.

-Bien –dijo Harry, regresando sus ojos al artículo. –Eso está bien… Espera; ¿los Mortífagos presos en Azkaban escaparon? –Hermione, todavía retorciéndose las manos, miró a Ron pero él ya estaba leyendo la carta en busca de la respuesta.

-… No –respondió al fin sin levantar la vista. –No, papá especifica claramente que no han escapado.

-Supongo que era mucho pedir que los que metimos en prisión realmente significaran un menoscabo para los planes de Ya-Sabes-Quién –murmuró Hermione. –Quiero decir; ¿a cuántos logramos capturar únicamente? –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Seis o siete, quizá? La peor de todos logró escapar… la perra de Lestrange –dijo amargamente. Revisó el artículo una vez más, deteniendo sus ojos en el nombre de la familia asesinada. –Hawthorne… ¿Por qué me suena familiar?. ¿Conocemos a algún Hawthorne?

-Tal vez te estás confundiendo con Nathaniel Hawthorne –opinó Hermione. Todos la miraron con expresiones vacías. -¡Por favor!. ¡El que escribió _La Letra Escarlata_!

-Como si todos hubiéramos leído _eso_ –masculló Ron. -¿Era un muggle?

-Andy Hawthorne –los interrumpió Draco repentinamente, causando que Harry se sobresaltara con desconcierto y casi volcara su vaso. Hermione y Ron también lo miraron sobrecogidos y era obvio que ambos habían olvidado completamente que Draco estaba todavía ahí. –Tú debes acordarte de él, Harry; era el buscador de Ravenclaw cuando estuvimos en primero y segundo. Lástima que tuviera que ser asesinado, era muy buen jugador –continuó Draco en un tono bajo y casi aburrido. –Aunque no sabía que era hijo de muggles. Ahora, si me disculpan, acabo de recordar que dejé uno de mis libros en la sala común. –Con eso, Draco se levantó de la mesa y se alejó rápidamente hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Harry lo observó irse, suspirando.

-Olvidé que estaba aquí –dijo en voz baja, girándose hacia Hermione y Ron. –No habría mencionado a los Mortífagos presos en Azkaban… ni tampoco a Lestrange. –Hermione lo miró comprensivamente, pero Ron frunció el ceño.

-No debes callarte tus opiniones sólo porque es su padre –dijo. –Es culpa del bastardo haber terminado en prisión. ¡Además, se lo tiene bien merecido!

-Por supuesto, eso lo sé –respondió Harry, jugueteando con un hilo suelto del dobladillo de su túnica. –Pero aún así…

* * *

El ataque del lunes no fue sólo un caso aislado. Hubo otro encabezado en el periódico del martes y dos más en la edición del miércoles. Para el jueves, todo el mundo se estaba poniendo inquieto. Por los corredores se suscitaban conversaciones susurrantes todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando, algún alumno preocupado estallaba en llanto. Hermione empezó a lucir como si fuera a convertirse en uno de esos nerviosos estudiantes. La noche del miércoles, Harry no había podido dormir y al bajar del dormitorio hacia la sala común, se encontró a su amiga completamente despierta ante una mesa llena de mapas y ejemplares de periódicos.

-No puedo encontrar un patrón –susurró ella frenéticamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y revisando de manera veloz los papeles que tenía enfrente. Había marcado con un círculo los lugares donde habían sucedido ataques hasta ese día. Harry la observó durante un angustioso momento antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Hermione, hasta ahora sólo han atacado en cuatro ocasiones –le dijo en voz baja. –No tienes probabilidades de encontrar ningún tipo de patrón todavía.

De hecho, la única similitud entre los ataques era que habían sido perpetrados contra muggles que tenían por lo menos a un hijo mago. Ciertamente, eso no sorprendía a nadie, aunque era digno de ser mencionado. En dos de los ataques, el único mago de la familia ni siquiera había estado presente y sólo sus familiares habían sido asesinados. El padre de Ron les mandaba una carta todas las mañanas, bajo instrucciones específicas de no compartir la información con nadie más a excepción de Ginny. Las cartas siempre contenían más detalles que lo que decía _El Profeta_, aunque en realidad no era mucho. Sin embargo, era halagador ser incluidos e informados acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Especialmente si no tenía mucho que ver con la Orden.

Ese miércoles, Harry había recibido una carta de Remus. No decía mucho aparte de pedirle que se cuidara, que se mantuviera a salvo y que no hiciera nada imprudente. Traía un pequeño párrafo donde le contaba que la Orden había estado celebrando reuniones para tratar de elaborar un plan, pero la evidente verdad era que no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer por el momento. Casi en todas las cartas que el trío recibía, les repetían una y otra vez el hecho de que todos los Mortífagos capturados continuaban aún en Azkaban. Harry se preguntó vagamente si debía contarle a Remus que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ahora era su novio.

O tal vez, primero debería contarle que había descubierto que era gay…

O quizá no.

El jueves despertaron con la noticia de dos ataques más y con la profesora Sprout acompañando a una Hufflepuff de tercero afuera del Gran Comedor antes de que llegaran los periódicos.

Ella fue la primera alumna de Hogwarts en perder a su familia en un ataque.

Harry suspiró y picoteó su comida. No tenía apetito en absoluto y continuamente ignoraba los severos regaños que Hermione le hacía por no comer. Levantando la mirada, inconscientemente recorrió con los ojos la mesa de Slytherin de un lado a otro hasta que encontró a Draco y entonces, permaneció observándolo fijamente hasta que el chico levantó la mirada y lo notó.

Draco estaba charlando con Pansy acerca de un ensayo para Pociones que se suponía tenían que entregar ese día, pero la conversación lo había aburrido demasiado rápidamente. Suspirando con dramatismo, echó un vistazo por toda la extensión de la mesa de Gryffindor y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando descubrió que Harry lo estaba observando.

¡Bueno, ya era hora, maldita sea!

Sin contar los apresurados saludos que se habían dado el uno al otro por los pasillos, Draco apenas sí había hablado con Harry durante aquella semana. No habían conversado ni siquiera durante las clases que tomaban juntos y cuando Draco creía ver por fin una oportunidad de acercase a Harry, se encontraba con que éste estaba siempre involucrado en una acelerada y ansiosa charla con sus dos compinches. Tampoco habían vuelto a comer juntos desde el lunes, aunque eso en realidad, pensaba Draco, era culpa de Harry. Desde que el Señor Oscuro había empezado con los ataques, Harry lo había rechazado más veces de lo que era aceptable y a la mierda si volvía a intentar hablar con él de nuevo.

Pero entonces, Harry le sonrió y luego empezó a engullir un plato de cereal, masticando cada bocado lo más lento posible y lamiendo lánguidamente la cuchara cada vez, en un modo que no podía ser más provocativo.

Oh, diablos.

El desayuno terminó y Draco estaba de pie y saliendo por las puertas menos de treinta segundos después de que Harry lo hiciera. No había ido lejos; Harry estaba todavía caminando lentamente cerca de la entrada principal, sosteniendo otra de esas conversaciones secretas con sus amigos. Draco se acercó a ellos justamente cuando comenzaban a dirigirse a las escaleras y maldijo por lo bajito antes de dejar la paciencia a un lado y gritar el nombre de su novio.

-¡Harry! –dijo airadamente, sin sorprenderse cuando el otro chico pareció no escucharlo. -¡Oye, Potter! –Esa vez, Harry si volteó y la expresión que iluminó su rostro casi compensó los cuatro días de indiferencia de esa semana.

-Draco –dijo felizmente, caminando hacia él. Draco estaba intentado poner cara de enojo y proyectar vibras de "no-me-toques-con-una-mierda", pero aparentemente eso no desalentó al todopoderoso niño-que-vivió, porque Harry lo tomó suavemente de una muñeca mientras depositaba un rápido besito en sus labios.

Por un momento, Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero Harry realmente no parecía creer que algo estuviera mal, así que Draco lanzó un enorme suspiro y casi arrojándose sobre él, le correspondió el beso ávidamente. Los brazos de Harry envolvieron de inmediato la cintura de Draco y la pareja se quedó así, besándose lentamente por varios segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por un ruidoso carraspeo de Ron. Draco se giró hacia el pelirrojo para escupirle algún insulto, pero Harry lo tomó por el mentón y lo hizo regresar su mirada hacia él.

-¿Cuál es tu última clase de hoy? –le preguntó en voz baja. -¿Herbología, verdad? –Draco parpadeó, sorprendido de que Harry supiera eso. Asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Puedes faltar? Eres bueno en Herbología.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, desde los hombros de Harry hasta su pecho y las aferró a la tela de su túnica. –Supongo que puedo faltar –dijo muy digno. –Si es por una buena causa. –Harry sonrió, empujando sus caderas hacia delante y rozando ligeramente las de Draco.

-Es por una _muy _buena causa –murmuró. -¿Nos vemos afuera de Gryffindor? –Draco hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia atrás un poco para así poder ver más fácilmente a Harry a los ojos.

-… De acuerdo –dijo con voz queda. –Ahí estaré.

* * *

Lograron mantenerse ocupados todo el tiempo que duró la cena, moviéndose, deslizándose y arqueándose el uno contra el otro. Le dieron el mejor uso posible a sus bocas, dejándose rastros calientes, húmedos y pringosos en sus cuerpos desnudos. A Draco tendría que haberle molestado el hecho de que tendría que usar de nuevo camisas de cuello alto durante toda la semana, pero por el momento estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse al respecto.

Y por otro lado, esta vez Harry también tendría que usar el mismo tipo de camisas, lo que lo hacía un tanto mejor.

-Mmmm, eso se sintió muy bien –murmuró Harry, apretando más firmemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Todavía estaban acostados en la cama de Harry y éste tenía su mejilla apoyada sobre el estómago del chico. Draco acariciaba el cabello de Harry con una mano de manera un tanto distraída, mirando fijamente el horroroso color rojo del dosel. Suspirando, enredó sus piernas con las de Harry y usó su otra mano para recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción, retorciéndose para quedar más cerca de Draco y apoyando su mentón para así poder ver a Draco a los ojos. Draco bajó la mirada del techo hacia la de Harry.

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacerlo en tu cama –masculló, jalando un mechón del cabello de Harry. –Digo, en el caso de que ésta realmente sea _tu _cama; ¿verdad? –Harry sonrió disimuladamente.

-Por supuesto que lo es –dijo, sonriéndole afectuosamente a Draco. –Y nos atuvimos a tus condiciones; ¿no? –Draco se había negado a nada más íntimo que una mamada, al estar todavía absolutamente seguro de que si ellos tenían sexo real en la habitación de Harry, la ley de Murphy se activaría y todos sus compañeros de habitación llegarían y lo descubrían con Harry metido por el trasero. –Sólo froterismo y felación. –La mano de Draco se detuvo sobre la espalda de Harry.

-… ¿_Froterismo?_ –repitió, bufando. -¿Realmente existe un nombre para eso?

-Aparentemente –Harry sonrió con amplitud. Se levantó un poco y gateó sobre Draco hasta dejarse caer a un lado de él y así poder alcanzar el cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar un libro.

-Tus compañeros regresarán pronto –dijo Draco, gruñendo un poco mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama. -¿Qué te parece un hechizo silenciador? –Harry se encogió de hombros y con presteza convocó el hechizo alrededor de la cama. Luego le pasó el libro a Draco.

-Este es el libro del que te he estado hablando –le dijo. –El que Seamus me dio para Navidad. –Lo abrió al azar, encontrándose con una página ilustrada por varias pinturas animadas de dos hombres moviéndose el uno contra el otro. La boca de Draco se abrió un poco mientras que las observaba fijamente.

-_Merlín_ –jadeó, pasando la página. -¡Joder…!. ¿Esto es siquiera posible? –Harry se rió.

-Tendríamos que trabajar nuestra flexibilidad –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Draco pasó a otra página y sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de las pinturas animadas. Harry lo observaba a él, inclinándose contra el chico y deleitándose en la forma en que parecían encajar el uno con el cuerpo del otro. Miró a Draco morderse ligeramente los labios cuando continuó recorriendo las páginas y, sonriendo, empezó a formar pequeños círculos con sus dedos a todo lo largo de la parte interna de los muslos de Draco. Éste gimió un poco.

-Harry… -murmuró, y Harry llevó sus dedos más arriba por su pierna. Gimoteando y sin dejar de ver el libro, Draco resbaló hacia abajo por las almohadas y abrió un poco más las piernas. Harry soltó una risita y rodeó con sus dedos el inmediatamente erecto miembro de Draco, quien jadeó e hizo aún más espacio entre sus piernas para poderse oprimir con mayor facilidad dentro de la mano de Harry.

-¿Quieres ver cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar? –preguntó Harry, apretando su agarre. Draco rechinó los dientes.

-¿Y por qué diablos querría hacer eso? –cuestionó con voz ahogada. Jadeó otra vez y lanzó el libro hacia delante, el cual cayó en algún lugar al pie de la cama. –De todas formas, a partir de este punto ya no duraría mucho. –Harry se acurrucó a un lado de Draco, resbalando la palma de su mano sobre la punta de su erección y recorriendo su hendidura con el pulgar. Las caderas de Draco se sacudieron hacia arriba y él resolló ruidosamente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Sonriendo de un modo bastante autosuficiente, Harry lo acarició hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba, estableciendo un ritmo que se incrementaba en velocidad. –¡Nggh-Harry! –exclamó Draco casi sin voz, lanzando una mano hacia delante y enganchándose al hombro del chico. Y de inmediato, su espalda estaba arqueándose mientras se derramaba en la mano de Harry.

Harry continuó apretando, exprimiendo hasta la última gota fuera de Draco y logrando que el chico se derrumbara de espaldas sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente. Alcanzando su varita, Harry realizó un rápido hechizo de limpieza y se dejó caer de nuevo a lado de Draco, pasando un brazo sobre la cintura del chico. Draco le echó un vistazo a través de los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos y los cuales tenía mucha flojera quitarse de encima.

-¿Quieres que…? –fue diciendo hasta quedarse sin voz, señalando con los ojos hacia la entrepierna de Harry, pero éste sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –dijo, depositando un beso en el hombro de Draco. Draco resopló y comenzó a hurgar entre las mantas por su varita.

-_Accio libro_ –dijo perezosamente, apuntando hacia el pie de la cama. Harry se rió cuando el regalo de Seamus voló por los aires y Draco lo atrapó. Se acomodó y lo abrió de nuevo para seguir leyendo.

-Quédate aquí esta noche –dijo Harry de repente, apretando aún más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Draco suspiró, dejando pesadamente el libro sobre su regazo. –Por favor, Draco –suplicó Harry.

-No –respondió Draco sin alterar la voz.

A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro. -¿Por qué no? –preguntó. -¿Por qué siempre te niegas a quedarte conmigo? –Draco se sentó, quitándose las mantas de encima y comenzando a colocarse sus bóxer.

-No me estoy negando a quedarme contigo, me niego a quedarme en tu habitación –dijo.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Es sólo que no me apetece despertar junto a un montón de Gryffindors.

-Esa no es la verdad y lo sabes –dijo Harry enfadado, aventando también las mantas hacia un lado para poderse colocar sus calzoncillos. –Tampoco te quedas conmigo en el Salón de los Menesteres.

-¿Por qué eso te molesta tanto? –preguntó Draco incrédulamente, girándose para encarar a Harry y poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¡Apenas tenemos una semana y media de novios!. ¡No necesitamos ya… ya… _mudarnos_ el uno junto al otro!

-¿Mudarnos…?. ¡Esto no es mudarse! –exclamó Harry. –Es sólo quedarte de vez en cuando a pasar la noche conmigo. –Draco frunció el ceño, apretando fuertemente los labios.

-Pues no quiero hacerlo –dijo con voz endurecida mientras se ponía los pantalones. Buscó a los alrededores por su camisa, preguntándose vagamente dónde diablos habría ido a parar.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿_Tanto miedo?. _¡No le tengo miedo a nada! –gritó Draco, volteándose para ver a Harry a la cara. Sus manos se apretaron en puños a sus costados. -¿Y tú por qué _estás_ tan obsesionado con el _sexo_? –Harry parpadeó, abriendo la boca de asombro. –Es por eso que quieres que me quede; ¿verdad?

-¡No estoy obsesionado con el sexo! –dijo indignado. -¿De dónde coños sacaste _esa_ idea?

-¡Eso es todo lo que hacemos juntos! –dijo Draco exasperado. –El único tiempo que compartimos es cuando estamos _follando_.

-¡La semana pasada estuvimos estudiando!

-¡Ah, y eso terminó muy bien!. ¡Tuvimos una enorme discusión y luego, la primera cosa que dijiste en cuanto nos arreglamos fue sobre _sexo de reconciliación_!

-¡Eso no…! Eso no es…

-Ni siquiera te has dignado dirigirme un par de miradas durante la semana entera y la primera vez que _finalmente _consigo hablar contigo; ¿qué es lo que dices? –Harry se quedó sin saber qué responder, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Draco concluyó con enojo: -Que querías verme aquí arriba. Así podríamos tener sexo. ¡Porque, como Merlín bien lo sabe, el grandioso y jodido _Harry Potter _no puede pasar más de cuatro días sin un polvo! –La boca de Harry se cerró de golpe y respiró entrecortadamente por la nariz.

-Estás tremendamente equivoca… -empezó a decir quedamente, casi en un tono peligroso.

-¡Me parece que no! –lo interrumpió Draco en voz alta.

-¡Bueno, yo no creo haber escuchado que te quejaras al respecto! –dijo Harry. –Parecías muy ansioso de venir aquí conmigo. Y hablando de eso, tú tampoco me dirigiste la palabra durante toda la semana…

-¡Traté de hablar contigo cada maldito día! –exclamó Draco. -¡Y tú has estado ignorándome!

-¡Yo _no _he estado ignorándote!

-¡Desde que empezaron esos malditos ataques, apenas si me has dirigido la palabra!. ¡Siempre estás charlando con la maldita _sangre sucia_ o como se llame!

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ! –rugió Harry, cerrando tan fuerte los puños que se enterró las uñas en las palmas. Draco tuvo que dar un paso atrás, entornando los ojos. -¿Y sabes qué? –continuó Harry cruelmente. –Odio romperte el corazón, _Malfoy; _¡pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor!. ¡Están pasando cosas realmente más importantes! –Draco se quedó de pie y en silencio por un momento, antes de agacharse para tirar de su camisa, la cual estaba asomándose por debajo de la cama. Se la puso, tomó su túnica y su mochila y se encaminó furiosamente hacia la puerta. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Draco –dijo en tono abatido.

-Jódete, Potter –le espetó Draco antes de azotar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Harry emprendió la retirada hacia la sala común cuando sus compañeros empezaron a llegar a la recámara, ya que realmente no tenía ganas de aguantar las bromas de Seamus o las preguntas de Ron acerca de porqué estaba de tan mal humor. Aparentemente, todos se habían encontrado todavía cenando abajo cuando Draco salió como tromba, así que nadie le preguntó sobre eso.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, pero se encontró a Hermione sentada en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, inclinada sobre su libro de Runas Antiguas.

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó distraídamente cuando él se sentó a su lado. –No te vi en la cena.

-Es porque no estuve ahí –dijo lacónicamente, mirando hacia los mapas que estaban regados por toda la mesa. –¿Ya has añadido los ataques de hoy? –Hermione volteó y suspiró, cerrando su libro y dejándolo a un lado.

-Ya –respondió en voz baja, recorriendo con una mano el borde del mapa. –Hasta ahora han sido seis. Pero todavía no puedo descifrar ningún patrón. Es… ¡todo es tan confuso! Tan frustrante… -fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, descansando el mentón sobre su puño y observando fijamente hacia el fuego. Harry suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá y Hermione giró su cabeza hacia él. -¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

-Nada –dijo quedamente. Luego suspiró otra vez. –Es Draco –se corrigió y escondió la cara entre sus manos. –Oh… _Dios_, Hermione. ¿En qué estaba pensando? –dijo con voz amortiguada antes de levantar la mirada hacia la chimenea. -¿_Malfoy_ y yo?. ¿Qué se posesionó de mí para creer que algo entre nosotros podría funcionar?

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Él sólo… bueno… No lo sé, supongo que algo de esto también es culpa mía. O… quizá todo es culpa mía, mejor dicho. –Harry gimoteó. –He estado _presionándolo_ y dice que la única razón por la que yo estoy con él es por el… eh, bueno…

-¿El sexo? –sugirió Hermione, sonriendo un poco. Harry se sonrojó y asintió.

-El sexo –repitió. –Pero _no_ es cierto. Quiero decir… Creo que no. Pero luego él dijo que yo estaba _ignorándolo_… Mierda, y creo que tiene razón. ¡Pero es que no puedo hablar con él de todo esto que está pasando! –Harry hizo furiosas señas hacia los mapas enfrente de él mientras hablaba. Soltó un enorme suspiro, enterrando las manos en el cabello. –Demonios –dijo simplemente. Hermione también suspiró, dándole palmaditas a Harry en una pierna.

-Todo esto es culpa mía –dijo cansinamente. Harry bufó.

-Sí, claro.

-No, en serio que lo es. –Se volteó completamente para encarar a su amigo, luciendo absolutamente entristecida. –Harry, al principio del año estabas hecho un verdadero manojo de nervios. Estabas deprimido, casi ni hablabas con nadie… y yo sabía que tenías todo el derecho a sentirte miserable, por lo de… por lo de Sirius y todo eso. –Harry hizo una ligera mueca y evitó su mirada. Hermione se apoyó en su costado, doblando las piernas por debajo de su cuerpo sobre el sofá. –Pero como amiga tuya –continuó, -me sentía angustiada por ti. Merlín, estaba tan preocupada.

-Tú siempre estás preocupada –dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco. –Como una mamá gallina, así es cómo tú eres. –Hermione también sonrió ligeramente y lo golpeó en el hombro antes de que su sonrisa flaqueara otra vez.

-Cuando empezamos con los juegos de "verdad o reto"… yo… bueno, siempre ha habido algo respecto a Mal… _Draco_ que parecía volverte a la vida. Ciertamente, no en un modo bueno –agregó rauda cuando Harry la miró con incredulidad. –Él siempre conseguía hacerte _reaccionar_ sin importar de qué humor te encontraras. Y cuando tuviste que besarlo… fue como si volvieras a ser tú mismo. Repentinamente, tuviste un motivo para preocuparte que no tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de un ser querido; y no fue que te _olvidaras _de Sirius, sino que por fin fuiste capaz de superarlo. Capaz de continuar, de salir adelante, de inquietarte por algo tonto y mundano por una vez. –Le sonrió a Harry. –Sé que pasabas tus semanas enteras pensando en lo que sucedería el sábado siguiente. Intentando adivinar cuánto tiempo tendrías que besarlo, qué tan lejos tendrían que llegar…

-Me sorprende que no me hayan salido canas por todo el estrés que pasé –admitió Harry con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas.

-No estoy segura cómo fue que Pansy y yo terminamos hablando sobre eso –dijo Hermione, mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba al respecto. –Pero de repente estábamos charlándolo y discutiendo lo bueno y lo malo que podría surgir de la situación… según Pansy, Draco estaba tan desanimado como tú. Con su padre en prisión y todo eso. Era como si el mundo se hubiese derrumbado a sus pies y no hubiera nadie capaz de ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo. Eso fue lo que me dijo ella. Y entonces, gracias también a los retos, súbitamente él volvió a ser el mismo patán de siempre. Potter esto y Potter aquello, lo odio, es tan imbécil y un montón de cosas más. –Harry bufó y Hermione soltó una risita. –Eso fue lo que Pansy me contó, no lo olvides.

-Correcto.

-Y ciertamente, creo que ambas fuimos demasiado egoístas. Pero era un _tanto _reconfortante tenerlos a los dos peleando entre ustedes como en los viejos tiempos. Y entonces… Bueno, quiero decir, ustedes tuvieron la idea de ponerse a _practicar_, –Hermione se rió otra vez. –pero la verdad es que nosotras los orillamos a ello. No sé si al principio realmente yo esperaba o deseaba verte involucrado en una _relación _con Draco; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y al notar que tú empezabas a lucir cada vez más feliz, yo no iba a poder parar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ustedes. –Suspiró. –Y lo promoví. Pensé que te traería cosas buenas.

-Fue un tiro a ciegas, la verdad –murmuró Harry. –No tenías modo de saber que yo era gay y mucho menos que _él_ lo era. Demonios, ni siquiera _yo_ sabía que era gay. –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes tener una larga amistad con alguien antes de empezar a hacerte preguntas –dijo sonriendo. –Aunque yo siempre tuve mis dudas desde aquella cosa con Cho… -Harry hizo muecas y Hermione se rió por lo bajito. –De todas formas, Harry, el punto es que todo esto ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte. Prácticamente, te obligué a tener una relación con un chico que habías odiado durante cinco años. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría una vez que estuvieran juntos. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que dejaras a un lado una rivalidad tan grande en menos de un mes? –Exhaló y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Hermione –dijo Harry lentamente, -creo que tienes la razón en algunas cosas. Tal vez en el hecho de que nos presionaron a ambos. Pero¿en comenzar una relación? –Sonrió abatido. –Eso fue cosa mía. Me enamoré de él, _sabía_ que estaba enamorándome de él. Fue como si hubiera olvidado por completo que alguna vez nos habíamos odiado el uno al otro. –Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá. –Mañana tendré que pedirle una disculpa. Todavía no estoy listo para renunciar a él. –Hermione le sonrió.

-Me alegro escucharte decir eso –dijo, posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, jalándola más cerca y apretándola contra su costado. Se quedaron en cómodo silencio por varios minutos, mirando fijamente hacia las moribundas llamas de la chimenea.

-Ron me mataría si nos viera justo en este momento, lo sabes –bromeó Harry un rato después.

Hermione le dio un guantazo en el hombro, mientras exclamaba: -¡Harry! –Se sonrojó de inmediato y Harry se rió a carcajadas, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de nuevo.

* * *

El viernes, Harry despertó con su cicatriz hormigueándole y la pelea entre él y Draco completamente olvidada. Bajó penosamente las escaleras tras Ron para tomar el desayuno y una vez ahí se sentó y clavó la mirada en su comida, masajeándose la cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor y tratando de ignorar el horrible presentimiento que crecía en su interior.

Entonces, el correo llegó y _El Profeta_, amablemente, les informó a todos con grandes y gruesas letras que cubrían las tres cuartas partes de la página principal:

_ **¡EL MINISTRO DECLARA OFICIALMENTE AL MUNDO MÁGICO EN GUERRA!** _

Y había sucedido otro ataque. Maravilloso. Harry gimoteó y enterró las manos en su cabello mientras que Hermione leía frenéticamente todo el artículo. Llegaron nuevas cartas del señor Weasley y de Remus, ambas sin nada sobresaliente que comentar. El Gran Comedor por completo estaba casi sumido en el silencio, con sólo leves murmullos de conversaciones por ahí y por acullá. Todos parecían muy infelices.

Fue hasta el almuerzo cuando Harry pensó en buscar a Draco y ver cómo estaba tomando las noticias, y sólo entonces recordó que habían tenido una discusión la noche anterior. Esperó hasta que la cena terminó para acercase al chico.

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de que Draco pudiera desaparecer junto con Pansy rumbo a las mazmorras. Draco se volteó a mirarlo en silencio por un momento y entonces, asintió y se despidió de Pansy con un movimiento de mano.

-De acuerdo, Potter –dijo una vez que ella se fue. –Habla. –Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que quería decir y se rascó la nuca con un movimiento torpe. Después de todo, era con Draco Malfoy con quien estaba tratando. Tal vez _humillarse _funcionaría…

-Draco, lo siento –dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos de golpe. –Siento haberte ignorado toda la semana. Honestamente, ni me di cuenta… Quiero decir, es que he estado tan distraído con todo lo demás… -Harry fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta callarse, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello y con la mirada fija hacia un lado. –Lo siento –dijo otra vez, encontrándose con los ojos de Draco. –Y no estoy contigo sólo por el sexo… Aunque el sexo _es_ grandioso, tienes que admitirlo. –Sonrió y Draco torció un poco la boca en un gesto de suficiencia.

-A veces –dijo desapasionadamente y Harry hizo una mueca antes de rodar los ojos.

-Mira, sé que esto va a ser difícil – insistió Harry. –No hay modo de hacerlo más fácil porque… porque esto es entre tú y yo, y nunca nada ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Eso crees? –ironizó Draco.

-El punto es –continuó Harry, ignorándolo, -que quiero intentarlo. Todavía no estoy listo para rendirme. –Se mordió ligeramente el labio, mirando fijo hacia Draco. -¿Podemos… _puedo_… puedo tener una segunda oportunidad? –Draco lo observó pensativo.

-No estoy seguro –dijo pausadamente, elevando la mirada hacia el techo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-_¿Por favor?_ –pidió pacientemente.

-Eso fue bastante patético como para considerarlo una disculpa; ¿sabes?

-Bueno, si tú crees que tengo que ponerme de rodillas y _suplicar_…

-Puede ser, cuando estás de rodillas me gustas mucho más…

-¡Tú eres igual de pervertido que yo! –exclamó Harry exasperado. -¿Y luego dices que _yo_ _soy_ el obsesionado con el sexo? –Draco sonrió travieso.

-Bueno, el sexo _no está _mal. –Harry se rió un poco y dio un paso más cerca de Draco.

-Entonces; ¿me perdonas? –preguntó. Draco suspiró dramáticamente.

-Supongo que sí –dijo. Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry eliminó la distancia entre ellos y atrapó el cuerpo de Draco contra la pared. Y lo que Harry descubrió en la mirada de Draco, fue lasciva sin duda alguna.

-¿Intentamos durar al menos una semana sin pelearnos? –dijo Harry jocosamente, descansando su frente contra la de Draco.

-Parece ser un buen objetivo –respondió Draco. –Pero si vuelves a hacerme enfadar, esta vez me iré para siempre.

-¿Vas a correr a esconderte al otro extremo del castillo?

-Sí, y ni siquiera iré más a la clase de Pociones sólo para no tener que volver a verte.

-No, tú te quedarás con esa clase y yo soy quien no irá. En vez de ésa, tú puedes hacer novillos con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Tendremos que elaborar un horario para no toparnos en las comidas.

-Y supongo que Slytherin tendrá que encontrar un nuevo Buscador.

-¡Claro que no, Gryffindor puede encontrar uno nuevo!

-¿Sabes? De todas maneras venceré a cualquiera que ustedes tengan, así que no creo que eso signifique mucha diferencia.

-Dios mío; ¿alguien aquí está de presumido?

-Eso tú lo sabes bien. –Harry sonrió brevemente y luego estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Draco empezó a reírse también, aferrando a Harry por la túnica y jalándolo hacia él hasta pegarse completamente.

-No me gusta ser ignorado –dijo de mala gana, rozando sus labios contra los de Harry.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, besándolo levemente. –Lo siento. –Y entonces, lo besó otra vez.

* * *

La mañana del sábado Harry se sentó con los Slytherins a desayunar, aunque tan pronto como llegó el correo estuvo mirando constantemente por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se masajeó su cicatriz.

-Harry –le habló Draco, intentando llamar su atención. Posó una mano sobre el muslo de Harry por debajo de la mesa. -¿Estás bien?

-Es-bien –masculló Harry, mordiendo su tostada. Volvió a frotarse la frente.

-Pareces terriblemente gruñón esta mañana, Potter –comentó Pansy mientras untaba mermelada en su pan. -¿Qué te pasa? –Draco trazaba inconscientemente diseños a todo lo largo de la pierna de Harry.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza, es todo –respondió Harry, torciendo el cuello otra vez para poder mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Vigilando a Granger? –preguntó Draco en voz baja mientras comía una cucharada de avena. Harry se volteó a toda prisa hacia él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó precipitadamente.

-Es que últimamente parece estar tan preocupada. –Draco tomó otra cucharada. –Y nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no lo estamos todos? –Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ligeramente. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías. –Draco soltó un bufido y Harry arrugó el ceño. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el brazo izquierdo de Draco y lo tomó, jalándole la manga de la túnica y poniéndoselo enfrente de la cara. -¿Ves alguna marca tenebrosa aquí? –preguntó enojado.

-Bueno, todavía no –replicó Draco, soltando su brazo del agarre de Harry.

-¡Entonces, tú podrías ser el siguiente asesinado!

-Claro que no –dijo Draco en tono enfadado. –Por otra parte, estoy en Hogwarts. Todavía no ha atacado aquí. Y tampoco va a ir a atacar la Mansión.

Harry exhaló pesadamente por la nariz y miró alrededor buscando el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que había visto un poco antes. Blaise lo estaba leyendo en ese momento, pero Harry se lo arrebató de las manos ignorando el asombrado: -¡Oye! –y plantando el periódico enfrente de la cara de Draco.

-¿Ya leíste lo de esta mañana? –le preguntó.

-Nunca lo leo.

-Pues léelo hoy. Sólo el encabezado. –Draco arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios mientras revisaba la parte superior de la página.

-Una familia de mestizos… pensé que todos los asesinados eran hijos de muggles.

-Lo eran –dijo Harry secamente. –Hasta el día de hoy. Lee el segundo artículo. –Los ojos de Draco se movieron más abajo de la página y entonces los abrió con asombro.

-¿Una familia de sangre pura? –dijo incrédulamente. –Ah, espera. –Leyó un poco más y entonces soltó un resoplido de desprecio. –Los Prewetts; ¿eh? Bueno, ellos eran conocidos por ser simpatizantes de muggles, así que en realidad eso no sorprende. Tenían parentesco con los Weasley; ¿sabías? –Harry rodó los ojos y arrojó el periódico a un lado.

-Eres imposible –gimió y Draco sonrió ampliamente mientras le daba golpecitos en la pierna.

-Draco, tal vez quieras considerar con quién estás saliendo actualmente –dijo Pansy de manera rotunda. –Estoy segura de que si para el Señor Oscuro hay algo peor que un simpatizante de muggles, es la persona que esté follando con el niño-que-vivió.

-Bueno... ¡no es que Harry vaya a ir a decírselo! –dijo Draco con rapidez, volteándose hacia Harry. -¿Verdad?

-Ah, sí, es que había olvidado contártelo. Lo invité a nuestro aniversario de dos semanas –bromeó Harry sarcásticamente y luego le dirigió a Draco una escéptica mirada. -¿Qué estás pensando?. ¿Que yo me comunico con él a través de la red flu o algo por el estilo?. ¿Qué maldita razón tendría yo para decírselo? Le tengo cierto aprecio a tu vida; ¿sabes?

-Ahí tienes. Por lo tanto, él no puede saberlo.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu madre? –preguntó Harry.

-_No, _no se lo he dicho –respondió Draco arrugando la nariz. –Realmente no me puedo imaginar esa conversación. –Harry se rió levemente.

-No, supongo que no –dijo. -¿Ella está… ah, involucrada con… umm…?

-No –contestó Draco con voz endurecida. –No lo está. –Harry asintió y empezó a juguetear distraídamente con su plato de comida.

-Oye, el día está realmente bonito; ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry de repente, echándole un vistazo al techo encantado. –Almorcemos afuera.

-_¿Afuera? _–repitió Draco incrédulo.

-Sí –Harry asintió emocionado y sonriendo. –Vamos, podemos tomar comida de la cocina.

-¿Quieres ir de picnic en medio del invierno? –preguntó Draco llanamente.

-No será un picnic. Será un almuerzo. –Pansy soltó una risita al otro lado de la mesa.

-Oh Draco, ve con él. ¡Suena divertido! –dijo ella, todavía riéndose un poco. Draco la miró con rabia.

-De acuerdo, pues –dijo al final. –Almorcemos afuera. ¿Te veo en la puerta principal?

-Sí, alrededor del mediodía. Yo llevaré la comida.

* * *

Durante el resto del fin de semana no hubo más ataques, y la repentina paz duró hasta la mitad de la semana siguiente. Aunque difícilmente se le podía llamar una paz relajante, ya que todos estaban alterados y con los nervios de punta. Hasta Snape parecía todavía más amargado de lo habitual y soportar su clase del martes fue un horror absoluto.

Sin embargo, el miércoles hubo más encabezados en el periódico reportando de nuevos ataques y la melancolía perpetua que se cernía sobre el castillo sólo se ensombreció aún más.

-Otra vez fue en Kent –señaló Hermione durante el desayuno, mientras sus ojos recorrían el artículo y anotaba pequeñas piezas de información en un trozo de pergamino. –Es el segundo que ocurre ahí.

-Estoy impresionado de que todavía no haya liberado a los Mortífagos presos en Azkaban –murmuró Harry, leyendo junto con ella. Frunció el ceño, frotándose la frente con la mano. –Francamente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería lo primero que haría.

-No es demasiado inteligente de su parte –agregó Ron, asintiendo. Le echó un vistazo a Harry. -¿La cicatriz te está molestando?

-Sólo un poco –admitió Harry. –Ha estado así desde hace un par de días. –Hermione puso gesto de preocupación.

-¿Ya le dijiste al profesor Dumbledore?

-_Sí_, ya le dije a Dumbledore. _Y _también se lo conté a Remus por carta.

-Bien, bien. –Hermione asintió otorgando su aprobación.

-¿Todavía no hay ningún patrón, Hermione? –quiso saber Ron, husmeando las notas de la chica.

-No –respondió ella con voz cansada, dejando el periódico en la mesa. –Y no es posible que no haya ninguno. No sería muy estratégico; ¿o sí?

-Pero Hermione, sabes bien que cualquier cosa que logres descubrir, probablemente la Orden ya lo habrá hecho también –dijo Harry. -¿Por qué continúas intentándolo?

-Necesito hacerlo, ése es el motivo -dijo Hermione agriamente. –Es algo que tengo que hacer. –Harry compartió una mirada con Ron mientras Hermione subrayaba algo más en _El Profeta_ y luego lo copiaba en su pergamino.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó de repente Draco, apareciendo de la nada. -¿Me harías un sitio? Me muero de hambre. –Harry parpadeó, asustado de verlo y le lanzó una veloz mirada a Hermione, pero la chica ya había guardado _El Profeta _y sus notas dentro de su mochila. Draco hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba, observando al inusualmente callado trío. Harry tosió un poco.

-Y, uh… Llegaste un poco tarde; ¿no? –Draco soltó un descortés bufido.

-Dormí un poco más de la cuenta –bostezó, peinándose el cabello con una mano. –Imagínate, todo porque quise repasar mis notas de Runas Antiguas antes del examen. ¿Tú tienes las tuyas contigo, Granger? –Hermione pareció sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando a ella, pero se recuperó de inmediato y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Draco. ¿Necesitas que te las preste?

-Te estaría muy agradecido –asintió. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Yo _estaría _muy agradecido si dejaras de sentarte en nuestra mesa –masculló.

-¡Ron! –le reprochó Harry.

-Créeme Weasley –dijo Draco distraídamente mientras revisaba las notas de Hermione, -que preferiría por mucho tener a Harry sentado conmigo en mi mesa, pero mientras él insista en cenar con plebeyos de vez en cuando –levantó la vista, sonriendo presuntuoso, -tengo que darle el gusto. –Harry frunció el ceño y pellizcó la pierna de Draco, pero Ron sólo lo miró con enojo.

-Qué amable de tu parte –dijo sarcásticamente. Draco sonrió todavía más.

-Lo sé –dijo. Ron le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada, Harry suspiró y el incidente pasó.

La mañana del jueves, Hermione finalmente se derrumbó.

Harry estaba otra vez comiendo con los Slytherins y observando con envidia los chocolates que Draco acababa de recibir de parte de su madre, cuando escuchó el lejano sonido de alguien estallando en incontrolable llanto y salir corriendo del Gran Comedor. El impactante sonido de la voz de Ron gritando: -¡Hermione! –provocó que se girara sobre su asiento justo a tiempo para ver a su amiga desaparecer por la puerta. Se encontró con los ojos de Ron por un breve segundo y soltó una maldición por lo bajito, volteándose hacia el frente de nuevo y quitándole a una congelada Pansy un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Ella también había observando a Hermione huir del Gran Comedor.

-¿Fueron los Granger esta vez? –preguntó Blaise, inclinándose para escudriñar el periódico junto con Harry. Draco los observaba sin parpadear.

-No –respondió Harry al fin y sin dejar de leer. El alivio que se sintió a su alrededor fue casi palpable. –No fueron ellos. Fue… otra familia muggle de Suffolk. –Volvió a voltear hacia atrás para ver a Ron dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Draco, pero Harry estaba ya levantándose de la mesa.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo enajenadamente y casi corrió rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Harry! –gritó Draco de nuevo. No sirvió de nada. –Mierda –masculló, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellos. Arrugó el ceño. Pansy le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, pero Draco sólo la miró enojado y se sacudió para alejarla. –Maldito Potter –escupió. Pansy suspiró.

Harry había alcanzado a Ron y pronto ambos estaban corriendo fuera del castillo y buscando a Hermione por los terrenos. La encontraron de pie a la orilla del lago, con sus brazos apretándose fuertemente a su alrededor, como si ella misma se abrazara.

-Hermione. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron muy preocupado y respirando con pesadez.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestionó Harry, también jadeando. Hermione resolló, tallándose los ojos furiosamente con sus puños.

-N-nada –dijo con voz estrangulada. –Nada pasó, sólo me estoy comportando como una _estúpida._ –Ron miró hacia Harry, quien suspiró.

-Hermione –dijo con voz suave, levantando una mano para tocarla en el hombro. Su espalda se estremeció con el contacto y dejó escapar otro sollozo.

-¡Mis p-p-padres viven en Suffolk! –explotó al fin y nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Se rodeó la cintura con sus brazos otra vez, girándose un poco para encarar a Harry. Él no quitó la mano de su hombro cuando se enfrentó con sus ojos enrojecidos. –Estoy… estoy t-tan asustada, Harry –dijo Hermione quedamente. –Estoy _aterrorizada_. Quiero irme a casa, necesito lla-llamar a mi madre, tengo que a-asegurarme de que están _bien_.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿No puedes mandarles una lechuza? –preguntó Ron.

-_¡No! _–exclamó Hermione, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Su pecho subió y bajó cuando sollozó de nuevo. –N-no, no _puedo_. ¿No leíste el artículo? _¡¿No lo leíste?_

-Ah, no, me vine derecho detrás de ti –dijo Ron avergonzado.

-Yo sí lo leí –dijo Harry. –O por lo menos, lo hice de pasada. –Hermione lo miró desesperadamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Esa familia no-no tenía relación alguna con magos! –chilló desalentada. –Sólo eran _muggles_. Fu-fue una e-equivocación. ¿No-no lo ven?. ¿Qué tal si están vigilando el área? No pu-puedo enviarle una lechuza a mi familia; ¿qué tal si al-alguien la ve?. ¡Sa-sabrán que son una familia de ma-magos! –Harry se sintió abatido y tuvo que mirar a otra parte cuando Hermione empezó a llorar otra vez. Ella se hizo ovillo, dejándose caer despacio hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo y Ron estuvo a su lado al instante, tomándola firmemente por los hombros. Hermione sollozó una vez más, volteándose hacia él y derrumbándose sobre su pecho. Ron le dirigió una horrorizada mirada a Harry, quien se había puesto de cuclillas detrás de Hermione. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, señalando hacia su amiga y Ron tragó saliva antes de terminar de rodearla con sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien, Hermione –murmuró nerviosamente. –Ya lo verás. –Hermione tembló y enterró el rostro aún más en el pecho de Ron. Él apretó su abrazo.

-Estoy tan asustada –susurró ella.

Harry se dio cuenta que él también lo estaba.

* * *

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Harry por el resto del día, y el viernes por la mañana entró al Gran Comedor hecho una furia y completamente dispuesto a leerle la cartilla…

… sólo para encontrarse que todos los miembros del trío estaban ausentes del desayuno. Tampoco estaba Longbottom, pero Draco no se preocupaba particularmente por él. Mientras pasaba la mirada por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, también notó que Finnigan y Thomas lucían exhaustos. Ambos estaban prácticamente quedándose dormidos sobre la mesa. Dos chicas de sexto estaban charlando en voz baja la una con la otra y la Weasley más joven aparentemente se había cambiado de lugar, pues estaba sentada junto a Finnigan. Tenía la mirada fija en los dos chicos y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y luego, de nuevo hacia sus compañeros. Hasta los hermanos Creevey estaban alarmantemente callados.

Draco frunció el ceño y estaba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cuando las puertas se abrieron y hubo un repentino clamor proveniente de la de Gryffindor.

-¿En dónde está?

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No está _muerto, _¿verdad?

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se giró sobre sus talones de manera abrupta. Weasley y Longbottom acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor y ambos parecían tan cansados como Thomas y Finnigan.

-Él está bien, en serio, está bien –estaba diciendo Weasley mientras tomaba algunas tostadas y las ponía sobre una servilleta. –Miren, todos podrán hablar con él más tarde, les juro que está bien.

-Weasley –gruñó Draco, poniéndose enfrente del chico y cruzándose de brazos. Ron lo miró, espantado. -¿Dónde está Harry?

-¿Nadie te lo dijo? –preguntó Ron, sorprendido. Draco se removió avergonzado.

-Bueno, no le había preguntado a nadie… -respondió. Ron suspiró.

-Está en la enfermería –dijo. Draco entreabrió un poco los labios y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? _¿Por qué? _¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó precipitadamente.

-Su cicatriz –dijo Ron.

-… ¿Su cicatriz?

-Sí, le ha estado molestando durante más de una semana. A veces le pasa. Ya sabes, cuando V… Vol… cuando Ya-Sabes-Quién está dando guerra y esas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que… _le molesta_?

-No estoy muy seguro –admitió Ron. –Creo que le arde o algo así. De vez en cuando la pasa realmente mal. Una vez, el año pasado, lo hizo vomitar y todo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Draco incrédulamente. Ron asintió.

-Pasó muy mala noche. O tal vez ya era de madrugada, supongo. No pude despertarlo y estaba sacudiéndose tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesita de noche. –Ron meneó la suya, haciendo una mueca de dolor. –Dejó sangre por todo el lugar. Eso despertó a todos los demás. -Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y Draco se preguntó vagamente si Ron de verdad se daba cuenta con quién estaba charlando. –Como sea, le dije a Hermione que le llevaría algo para desayunar…

-Yo se lo llevaré –lo interrumpió Draco intempestivamente. –Quédate aquí y come. –Ron abrió un ojo mientras se continuaba tallando el otro y lo miró con duda.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó. Draco asintió.

-Claro. Por supuesto, dame eso, yo se lo llevaré.

Cuando Draco llegó a la enfermería, pudo escuchar las voces de los que estaban en la sala. Una de ellas parecía la de Harry, por lo que asumió que estaba despierto.

-¿Harry? –lo llamó tentativamente, asomándose un poco desde la puerta. Hermione, quien estaba sentada junto a una de las camas, se volteó para mirarlo.

-Draco –dijo ella sonando un tanto extrañada. -¿Qué estás…?

-Weasley me dijo –la cortó Draco. –Y te traje tu desayuno.

-Oh. –Hermione parpadeó. –Gracias…

-¿Harry está despierto? –Incierta, Hermione se mordió el labio y se retiró de la cama. Harry lo saludó con un débil movimiento de mano desde donde estaba recostado, todo envuelto entre las mantas. Tenía un trozo de gasa enrollado en la frente.

-_Merlín… _¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco de inmediato sin poder contenerse. Harry suspiró.

-Oh, estoy bien. Madame Pomfrey ya lo arregló, así que por la tarde ya podré asistir a clases. –Draco asintió pensativo, echándole un vistazo a Hermione.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas?

-Para nada –respondió Hermione, caminando hacia la puerta. –De hecho, creo que iré a acompañar a Ron a desayunar. Vendré a verte a la hora del almuerzo; ¿de acuerdo, Harry? –Harry asintió y Hermione se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella. Harry le sonrió a Draco.

-Entonces… -empezó a decir, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –preguntó en voz baja, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Contarte qué?

-¡Lo de tu cicatriz!

-No… no creí que fuera algo importante. Pensé que no valía la pena decírtelo –dijo Harry pausadamente, pestañeando.

-Bueno, pues ése es el problema; ¿no? –Draco se rió un poco, pero no había ni una nota de humor en su risa. -¡Crees que no vale la pena decirme _nada_!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Harry. -¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

-¡Todos los de tu Casa saben acerca de tu cicatriz! –soltó mordazmente Draco. -¡Todos estaban ahí sentados, jodidamente preocupados por ti y yo no sabía absolutamente nada!

-¡La única razón por la que todos estaban enterados, fue porque en la mañana escucharon la conmoción que armó la profesora McGonagall cuando tuvo que llamar a madame Pomfrey! –le gritó Harry en respuesta. Draco dejó salir un sonido de frustración, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Ése ni siquiera es el punto –dijo amargamente. -¡Tú no hablas conmigo de nada!

-Claro que lo…

-_¡No, no lo haces!_ Por lo menos, no de las cosas importantes. –Harry arrugó la frente confundido y Draco continuó penosamente: -Todos en el castillo sólo hablan de esos ataques. Tú hablas con Weasley y Granger sobre los _ataques_. Pero cuando estás _conmigo_ actúas como si nada malo ocurriera. Como si todo en el mundo fuera un cuadro perfecto y tú y yo pudiéramos continuar nuestro feliz camino. Estoy _harto_ de que al acercarme a ti cuando estás en medio de una conversación con alguien más y de repente se queden en silencio. ¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar de eso con otra persona delante de mí!

Harry apretó los labios con fuerza antes de humedecerlos con su lengua y decir en voz baja: -Draco, no puedo hablar contigo sobre los ataques.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no? –bramó Draco con incredulidad. Harry permaneció en silencio y miró hacia otro lado. Se quedó observando fijamente una jarra de agua que estaba junto a su cama y de pronto la luz de la comprensión iluminó a Draco. –No confías en mí –dijo en un hilo de voz. Aumentó el volumen para gritar: -¡No confías en mí para nada!

-Tienes razón, no confío en ti –confirmó Harry tristemente y cruzándose de brazos. Draco pestañeó, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se alejó un paso de la cama. -¿Y cómo podría hacerlo?. ¿Cómo _coños_ esperas que confíe en ti si cada dos de tres palabras que dices son para confirmar tu intención de unirte a Voldemort? –rugió Harry furioso. -¿Cómo esperas que yo maneje eso? –Draco parpadeó otra vez, su respiración se aceleró y no pudo seguir mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Entonces; ¿tú crees… crees que yo haría… qué cosa?. ¿Robar las notas de Granger, sus planes y confabulaciones para huir con todo y mostrárselo al Señor Oscuro o algo así? –preguntó lentamente. Luego dijo, incrementando la velocidad de sus palabras: -¿Crees que si yo escucho sus conversaciones tomaría nota de las cosas importantes y se lo diría a Quién-tú-ya-sabes?. ¿Qué tal vez le informaría dónde viven los padres de Granger o que Finnigan es un mestizo?. ¿Crees que yo haría eso?

-Draco, en realidad, _tendrías _que hacerlo –gimió Harry cansinamente, frotándose la cara con una mano. –No puedes ser solamente Mortífago de nombre; también tendrás que ensuciarte las manos.

-¿Qué mierda sabes tú sobre eso? –preguntó Draco enojado.

-¡Aparentemente, más que tú! –suspiró Harry. –Quisiera poder confiar en ti. De verdad que sí. Pero tú lo vuelves imposible cada vez que apruebas lo que él está haciendo. Cada vez que demuestras que no _te importa_… Y de cualquier forma, cuando tú y yo empezamos a andar juntos estuvimos de acuerdo en dejar el tema de Voldemort fuera de nuestra relación. Aunque admito que hacer eso ha sido horriblemente difícil con todo lo que está pasando… -Harry gimió otra vez con frustración y enterró las manos en su cabello. –Además, mis amigos y yo también hablamos de los Mortífagos que están en Azkaban. Siendo tu padre uno de ellos, te podrás imaginar que no puedo hablar contigo acerca de _eso._

-Mi padre no es el único pariente que tengo, lo sabes –dijo Draco repentinamente. Harry levantó la vista hacia él y Draco dudó antes de proseguir. –Mi madre… ella no… no quiere que yo tome la marca. No quiere que yo tenga nada que ver con… con V-Vold-d-demort. –Draco se estremeció al decir el nombre. Harry lo observaba sin pestañear.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó quedamente. Draco resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué quiero decir con eso? –replicó. –Que ella no quiere que me una a él. Ella… ella cree que él se ha vuelto loco. Que no es lo que solía ser en los viejos tiempos. Que su nuevo objetivo es solamente matarte_ a ti _en vez de purificar el mundo mágico. Por supuesto que con los recientes acontecimientos, tal vez ella ya cambió de opinión… -Draco suspiró. –Mi madre me estuvo sermoneando con esto durante las vacaciones de invierno. Me rogó que pensara en ello. Dijo que me apoyaría sin importar nada, pero te puedo asegurar que… _realmente _no quiere que me una a los Mortífagos.

-… ¿Y? –preguntó Harry con un dejo de esperanza en la voz. Draco exhaló pesadamente.

-Y he estado… pensando al respecto. Supongo. Quiero decir, cualquier madre te pediría eso; ¿no?. ¿Cuántas madres _desean_ que sus hijos se vayan y formen parte de una guerra? Nadie quiere ver morir a sus hijos.

-No que yo sepa –dijo Harry suavemente y sonriendo un poco. –Después de todo, yo soy una prueba viviente de eso. –Draco sonrió por un breve momento y se acercó para poder sentarse al pie de la cama de Harry.

-Pero también está mi padre -dijo fatigosamente y arrugando el ceño. –Y _sé_ que desea que me una a ellos. Que esté de su lado, protegiendo la pureza de sangre de las familias de magos, expurgando todo lo que no merece un lugar en nuestro mundo… Y crecí escuchando eso y hasta hace muy poco era la única verdad de mi vida. Yo estaba en lo correcto, todos los demás estaban equivocados. –Draco se mordió el labio y continuó en voz más alta: -Pero ahora, él está en esa _prisión_ de mierda debido a eso, y en el Ministerio jamás van a pensar que los Mortífagos son algo bueno y por el momento, ese camino no me parece que sea la opción más inteligente… pero sigo creyendo que lo que el Señor Oscuro está tratando de hacer es lo mejor. O mejor dicho, en lo que _estaba_ tratando de hacer antes de que tú aparecieras. –Miró hacia Harry con ojos rabiosos. –¡Mierda, y luego estás _tú_ en medio y tenías que llegar y fastidiar todo, porque ahora estoy _dudando_ de mí mismo y de mi padre y del mundo entero que solía conocer!

Harry frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y cuál es el punto? –preguntó inseguro. Draco suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?. ¿La semana pasada? –Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y arrugó la frente mientras trataba de recordar.

-¿Cuál parte de todo lo que dije?

-Que todavía no estabas listo para rendirte con respecto a nosotros.

-Ah –Harry asintió. –Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno… -Draco enderezó sus hombros y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. –Yo tampoco estoy listo para rendirme. –Harry sonrió, luciendo aliviado. –Aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso –admitió Draco, apartando la vista. –Básicamente, nuestra relación no tiene futuro si yo me uno al Señor Oscuro y, no te ofendas, pero no voy a elegir un camino completamente diferente sólo por ti. –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es comprensible –dijo, pero no sonaba feliz en absoluto. Draco suspiró.

-Soy el hijo de mi padre; ¿no? –dijo, buscando la mirada de Harry de nuevo. –Eso es lo que todos piensan acerca de mí. Que me crié a su imagen y semejanza y supuestamente estoy siguiendo su camino. Es lo que él espera que haga. ¿Pero sabes qué? –Draco sonrió presuntuoso. –También soy hijo de mi madre.

-Sí que lo eres –dijo Harry, sonriendo. –Y también eres una persona independiente. Draco, tú puedes hacer cualquier mierda que se te antoje hacer. La vida de nadie más tiene que definir la tuya.

-Supongo que tengo que pensar muy seriamente las cosas; ¿verdad? –murmuró Draco. -Y todo este asunto... ¿en dónde deja a nuestra relación?

-De regreso a cómo estábamos, me imagino –dijo Harry restándole importancia. Los hombros de Draco se encogieron un poco y Harry se inclinó hacia delante y tomándolo del rostro, lo obligó a verlo a la cara. –Pero prefiero estar así, a no estar contigo para nada –susurró, sonriendo. Draco parpadeó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, entonces Harry reclamó sus labios con un beso apasionado. Gimiendo, Draco se inclinó hacia él y su lengua se encontró con la de Harry por un par de segundos antes de retirarse.

-Yo también –dijo en voz baja, recorriendo con los ojos el rostro de Harry. –Yo también.


	15. Chapter 15

Ya entrada la noche, después de que fuera dado de alta de la enfermería, Harry se encontraba descansando en su cama y observando fijamente el dosel color carmín encima de él. De repente las cortinas se abrieron y una silueta borrosa con cabello rojo apareció a su lado.

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar? –preguntó Ron mientras Harry se colocaba los anteojos.

-No tengo hambre –masculló Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Bien. –Harry observó a Ron inquisitivamente. -¿Pasa algo malo? –Ron suspiró y se mordió levemente los labios.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? –Harry parpadeó y le señaló a Ron la parte posterior de la cama para que tomara asiento.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó. Ron frunció el ceño y apoyó su mentón sobre su puño cerrado.

-Estoy preocupado por… por Hermione –dijo bruscamente y, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, Harry sonrió.

-¿Apenas ahora te preocupas? –dijo alegremente. Ron se sonrojó, pero asintió.

-Claro. Ella… a lo que me refiero es… con eso de que sus padres están en peligro y todo lo demás… creo que necesita alguien a su lado, a quien pueda… ya sabes… acudir y… ser consolada –tartamudeó. –O… algo así.

Harry arqueó una ceja. -¿Y piensas que esa persona deberías ser tú? –clarificó en un tono divertido.

-Bueno… sí –dijo Ron, mirando hacia un punto ubicado junto al codo izquierdo de Harry. –Quiero decir… si ella quiere. Obviamente. No lo haría si… me refiero, sólo si a ella le parece bien, por supuesto. –Sus ojos buscaron a los de Harry. -¿Crees que ella querría?

-¿Querría qué?. ¿Salir contigo?. ¿Ser tu novia?

-Eh… -Ron se ruborizó de nuevo y bajó la mirada. –Sí. Sí, eso.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento y entonces sonrió. –Ron, eres un idiota. ¡Por supuesto que querría! –exclamó y Ron lo miró, asombrado.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Probablemente ha estado esperando que se lo pidas desde cuarto.

-¿Es-eso crees?. ¿De verdad?

-Sí. –Harry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. –Ron, ustedes dos han estado pretendiéndose el uno al otro desde hace siglos. Ya era hora de que hicieras algo al respecto.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta?

-No, yo… bueno… -Harry hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. –Bueno, mientras que ustedes no terminen como Cho y yo…

-¿Te refieres a que no nos dirijamos la palabra? –Ron sonrió presuntuoso.

-Sí, a eso. De otra manera, me parece bien.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ron.

-¿No me has dado tú total apoyo en este asunto con Draco? –señaló Harry. –Sería una completa injusticia de mi parte no hacer lo mismo por ti. Hermione y tú fueron hechos el uno para el otro. –Ron se sonrojó ante eso, pero sonrió tímidamente, luciendo aliviado.

-Qué bien. Me preocupaba que tú estuvieras… eh, incómodo por eso. Quizá.

-Nop –dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente. –Ni siquiera un poco.

Ron asintió agradecido y al parecer más relajado, entonces se apoyó de espaldas sobre sus codos. –Y hablando de eso; ¿cómo va el asunto con _Draco_? –preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de Draco como si fuera algo particularmente desagradable. Lo cual, Harry asumió, lo era para él. –Hermione dice que ustedes han tenido algunos problemas últimamente. _Hermione_ dice, hazme el favor. Pero tú no me has contado nada. –Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada un tanto molesta.

-Oh, cierto. Siento que sea así –dijo Harry avergonzado, frotándose la nuca. –Es sólo que… es raro, hablar contigo de Draco. No es que sea culpa tuya.

-Pero... ¿no te molesta hablar con Hermione de esas cosas? –cuestionó Ron, sonando un poco ofendido.

-Yo no la busco para hablar, créeme –dijo Harry apresuradamente. –Ella tiene habilidad para saber cuando algo no está bien. Normalmente me pregunta por él y… bueno… ¡diablos, es Hermione! Quiero decir, ella estaba buscándome hechizos para tener sexo seguro cuando yo ni siquiera había pensado en algo semejante. Así es ella. A veces creo que se preocupa más por mi noviazgo con Draco que yo mismo…

Ron lo estaba mirando espantado, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Ella buscó hechizos de sexo seguro para ti? –repitió débilmente. Harry asintió.

-Sé lo que piensas –dijo. –Está completamente chiflada.

Ron emitió una pequeña carcajada. –Ésa es mi Hermione –dijo cariñosamente. –En fin... ¿y qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Es este… asunto con la guerra –respondió Harry, arrugando el entrecejo. –Básicamente, yo me la pasaba fingiendo que la guerra no existía y Draco se enojó porque yo actuaba como si pudiéramos olvidarnos de ella.

-De hecho, lo noté. La manera en que nos quedamos en silencio cuando él se acerca.

-Bueno… a lo que me refiero es, no es posible que podamos hablar de lo mucho que Lucius Malfoy se merece que le chupen el alma cinco veces o de cosas así cuando Draco está con nosotros; ¿verdad? –Harry suspiró, meneando la cabeza. –No sé cómo manejar eso… y luego, también se indignó porque no le había contado nada acerca de mi cicatriz.

-Oh, por eso en la mañana parecía tan sorprendido de saberlo.

-Sí. –Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Harry jugando ociosamente con el cobertor de su cama y Ron mordiéndose los labios en un gesto pensativo.

-Harry –empezó a decir Ron tentativamente, arrugando la frente un poco. –Malfoy y tú… quiero decir, obviamente yo no estoy con ustedes cuando están a solas… pero; ¿él y tú realmente hablan de _algo_?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Harry rápidamente. –Por supuesto que hablamos.

-Siempre pensé… que esto era más bien algo físico. Algo así. –Harry frunció el ceño y Ron se dio prisa en continuar. –No es que yo esté afirmando que lo que ustedes hacen sea como… como…

-¿Polvos sin importancia? –sugirió Harry lacónicamente.

-Eh… sí. O sea, obviamente hay mucho más que eso, pero ustedes pasan una enorme cantidad de tiempo en el Salón de los Menesteres. Además, aparte de las ocasiones en que se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor, en realidad Malfoy no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros y tú usualmente estás a nuestro lado por lo demás…

-De acuerdo, ya entendí –interrumpió Harry bruscamente. Se sentía contrariado. –Nosotros no somos solamente… yo… él y yo… es mucho más que algo sólo físico –dijo al final con voz firme, aunque de repente su mente estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Draco no le había reclamado casi lo mismo? Claro que había sido durante una pelea… Y no era como si tuvieran la libertad de salir a Hogsmeade cuando quisieran como para tener una cita decente. En realidad, ahí no tenían mucho de dónde escoger.

-Discúlpame –dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Está bien –murmuró Harry, tallándose los ojos con una mano. –Es sólo que… Draco me dijo exactamente lo mismo y estaba empezando a preguntarme…

-¿Qué es lo que te atrae de él? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

-A veces no estoy muy seguro –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. –De vez en cuando es tan imbécil.

-¿De vez en cuando? –repitió Ron incrédulamente. –Intenta con _siempre_.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Nah, es sólo que él… bueno, siendo francos, la verdad es que tú no le agradas. Y a ti no te agrada él, pero no estoy esperando que eso cambie.

Ron bufó. –Bien –dijo, e hizo una pausa de un segundo antes de continuar. -¿Sabes? Una parte de mí continúa esperanzada a que termines enamorado de Ginny algún día. Sigue siendo difícil de creer que estés con _Malfoy_, de entre toda la gente.

-Ginny está con Dean, Ron –dijo Harry, sonriendo. Y dándole un pequeño empujón, le dijo en tono travieso: -Y de todas maneras, los pelirrojos no son mi tipo.

-Es bueno saber eso –respondió Ron, riéndose. –Y aunque no fuera así, yo estaré fuera de circulación muy pronto. Espero –añadió de último momento. Miró fijamente a Harry. -¿En serio te gusta?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry perezosamente, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza e hundiéndose aún más sobre sus almohadas.

-Que si te gusta… um… ya sabes. –Ron hizo algunas señas bastante groseras con las manos y Harry abrió mucho los ojos. –Hacer… _eso._

-¿Eso? –Harry se rió. -¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?

Ron se ruborizó ligeramente. –El sexo, pues –dijo rodando los ojos. Harry hizo una pausa.

-¿_Realmente_ tú y yo estamos teniendo esta conversación? –preguntó escépticamente. Ron parecía muy decidido.

-Sí. Tengo curiosidad. –Harry casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-Espero que no demasiada –consiguió decir. –Se supone que vas a pedirle a Hermione que salga contigo.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. -¡No! –exclamó. –No _ese _tipo de curiosidad… bueno, supongo que no del todo. Me refiero a que tengo curiosidad por saber si _a ti _te gusta. Porque… bueno… no puedo siquiera imaginar… Pero también… es sólo… Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera he besado a nadie en serio y tú ya has hecho de todo, y honestamente eso no es muy justo, pero ahora me estoy preguntando cómo es. No es que no me lo hubiera preguntado antes, pero…

-Es bueno –lo interrumpió Harry, antes de que Ron se dejara llevar y parloteara por el resto de la noche. –Es… es fantástico. Es…

-¿Perfecto? –sugirió Ron. Harry se rió.

-No, difícilmente se puede decir que sea perfecto. El sexo es… bueno… sucio. Terminas sudoroso y pegajoso, y tienes que tener cuidado de no lastimar. Bueno, por lo menos entre dos chicos. Imagino que puede ser lo mismo para una chica.

-¿Duele? –preguntó Ron inexpresivamente.´

-Pues… -Harry hizo una pausa, arrugando la nariz mientras se rascaba distraídamente una oreja. –O sea, piensa en ello. Yo nunca lo había pensado hasta que Seamus me lo dijo. Si tú nunca has… si nada ha estado siquiera… -gesticuló vagamente con las manos, -ahí antes… entonces, sí puede doler al principio.

-¿Entonces por qué hacerlo?

-Bueno, no es que sea una tortura todo el tiempo. Y aún si es todo menos perfecto… el estar tan cerca de otra persona, sentir la manera… la manera… quiero decir, cuando están dentro de… eh… hmm… -Harry se detuvo abruptamente, sonrojándose. –Bueno, supongo que tú nunca vas a experimentar esa parte –dijo, sonriendo tímidamente y Ron soltó una risita a pesar de él mismo. –Pero la contraparte también es buena –continuó Harry. -Cuando tú eres el que tiene el control y depende de ti lograr que tu compañero lo disfrute, y cuando lo consigues y él te mira, y de repente ustedes dos son las únicas personas en el mundo entero y nada más importa… -fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta enmudecer. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y cuando habló de nuevo fue como si hubiese olvidado que Ron estaba todavía ahí. –Y durante ese momento, aún si solamente son unos pocos segundos, pareciera como si transcurrieran horas y deseas que realmente _pudieran_ ser horas… que nunca terminara y poderte quedar ahí, así, sólo con él y nadie más… _estar_ juntos. Y entonces sí que se siente increíble, te das cuenta de que nunca has sentido nada tan estimulante… tan _intenso_…

-… Vaya –dijo Ron con un hilo de voz y Harry parpadeó, regresando a la realidad y mirando de nuevo hacia su amigo.

-No puede ser solamente algo físico –dijo de repente. –No hay manera… Yo estuve ahí cuando sólo _era _algo físico. La primera vez, cuando no tuve el más mínimo cuidado de comprobar si él disfrutaba o no, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en disfrutarlo _yo_. Ni siquiera me percaté de lo horrible que había sido para él hasta que todo terminó. Y él siempre ha sido cuidadoso conmigo. ¡Sólo porque nos guste hacerlo y lo hagamos con frecuencia no significa que el sexo sea todo en nuestra relación!

-¿Quisieras gritar tus epifanías un poco más alto la próxima vez, Harry? –dijo alguien, y de pronto las cortinas de la cama se abrieron y Seamus asomó la cabeza a través de ellas. –Creo que no te alcanzaron a escuchar en el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, asustado. -¿Lo dije tan alto?

-Oh, sí –respondió Seamus. -¿Y de qué se trata todo esto? Ah, ya sé. –Sonrió. -¿Ron está teniendo la típica fase del mejor amigo repentinamente curioso-por-saber-del-sexo-gay?

-De hecho, no –contestó Harry. –Es más bien como la fase del curioso-por-saber-de-_cualquier_-tipo-de-sexo.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ron, pero Seamus asintió con gesto sagaz, claramente tratando de no sonreír.

-Claro, claro –dijo, sonando un poco como Enrie Macmillan. –Dean ya pasó por esa fase también. Por supuesto que ahora tiene a Ginny –añadió travieso, -así que estoy seguro que ya ha averiguado las cosas sin mi ayuda.

-Lo mataré –dijo Ron a su vez. -¿Qué quieres decir con que _ya __ha averiguado las cosas_?. ¡Será mejor para él que no haya averiguado _nada_!

-¡Ron! No, en serio, Ron –dijo Seamus, intentando sostener a Ron por los hombros para evitar que saliera a buscar a Dean. –Ron, estaba _bromeando_. ¡Harry, no estás ayudando! –le dijo al otro chico, quien estaba carcajeándose ante la cara que había puesto Ron.

-Te dejaré para que te encargues de él –dijo Harry, todavía riéndose por lo bajito y saliendo de la cama para abrir su baúl. Tomando su capa y un conocido pedazo de pergamino, se dirigió fuera del dormitorio y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al silencioso corredor afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo en un susurro, apuntando con su varita al pergamino y entonces, observó al detallado mapa de Hogwarts aparecer en su superficie. –Bien –dijo, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. -¿En dónde estás, Draco?

* * *

A pesar de haberlo utilizado una incontable cantidad de veces, Harry nunca dejaría de asombrarse del nivel de detalle del Mapa de Merodeador. En ese momento lo agradecía especialmente porque no había estado en el baño de los prefectos desde las vacaciones de invierno y, aparentemente, la contraseña había cambiado en algún momento durante ese tiempo. Después de decir la palabra que surgió dentro de una burbuja que apareció junto la pequeña etiqueta marcada como _Harry Potter_, Harry entró en el espacioso baño sabiendo que Draco era la única persona que estaba ahí.

La tina ya estaba llena hasta el borde y una variedad de espuma y burbujas flotaban suavemente por encima de la superficie del agua. Draco no estaba a la vista, pero Harry no se preocupó por eso. Se sacó la capa y se desató los zapatos, quitándoselos y dejándolos junto a los calcetines, la varita y el mapa, todo en un montón cerca de la puerta. Se acercó sigilosamente a la orilla de la piscina.

Todavía estaba parado ahí asomándose hacia el agua, cuando Draco emergió a la superficie a un par de metros de distancia. Harry parpadeó, observando como Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se retiraba el cabello de la cara. Delgados hilos de agua bajaban por sus hombros y hacían brillar su pálida piel, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto como su mandíbula… -¡Harry! –parpadeando otra vez, Harry cerró la boca de golpe y sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento –dijo descaradamente mientras que Draco fruncía el ceño y se sumergía en el agua. Harry se rió. -¿Te estás _escondiendo_ de mí? –le preguntó sin dejar de reír. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tomando un baño! –espetó Draco y Harry no supo decir si el sonrojo de Draco era por la humedad del aire o porque estaba avergonzado. -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo _tú_?

-Mirándote tomar un baño –respondió Harry simplemente. -¿Algún problema? –Draco arrugó el entrecejo mientras se enderezaba lentamente de nuevo.

-Bueno, no… -Se sobresaltó de repente, volteando hacia Harry. -¿Se supone que deberías andar vagando por ahí?. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Bien, bien –contestó Harry, moviendo una mano como restándole importancia. –Te dije que madame Pomfrey ya me había aliviado.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? –cuestionó Draco, caminando dentro del agua hacia donde Harry estaba parado. Levantó la mirada hacia él y Harry sonrió.

-Quería verte.

-Ahh –Draco sonrió malicioso. -¿Y disfrutas la vista?

-Oh, sí –asintió Harry. –Mucho.

-Se supone que no deberías estar aquí, lo sabes –dijo Draco astutamente, arqueando una ceja. –Debería ponerte en detención.

Harry se lamió el labio inferior. – ¿No te gustaría castigarme tú mismo? –bromeó. Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué estás todavía completamente vestido?

-No he tenido la oportunidad de desnudarme aún.

-Bueno, date prisa entonces –dijo Draco impacientemente.

-¿Muy ansioso? –dijo Harry, pero estaba sonriendo mientras se sacaba la camisa. El movimiento dejó su cabello despeinado y sus anteojos ladeados, lo que provocó que Draco se riera por lo bajo. -¿No hay nadie más aquí?

-¿Sería un problema si hay alguien más? Tú y yo sólo vamos a tomar un baño; ¿o no? –preguntó Draco, fingiendo inocencia al tiempo que acariciaba la superficie del agua distraídamente con sus dedos.

  
Draco en el Baño de los Prefectos: [Rissyboo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rissyboo/)

 

Harry levantó las cejas. –Si eso quieres –dijo despreocupadamente.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. –Por lo regular, casi nadie viene tan temprano los viernes en la noche –dijo, respondiendo la pregunta de Harry. –Es probable que tengamos todo el lugar sólo para nosotros.

-Qué bien –dijo Harry, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y dejándolo caer alrededor de sus pies. Draco lo observó fijamente con expresión vacía durante unos segundos.

-Ésa es la prenda interior más horrorosa que he visto en mi vida –dijo débilmente sin despegar los ojos de los bóxer de Harry, los cuales eran de un chillón color naranja. -¿Ésas son _snitches_? No estaba enterado de que hicieran bóxer como ése para personas mayores de _nueve_ años. –Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Es el regalo de Navidad de Fred y George –farfulló, metiendo los pulgares bajo la banda elástica. –Una broma, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto –repitió Draco. –No quiero volver a ver eso nunca más. –Harry rodó los ojos.

-Correcto. Y por supuesto que yo deberé obedecer todos tus caprichos.

-Tú lo has dicho –dijo Draco, elevando el mentón un poco mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por dibujarse en su rostro.

Por supuesto que fue en ese punto, porque desafortunadamente era el tipo de suerte con la que Harry había sido bendecido para salir de situaciones cercanas a la muerte, que la puerta del baño rechinó al abrirse y una voz, lamentablemente muy conocida, chilló: -¡Harry! –Harry se giró hacia atrás, con los ojos como platos mientras que Draco graznaba y se zambullía en el agua, la cual estaba ya casi transparente.

-¡H-Hermione! –balbuceó Harry, jalándose rápidamente los vaqueros lo más arriba que pudieron llegar alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione de nuevo, ciñéndose más apretadamente la bata de baño alrededor del cuerpo mientras miraba atónita a su amigo.

-_Granger _–gruñó Draco, oprimiendo su cuerpo al ras del borde de la piscina y abriendo rápidamente el primer grifo que encontró su mano. Espuma de color azul oscuro se vertió a su alrededor.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione incrédulamente, parpadeando al voltear hacia el otro chico.

-_Draco _–le recordó Harry inútilmente.

-Draco –se corrigió Hermione de inmediato, asintiendo y rodando un poco los ojos.

-_¡Harry! _–lo llamó Draco con urgencia, hundiéndose otra vez para que sólo su cara fuera visible por encima de la espuma de jabón.

-Eh… -dijo Harry amablemente, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

-Oh, esto es ridículo –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza. –Harry; ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Bueno, realmente creo que no necesito preguntarlo. –Le arqueó una ceja a Draco, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa mientras se sumergía más profundamente entre las burbujas, hasta que sólo se podían ver sus ojos.

-Um, Hermione... ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Harry nervioso, todavía apretando fuertemente sus vaqueros con las manos.

-Por que voy a tomar un baño, obviamente –respondió su amiga. –Aunque supongo que ahora tendré que hacerlo en las regaderas. –Sonrió y se giró para dirigirse hacia otra puerta, diciéndole sobre su hombro: -No puedo creer que estés usando esos bóxer, Harry. ¿No te dijimos Ron y yo que eran horribles? –Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada acusadora.

-¿Ella había visto tus bóxer antes? –siseó. Harry se frotó la nuca en un movimiento torpe.

-Bueno, ella estaba con los Weasley en las vacaciones, ya sabes.

-Claro –dijo Draco no muy convencido. Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Adónde se fue? –preguntó, no muy familiarizado con la distribución del baño de los prefectos aparte de la misma tina.

-Las regaderas están allá atrás –contestó Draco. -¿Ahora te podrías dar prisa? Me estoy poniendo arrugado. –Levantó sus manos para examinarlas bien, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –murmuró Harry. Echó otro vistazo por encima de su hombro, se quitó los vaqueros y los bóxer rápidamente y saltó a la tina con un movimiento fluido. Draco soltó una risita.

-Qué lindo –dijo.

-Cállate –masculló Harry, sonrojándose. De pronto, se encontró con que sus brazos estaban rodeando a un Draco gloriosamente mojado y desnudo, y a unos ojos grises justo enfrente de los suyos. Se recorrió hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el borde de la tina.

-Oblígame –susurró Draco y Harry se ocupó de ello, besándolo suavemente al principio y después más duro, mientras deslizaba su lengua por el labio inferior del chico. Draco se abrió ansiosamente para él y el beso se profundizó.

Y entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió otra vez y Harry y Draco rompieron el beso a regañadientes, aunque no dejaron de abrazarse porque, francamente, estaban demasiado inmersos en el momento como para que les importara una mierda que alguien los viera juntos.

-Oh, por favor. De todos los lugares… ¿Necesito recordarte que tú ni siquiera eres prefecto, Potter? –Harry gimoteó y Draco le frunció el ceño a ese alguien que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Cierra el pico, Pansy. De verdad –dijo molesto. –Harry y yo hacemos lo que queremos y donde queremos. No necesitamos tu permiso.

-Claro, es obvio –sonrió Pansy, quitándose el cabello de encima de los ojos. Un ruido de pasos hizo eco por todo el baño y Harry se volteó a tiempo para ver a Hermione reaparecer, con el cabello sujeto por arriba de la nuca y sin nada encima más que una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo.

-Harry, quería preguntarte si le pasa algo a Ron. Ha estado actuando bastante raro durante el día y casi ni me ha dirigido la palab… ¡Oh! –se detuvo a medio camino, sonriendo. -¡Pansy!. ¿Te unes a la fiesta?

-Buenas noches, Hermione –dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa. –Y ahora que hablas de fiestas, he estado queriendo comentarte algo.

-Bueno, pueden hacerlo lejos de aquí –gruñó Draco, alcanzando un grifo y asegurándose de que hubiera una abundante cantidad de espuma de jabón rodeándolos a él y a Harry. –Estábamos un poco ocupados antes de que ustedes decidieran arruinar nuestra noche. Aunque –se rió un poco, -me imagino que a las dos se les ha hecho un hábito invadir nuestra vida personal. –Harry se rió disimuladamente.

-Lo único que nos falta es que justo ahora también apareciera Myrtle la Llorona –dijo distraídamente, resbalando las manos bajo el agua y jalando las caderas de Draco más cerca de las suyas sin ser visto por Pansy ni Hermione. Draco parpadeó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y aspiró lentamente.

-¿Ella se aparece aquí? –preguntó, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras que el chico deslizaba sus manos por los muslos de Draco hacia arriba. Draco se aferró al borde de la tina que estaba a espaldas de Harry cuando una mano del moreno tomó delicadamente su miembro.

-Cuando estábamos en cuarto, me espió mientras me bañaba –respondió Harry. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a las otras ocupantes del baño, actuando a todos los efectos como si fuera perfectamente normal para él no sólo estar tomando un baño enfrente de su mejor amiga, sino también hacerle una paja a su novio justo en sus narices. -¿Qué estabas diciendo, Pansy? –Apretó su agarre alrededor de Draco, y el pecho del chico se sacudió mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración.

-Ah, cierto. Bueno, estaba pensando…

-Sorpresa, sorpresa –masculló Draco, inclinándose más cerca de Harry hasta que prácticamente pudo descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-… estaba _pensando_ –dijo Pansy de nuevo, mirando enojada a Draco, -¿no es hora de empezar otra vez con las fiestas de los sábados? –Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y Harry detuvo su caricia. Ambos voltearon a ver a Pansy con incredulidad.

-¿Para qué demonios querríamos hacer _eso_? –preguntó Draco, pero Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo! –exclamó ella. –Muchos me han estado interrogando al respecto. Justamente hoy, Hannah Abbot me abordó y preguntó si teníamos planeado algo para mañana en la noche.

-_¿Mañana? _–preguntó Harry, espantado. –No hay modo de que puedan planear algo tan rápido.

-Por supuesto que podemos –dijo Pansy. Observó a los dos chicos. -¿Tienen algo en contra de eso?

-Bueno… quiero decir, _el motivo, _en primer lugar –dijo Harry. -¿Cuál es el punto?

-¿El punto? –reiteró Pansy. Arrugó el entrecejo y entonces un gesto de comprensión cruzó su rostro. –Ooohh. Ya veo. Ustedes dos piensan que porque ya están juntos al fin, significa que ya no hay razón para que los demás pasemos un buen rato; ¿verdad?

-¡Pues si pasar un buen rato significa que se divierten a _nuestras_ expensas, entonces sí! –dijo Draco. Harry le sonrió y empezó a mover su mano de nuevo, masturbando su miembro con largas y lánguidas caricias. Draco se estremeció contra él cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y entonces se obligó a mirar hacia Pansy otra vez. –En esta ocasión… puedes… puedes encontrar a alguien más de quién aprovecharte –dijo, jadeando un poco. Pansy los miró a ambos por varios segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –resopló sin parar de reír. –Piensan… oh, vaya. Hablando de egos descomunales. –Harry pestañeó y miró inquisitoriamente hacia Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Honestamente, no creían que todavía seguiríamos imponiéndoles retos; ¿o sí? -preguntó ella. –Deben haber notado que eso ya se acabó, por así decirlo. Ustedes han hecho cosas por su propia voluntad y, francamente, ya están muy vistos. –Draco parecía sentirse un poco insultado por eso, por lo que Harry lo distrajo acelerando el movimiento de su mano. Draco presionó las mandíbulas como intentando contener un gemido y Harry sintió los músculos de sus piernas tensarse contra él.

-Por otra parte –añadió Pansy, -aquello estaba ahuyentando a muchos. Qué cachondos nos estábamos poniendo… -se rió por lo bajito y Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-Entonces; ¿no habrá más "Verdad o Reto"? –preguntó Harry. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no veo porqué no. Sólo… tal vez no al mismo nivel. Y si seguimos usando el Salón de los Menesteres, podremos seguir teniendo música, un lugar grande y los que no quieran participar en el juego podrán escabullirse y hacer lo que más les plazca.

-Es tan sólo una excusa para reunirnos, en realidad –dijo Hermione. –Y recordarás lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador…

-Claro, claro, la unidad entre las Casas –interrumpió Harry. –Ya lo sé.

-Me pregunto si deberé obligar a Blaise a que trate de llevar un poco de whisky de fuego –caviló Pansy. –O quizá, en esta ocasión sea mejor un poco de hidromiel.

-_H-Harry_ –se quejó Draco en voz baja, prácticamente ya aplastando a Harry contra el borde de la tina. Harry sonrió y lo ignoró, pero no dejó de mover la mano.

-Estoy seguro de que Seamus nos dejará tomar algo de su reserva de alcohol –dijo Harry, entusiasmándose con la idea.

-¿Eso no será demasiado tratándose de la primera fiesta? –preguntó Hermione. Pansy negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No lo creo –dijo, y entonces añadió bajando el tono de voz: -Pienso que todos estarán buscando una excusa para emborracharse, con todo lo que ha estado pasando… -Hermione asintió y el baño se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, salvo por los rápidos jadeos que Draco emitía cada vez que respiraba.

Pansy levantó una ceja. –Draco; ¿te encuentras bien?

Draco gimió sin proponérselo, mordió su labio y evitó mirar a nadie a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas, y Pansy y Hermione parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que estaba pasando.

-_¡Harry! _–chilló Hermione simultáneamente con Pansy, quien soltó un exasperado: -¡Potter! Merlín. ¡Por lo menos pudiste esperar a que saliéramos del baño!

-Harry, si yo fuera Ron; ¿seguirías haciendo eso? –cuestionó Hermione con molestia, apuntalando sus puños en la cintura.

Harry le sonrió con desfachatez. –Si tú fueras Ron, no estarías ahí parada viéndonos tomar un baño juntos. Hace mucho rato que ya te habrías dado la vuelta y regresado por dónde viniste.

-_Touché _–murmuró Pansy, sonriendo pícaramente. –Está bien, ya nos vamos. Acompáñame, Hermione. –Las dos chicas se alejaron hacia las regaderas, sacudiendo las cabezas y mascullándose la una a la otra. Apenas habían desaparecido al otro lado de la puerta, cuando Draco aferró el rostro de Harry con sus manos y lo besó fieramente, empujándose con libertad dentro de su mano durante unos pocos segundos, antes de derramarse emitiendo un gemido ahogado justo sobre la boca de Harry.

-Joder –exclamó al romper el beso y mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry. –Fue tu venganza por el… el incidente en Pociones… supongo –comentó Draco, jadeando. Harry levantó ambas cejas.

-Ya te había cobrado aquella ocasión –le recordó. –Es sólo que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, eso es todo.

-Aparentemente, no –musitó Draco. –Aunque estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me pasa lo mismo a mí. Brinca aquí –le ordenó, dando palmaditas en el borde de la tina por detrás de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate en la orilla.

-Pero… -Harry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia las regaderas. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sólo hazlo.

-No creo…

-_Hazlo_.

-Pero, yo…

-_Harry_ –dijo Draco en un tono de advertencia. Harry suspiró.

-Está bien –farfulló y con una última mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó para subir en el borde. Draco descendió sobre él antes de que Harry se hubiera enderezado, provocando que jadeara y cayera hacia delante. Harry se aferró a los hombros de Draco cuando éste recorrió su lengua por todo lo largo de su erección; Harry abrió mucho los ojos, Draco sonrió y lo engulló por completo, chupando levemente al retirar la boca.

-Oh, Dios –jadeó Harry y de inmediato se tapó la boca con una mano. –Mierda –continuó con voz ahogada y cerró los ojos de golpe. –_Draco._ –Draco emitió un gimoteo desde lo profundo de su garganta al tiempo que se movía. Harry se estremeció, jadeando y tratando de contener los ruidos que luchaban por escapar de él. Entonces, Draco levantó la mano, lo tomó suavemente de las bolas y Harry gimió fuerte. –Draco –siseó otra vez. –No hagas… _nggh… _ahh… jo-joder… -Draco abrió los ojos en un gesto inocente y apretó su agarre. Harry arqueó la espalda y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras contenía la respiración.

-¡Por amor de Merlín! –gritó la enojada voz de Pansy desde el otro cuarto, haciendo eco en las paredes. -¡¿Podrían por lo menos invocar un maldito hechizo silenciador? –Draco soltó una risita alrededor del miembro de Harry y éste soltó un juramento entre dientes.

-¡Lo-lo sien-to! –intentó decir, pero su voz le falló justo a la mitad de la disculpa. Entonces Draco chupó de nuevo, sus dientes casi rasguñando la piel de Harry y éste se derrumbó. Metiéndose por poco todo el puño dentro de la boca, se derramó fuerte en la garganta de Draco, sofocando sus gemidos lo más que pudo hacerlo. Draco lo liberó con un gesto de triunfo en la cara.

-Listo –dijo, sonriendo presuntuoso. –Estamos a mano otra vez. –Harry resopló, observándolo a través del húmedo flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-Cabrón –masculló.

-Idiota –le respondió Draco, sonriendo aún más. –Yo regresaría al agua antes de que Granger decida interrumpirnos otra vez. –Harry asintió, resbalando perezosamente por el borde de la tina. Atrapó a Draco y lo jaló hacia él, para después besarlo suavemente. Draco sonrió sobre sus labios.

Mucho rato después, cuando Pansy y Hermione salieron del baño, ellos todavía continuaban fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro.

* * *

El Salón de los Menesteres lucía muy parecido a cómo había estado la noche de su última fiesta, excepto que las enormes mesas llenas de comida ahora estaban ausentes. Varios cojines y sillas estaban en el sitio que habían ocupado las mesas, y cuando Harry vio la cantidad de alumnos de sexto sentados en ellos, empezó a darse cuenta de lo importante que se habían vuelto esas fiestas. Era un tipo de alivio para ellos tener al lo menos una noche a la semana donde podían fingir que Voldemort no estaba causando estragos en el mundo, tanto en el mágico como en el muggle. Los rostros que habían estado esculpidos con ansiedad y miedo, en la fiesta estaban sonriendo despreocupadamente, riendo… Algunos bailaban, perdiéndose en la música; perdidos en un lugar donde, sólo por un momento, la muerte no estaba amenazando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pensando en eso, Harry le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Draco le acababa de pasar y luego hizo arcadas. -¿Qué-qué diablos me diste? –espetó, limpiándose la boca.

-Hidromiel –Draco se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de su propio vaso. –Es una fiesta, Potter. Tiempo de gozo, felicidad, celebración y toda esa mierda. Salud –dijo llanamente.

-Pensé que Pansy había dicho que el alcohol era sólo para los juegos –dijo Harry, ignorando el gesto aburrido de Draco.

-Bueno, sí. –Draco sonrió repentinamente. –Nuestro buen amigo Seamus nos dejó un poco del suyo.

-¿_Nuestro_ buen amigo? –preguntó Harry mirando suspicazmente a Draco. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ya estaba un poco ebrio –dijo secamente, gesticulando con una mano. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor y vio a Seamus colgado de Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien parecía divertido. –Está repartiendo bebidas de buena gana a… ahh… a cualquiera que sea gay, esté aquí y quiera desesperadamente una cerveza –continuó Draco, añadiendo un acento irlandés a sus palabras. Harry casi derrama el hidromiel por la nariz.

-¿É-él di-dijo eso? –dijo en un resoplido sin dejar de reír. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que haya sido, nos dio alcohol gratis. Salud –dijo otra vez en un tono mucho más alegre, y él y Harry chocaron sus vasos.

-¡Oye, Draco! –alguien lo llamó, y Blaise estaba de repente frente de ellos. –Pansy me mandó a buscar gente interesada en jugar "Yo nunca" –dijo. -¿A ustedes les gustaría? Quiero empezar de una vez, me estoy muriendo por un trago. Yo… un momento… -Blaise miró más de cerca el vaso de Draco. -¿De dónde has sacado esto? –exigió saber. –He estado tratando de persuadir a Crabbe y a Goyle para que roben una de las botellas, pero ellos no me hacen el caso que solían hacerte a ti… -Draco sonrió jactancioso e inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Seamus.

-Finnigan –respondió. –Pero no intentes pedirle nada. Está exigiendo un besuqueo a cambio de cada vaso.

-¡¿Qué? –Harry giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Draco. -¡No me habías dicho eso! –Draco rodó los ojos.

-Un besuqueo de los que él cree, no son verdaderos gays –se corrigió. Blaise se mordisqueó pensativamente su labio inferior y le dio largas miradas a las bebidas de Harry y Draco. -¡Oh, venga ya! –Draco sonrió engreídamente. –Muy pronto tendrás suficiente bebida para ti. Vamos a jugar ya; ¿no?

-Oh… oh, cierto –asintió Blaise. –Por supuesto. Correcto. Vamos, entonces. Vamos a jugar. Pero ya. Necesitamos comenzar. –Harry soltó una risita, y él y Draco siguieron a Blaise hasta la otra esquina del salón.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Seamus cuando se aproximaron, arrojándose sobre su amigo. -¡Harry!. ¿Quieres un poco de hidromiel? Tengo una botella entera para mí... ¡pero no le digas a nadie más! –dijo en voz alta, por lo que todos los que estaban cerca pudieron escucharlo de todas maneras. –Están tratando de robarlo. Pero sólo es para aquellos a los que les gustan los chicos, les dije. ¡Nadie más!

-Pues a mí me gustan los chicos –dijo Daphne Greengrass, quien estaba tumbada sobre un cojín a varios metros de distancia. Seamus la miró, confundido.

-No, yo… Um… Chicos. _Chicos_ a los que les gustan los chicos –rectificó trabándose la lengua. Se viró hacia Harry, olvidando abruptamente la interrupción. –Y Ron pretendió obtener un trago gratis sólo porque es un Gryffindor y pensó que ésa era razón suficiente, pero se lo dije, le dije que _no_. Le dije que yo estaba bastante seguro de que a él le gusta Hermione y no los chicos, y que tendría que probar lo contrario si quería una bebida. –Harry estaba escuchando muy divertido y echó un vitazo alrededor tratando de encontrar a Ron. Su amigo estaba sentado en el círculo justo enfrente, mirando a nada en particular y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que contestó a eso? –preguntó Harry indulgentemente, sonriendo.

-Pues que quería saber cómo tendría que probarlo, obviamente –continuó Seamus ansioso, como si aquello fuera el chisme más candente que hubiera escuchado en un pub. –Y le dije que yo tenía que besarlo e intenté hacerlo, pero a él no le agradó mucho. Huyó espantado antes de que pudiera atraparlo, ya sabes. Entonces hizo una rabieta y exigió saber porqué yo le había dado un poco a Dean.

-¿Y por qué le diste?

-Qué historia tan _fascinante_ –masculló Draco sarcásticamente. Harry le pellizcó un brazo y Draco se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

-¡Pues porque permitió que yo lo _besara_, por supuesto! –dijo Seamus como si fuera muy obvio. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Draco soltó un bufido.

-Pero Dean está saliendo con Ginny –señaló Harry. Seamus se encogió de hombros.

-Qué curioso, Ron dijo lo mismo. Sólo que con un juramento añadido. Le dije que eso no significaba nada. Yo besuqueo a quien sea, ya sabes. –Entonces, como para probar ese punto, Seamus arremetió contra Harry y le plantó un descuidado beso en los labios. Medio segundo después, Seamus tropezó hacia atrás y Draco estaba parado entre él y Harry, todavía levantado el brazo que había usado para empujarlo.

-Me parece que no, Finnigan –gruñó. -Al menos de que alguien _realmente estúpido_ te rete a hacerlo, tú no besarás a Harry. –Harry se rió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

-Mi héroe –bromeó y luego miró hacia su compañero de Gryffindor. –Lo siento, Seamus. –Seamus sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo alegremente.

-¡Yo sí dejaré que me besuquees, Finnigan! –exclamó Blaise un tanto desesperado. Seamus sonrió radiante.

-No necesitas hacer eso, Blaise –dijo Pansy, apareciendo por fin con varias botellas en las manos. –Empezaremos a jugar ya.

* * *

El juego se desarrolló sin problemas: los jugadores se dieron el gusto con varias confesiones inanes y bebiendo hasta ponerse tontos. A la hora de la tercera ronda, todos los que estaban jugando ya se encontraban felizmente achispados, y cambiaron el juego al de "Verdad o Reto". Se unieron más personas que habían estado bailando y pronto tenían a un enorme grupo de chicos de sexto jugando juntos.

De alguna manera, Harry y Draco se habían separado un poco del grupo; estaban sentados en la parte más alejada del círculo, apoyados de espaldas contra una pared. Draco se acababa de beber de un trago lo que le quedaba de su hidromiel (habían cambiado a whisky de fuego cuando jugaron "Yo nunca"), y dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción una vez que lo terminó. La mano de Harry estaba descansando sobre su rodilla, acariciando distraídamente de atrás hacia delante y Draco siguió ese movimiento con los ojos antes de empujar la mano para quitarla.

-¿Qué…? –empezó a decir Harry, pero Draco se estaba moviendo y de repente Harry se encontró con su regazo invadido por la cabeza de Draco, ya que aparentemente el chico había decidido usarlo como almohada. Draco llevó la mano de Harry hasta su cabeza.

-Acaríciame –ordenó, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es difícil, en serio.

-No, lo sé, pero…

-Pansy lo hace a veces... ¿quieres que vaya con ella? –Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el cabello de Draco.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó. Draco murmuró complacido y Harry se rió por lo bajito. –Eres como un gatito gigante –le dijo.

-Díselo a alguien y te mataré.

-No necesito decírselo a nadie, todos nos están viendo ya.

-Oh. Bueno, que se vayan a la mierda.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-¿Me conoces tan bien? –Draco sonrió presuntuoso. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Draco levantó una mano para jalarlo hacia abajo y darle un descuidado pero apasionado beso.

-¡Oye, Malfoy! –Draco rompió el beso, abrió los ojos con molestia y giró su cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry para así poder encarar al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Si? –le preguntó irritado a Zacharias Smith.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Oh. –Draco hizo una pausa, considerándolo. –Supongo que verdad. –Estaba demasiado cómodo y no quería levantarse a hacer ningún reto. La mano de Harry continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-Sólo porque Justin tiene curiosidad pero le abochorna preguntarlo él mismo –dijo Zacharias arrastrando las palabras, -¿Cuál posición te gusta más: arriba o abajo?

-Abajo –respondió Draco de inmediato, y rápidamente se tapó la boca con una mano. –Demonios –masculló cuando Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo sabía –dijo Harry, sonriendo. Draco lo miró furioso.

-¿Verdad o reto, Harry? –espetó.

-Verdad –contestó Harry, todavía con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál prefieres _tú_? –Harry abrió la boca para responder… pero ninguna palabra salió de él.

-Eh… -dijo en vez de contestar. Entonces empezó a reír otra vez, rascándose la nuca avergonzado. –Te dije que me gustaban las dos; ¿no? Supongo que por eso no puedo elegir…

-Imagínate –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. Harry lo ignoró y buscó alrededor del círculo.

-Ron –llamó, localizando a su amigo sentado entre Neville y Pansy, de entre toda la gente. -¿Verdad o reto? –Ron lo miró con suspicacia.

-Elegiré reto, pero sólo porque confío en ti, Harry –contestó. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Te reto a que beses a Hermione –dijo, buscando con los ojos a su amiga la cual estaba sentada con unas chicas de Ravenclaw. Ella lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

-Olímpicamente predecible –bromeó Draco. –Ponte a ello ya, comadreja. Desquíciate.

-¿Durante… durante cu-cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Ron nerviosamente, ignorando a Draco y mirando alternadamente entre Harry y Hermione.

-Tanto como tú quieras, Ron –dijo Harry alegremente.

-Sí, y Harry y yo los imitaremos –dijo Draco perezosamente, jalando a Harry de nuevo hacia abajo mientras que Ron gateaba para cruzar el círculo rumbo a una preocupada Hermione. –Harry –susurró Draco sobre sus labios y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Harry; ¿puedo… puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Harry aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo mucho los ojos. –No me estás preguntando eso sólo porque estás ebrio; ¿verdad? –cuestionó con voz débil. –Porque eso fue lo que pasó la última vez… -Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy ebrio, sólo plácidamente achispado y perfectamente capaz de pensar con racionalidad –dijo. Harry lo observó fijamente durante un par de segundos, y luego su rostro resplandeció.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó. –Sí, sí, _definitivamente _puedes dormir conmigo. Quedarte en mi habitación. Lo que sea. –Draco soltó una risita.

-Pero _sólo _a dormir. ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora.

Harry asintió. –Claro, lo que quieras –dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? –preguntó Draco finalizando la oración con un bostezo. –Estoy agotado. –Era contagioso, y Harry se descubrió a él mismo bostezando también. Aparte de los que estaban jugando "Verdad o Reto", la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido ya.

-Claro –aceptó Harry. –Vayámonos ya.

* * *

Dormir en la habitación de Harry fue mucho más fácil de lo que Draco había creído, aunque quizá fue el alcohol el que lo hacía pensar así.

Por supuesto que no estaba seguro de _porqué _había creído que sería difícil hacerlo, en primer lugar…

Tal vez fue fácil porque eran los únicos en el cuarto cuando se fueron a la cama. O posiblemente lo fue porque las cortinas cerradas les daban una amplia cantidad de privacidad. O quizá _fue _por el hidromiel, que lo hacía sentirse perezoso, somnoliento y feliz de poder dormir donde fuera.

Pero en gran medida se imaginaba que fue fácil porque nunca había estado tan cómodo, ni siquiera en su propia y enorme cama de la Mansión Malfoy, como cuando el brazo de Harry se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la desnuda piel de su pecho se presionó tibiamente contra la espalda descubierta de Draco.

Draco se despertó abruptamente en algún momento de la noche y le llevó un par de segundos recordar dónde estaba. Y necesitó otros segundos más para darse cuenta que la presencia de Harry contra su espalda ya no estaba, y que a su lado alguien se estaba moviendo bastante agitadamente bajo las sábanas.

Girando su cuerpo, Draco trató de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación. Demasiado impaciente para esperar tanto, se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche de Harry y tomó su varita.

-_Lumos _–masculló en voz baja, parpadeando ante la repentina luz. Entonces bajó la vista hacia su compañero de cama.

Harry se veía muy pálido bajo el tenue resplandor de la varita de Draco. Su frente lucía húmeda, su cabello se le pegaba en ella y su pecho brillaba ligeramente debido al sudor que lo cubría. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente de las sábanas y la mitad de las mantas estaban enredadas alrededor de sus piernas, las cuales no cesaban de moverse inquietamente. Pero fue el gesto en la cara de Harry lo que atravesó a Draco como una sacudida, ocasionando que casi dejara caer su varita. Ésta se tambaleó en su mano durante un par de segundos mientras que las jadeantes aspiraciones de Harry le taladraban los oídos, y tan pronto como pudo sostener sólidamente su varita con una mano, usó la otra de inmediato para empezar a zarandear a Harry.

-¡Harry! –susurró ásperamente, sacudiendo al chico por el hombro. Los ojos de Harry se apretaron aún más firmemente y arrugó la cara contra la luz de la varita. -¡Harry, despierta!. ¡Vamos, despierta despierta despierta! –suplicó Draco, agitando a Harry de nuevo. –_Harry._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y jadeó, resoplando y moviendo pesadamente el pecho. Draco dejó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, observándolo con preocupación mientras lentamente se calmaba y asimilaba de nuevo su entorno.

-¿D… Draco? –lo llamó con un hilo de voz.

-Estoy aquí –respondió Draco rápidamente. Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron dificultosamente en él debido a que no traía puestos sus anteojos.

-Me despertaste –dijo Harry, parpadeando. Draco se sonrojó un poco bajo su mirada y lentamente volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

-Yo… sí. Sí. Lo siento… ¿No debí haberlo hecho? –preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso por ninguna razón aparente.

-Sí –Harry se acercó a Draco y enredó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, agarrándose de sus brazos con manos temblorosas. –Sí, me da gusto que lo hayas hecho. Yo no… quiero decir, no es culpa suya, pe-pero los demás no se enteran al menos de que me caiga de la cama o algo así. Por… por lo que normalmente tengo que despertar por mí mismo. O sólo… quedarme ahí…

-¿Quedarte… dónde? –preguntó Draco con aprensión. Harry se quedó en silencio durante largo rato antes de responder.

-En la mente de Voldemort –susurró al final. Draco se puso rígido. –De hecho, esto no ha sucedido tan frecuentemente este año como el anterior –continuó Harry. –Imagino que ahora que se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy ahí, puede mantenerme fuera con facilidad. Pero a veces creo que _quiere_ que vea cosas… -suspiró, frotándose la frente con cansancio. Draco lo observó, notando el verdadero motivo de ese movimiento.

-¿La cicatriz te está molestando? –le preguntó. Harry asintió.

-Un poco. No está tan mal.

-¿Qué sucedió esta noche?

Harry suspiró. –Supongo que mañana tendremos un gran reportaje en _El Profeta_ –murmuró. Draco suspiró también, sintiéndose confundido. Acarició la espalda de Harry con sus dedos en un movimiento ocioso. –Gracias por despertarme –repitió Harry, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente conforme empezaba a quedarse dormido otra vez.

-De nada –contestó Draco en voz baja, aunque estaba convencido de que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas. Harry estaba de nuevo roncando suavemente.

* * *

Y así transcurrieron las semanas. La guerra se libraba furiosamente en el exterior y _El Profeta_ traía continuas historias de muerte y asesinatos; pero dentro de Hogwarts la vida proseguía casi como siempre. Las clases continuaron, así como las prácticas de Quidditch, aunque las últimas eran supervisadas por al menos tres profesores a la vez. Los de sexto continuaron con sus fiestas, convirtiendo al Salón de los Menesteres en el único lugar donde podían escapar de la realidad cada sábado. Y Draco continuó durmiendo en la habitación de Harry.

No era algo que hicieran cada noche, ni siquiera cada tercer día. Normalmente durante los fines de semana, o tal vez la noche posterior a un ataque particularmente malo, Draco y Harry se acurrucaban juntos en una de sus camas, porque a Harry también le había dado por visitar el dormitorio de los Slytherins. Eso era un poco más problemático que cuando Draco iba a Gryffindor, principalmente porque Goyle armaba escándalo por eso y en varias ocasiones había amenazado con informarle al profesor Snape.

El primer viernes de marzo, una noche que Draco estaba pasando en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se despertó tan bruscamente que había logrado sentarse en la cama y tomar su varita en un movimiento defensivo antes de siquiera darse cuenta que estaba despierto.

-¿Harry? –graznó Draco a su lado, rodándose cansinamente para echarle un vistazo. -¿Pesadillas de nuevo? –Harry no respondió. Todavía estaba tratando de controlar su respiración e intentado frenéticamente recordar qué era lo que acaba de ver. Era algo importante, muy importante, lo sabía… -¿Harry? –lo llamó Draco de nuevo, ahora sonando preocupado y sentándose también.

-Algo pasó –dijo Harry sin rodeos, mirando fijamente la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Voldemort. Él… él… no lo sé. Algo. Algo grande. Alguien que yo… -Harry abrió más los ojos. -¿Alguien que yo conozco? Quizá. O reconocí quiénes eran. O algo así.

-Lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido –dijo Draco angustiado. Arrugó el ceño. -¿A qué te refieres con que los _conocías_?

-No sé si los conocía –respondió Harry distraídamente. –Creo que… los había visto antes. Pero en realidad nunca hablé con ellos… Pero eso no es… quiero decir, algo enorme ha pasado. ¡Pero no puedo _recordarlo_! –rugiendo con frustración, Harry se cubrió los ojos con las manos. -¡Demonios! –Draco frunció el entrecejo, pues Harry raramente se ponía así de nervioso al regresar de uno de sus viajes a la mente del Señor Oscuro. –Era malo –dijo Harry. –Realmente malo.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que tú puedas hacer al respecto –dijo Draco. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y rodó hasta darle la espalda a Harry. –Podrías volver a dormirte.

-No… Draco, estoy hablando en serio. Esto… no es bueno…

-Y yo te reitero que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –espetó Draco. Harry retiró las manos de sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan _desdeñoso_ referente a esto? –preguntó enfadado. Draco rodó los ojos y jaló las mantas para cubrirse hasta la barbilla.

-Se le llama ser realista –masculló enojosamente. -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, aparecerte ante el Señor Oscuro y batirte a duelo con él en pijama?

-No puedes desaparecerte dentro de Hogwarts.

-Oooh, parece que alguien ha leído "Historia de Hogwarts" –bromeó Draco sarcásticamente.

-Sí, Hermione –farfulló Harry. Suspiró, acostándose de manera que no le daba la cara a Draco. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, durante los cuales Draco intentó varias veces abrir la boca para hablar. Pero las palabras no acudían a él y estaba seguro que Harry ya debía haberse quedado dormido…

Sin embargo, lo llamó en voz baja: -¿Harry?

-¿Qué? –respondió bruscamente. Draco parpadeó, asombrado de que en realidad estuviera despierto, e hizo una pausa.

-Eh… -empezó. –Estaba… yo estaba pensando…

-Buen trabajo.

-¿Sabes? Definitivamente, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

-Qué pena –Harry suspiró y se rodó para darle la cara a la espalda de Draco. Éste no hizo ningún movimiento para encararlo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, eh… Le escribí a mi madre la semana pasada –dijo Draco con voz apenas audible. Escuchó a Harry respirar profundamente detrás de él.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros. -¿Le contaste de nosotros?

-No, no todavía –murmuró Draco. –Tal vez en la próxima carta. Le dije… le dije que… -se detuvo, jugueteando con las mantas y entonces, lo dejó escapar: -le dije que no iba a unirme al Señor Oscuro. –Harry se quedó en silencio y Draco estaba seguro que esa vez sí se había quedado dormido. -¿Harry? –preguntó tentativamente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –preguntó Harry en voz baja. Draco tragó saliva y se rodó para encararlo.

-Le dije que no iba a estar del lado de… de _él._ Le dije que me negaría a tomar su marca sin importar quien trate de obligarme. Le dije que separaría mi camino del de mi padre, si llegaba a pasar eso. Le dije que me pasaría al otro lado… a _tu _lado. –Harry estaba respirando con rapidez y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Draco buscó su mirada. –Así que más te vale ganar. ¿Entiendes? No… no hagas que me arrepienta de mi elección…

-_¿Por qué? _–susurró Harry con urgencia, interrumpiéndolo. -¿Qué… yo no… _por qué?_ –Draco cerró sus ojos.

-¿Sabes a cuánta gente ha asesinado desde que el Ministerio declaró que estábamos en guerra? –preguntó en tono bajo.

-Yo… no… ¿alguien está llevando la cuenta?

-Sí –dijo Draco. –Yo. –Harry aspiró fuertemente por la boca.

-Oh…

-Treinta y ocho magos y brujas nacidos de muggles. Treinta y un mestizos. Veinticuatro de sangre pura. –Hizo una pausa. –Sesenta y siete muggles. Ya sabes, los miembros de las familias de los hijos de muggles y mestizos y todos ésos. Aunque diecinueve de ellos no tenían relación alguna con el mundo de los magos. –La voz de Draco disminuyó de volumen mientras que continuaba en un tono mucho más discreto: -Veintiuno de ésos asesinados eran menores de once años. Nueve de esos niños eran de familias de magos o algo parecido. Dos eran mujeres embarazadas…

Draco suspiró, levantando su vista hacia Harry de nuevo. –No quiero tener nada que ver con eso –dijo. –Puede ser que esté orgulloso de ser sangre pura y créeme, lo _estoy_… y siempre creeré que casarse con muggles sólo contamina la estirpe… Pero toda esa matanza sin… sin _razón_. Asesinar sangre puras sólo porque apoyan los derechos de los muggles. Odio reconocerlo, pero los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre pura más prominentes, y… asesinarlos sólo porque se relacionan con gente como Granger… ¡Merlín, no quedará ni uno vivo!. ¡Tendremos que casarnos entre primos hermanos! –A pesar de lo serio de la situación, Harry soltó una risita.

-No debemos permitir eso; ¿verdad? –dijo con voz ronca, sonriendo ampliamente. –Draco… ¿estás hablando en serio? –Draco lo miró fijamente y en silencio durante un momento.

-Absolutamente –susurró. Harry se rió de nuevo, más que nada por la impresión y el alivio que sintió. Se lanzó hacia delante, capturando la boca de Draco con la suya y asaltándola profundamente. Fue un beso que mandó a Draco lejos y lo unió a Harry de nuevo, todo a la vez. Se sintió perderse en él al mismo tiempo que percibía como si estuviera regresando a casa sano y salvo después de un largo viaje. Calidez le atravesó el cuerpo incendiando todo a su paso y ardiendo en su estómago, y para cuando Harry dio por finalizado el beso, la piel de Draco estaba ruborizada, su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado y posiblemente no podría haber estado menos cansado que si le hubiesen arrojado una cubeta con agua helada sobre la cabeza. Y de algún modo terminó encima de Harry.

-¿Por qué, Draco…? –dijo Harry divertido, mirando hacia algún lugar cercano a la entrepierna del chico. Levantó una mano y trazó levemente el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de pijama de Draco, provocándole un escalofrío. Se preguntó cómo se había excitado de esa manera casi sin haberse dado cuenta. Dobló los dedos de sus pies cuando Harry lo acarició con suavidad, y lo miró fija y somnolientamente mientras que Harry lo observaba con incredulidad y una sonrisa enorme. -¿Quieres que…?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Hasta ese momento, todavía no habían tenido sexo en la cama de Harry. Lo habían hecho en Slytherin un par de veces, cuando se saltaban algunas clases o faltaban a las comidas o cosas así, pero en Gryffindor aún no, aunque Draco no sabía porqué. Simplemente Harry no se lo había vuelto a preguntar otra vez, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Draco estaba convencido de que su repuesta habría sido un sí.

Porque iba a decirlo en ese momento.

  
Draco y Harry: [Muchspork](http://www.livejournal.com/users/muchspork/)

 

-Sí –dijo, asintiendo con rapidez. –Por supuesto que sí. No puedes… no puedes besarme _de esa manera_ y luego esperar que… ¡que no me afecte y me duerma de nuevo! –Harry sonrió e inmediatamente empezó a bajar los pantalones de Draco. Un par de minutos y mucho movimiento torpe después, estaban de nuevo en la misma posición sólo que ahora sin nada de ropas que estorbaran.

-¿Yo voy arriba, entonces? -preguntó Draco, inclinándose para besar a Harry.

-No. –Harry murmuró un rápido hechizo al cual él y Draco le habían tomado particular cariño, y de repente unos dedos cubiertos de lubricante estaban rozando la entrada de Draco. A éste no le molestó y pronto estaba jadeando cuando Harry empezó a prepararlo lentamente, esperando que intercambiaran la posición. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. En vez de que Harry se colocara encima, sus manos guiaron las caderas de Draco hacia atrás y entonces, sintió la conocida sensación del miembro de Harry presionarse contra él.

-¿Qué… así? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. Harry asintió.

-Sí –dijo, colocando su erección en el lugar indicado con una mano. –Sólo… siéntate… -Parpadeando, Draco lo hizo, llevando a Harry lentamente dentro de su cuerpo. Un gemido ronco y profundo abandonó su garganta. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry jadeando, una vez que estuvo completamente adentro.

-Claro –dijo Draco sin aliento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener a Harry _tan _profundamente dentro. El peso de su propio cuerpo lo mantenía totalmente empalado. Se removió un poco y sacudidas de placer lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. –Dios, _joder_ sí que estoy bien –gimoteó, y entonces comenzó a moverse velozmente, estableciendo un ritmo que Harry imitó con entusiasmo.

-De esta… de esta ma-manera, tú sigues teniendo el control… ¿ves? –jadeó Harry, aferrando las piernas de Draco con sus manos mientras se empujaba contra él.

-Ajá –masculló Draco, bajando la cabeza y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Harry. -¿N-no despertaremos a… a tus compañeros? –preguntó, sin que realmente le importara mucho en ese momento pero imaginando que si sucedía sería una situación abochornante.

-Ah… mierda… tienes razón –dijo Harry. Tomando la primer varita que encontró (y resultó que era la de Draco), la agitó. – _¡Silencio!_ –resopló, y entonces la arrojó en algún lugar entre las mantas y colocó las manos en la cintura de Draco para jalarlo aún más cerca de él. –Inclínate hacia atrás –ordenó y Draco obedeció, enganchando sus piernas en la espalda baja de Harry y echando los brazos hacia atrás para apoyarse con las manos sobre la cama. Su espalda se arqueó y cuando Harry golpeó ese glorioso punto dentro de él, dejó caer la cabeza casi gritando de placer.

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin ser capaz de ver, concentrándose en las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su espina dorsal.

-Mierda. Draco. Voy… Creo que no podré… -decía Harry entre rápidas inspiraciones que se incrementaban a la misma velocidad que lo hacían sus embestidas, pero antes de que pudiera decir mucho más, sus muslos se tensaron, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron y no fue capaz de ver más que destellos blancos ante sus ojos cuando se vació dentro de Draco.

Harry colapsó de espaldas sobre las almohadas, desmadejado, pero continuó empujándose contra Draco tanto como pudo hacerlo. Envolvió con una mano la erección de Draco y rápidamente lo ayudó a terminar, observando la curva de su cuello mientras que el chico se estremecía en el éxtasis de su orgasmo. Se quedaron en esa incómoda posición durante algunos minutos más, cada uno intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces Draco se levantó lentamente de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón a un lado de Harry, provocando que su miembro resbalara fácilmente fuera de él.

-Joder. Harry. _Joder_ –dijo Draco con una atolondrada sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Harry también sonrió, rodando para acercarse a él. Enterró su cara en la curvatura del cuello del chico, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda sudorosa.

-Gracias, Draco –susurró encima de su piel, apretándolo más firmemente. Draco cerró los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo.

-No lo hice por ti, Harry –dijo lentamente, apoyando su frente contra la de él. –Necesito que comprendas eso. Lo hago por mí; es una elección que _yo deseo _hacer. Y si… si algo sale mal entre nosotros… ya sabes, si nuestra relación no funciona o lo que sea… no va a ser motivo para que yo me retracte de la decisión. –Draco se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de decir: -No voy a unirme a Voldemort. _Nunca._

Parpadeando con rapidez, Harry asintió. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca y al final tuvo que conformarse con abrazar a Draco un poco más fuerte.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se dirigió a desayunar con un humor decididamente alegre. Bueno, la verdad sea dicha, había estado así de alegre desde unas semanas atrás, cuando Ron _finalmente_ había captado las cosas. Salir con él no era realmente muy diferente a cuando sólo eran amigos, a excepción de que la nueva situación tenía besos incluidos. Y Hermione consideraba esa parte como un valor agregado. Un muy, muy _buen _valor agregado, en realidad.

Sonriendo por ninguna razón en particular, se sentó a la orilla de la mesa y procedió a untar una tostada con mantequilla. Disfrutaba de los desayunos de los sábados porque era una de las pocas ocasiones que disponía para ella misma. Nunca le había gustado dormir hasta tarde y era de los pocos Gryffindors que se levantaban temprano los fines de semana, de modo que podía deleitarse del silencio y la tranquilidad reinantes en su mesa del Gran Comedor. Tenía un horario establecido: primero se servía su plato con lo que fuera que los elfos domésticos hubieran preparado para ellos. Para cuando había terminado de hacer eso, usualmente era justo a tiempo para el primer arribo de lechuzas con correo, una de las cuales le traía su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y así ella podía leerlo mientras desayunaba, sin tener que soportar las preguntas interminables de parte de Ron y su cháchara intrascendente con Harry acerca de Quidditch. A la hora que había terminado de leer todos los artículos que le interesaban, iba a la mitad de su desayuno y los muchachos llegaban a comer junto con ella. De esa manera, podía gozar del resto de la comida con sus dos mejores amigos.

Bueno, con su mejor amigo y con su otro mejor amigo que se había convertido en su novio.

Hermione terminó de servirse su plato y echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de las lechuzas del correo, las cuales ya deberían… Ah, ahí estaban. Varias lechuzas estaban descendiendo en picada a través de las ventanas y un autillo de tamaño mediano aterrizó frente a ella y le extendió su pata. Satisfecha, Hermione le pagó y la observó emprender el vuelo de nuevo antes de regresar su atención a _El Profeta_ y abrirlo con un gesto dramático.

Y tan sólo con eso, el buen humor de Hermione se desvaneció tan intempestivamente como si un dementor hubiera entrado en el Comedor. El periódico resbaló de sus manos y cayó con un suave movimiento sobre la mesa.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione estaba confundida. Casi ni podía enfocar la mirada en el periódico que tenía frente a ella, por lo que parpadeó lentamente y frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía ningún sentido… ¿Por qué él haría eso…?

Preguntándose si alguien más habría leído ya los encabezados del día, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor del Gran Salón, sintiéndose un tanto aturdida. La mesa de Gryffindor todavía estaba bastante vacía y a nadie de Hufflepuff parecía importarle la noticia, pues todos estaban charlando afablemente. Algunos Ravenclaws estaban susurrando entre ellos con urgencia y lanzaban rápidas miradas de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Los Slytherins…

Hermione se giró sobre su asiento. Ninguno de los Slytherins parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Pero los Slytherins en particular que Hermione buscaba, todavía no estaban sentados ahí.

Con movimientos displicentes, como si estuviera soñando, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las puertas. No se dio cuenta que llevaba consigo el ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

Aquello era inasimilable. No podía entender qué había pasado. ¿Y dónde estaban los profesores?. ¿No deberían estar haciendo algo al respecto?

Pestañeando otra vez, Hermione se percató que se había quedado parada, casi petrificada, en medio del la entrada principal, y que los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado la miraban extrañados. Indecisa, sin sabe qué hacer, se volteó en dirección de las mazmorras de Slytherin y dio medio paso hacia allá. Entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué podría hacer ella yendo ahí?

Harry. Podría ir a decírselo a Harry. Él sabría qué hacer.

Armándose de valor y agitando un poco la cabeza para aclararse las ideas, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y caminó tres pasos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Entonces se detuvo de nuevo. Harry no tendría idea de qué hacer. Apenas si era capaz de manejar sus propias pérdidas, mucho menos las de alguien más. El breve tiempo que había pasado con Cho lo dejaba en evidencia…

-¿Hermione?

Hermione se volteó para averiguar quién le estaba hablando y cuando lo descubrió, estrujó el periódico con la mano y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para sostenerse. –Pansy –dijo con voz estrangulada y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban ardiendo en lo que seguramente era llanto descontrolado, y no tenía idea de porqué. Ni siquiera había conocido en persona a quien habían… habían… -Pansy –repitió Hermione, -lo… lo siento mucho. –Las piernas le fallaron ante su peso y tuvo que deslizarse por el muro hasta quedar sentada sobre uno de los escalones.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos, clavando la mirada en el periódico sostenido firmemente por la mano de Hermione. Tragó saliva pesadamente y caminó con lentitud hacia la chica. -¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó en voz baja con los ojos todavía fijos en el diario. Hermione se lo ofreció y Pansy dudó antes de tomarlo. Cerrando los ojos, Pansy lo alisó contra la pared que estaba a su lado. Con la mano aún cubriendo la mitad de la hoja, respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y con lentitud quitó su mano.

-_No _–gimió, retirando la mano como si le quemara y el periódico cayó al suelo. –No… pero… Pero... ¡acabo de verla! –insistió Pansy, mirando hacia la pared sin parpadear. –Apenas… en Navidad. Y-y se suponía que pronto iríamos a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua. Él iba a decirle. En persona. Iba a decirle acerca-acerca… -En ese momento ya estaba respirando entrecortado y su pecho se movía con rapidez.

Hermione cerró los ojos apretadamente y se frotó la frente con una mano. –Pansy; ¿dónde está? –preguntó con voz queda. –No puedes permitir que vea esto. –Pansy se giró sobre sus talones, registrando frenética la entrada al Gran Salón. Caminó veloz hacia las puertas y asomó la cabeza. –No está ahí –dijo Hermione, incorporándose trémulamente y siguiendo a Pansy.

-El profesor Snape tampoco está –dijo Pansy ahogadamente y al parecer al borde del llanto. Hermione también se asomó.

-Ni la profesora McGonagall, ni el profesor Dumbledore -murmuró.

-Él raramente está aquí –dijo Pansy, retirándose. Miró a Hermione a los ojos. –Irán a buscar a Draco.

-Entonces deben estar abajo en las mazmorras –asintió Hermione. -Eso es bueno, así Draco no se enterará por el periódico.

-Pero tampoco querrá enterarse por los profesores. –Pansy desvió la mirada, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sorbiéndose la nariz, dijo: -Con esa manera de ser que poseen, tan fría y profesional…

-No puedo imaginarlo… -dijo Hermione. Pansy soltó un sonido de frustración.

-¡Es que no puedo entenderlo! –exclamó, dando una patada contra el suelo. -¿Por qué haría…?. ¿Por qué…? Sólo quisiera saber, _¡¿por qué?_ –Hermione se encogió de hombros impotente. Pansy la miró de repente. –Espera, Hermione… Draco no está en la mazmorra. Lo recuerdo, porque yo necesitaba hablarle sobre… algún asunto de prefectos o no sé qué, y Blaise me dijo que no estaba ahí.

Hermione pestañeó, echándole un vistazo a las escaleras que se extendían junto a ellas. –Entonces está en Gryffindor. El profesor Snape no lo sabrá. ¿Crees que debemos…?

-Sí –asintió Pansy de inmediato. –Creo que él preferiría escucharlo de mí. Bueno, sé que preferiría no tener que escucharlo para nada… -Sorbiéndose el llanto otra vez, empezó a caminar. –Y yo preferiría no tener que decírselo.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Ron y Neville que venían bajando. Ron sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndose aprisa hacia Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminaste tu desayuno tan pronto? –preguntó Ron, tomándola de la mano. –Regresa y come conmigo.

Hermione titubeó antes de liberar su mano con lentitud. –Pansy necesita hablar con Draco –dijo, obsequiándole otra aguada sonrisa. –Adelántate, te alcanzaré en un rato.

Ron asintió y se despidió de mala gana. –De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos! –Él y Neville continuaron su camino y Hermione y Pansy recorrieron el tramo de escaleras faltante para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que el caminar de ambas se hiciera cada vez más lento conforme se acercaban a la habitación de los chicos de sexto. Subieron penosamente las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, la cual de pronto parecía una amenaza inasequible al final de un camino que no acababa nunca. Pero por mucho que a Hogwarts le gustara gastarle bromas a sus estudiantes y cambiara los pasillos para confundirlos, el corredor tenía una distancia determinada y Pansy y Hermione terminaron de recorrerlo en mucho menos tiempo del que les hubiera gustado. Hermione tocó tentativamente la puerta.

-¡Un momento! –escucharon que la voz de Seamus gritaba desde adentro, y luego la puerta se abrió. Seamus estaba colocándose su camisa y les sonrió a las chicas. –Pasen, pasen –dijo alegremente. –Disculpen el desorden. Cuidado con la pila de ropa de ahí, Dean no sabía que ponerse hoy. ¡Parece una jodida chica…!

-¡Oye! –graznó Dean desde el piso, de rodillas frente a su baúl.

-Como si de todas maneras alguien se enterara lo que lleva puesto debajo de la túnica; ¿eh? Qué molestia, siempre estorbando el camino… Bien. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

-¿Draco está aquí? –preguntó Pansy, rodeando con cuidado el montón de ropa antes mencionada y echándole un vistazo a las camas desarregladas. Seamus sonrió más ampliamente.

-Los tortolitos están ahí –dijo, señalando la única cama que continuaba con las cortinas cerradas. –Creemos que colocaron un encantamiento silenciador y olvidaron quitarlo, porque todavía no han asomado ni un pelo. –Pansy marchó resuelta hacia la cama y de golpe apartó las cortinas. Después de un instante, Hermione la alcanzó.

Aquella habría sido una hermosa fotografía, pensó Hermione distraídamente. El rostro de Harry se arrugó en respuesta a la luz repentina y Draco hizo un sonido incomprensible mientras que presionaba su cabeza contra el pecho del moreno. El despeinado cabello del rubio rozó la barbilla de Harry cuando se movió, logrando que Harry gruñera y se removiera ligeramente. Luego, después de gemir un poco, Harry abrió un ojo apenas perceptiblemente.

-Buen día, H-mione… -masculló, frotándose los ojos y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Su otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Draco por debajo de las mantas.

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo Pansy abruptamente, girándose y sentándose sobre la cama. Ésta se movió un poco debido a su peso y Draco hizo un sonido de molestia antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. –Hermione… _¡sólo míralos! _No puedo… no puedo decirle… -Su voz se quebró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Pansy? –la llamó Draco, y de repente él y Harry estuvieron completamente despiertos. Se sentaron con un movimiento torpe, asegurándose de que las sábanas continuaran cubriéndolos firmemente. Hermione se ruborizó un poco al suponer porqué lo hacían. –Pansy; ¿qué ocurre? –Harry abrió mucho los ojos de pronto, y su mano cayó sobre la pierna de Draco.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que algo había pasado anoche? –le preguntó rápidamente a Draco en un susurro. Draco contuvo la respiración y su mano buscó la de Harry. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno.

-¿Está todo bien, Pansy? –le preguntó. –¿Fue…?. ¿Les sucedió algo a tus… a tus padres?

Pansy negó con la cabeza. –No a mis padres, Draco –murmuró, volteando lentamente para encarar a Draco. La mano de éste apretó la de Harry hasta casi quebrarle los huesos.

-¿Entonces, a los de quién? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Pansy frunció los labios mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Harry trató de buscar la mirada de Hermione, pero ella lo estaba evitando. La chica tenía una mano oprimida fuertemente sobre su boca. A sus espaldas, Dean y Seamus estaban boquiabiertos contemplando la escena que tenía lugar.

-Cariño, lo siento tanto –musitó Pansy. Draco pegó un respingo.

-No –dijo, parpadeando.

-Draco…

-¡NO! –Se volteó, soltando la mano de Harry y apretando la suya en un puño. Su rostro estaba repentinamente enrojecido. –No, estás cometiendo_ un error_.

-¡Draco, _El Profeta_ lo publicó esta mañana! –dijo Pansy, llorando incontrolablemente. –Desearía que no hubiera pasado… Lo siento, Draco, pero tu madre…

-No te creo. ¡Harry, dile que está cometiendo un error! –pidió Draco con voz tensa, agarrando a Harry por un hombro. Pero Harry estaba mirando fijamente hacia Hermione, quien ya lo veía a la cara y asentía lentamente con la cabeza. También estaba recordando imágenes fugaces de un rostro familiar, aunque él nunca había hablado con esa persona. Alguien a quien había visto sólo una vez…

-Draco… -dijo en voz baja, con la horrible sensación que lo había despertado la noche anterior regresando a él y llenándole el pecho de pavor. Se giró para mirar a Draco, y lo que haya sido que Draco vio en sus ojos pareció quebrarlo. El rubio pestañeó rápidamente varias veces, y la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Harry se apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Eso es imposible –dijo secamente. –Ni… ni siquiera tiene sentido... No hay manera de que mi madre esté… mi mamá… ella no puede… _no._ –Draco estaba respirando con tanta rapidez que Harry temió que empezara a hiperventilar. De inmediato, trató de envolver un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico. Draco brincó y se alejó de él, cayendo bruscamente sobre la cama. -¡No me toques! –le espetó.

Harry dudó por un momento antes de levantar de nuevo su brazo y tratar de depositar su mano sobre el brazo de Draco. –Draco –repitió.

-¡PARA YA! –explotó Draco, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Pero antes de hacerlo Harry había notado que el chico tenía la mirada un tanto vidriosa, y preocupado, pretendió una vez más tomarlo por el brazo. Draco casi lo golpeó con el codo en la nariz en su intento por alejarse de él. -_¡NO! _¡Paren ya, dejen de mentirme!. ¿Es esto una especie de broma?. ¡¿Es para tratar de convencerme de que me cambie de bando? Bueno, pues ya lo hice; ¿está bien? Así que… _¡paren ya! _¡Paren!. ¡ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO!

Hermione les dio la espalda mientras soltaba un llanto ahogado. Pansy volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus manos. Seamus y Dean ya se habían escabullido unos momentos antes, una vez que se dieron cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Mordiéndose los labios, Harry esperó hasta que Draco abrió los ojos otra vez. Entonces buscó su mirada. La respiración de Draco volvió gradualmente a la normalidad mientras observaba fijo a Harry y luego apretó firmemente sus labios. Su rostro estaba impávido, sin expresión. Y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, no logró articular palabra. Con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente, Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia Harry, haciéndose un ovillo contra él. Un breve lamento escapó de su garganta. –No… -gimoteó, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Nonononono. –Harry apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla de Draco y apretó más firmemente su abrazo alrededor de él, apenas notando cuando Pansy gateó encima de la cama para abrazar a Draco por la espalda.

-Severus, francamente no creerás que está aquí arriba; ¿o sí? –dijo repentinamente una voz detrás de la puerta. Harry levantó la vista.

-No está en la sala común de Slytherin, no está en el Gran Comedor; por más que aborrezca el simple pensamiento, me parece que lo más probable es que haya compartido habitación con tus Gryffindors la noche anterior. –Draco se sentó rápidamente, dirigiendo una mirada perturbada hacia la puerta. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall aparecieron por ella, deteniéndose abruptamente ante el espectáculo que los cuatro adolescentes les ofrecían.

-¡Señor Potter! –exclamó McGonagall abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Podría usted vestirse apropiadamente?. ¡Especialmente en presencia de compañía femenina! Señorita Granger, es altamente inapropiado que usted esté aquí cuando…

-Minerva –interrumpió Snape en voz queda, señalando hacia Draco con un movimiento de cabeza. El rubio los miraba a todos con los párpados enrojecidos.

McGonagall suspiró. –Vaya –murmuró. –Parece que no llegamos a tiempo.

-Profesor Snape –habló Draco, abandonando los brazos de Harry y quitándose a Pansy de encima. –Es… Dígame la verdad –pidió frenéticamente. –Yo no… no…

Snape respiró hondo y se adelantó hacia ellos. –Señor Malfoy –empezó a decir en un tono demasiado profesional, -me da un profundo pesar tener que informarle de esto…

-_¡Profesor! _–exclamó Draco con desesperación. Snape, quien lucía bastante incómodo, pareció desalentarse un poco.

-Draco –dijo en voz baja, empleando una entonación que demostraba que, efectivamente mantenía una relación más cercana con sus Slytherins que lo que dejaba ver en clases, y eso sólo pareció deshacer todavía más a Draco. Snape se retiró algunos mechones grasientos de la cara y Harry notó que le estaba temblando ligeramente la mano. –Draco, yo… Sabes que tu madre y yo éramos buenos amigos. Lo… que sucedió fue… -se interrumpió y se irguió, mirando a Draco a los ojos. –Anoche, la marca oscura fue encontrada sobre la Mansión… Recibimos la noticia justo hoy en la mañana. –Snape cerró los ojos. –No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que lamento tu pérdida.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró mientras que sus ojos miraban a nada en específico. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando el pecho sobre sus piernas y enterrando la cara entre ellas. Harry lo observó ansiosamente, sin saber qué hacer. Pansy tampoco parecía saberlo; la chica continuaba con sus ojos fijos en Snape.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto cuando Ron irrumpió repentinamente por la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos. Sin ni siquiera reparar en los profesores, Ron agitó salvajemente una carta. -¡Harry! –chilló. -¡Harry, los Mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban! –Exclamaciones sofocadas surgieron por toda la habitación y Draco se sacudió con conmoción. Harry se inclinó y lo tomó de la mano sin saber a ciencia cierta si Draco siquiera se había dado cuenta, aunque el rubio le correspondió el apretón fuertemente.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso, señor Weasley? –preguntó una pálida McGonagall con urgencia. Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de que dos de sus profesores estaban ahí.

-Eh… Justo esta mañana –respondió tímidamente, parpadeando mientras echaba un vistazo por toda la habitación. –Hace un par de horas. Mi padre me escribió para informarnos… eh, Kingsley Shaklebolt se lo dijo a _él _cuando llegó al Ministerio. _El Profeta _todavía ni se ha enterado.

-Merlín –suspiró McGonagall mientras que Snape fruncía profundamente el ceño.

-Esto no puede ser mera coincidencia –comentó Snape pausadamente.

-Fue un castigo –dijo Hermione en un susurro, apoyándose contra uno de los postes de otra cama. Draco levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla y Snape la observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Un castigo? –habló Pansy con voz ronca. Hermione asintió, cerrando los párpados débilmente.

-Estoy segura que Voldemort… -la mitad de los presentes se estremecieron. -… podía haber liberado a sus Mortífagos en el momento que él lo hubiera deseado. Pero el verano pasado ellos estropearon todo. Realmente… arruinaron sus planes. Por eso los dejó ahí –explicó Hermione. –Y esto… lo de la madre de Draco… -Draco tembló un poco, pero Hermione no se detuvo. –Era la misión de Lucius; ¿no? Todo aquello que sucedió en el Ministerio. Lucius falló. Entonces, Voldemort los dejó a todos en prisión para castigarlos; pero aún peor, y como una advertencia para que no volvieran a fracasar de nuevo, estoy segura, asesinó a la esposa del hombre que fuera su mano derecha. Yo… bueno, yo no dudo que habría ido tras Draco también…

-Muy astuto, señorita Granger –dijo Snape sarcásticamente. –Usted parece estar muy en sintonía con la manera de pensar del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que lo más probable es que usted esté en lo correcto. –Snape dejó salir un suspiro por la nariz y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a McGonagall. –El Señor Oscuro adora castigar a quienes no siguen cabalmente sus órdenes. Además, ya se encontraba enfadado con Lucius por lo del diario.

-¿El diario, profesor? –preguntó Hermione. -¿Se refiere al que tenía Ginny Weasley?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Granger, ni tampoco es relevante en este momento –respondió Snape.

-¿Usted lo sabía? –habló Draco de pronto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué, Draco? –preguntó Harry rápidamente. Draco levantó su cabeza, dándole a Snape una helada y dura mirada.

-¿Lo sabía? –preguntó de nuevo, su voz sonando cada vez más furiosa. -¡¿Usted sabía lo que ese _bastardo_ le iba a hacer a mi madre?

Snape observó larga y calculadoramente a Draco. -¿Realmente piensas eso de mí?

-¡Usted solía ser un Mortífago! –chilló Draco insistentemente. -¡Igual que mi padre!. ¡Le he visto la marca, yo sé que usted la tiene! No me interesa si puede engañar a Dumbledore, a mí no me hace tonto. ¡Seguramente usted ha estado trabajando para _Él _desde el mismo instante que volvió! –Pansy también comenzó a mirar a Snape con ojos acusadores. Ron bufó.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien haría tonto a Dumbledore así de fácil? –le cuestionó. –Por supuesto que sabía que Snape era un Mortífago, gilipo…

-¡Ron! –lo interrumpió Harry bruscamente mientras que Draco lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Qué? Está comportándose como un idiota, Harry.

-¿Por casualidad te perdiste la parte donde Draco dijo: "usted sabía lo que ese bastardo le iba a hacer a mi madre", Weasley? –inquirió Pansy gélidamente. Ron parpadeó, abrió mucho los ojos y la encaró.

-¿Quién-ya-sabes le hizo algo a tu madre? –preguntó, impactado.

-¡No! –bramó Pansy, exasperada. -¡No a _mi _madre!

-Ron... ¿no leíste _El Profeta_ esta mañana? –le preguntó Hermione con voz queda.

-Weasley no revisa _El Profeta_ nunca –le dijo Draco a Hermione con la voz ligeramente quebrada a pesar de que estaba tratando de sonar indiferente. –Depende completamente de ti para adquirir conocimientos terrenales, lo sabes bien.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente –intervino Snape. –Señor Malfoy, pienso que debe regresar conmigo a Slytherin para así poder hablar de…

-¡Váyase a la mierda, enorme murciélago crecido! –espetó Draco, fulminando a Snape con la mirada. -¡Todavía no confío en usted!

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Snape en tono duro. –Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que…

-¡No me interesa! –rugió Draco. -¡¿Por qué no se larga a lavarse el cabello o lo que sea, maldito traidor?

-¡Draco! –estalló Snape y un ligero rubor cubrió sus cetrinas mejillas. McGonagall tosió suspicazmente y Snape la miró enfurecido, provocando que recuperara rápidamente la compostura.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que debe retirarse ya junto con el profesor Snape –dijo desapasionadamente.

-Pues _yo _creo –la voz de Draco se quebraba cada vez más, -¡que _de verdad_ me gustaría que me dejaran tranquilo de una vez!

-Por supuesto, eso era lo que estaba _tratando _de sugerir –indicó Snape con la voz cargada de molestia, –así que, si tuvieras la amabilidad de acompañarme…

-Eh, Draco y yo no estamos precisamente… um… vestidos –habló Harry, sonrojándose. El profesor pestañeó.

-¿En absoluto? –Fue el débil cuestionamiento de Snape mientras le echaba un ojo a las mantas que cubrían la mitad de los cuerpos de Harry y Draco. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de asco.

-No… -masculló Harry.

McGonagall alzó una ceja. –De acuerdo, todos para afuera y démosles un poco de privacidad –ordenó. Hermione asintió y se volteó para salir de una vez. Se detuvo a un lado de Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente a Draco y parecía que por fin había comprendido con exactitud quién era la persona que había muerto.

-Malfoy… -dijo apenas audiblemente. –Yo… lo lamen…

-¡CÁLLATE! –rugió Draco, agachándose y cubriéndose las orejas. -¡Cállate cállate cállate…!. ¡No quiero escucharlo de ti, Weasley, así que mejor LÁRGATE! –Ron abrió la boca de nuevo con apariencia determinada, pero Hermione lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza cuando él la volteó a ver. En silencio, ambos dejaron la habitación. Pansy siguió sus pasos, girándose bajo el marco de la puerta para mirar de nuevo hacia Draco.

-¿Quieres… quieres que te espere…?

-_¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! _–gritó Draco, sonando casi al borde de la histeria. Pansy asintió, luciendo como si deseara llorar otra vez pero estuviera decidida a no hacerlo, y luego se retiró. McGonagall salió detrás de ella.

-Estaré afuera del retrato esperando por ti –dijo Snape antes de salir. –Quiero asegurarme de que regreses a Slytherin de una pieza. –Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Draco saltó de la cama y procedió a colocarse su ropa ruda y apuradamente.

-¿Draco…? –lo llamó Harry en voz baja sin dejar de observarlo.

-Cállate, Harry. No quiero escucharlo –murmuró Draco mientras se ponía su camisa.

-Draco, mira; ¿qué puedo…?

-Tú lo viste. ¿Verdad? –interrumpió Draco, subiéndose los pantalones de un tirón y dejando la cremallera sin abrochar.

-¿Yo lo ví…? Ah. Sí. Creo que sí –reconoció, avergonzado. Con los zapatos en la mano, Draco hizo una pausa mientras miraba a nada en particular. Dejó caer levemente los hombros.

-Me lo habrías dicho; ¿cierto? Si hubieras reconocido de quién se trataba.

-Por supuesto –respondió Harry de inmediato. –Definitivamente sí te lo habría dicho. Pero… es que yo sólo vi a tu madre en una única ocasión… En los Mundiales de Quidditch; ¿te acuerdas?

Draco asintió y entonces, con los zapatos todavía en la mano, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Draco, permíteme acompañarte –le pidió Harry, quitándose las mantas de encima y rescatando sus bóxer del piso.

-No –dijo Draco con tono suave. –No quiero que me acompañes.

-Draco…

-¡Quédate aquí, Harry! –prorrumpió Draco, azotando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

* * *

Harry dejó tranquilo a Draco por el resto de la mañana y ya entrada la tarde, decidió bajar a buscarlo. Pansy le permitió entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y lo llevó a la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

-¿Crees que querrá vernos ya? –le preguntó Harry, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. –No quiero dejarlo solo durante tanto tiempo –dijo.- Si cabe, necesitamos al menos mantenerlo vigilado. –Harry asintió y tocó tentativamente la puerta.

-_¡Váyanse a la mierda! _–escucharon a Draco gritar desde adentro.

-…

-Hmmm –murmuró Pansy.

-Correcto –Harry asintió. -¿Regresamos más tarde?

Esa noche ambos volvieron porque ninguno estaba de humor como para ir a la fiesta sabatina.

-Ni siquiera te lo he preguntado –dijo Harry, mirando a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Cómo la estás pasando tú?

-Estoy bien –respondió ella. –Sólo que… es extraño. Quiero decir, nada parece haber cambiado, porque de todas maneras yo no la veía tan frecuentemente, pero… -Harry no dijo nada, pero pensó que entendía a qué se refería Pansy. Estaba bastante seguro que Draco no sentiría el verdadero golpe de haber perdido a su madre sino hasta el verano, cuando llegara a casa y no sólo faltara su padre. Sería un hogar sin padres en absoluto.

Suspirando, Harry golpeó la puerta de nuevo. Tal vez Draco podría quedarse con él durante el verano. Aunque lo más seguro era que Ron no estaría muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿Crees que esté dormido? –señaló Harry cuando no recibieron ninguna respuesta del interior de la habitación.

-Lo dudo –contestó Pansy. Comenzó a darle vuelta al picaporte y lo llamó en voz baja: -¿Draco?

-¡Si pones un pie dentro, te juro por Merlín que te _hechizaré_! –largó Draco. Pansy dejó salir un resoplido por la nariz.

-Bien –le dijo a Harry. –Supongo que saldrá cuando esté listo para hacerlo. Le diré al profesor Snape que mande a los elfos domésticos a traerle comida.

* * *

Llegó la mañana del lunes y Harry continuaba sin haber visto a Draco.

-No sé qué hacer –le contó a Seamus, quien estaba trabajando con él en Herbología ya que Ron hacía pareja con Hermione. Ambos traían puestos anteojos protectores y guantes, y estaban tratando de obtener las semillas de una fastidiosa planta que gustaba de lanzar chorros de una sustancia ácida y viscosa al que se atreviera a arrancarle una de sus vainas.

-¿Has ido de nuevo a verlo? –preguntó Seamus mientras se peleaba con la planta a jalones.

-No –respondió Harry, limpiando sus anteojos después de que fueran cubiertos de una baba color verde brillante. –No desde la mañana de ayer. No quiere ver a nadie, así que le estoy dando algo de privacidad.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¿De qué?

-¿De que quiere privacidad?

-Bueno, no deja entrar a nadie a la habitación –masculló Harry. Dejó caer algunas semillas dentro de la cubeta que estaba en la mesa, suspirando.

-Pero… quizá sólo está actuando –aventuró Seamus. –Porque, siendo francos... ¿quién querría estar solo durante tantos días después de algo como eso?

-Quizás él sí. –Harry se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé… Seamus, creo que está enojado conmigo.

Con una vaina en la mano, Seamus se quedó paralizado mientras le daba a Harry una incrédula mirada. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque… -Harry agitó la mano como si no encontrara palabras para describir lo que quería decir. –Me refiero a que, de cierta manera, yo… presencié lo que pasó. Algo así. –Seamus parpadeó.

-¿De verdad lo viste?

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

Harry se señaló la frente. –Por esto. No pude recordar quién había sido, o qué había sucedido con exactitud, pero sabía que había sido algo malo. O bueno, se _sentía_ como algo malo, y ahora sé que lo percibí así porque era la madre de Draco y…

-Y tú lo quieres a él –finalizó Seamus. Harry asintió.

-Sí. Y… bueno, finalizó la visión y ambos nos despertamos, pero simplemente yo no pude recordar…

-Pero, Harry, no hay modo que hubieras podido hacer nada para detener eso. Y de cualquier manera, por lo que me cuentas, a la hora que despertaste ya estaba hecho.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry. –Pero aún así. Tal vez Draco… ¿me guardará rencor por eso?. ¿Puede ser posible? –Seamus parecía tener sus dudas. -¡Oh, no lo sé! –exclamó Harry, exasperado. -¡Es sólo que no quiero que esté enojado o molesto conmigo!

-Je, bueno, tú no eres el motivo real por el que está encerrado en su habitación; ¿o sí, Harry? –señaló Seamus. –Si ésa es la excusa por la cual no has tratado de buscarlo otra vez… Pienso que necesitas intentarlo más encarecidamente, camarada.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la profesora Sprout les ordenó a gritos que volvieran al trabajo. Suspirando, Harry se dio a la tarea de arrancar vainas de la planta mientras Seamus gruñía palabras incomprensibles debido al jugo que acababa de caerle en el cabello.

* * *

Llegó la tarde del martes y Harry seguía sin ver a Draco desde que éste había salido como tromba de los dormitorios de Gryffindor la mañana del sábado. No había tratado de regresar a verlo otra vez, a pesar de que Seamus, Hermione e incluso Ron le habían aconsejado que lo hiciera. En realidad, Harry no creía que eso pudiera traer nada bueno. Draco era testarudo, Harry lo sabía, e irrumpir en su habitación era de seguro la peor idea posible en ese momento. Inclusive Snape debía haberse dado cuenta de que Draco necesitaba un tiempo a solas para sobrellevar su luto, porque el chico todavía no se había presentado en clase.

Era casi hora del toque de queda y Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor, mirando taciturnamente hacia el fuego y sintiéndose completamente impotente. De repente, alguien se sentó junto a él.

-¿Harry? –lo llamó. Harry se volteó, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse con Colin.

-Hola, Colin –saludó, arrugando la frente levemente. -¿Qué sucede? –El chico de quinto lucía avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con algo entre sus manos y se mordía el labio.

-Yo… eh… He querido darte esto desde hace mucho –tartamudeó Colin, sonrojándose. –Pero lo olvidé y… y hace un rato estaba revisando unas fotos viejas y la encontré y pensé que tal vez querrías tenerla así que… um… bu-bueno, aquí está. –Le pasó una fotografía a Harry y se puso de pie. Sonrió feliz. – ¡Creo que hice un buen trabajo con ella, espero que te guste! –Luego se escabulló, dejando a Harry mirando confundido hacia la brillante superficie blanca del reverso de aquella foto que Colin le acababa de dar. Volteándola con lentitud, Harry se ruborizó al instante.

Dios…

Era la fotografía que Seamus le había pedido a Colin que les tomara a Harry y Draco, cuando ellos estaban bastante ocupados en… otros asuntos… Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba a su imagen en la foto azotar a Draco contra el marco de la puerta. Parecía como si estuvieran tratando de devorarse el uno al otro y meterse la lengua hasta las amígdalas, por la manera que se estaban besando. Harry sintió que su sonrisa flaqueaba y comenzó a deprimirse de nuevo. Lo que daría en ese justo momento por besar así a Draco…

-¡Oh, por amor de Dios, Potter!. ¡No es _tu _madre la que ha muerto!

-_¿Pansy? _–Incrédulo, Harry se giró hacia atrás para observar a la chica de Slytherin por encima del respaldo del sofá. -¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Entró conmigo –dijo Hermione, apareciendo junto a su amiga y cruzándose de brazos. –Queremos hablar contigo.

Harry pestañeó. –De acuerdo… -consintió con voz pausada, mirándolas alternadamente. Hermione suspiró.

-Harry; ¿qué es lo que haces? –preguntó en un tono casi exasperado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a por qué estás sentado aquí con aires de que tu cachorrito acaba de ser hechizado, mientras que tu _novio_ ha estado encerrado en su dormitorio durante _cuatro días_ –espetó Pansy poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Bueno, yo… -Harry se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué parecían tan molestas con él? -¡No sé qué hacer! –exclamó, sintiéndose de pronto invadido por la frustración. –Quiero decir, su madre acaba de morir… de ser _asesinada_, mejor dicho, y yo… no… no sé qué es lo que tengo que decir o hacer y… meteré la pata, sé muy bien que sí. –Miró a Hermione con urgencia. –Tú me conoces, Hermione, viste lo que pasó con Cho. Lo único que haré es empeorar las cosas, lo sé…

-¿Ya terminaste de compadecerte? –cuestionó Pansy. -¿Dónde está toda esa famosa valentía Gryffindor?

-Pues yo tampoco te veo a _ti _allá abajo con él –le replicó Harry.

Pansy rodó los ojos. -Porque no es a mí a quien necesita. Te necesita a _ti_. Aunque nunca lo admita.

-Pero… -Harry suspiró, volteando hacia el frente y dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista en el fuego otra vez. –Pero no sé qué decirle… -Escuchó que Hermione también suspiraba mientras rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba junto a él.

-Harry, no tienes que decirle nada –comentó. –No necesita profundas palabras de consuelo, o increíbles actos de amabilidad… Draco sólo necesita que alguien esté ahí para él.

-Pero…

-No, Harry, escúchame –lo interrumpió Hermione. -¿Recuerdas cuando Sirius murió?. ¿Recuerdas qué terrible fue para ti la primera parte del verano? –Harry hizo muecas y se inclinó tanto hacia delante que pudo apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí –musitó. -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo…?

-¿Y por qué fue así? –preguntó Hermione. -¿Acaso estabas esperando que alguien te dijera que todo estaría bien?. ¿Que aunque Sirius estuviera muerto, la vida continuaría y tú tenías que ser feliz porque eso era lo que Sirius quería?. ¿Que Sirius estaba ya en un lugar mejor y probablemente muy contento de estar ahí?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Estaba bastante seguro que habría golpeado a cualquiera que le hubiera dicho aquello.

-¿Lo ves? –Hermione sonrió gentilmente. –No necesitas palabras como ésas. Carecen de significado, sólo sirven para cubrir apariencias y llenar silencios incómodos. Y no necesitas tratar de hablar con él de lo pasó. Durante julio, si a nosotros se nos escapaba el nombre de Sirius, tú te quedabas paralizado. Dejabas la habitación o cambiabas de tema. No _querías_ hablar sobre eso. Ahora ya puedes… aunque sea un poco. La herida ya no es tan reciente y has aceptado lo que sucedió.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y liberó un largo suspiro. –No lo sé, Hermione… ¿Qué tal si Draco no desea la presencia de nadie? Él no es como _yo_, lo sabes.

-Obvio –bufó Pansy, rodeando el mueble y sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Harry... ¿no te sentiste mucho mejor cuando por fin llegaste a La Madriguera? Una vez que estuviste rodeado de personas que te querían, que sabían lo que había pasado. No importó lo que te dijimos, sólo importó que estuviéramos…

-Ahí –la interrumpió Harry suavemente, cerrando los párpados. –Sí que me sentí mejor –admitió. –Era… difícil… estar completamente a solas en aquel cuarto, creyendo que nadie se enteraba de lo miserable que me sentía. Bueno, _sabía _que los Dursley no estaban enterados de nada. O que no les importaba. Lo que era todavía peor, tener esa sensación de que a nadie le preocupaba…

-¿Y cómo crees que se siente Draco en este momento? –le discutió Pansy. –Creo que hasta ahora no ha sabido nada acerca de su padre. Y probablemente no sabrá de él nunca. Básicamente, se ha quedado huérfano.

-Oh, Dios… -murmuró Harry. –Me olvidé de Lucius…

-El nombre de los Malfoy no tiene el respeto que solía tener hace algunos años –señaló Pansy. –Por lo que imagino que Draco está pensando que a nadie le importa una mierda lo que le está sucediendo. Y el funeral de su madre es el viernes y no creo que mucha gente vaya a acudir. Además, el profesor Snape dice que los Aurores estarán presentes, en caso de que el señor Malfoy intente asistir. –Harry pestañeó mientras observaba a la chica.

-Eso… eso me parece, en cierta forma, bastante severo –murmuró, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de lástima y esperanza. Lástima por un hombre que tal vez lo único que querría sería ir al funeral de su mujer, y esperanza de que sí se presentara y así poder ser arrestado de nuevo.

Pansy asintió. –Y sólo provocará que el doloroso funeral de la madre de Draco sea tan… _impersonal_. –Soltó un resoplido. –Como si su padre fuera a cometer la estupidez de presentarse. Claro que si lo hace, sólo ocasionará que el día sea mucho peor…

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No podía ni imaginarlo… enterrar a tu madre y presenciar el _nuevo _arresto de tu padre, y todo en el mismo día… Suspirando, Harry preguntó en voz baja: -¿La contraseña de Slytherin ha cambiado recientemente?

Pansy y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada de alivio y sonrieron.

* * *

Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto de Slytherin y Draco volvió a gritar: -_¡Largo de aquí!_

-Sigue sin permitir que nadie entre mientras está despierto –explicó Blaise, parado junto a Harry afuera del dormitorio. –Tenemos que espiarlo hasta que nos damos cuenta que se ha dormido y luego, en la mañana, nos levantamos más temprano que él y salimos en silencio. De otra manera, nos arroja hechizos. Ayer, le lanzó a Theo uno bastante bueno.

-Bueno, pues yo entraré –indicó Harry, percibiendo la manera en que la adrenalina corría por sus venas y tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando estuviera dentro. –No tiene la puerta cerrada con llave, por lo que aparentemente, no está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a la gente fuera…

-¿Recuerdas cuál es su cama…? Ah, disculpa. Qué pregunta estúpida. –Blaise soltó una risita y Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Deséame suerte –masculló y abrió la puerta. La cerró con un movimiento suave y se introdujo en la habitación. -¿Draco? –lo llamó. Escuchó las mantas crujir detrás de las cortinas de su cama.

-¿Harry? –dijo Draco en voz baja. Las cortinas se abrieron un poco y Draco se asomó. -¿Por qué estabas tocando la puerta? Pensé que era Vincent… -Harry dio otro paso adelante.

-No, era yo –confirmó, dando un paso más. Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tragando saliva.

-Ya era hora que vinieras –graznó. El estómago de Harry dio un retorcijón y tuvo que obligarse a seguir caminando. ¿De verdad Draco había estado esperando por él…?

-Siento llegar hasta ahora –respondió con voz suave, intentando hacer a un lado su culpa. Eliminó la distancia restante entre ellos y abrió las cortinas un poco más. Draco levantó la vista hacia él un segundo y luego se movió a un lado para hacerle lugar. Tragando saliva, Harry se sacó los zapatos y se trepó lentamente en la cama. Se acostó sobre las almohadas sintiendo los ojos de Draco fijos en él, y una vez que estuvo cómodo, levantó un poco su brazo. De inmediato, Draco se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, aferrando su camisa con las manos y Harry sonrió levemente al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Draco con su brazo.

-Lo siento –repitió.

-Está bien –murmuró Draco. –Estaba… No sabía si…

-Lo siento –dijo Harry a toda prisa una vez más. –Pensé que desearías estar a solas. Todos no dejaban de decirme que viniera a verte, pero creía que tú no querías que yo estuviera aquí.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Y no quería. Realmente no. Hasta ahora, en cuanto escuché tu voz me pregunté porqué no habías venido antes.

-Pero si vine. Vine el sábado y el domingo.

-¿En serio? –Draco pestañeó. –Creí que sólo era Pansy…

-Yo estaba con ella. –Draco hizo un ruidito evasivo y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras Harry acariciaba el hombro de Draco. -¿Llevas puesta una sudadera? –le preguntó después de un rato, al sentir la conocida tela bajo sus dedos.

-Eh… -Draco levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo un poco. –De hecho, es tuya.

Harry parpadeó. –Yo no tengo ninguna sudadera verde… -señaló.

-No, pero honestamente no estarás esperando que yo me ponga una _roja_; ¿verdad?

-En realidad, nunca hubiera esperado que vistieras una de ningún color. Supongo que creí que era demasiado muggle para ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Son cómodas… -reveló, jalando el cuello de la sudadera hasta alcanzar su nariz y respiró profundamente. –Huele a ti –masculló con voz ahogada.

-¿Todavía? –preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Sí. A Quidditch y a sudor.

-Qué adorable –dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz. –Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el Quidditch oliera a algo.

-Por supuesto que huele –dijo Draco. –Huele a césped, a escobas, a pulimento y… a sudor.

-Sudor; ¿eh? –repitió Harry. –El nuevo "perfume del mes" según _Corazón de Bruja._

-Claro –Draco sonrió travieso.

-Sonará muy convincente. Un momento. Espera… -Harry se enderezó para observar a Draco desde un ángulo superior. –Era roja… ¡Me he estado preguntando qué había pasado con ella!

Draco soltó una risita. –Ya tiene meses conmigo.

Harry parpadeó. –Ah. ¡Ah!. ¿Es la que…?

-Sip. De la ocasión que jugamos "Yo nunca" por primera vez.

-¿La has tenido todo este tiempo?

-Mhmm.

-Oh… ¿Y te la pones muy frecuentemente?

-Cuando hace mucho frío…

Sonriendo ampliamente y sintiendo que por alguna razón la cabeza le daba vueltas, Harry se recostó de nuevo y jaló a Draco en un abrazo más apretado contra él. Desviando los ojos hacia sus pies, notó algunos bultos de diferentes tamaños sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó, toqueteándolos con un pie.

-Ah. –Draco se sentó repentinamente. –Sólo… algunos recuerdos. –Alcanzó lo que parecía ser un baúl en miniatura y que Harry se imaginó era algún tipo de caja de seguridad. Distraídamente, Draco se lo pasó a Harry y tomó el resto de las cosas entre sus brazos. Resultaron ser fotografías, algunas enmarcadas y otras no. Harry nunca las había mirado antes porque Draco no solía tener sus cosas personales a la vista de los demás. -Son de mi madre –dijo en voz baja, mostrándoselas a Harry.

Algo se sacudió en el estómago de Harry y recordó todo el tiempo que él había pasado mirando sin parar los álbumes de fotos que Remus le dio después de la muerte de Sirius. Ver esas fotos de Narcisa Malfoy era como conocerla bajo una nueva luz. No lucía como Harry la recordaba, arrugando la nariz como si tuviera algo desagradable y muerto justo frente a ella. En vez de aquel gesto que Harry le conoció, Narcisa mostraba una suave sonrisa en la mayoría de las fotografías y no dejaba de mirar a Draco con enorme tristeza, como si supiera lo que había pasado. En algunas de las fotos salía un Draco más pequeño acompañando a su madre; en unas pocas estaba también Lucius, lo que provocó que las tripas de Harry se retorcieran al verlo.

-He estado mirándolas una y otra vez –dijo Draco, rodando hasta quedar boca arriba y fijando la mirada en el dosel de la cama. Cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza. –Poco faltó para que rompiera una de ellas. –Harry comenzó a colocarlas de nuevo dentro del pequeño baúl, observando algunos de los otros recuerdos de Draco mientras lo hacía. Había una vieja y abollada snitch a la que le faltaba un ala, un conocido pedazo de pergamino atado con un lazo color verde que ocasionó que Harry se sintiera mareado otra vez, más fotografías de Lucius que parecían haber sido recientemente estrujadas y vuelto a alisar por alguien…

-Tengo algo que tal vez puedas colocar aquí también –dijo Harry de pronto. Draco volteó a verlo y Harry se sacó de un bolsillo la fotografía que Colin les había tomado. Soltó una risita al verla de nuevo, y entonces se la dio a Draco.

-¿Qué…?. ¡Demonios! –exclamó Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras observaba la foto. -¿Cuándo hicimos esto enfrente de otras personas?

-Colin la tomó. ¿Recuerdas? –Harry se rió, inclinándose para mirarla.

-¿Quién mierda es _Col_…? Ah. Creevey. Claro. El presidente de tu club de admiradores.

-Yo no tengo ningún club de admiradores –masculló Harry, pero Draco lo ignoró mientras seguía contemplando la foto de Colin.

-Luzco como un completo pasivo en esta foto –dijo llanamente cuando el Draco de la imagen se desplomó contra el marco de la puerta y levantaba una pierna para engancharla alrededor de las del Harry de la foto. –Por Dios... ¡dale pelea, estúpido!. ¡Deja de actuar como un imbécil sumiso!

-No lo sé, yo diría que estás dando y recibiendo en partes iguales –comentó Harry divertido. El Draco y el Harry de la foto se separaron y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como si no hubiera nada digno en todo el universo capaz de distraerlos. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Estoy seguro de que yo no te miro así.

-Nah, si no tienes ojos más que para mí. Lo sabes.

-No es verdad. La semana pasada me estuve fijando en Terry Boot. Es muy guapo.

-Grandioso. Bueno, ahora tendré que asesinarlo –dijo Harry flemáticamente.

-No es necesario, creo que es heterosexual. –Draco sonrió petulante y regresó sus ojos a la fotografía. –Gracias por esto –dijo en un susurro. –La añadiré a mi colección. –Harry asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez.

-Harry –dijo Draco después de un rato, -¿Tú crees… que si se corre el rumor de que yo _no _voy a unirme al Señor Oscuro, tú crees que todos pensarán que es debido a lo que le pasó a mi… mi… mi m-madre?

-Pues –dijo Harry, -en parte sí fue debido a ella; ¿no? Desde el principio no quería que te unieras a él.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero y tú lo sabes –respondió Draco secamente. –Todos pensarán que lo hago por revancha.

-Draco... ¿desde cuándo te importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás?

-Hmm. Tienes razón. –Draco soltó un resoplido. –Pero… quiero decir, sería más agradable que la gente supiera que elegí esto por mí mismo.

-Tal vez a nadie le interesará el motivo que tuviste para hacer tu elección –murmuró Harry. –Tal vez lo que les interese es que hiciste la elección _correcta_. Y tu madre supo que hiciste la elección correcta. Eso es suficiente; ¿no crees? Ah… -Harry se tensó de repente como si un pensamiento se le acabara de ocurrir. –Si… si le llegó la carta a tiempo; ¿verdad?

Draco asintió. –No estoy realmente seguro si la tenía. Yo… bueno, el clima ha estado demasiado malo últimamente y les toma mucho tiempo a las lechuzas ir y venir, y no había sabido nada de ella… Pero ayer me llegó una carta. Una que ella escribió la semana pasada. Yo… -Se interrumpió ahí, parpadeando rápidamente y respirando con profundidad en un intento por tranquilizarse.

Harry esperó un momento antes de decir: -Pansy me dijo que todavía no has sabido nada acerca de Lu… de tu padre.

-No –respondió Draco bruscamente. –Y pienso que no sabré nada de él. Si regresa a la Mansión y… encuentra esa carta. Ja, pues eso no será muy bueno, me consta…

-¿Se enojará contigo?

-Se desilusionará, tal vez. –Draco se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente fingirá estar furioso conmigo delante del Señor Oscuro, pero en realidad estará aliviado que _yo _no esté metido en eso y al borde de la muerte. Creo. –Sonó tan inseguro de él mismo, que Harry realmente no tuvo ganas de señalarle que, siendo Voldemort un poderoso legrimante, lo más seguro era que si Lucius trataba de engañarlo, entonces Draco terminaría pareciéndose a Harry mucho más de lo que éste hubiese querido. Aunque Harry dudaba que Lucius no se enfadara de que Draco hubiera elegido ignorar todo lo que él le había estado enseñando durante su vida.

En vez de eso, Harry dijo con voz pausada: -Creo que Lucius estará demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse con vida, ahora que sabe que Voldemort está enojado con él.

-Entonces tú crees lo que Granger dijo –comentó Draco cansinamente, frotándose los ojos. Harry asintió. –Estoy agotado de pensar en eso. Mi mente ha estado dándole vueltas a lo mismo por días. Que suceda lo que tenga que pasar. Sé dónde estoy parado. –Draco seguía frotándose los ojos y su voz empezó a sonar cada vez más gruesa, como si tuviera la nariz tapada. –No quiero pensar más. No quiero pensar en _nada_. –De repente, levantó la mirada hacia Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos. –Distráeme, Harry –suplicó, desesperado. –_Por favor_. ¡Haz algo, lo que sea!

-Ahh –Harry se quebró la cabeza frenéticamente, pensando. –Yo… no… -Draco lo aferró de un brazo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Fóllame –le rogó. Harry parpadeó anonadado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal. Pero no era así.

-Fóllame –repitió Draco, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Harry. –_Fuerte_. Tan fuerte que olvide dónde estoy y lo que está pasando. Hazme pensar en algo más… no, mejor no me hagas pensar en _nada_. En nada más que tú y yo y lo que estamos haciendo. Sólo… ¡sólo hazme olvidar, _por favor_! –Y acto seguido, tomó a Harry por la nuca y pegó su boca a la suya. Harry lo permitió por un par de segundos y luego rompió el beso.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó, no muy convencido de que Draco estuviera realmente con el ánimo adecuado para hacer aquello…

-_Sí _–exclamó Draco. La palabra le brotó como un sollozo ahogado. –¡Lastímame, jódeme, no me importa lo que sea, sólo _haz _algo!

-De acuerdo –murmuró Harry, empujando a Draco sobre la cama. El chico dejó salir otro sollozo sofocado, claramente intentando contener el llanto. Harry fingió no escucharlo y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente. Se tomó su tiempo, sintiendo como si cada prenda removida fuera una defensa derrumbada de Draco; como si estuviera tumbando uno a uno los muros que el rubio se había construido alrededor. Y cuando lo tuvo desnudo y vulnerable bajo de él, Draco abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente hacia Harry y sólo hacia Harry, y él sintió que nunca en su vida había tenido tanto control como en ese justo instante.

Se quitó sus propias ropas rápidamente, rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su varita antes de arrojar todo a un lado. Convocó un par de hechizos sucesivamente, uno para mantener cerradas las cortinas y otro para nadie afuera pudiera escucharlos. Otro hechizo lubricó sus dedos, y estaba a punto de llevarlos hasta la entrada de Draco para empezar a prepararlo, cuando él lo detuvo.

-No –graznó con la voz repentinamente ronca. –Sólo hazlo. –Harry lo observó en silencio y entonces asintió. Convocó el mismo hechizo pero en esa ocasión lo hizo sobre su miembro. Se lo tomó con una mano al tiempo que se posicionaba contra Draco. Con la otra mano aferró una del rubio y la mantuvo sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Listo? –preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, se empujó dentro de él. Draco gruñó y cerró los ojos firmemente.

-Más –suplicó. –Todo de una vez. Vamos… -Y Harry obedeció, moviéndose hacia delante e introduciéndose completamente en Draco. El rubio jadeó, pero no hizo nada más que utilizar su mano libre para alcanzarse su propia erección.

Harry empezó a moverse, estableciendo un ritmo que Draco imitó rápidamente y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Draco todo el tiempo. Diferentes expresiones desfilaron por el rostro del rubio; dolor, placer y desesperación por algo que Harry no estaba seguro alcanzar a comprender. Y los ojos completamente cerrados. Aquello hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco extraño, casi como si estuviera aprovechándose de Draco. Pero sabía que ése no era el caso, porque Draco se lo había pedido así. Entonces Draco emitió un estrangulado: -_Más duro_ –, y Harry lo complació de inmediato.

Aumentó la velocidad, golpeándose contra Draco tan fuerte que sus pieles hacían continuos sonidos al encontrar sus caderas. Harry jadeaba y el sudor le escurría por la frente mientras Draco liberaba roncos gemidos, los cuales Harry no estaba seguro si eran buena o mala señal. Draco continuó usando su mano para acariciar su propio miembro, pero aflojó su puño y no pudo seguir con el ritmo que Harry le marcaba, así que el moreno le alejó la mano y lo acarició él mismo.

Draco gritó cuando la mano de Harry lo apretó. Sus manos tenían callos por el constante uso de la escoba, sumado a la fricción que Harry provocaba al mover tan rápidamente la mano que ésta era sólo una mancha borrosa sobre el pene de Draco. La mente del rubio comenzó a girar, su estómago le daba vueltas y podía sentir las piernas temblar ante la presión que estaba gestándose en su entrepierna. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Harry que bajara la velocidad, que las sensaciones lo estaban desbordando por completo, pero se mordió la lengua y en vez de hablar, levantó sus caderas para golpear las de Harry, deleitándose al sentir la erección del moreno enterrarse profundamente dentro de él.

-¡Joder-Harry-_Joder!_ –exclamó cuando todo dio vueltas en espiral, fuera de control. Draco creyó realmente que la habitación se había quedado a oscuras por un instante, antes de darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados. Pero entonces notó que Harry ya no estaba dentro de él y Draco no podía recordar cuándo se había salido de su cuerpo. Por lo que debía haberse saltado un minuto completo en el tiempo, o de verdad había perdido la consciencia durante un momento.

Harry se había congelado cuando Draco se derramó al tiempo que emitía un grito sollozante y su cuerpo se quedaba fláccido bajo el suyo. No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar también, y de inmediato le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Draco mientras que se limpiaba la mano sobre las sábanas. De pronto, los vidriosos ojos de Draco se abrieron al fin, clavándose en Harry.

Estaban húmedos y Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas eran a causa de que él lo hubiera lastimado. Pero al instante supo que ese llanto era debido a un dolor completamente diferente y Draco ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado de que estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry en un murmullo, bajándose de él para recostarse a su lado. Draco asintió, pero entonces sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No –dijo con voz ronca, moviéndose como en cámara lenta y volteándose de lado hacia Harry. Sus manos se elevaron hasta cubrirse la cara, y Harry casi entró en pánico cuando escuchó a Draco emitir un sollozo. –No, no estoy bien –dijo, tragando saliva y sollozando otra vez. –Mierda, _de-demonios_. ¡Me había jurado que no lloraría! –gimoteó. La mente de Harry trabajó con rapidez mientras trataba desesperado de pensar en algo qué hacer, en algo qué decir… y entonces recordó lo que Hermione, Pansy y Seamus habían tratado de hacerle entender.

No había nada que pudiera decir en ese momento que aliviara el dolor de Draco. No había nada que trajera a su madre de regreso.

Lo único que Harry podía hacer era sufrir junto con él.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso trémulo de Draco, lo que ocasionó que el chico liberara aún más su llanto. Jaló a Draco para acercarlo más a él.

-¿No habías llorado? –murmuró y sintió la cabeza de Draco moverse en un gesto negativo.

-N-n-no –dijo, estremeciéndose y tragando otra vez. –No me-me lo permitía.

-Llorar es bueno –dijo Harry en un susurro, recordando que se había sentado cerca del lago después de la muerte de Sirius y había llorado a mares.

-No ne-necesito que me-me digas eso –masculló Draco, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos. Parecía estar tranquilizándose ya. Harry se imaginó que sólo había sido un cúmulo de emociones que necesitaba liberar. Aún así, continuó abrazando fuertemente a Draco, esperando que amainaran sus estremecimientos.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo al funeral de mi madre –dijo Draco de repente, espantando a Harry porque había creído que Draco estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

-¿En serio?

Draco asintió. –Nunca… nunca se lo dije. Lo de nosotros. Y quiero que te conozca. –Al instante, Harry pensó en los Aurores que estarían ahí. Estaba bastante seguro que también habría Aurores pertenecientes a la Orden, lo que significaba que lo reconocerían. Y lo más probable era que también habría reporteros cubriendo la nota. Aunque el nombre de los Malfoy había sido destrozado, seguía habiendo artículos que describían todo lo que había sucedido en el último ataque de Voldemort a la familia del hombre que fuera su mano derecha. Y si Harry se presentaba junto con Draco, ambos se convertirían en la noticia de primera plana del día siguiente.

Tal vez fueron dos segundos lo que le llevó a Harry decidir que, en realidad, todo eso le importaba una mierda.

-Por supuesto que iré –respondió de inmediato.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado todo el tiempo? –preguntó Draco débilmente, sonando como si estuviera quedándose dormido. Harry acarició su espalda con movimientos suaves, escuchando su respiración acompasarse y depositando un beso en la cabeza de Draco.

-Siempre.


	17. Epílogo

-¿Sabes qué? Voldemort es un soberano coñazo.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…

-Ja, claro –bufó Harry. De pie ante un espejo del dormitorio de Gryffindor sin nada encima más que sus bóxer y una camiseta interior blanca, había estado tratando de decidir qué se pondría esa noche. En ese momento miraba por arriba de su reflejo para observar el de Draco, quien estaba sentado en la cama detrás de él y vestido de la misma manera. –Es que… esta estúpida guerra –suspiró Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello. -¿Por qué tuvo que haberla iniciado para luego largarse y desaparecer otra vez?

Draco soltó un resoplido, mirando a Harry con diversión. –Cinco meses después; ¿y _apenas_ estás deseando que nunca hubiera comenzado? Además, no es que Voldemort realmente haya desaparecido si consideras que nosotros nunca hemos conocido su ubicación. Sólo se ha… detenido. Un poco. –Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para pararse detrás de Harry sin dejar de observar su reflejo en el espejo. Harry suspiró otra vez.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Supongo que debo estar inquieto porque usualmente me meto en todo tipo de problemas al final de cada año, pero; ¿esta vez? Nada. Ni siquiera una pista que nos indique qué está planeando. –Bajó la vista un momento antes de elevarla de nuevo mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. –Draco... ¿ya has decidido dónde te vas a quedar durante el verano?

Draco parpadeó ante el abrupto cambio de tema. –Yo… hmmm. –Desvió la mirada, frotándose distraídamente un brazo. –No –respondió. –Pienso que tengo que volver a la Mansión y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, pero… sigue pareciendo tan irreal; ¿sabes? –Harry no contestó y Draco buscó sus ojos antes de continuar con rapidez: -Quiero decir, pareció ser real… alrededor de un minuto. En el… en el funeral. Pero después de eso, de regreso aquí… Puedo seguir fingiendo que voy a verla de nuevo en el verano. Siento como si fuera a ser así. Pero cuando llegue a casa… y ella _no _esté ahí…

-… Sé a qué te refieres –murmuró Harry, recordando a Sirius y a todas las veces que creyó que si le escribía una carta, él le respondería.

El funeral de Narcisa había sido una experiencia que a Harry no le importaría no repetir jamás. Obviamente Sirius no había tenido funeral, por lo que en cierta manera, Harry había sido capaz de considerar el de Narcisa como el suyo también. Pero eso había sido difícil porque tuvo que decirle adiós a Sirius de nuevo, lo que solamente abrió viejas heridas que Harry había creído ya estaban sanadas desde hace mucho.

Al final, resultó que los Aurores que habían estado apostados entre los asistentes no habían sido necesarios. Nadie había sabido nada de Lucius ni tampoco había sido visto desde la fuga, y aún meses después, no había habido ningún movimiento de su parte. De hecho, los ataques de Voldemort se habían detenido desde el asesinato de la madre de Draco, y nadie tenía la más mínima idea de que podría estar planeando a continuación.

Lo que por supuesto, dejaba a todos en un estado de pánico y perturbación. En esos días era común ser brusco y descortés sin previo aviso.

-Quédate conmigo –soltó Harry de repente, girándose sobre sus talones para encarar a Draco. –Tengo casa propia… bueno, me refiero a la que Sirius me dejó. Puedes quedarte ahí todo el verano. –Había dicho todo eso en una ráfaga de palabras y sintió que sus mejillas ardían levemente. Había querido decirle eso a Draco desde varias semanas atrás, pero no se había enterado si el chico tenía ya otros planes porque nunca le daba una respuesta directa cuando se lo había preguntado. Pero los días que faltaban para el inicio del verano eran casi nada, y si no le preguntaba ya…

-¿Quedarme contigo…? –respondió Draco con voz débil y mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí. Sí, quiero decir… tendrías tu propia recámara, obviamente. Así dispondrías de un poco de privacidad. Y de un lugar para poner tus cosas. No es que yo no quiera que duermas en mi cuarto; pero, de esa manera, si alguien te cuestiona o te hace pasar un mal rato porque vives conmigo…

-Harry –lo interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa petulante, -¿realmente crees que todavía me importa lo que piensen de nosotros? –Señaló hacia la pared que estaba junto a la cama de Seamus, donde el chico irlandés había pegado con cinta adhesiva varios recortes de periódico pertenecientes a una serie de artículos publicados después del funeral. Diariamente durante casi dos semanas, _El Profeta_ mostró varias fotografías de Harry y Draco tomándose de la mano o inclinándose el uno contra el otro, e incluso algunas donde Harry tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Todas habían sido tomadas durante las exequias y habían aparecido en el periódico acompañadas de estúpidos encabezados que comenzaron un tanto inocentes, como:

_   
**El nuevo ángul**   
_   
_   
**o de Harry Potter. ¿Fraternizar con hijos de Mortífagos?**   
_

Los cuales se habían ido incrementado poco a poco en vulgaridad hasta quedar en algo como:

_   
**El **   
_   
_   
**Niño-que-vivió… ¿para ser Marica?**   
_

Y cuando se les empezaron a agotar las ideas, los encabezados terminaron en cosas como:

_   
**¿La única chica para Potter?... ¡No es una chica en absoluto!**   
_

Al principio Harry se había sentido mortificado; después, molesto; y al final, definitivamente enojado. Consideraba que había cosas mucho más importantes que podían ser noticias de primera plana, pero como los ataques de Voldemort habían cesado de repente, el nuevo escándalo del héroe adolescente favorito de todos fue dinero instantáneo para los periódicos. Seamus insistió que los artículos eran graciosos y conservó todos y cada uno de ellos. Entonces, casi una semana después de que _El Profeta _iniciara la especulación de la orientación sexual de Harry, salió la edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ con un encabezado que gritaba:

_   
**El El**   
_   
_   
**egido y el Hijo del Mortífago: Los tíos más guapos de Hogwarts están de novios… ¡pero el uno del otro!**   
_

Escrito, claro está, por su periodista favorita, la entrometida Rita Skeeter, y completado con diversas entrevistas hechas a estudiantes de Hogwarts. Harry casi había arrojado su jugo por la nariz cuando lo vio, mientras que Draco sólo se había lamentado de la horripilante foto que pusieron de él. A partir de entonces, Harry aprendió a reírse de cada nuevo reportaje.

Después de eso, el correo empezó a llegar a torrentes, de manera muy similar a lo que había sucedido el año anterior, cuando _El Quisquilloso _había publicado la entrevista de Harry. Correo de odio, cartas de apoyo, palabras de admiradores… y entre todo eso, cartas de agradecimiento de chicos y adultos de todas las edades. Después de la llegada de la primera carta donde alguien les dio las gracias, fue cuando Seamus empezó a colocar los artículos junto a su cama.

Por supuesto que también hubo correo de parte de algunos miembros de la Orden. Harry había estado esperándolo después de reconocer a Kingsley Shacklebolt como uno de los Aurores apostados en el funeral, y muy pronto ya había recibido varias misivas de Remus, de los Weasley, de Tonks y hasta de Ojo Loco Moody, donde amablemente pero con firmeza le preguntaban: "¡¿Qué _demonios _es lo que estás _pensando_?"

Harry había esperado hasta enterarse de la celebración de una reunión de la Orden para mandarle al grupo completo un Vociferador diciéndoles que sí, que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy y que por favor todos cerraran la maldita boca y se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos; que muchas gracias pero él ya tenía dieciséis años y todo el derecho de salir con quien le diera la jodida gana. Aún si la persona "con quien le daba la jodida gana" salir, resultaba ser otro chico.

Esa ocasión, había sido la primera vez que Draco pareció realmente feliz desde que habían enterrado a su madre.

Sonriendo levemente, Harry negó con la cabeza. –No, supongo que no –dijo. –En realidad ya no hay mucho que el público pueda averiguar sobre nosotros; ¿o sí? Al menos que alguien nos tome un video o algo así.

-¿Un video? –preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

Harry se rió. –No es nada. Cosas de muggles.

-Ah.

-Y entonces... ¿qué dices? –cuestionó Harry de nuevo. –Te juro que la casa es bastante grande.

-Oh… -Draco frunció el ceño y se rascó distraídamente una oreja. –No lo sé, Harry. Yo…

-¡Por favor, Draco! Mira, hasta podemos ir juntos a sacar nuestras licencias de Aparición –sugirió Harry.

-Pero… ¡yo no quiero esperar tanto! –replicó Draco en tono petulante. Entonces, sonrió con amplitud. –Es que todavía eres un bebé, Harry –lo bromeó, pellizcándole la nariz. –Apenas dieciséis años. Nosotras las personas ya maduras y mayores, podemos ir por nuestra licencia _de inmediato_. –Harry arrugó el ceño y se frotó la nariz.

-Draco, acabas de cumplir los diecisiete hace dos días –dijo llanamente. Draco le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo que me hace casi dos meses mayor que tú! –comentó, elevando el mentón. Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó mordazmente.

-Lo pensaré –respondió Draco, acercándose un paso a Harry y apoyando los brazos sobre sus hombros. –Creo que sí estaré ahí para pasar contigo la última parte del verano… pero de verdad, todavía hay muchas cosas que necesito arreglar –finalizó en voz baja, descansando la frente contra la de Harry. Éste suspiró.

-Sinceramente... ¿cómo lo estás sobrellevando? –le cuestionó, soltando al fin la pregunta que había tenido en mente toda la noche. Draco se tensó un poco y Harry continuó: -No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Entre más se acerca el verano, más distante te pones. Estoy… estoy preocupado por ti…

Draco se alejó y se volteó de lado. Cruzó los brazos de manera que parecía como si se estuviera abrazando y se encogió de hombros.

-Draco…

-Estoy nervioso –respondió al fin, mirando fijamente hacia la alfombra. –En realidad no sé que esperar. El… verano pasado, yo había pensado que sería capaz de manejarlo. Mi pa… _Lucius_ siempre estuvo lo suficientemente alejado como para que yo estuviera habituado a no verlo por ciertos periodos de tiempo, pero aún así fue difícil no… no tenerlo en casa _para nada_. Pero… con mi madre… No lo sé, creo que todavía tengo que meterme en la cabeza el hecho de que ella ya no estará ahí, esperando por mí. Y que no… volverá. Jamás. -Cansinamente, se frotó los ojos con una mano y Harry lo observó en silencio. –Pero estoy bien, de veras –insistió Draco, girándose de nuevo hacia Harry. –Sólo que no sé que esperar, es todo.

-Quizá… quizá yo debería ir a la Mansión contigo –dijo Harry pausadamente, observando la reacción de Draco. –Nada más para que _no _estés solo. O… ¿El profesor Snape?. ¿Pudiera ser?

Draco bufó. –Sí, claro –masculló, pero luego pareció considerarlo. –Bueno, quizá. Ya veremos. Te lo haré saber Harry, lo prometo. –Harry sonrió tímidamente y Draco soltó una risita antes de cambiar bruscamente de tema. –Correcto. ¿No se supone que debemos arreglarnos para mi fiesta sorpresa?

Harry gimoteó, girándose otra vez hacia el espejo. –¡Yo _nunca _dije que fuera una fiesta sorpresa! – subrayó. –Sólo es la última fiesta sabatina del año, por eso estará un poco más engalanada de lo usual.

-Claro, por supuesto, mhmm. Pero habrá regalos –dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nop, regalos, no –dijo Harry, negando con decisión. –En todo caso, yo ya te di el mío.

-También dijiste que habrá pastel.

-No, no es verdad.

-Claro que sí. Un enorme pastel de chocolate, eso fue lo que me dijiste.

-¡No es cierto!

-Harry. No seas idiota. Ambos sabemos que yo sé que es una fiesta sorpresa. Y que habrá regalos. Y pastel. ¡Se te escapó, admítelo!

-Que _no_. Y no se me escapó nada. Y no habrá pastel.

-Ajá, claro. Pero _sí_ habrá.

-… _No_… Quiero decir… No es… bueno… -Harry dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación. –Sí, pero; ¡sabes que si Pansy sabe que _tú _sabes, me matará!

-No te matará –dijo Draco con una sonrisa presuntuosa, -porque definitivamente eso sería un regalo de cumpleaños terrible.

-Entonces, tal vez sólo me arroje el pastel encima.

-Creo que eso sería un regalo peor –bromeó Draco. Harry rodó los ojos y Draco continuó: -Pero estoy divagando. Necesitamos vestirnos. Y no tengo ganas de aventurarme hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin por otro par de pantalones, así que tomaré prestado uno de los tuyos.

Harry parpadeó antes de soltar una risita. –De acuerdo. Hmm, pero los míos no te quedan muy bien –murmuró, arrodillándose ante su baúl y hurgando en él. –Creo que tu talla es más bien como la de Seamus. A él no le importará que le tomes sus cosas prestadas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cama de Seamus. –Correcto. Oye, Harry… ¿crees que puedo intentar hacer algo por tu cabello?

-Jaja. _No._

-Bien. Gilipollas –masculló Draco.

-Imbécil –soltó Harry pagándole con la misma moneda.

Pero ambos sonreían mientras empezaban a alistarse para la noche.

* * *

-Hola, Potter. Quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

Harry se quedó quieto, encogido y con el vaso todavía en la boca antes de mirar recelosamente sobre su hombro. Pansy estaba parada ahí, cruzada de brazos y con aspecto de estar enojada. Harry podía escuchar el pie de la chica golpetear perturbadamente contra el suelo. Tragando lentamente, bajó el vaso y giró su cuerpo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

-¡Pansy! –la saludó, fingiendo alegría. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Dime, Potter. ¿Por qué Draco no pareció sorprenderse por su fiesta? –preguntó glacialmente y con los ojos entornados.

Harry se rió abochornado mientras se rascaba la nuca. -¿Por qué?. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir? Desde mi punto de vista, Draco lucía perfectamente sorprendido. –Lo cual era cierto si hubiera estado buscando a alguien con suficientes dotes de actor como para interpretar un personaje secundario en una telenovela de segunda categoría…

De hecho, su declaración sonó tan falsa que Pansy no pudo sostener su fachada de dureza y soltó un resoplido antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Claro –exclamó entre risas, -porque esa cosa de _"Oh, Dios mío... ¿Una fiesta sorpresa?. ¿Para __mí?"_ con las manos en las mejillas y los ojos muy abiertos fue taaaan auténtico –dijo, imitando la voz y los movimientos de Draco y Harry también empezó a reírse mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa culpable. –De verdad que no quería decírselo, pero el jueves pasado logró sacarme toda la información…

-Torturándote; ¿no? –bromeó Pansy.

-Eh… -Harry se sonrojó. –Bueno, existe la ligera posibilidad de que ese día no me haya dado cuenta con exactitud que fue lo que dije, porque él me tenía en una especie de… estado mental desesperado y bastante incoherente. Posiblemente. Ya sabes.

Pansy curvó una ceja y sonrió con malicia. –Claaaro –dijo, riéndose por lo bajo. –_Posiblemente._ De cualquier manera... ¿dónde está el festejado? Tú lo has estado acaparando desde el jueves; ¡Ni siquiera he conseguido verlo!

Harry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver a Draco de pie justo donde lo había dejado, y luego miró de vuelta a Pansy y usó su pulgar para señalar en esa dirección. –Está discutiendo con Hermione acerca de no sé qué teoría sobre… no sé qué. Aritmancia, aparentemente. Los dejé cuando empezaron a parlotear en griego.

-Draco no habla griego.

-Pues para mí sonaba como griego. No tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

-Déjenme adivinar –dijo Blaise, quien sólo había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la conversación. -¿Aritmancia, verdad? –Pansy rodó los ojos, asintiendo.

-Draco adora la Aritmancia –señaló ella. –Creo que aún más que Pociones.

-Que si lo sabré yo –respondió Harry. –Ha estado tratando de obligarme a que le ayude a estudiar para sus exámenes. –Pansy y Blaise sonrieron con amplitud, sin mostrarse ni un poco comprensivos como Harry pensaba debían parecer como mínimo.

-¡Mejor tú que yo, compañero! –exclamó Blaise muy contento y dándole una palmada a Harry en el hombro. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el otro chico simplemente le sacó la lengua. Harry abrió la boca para responder de la misma manera, pero repentinamente unos brazos rodearon su cintura y una muy conocida voz sonó cerca de su oído.

-Si yo fuera tú, metería esa lengua en su sitio, Blaise. Al menos, por supuesto, que tengas la intención de no usarla en mucho tiempo –dijo Draco con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Harry sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás dentro del abrazo de Draco de manera que quedó apoyado suavemente contra el pecho del chico.

-¡Ja! –se mofó Blaise. -¡Ya te gustaría!

-De hecho, yo ya tengo mi propia lengua, gracias –respondió Draco altivamente mientras le daba un rápido besito a Harry en la mejilla. Harry giró su cabeza y correspondió su siguiente beso con uno propio, y ambos se dejaron atrapar de inmediato hasta que Pansy se abrió camino a fuerza entre los dos.

-¡Es suficiente! –exclamó ella, empujándolos para separarlos. –Merlín, ustedes parecen sanguijuelas. ¡Lo juro!

-Pero… ¡Pansy! –protestó Draco. -¡Es mi cumpleaños!

-En realidad Draco, tu cumpleaños fue hace dos días –señaló Blaise amablemente. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y Blaise sólo le sonrió.

-Cumpleaños o no, siento como si no hubiera hablando contigo desde hace siglos. ¡Vamos! –insistió Pansy haciendo pucheros. Luego continuó con voz cantarina: -¡Hay un regalo esperando por ti! –Draco levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Un regalo?. ¡Vamos, entonces! –se encogió de hombros ante Harry y luego, muy sonriente, permitió que Pansy lo llevara hasta un rincón bastante vacío del salón. Harry rodó los ojos antes de echarle un vistazo a Blaise.

-¿Tú sabes qué más ha planeado Pansy para esta noche? –le preguntó. La cara de Blaise se arrugó en un gesto pensativo.

-Lo de siempre, creo. Ha estado demasiado ocupada estudiando como para preocuparse por planear algo.

-Cierto. Estudiando. Sí, nosotros también hemos estado estudiando mucho.

Blaise le dio a Harry una larga mirada. -¿Entonces, así es cómo le llaman ahora?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían y puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, después de todo _así es _como uno se refiere normalmente al acto de revisar las notas y de leer varios capítulos de libros con el objetivo de preparar un examen. –Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con una sonrisa traviesa, -por lo que debe uno de preocuparse es por los _descansos_ entre sesiones de estudio, aunque supongo que nosotros sí nos tomamos una gran cantidad de ellos…

-Pues sí que estoy impactado –dijo Blaise secamente, dándose la vuelta para irse. Harry bufó y compartió una sonrisa final con Blaise antes de que los dos se alejaran en direcciones contrarias.

* * *

La noche transcurrió y como siempre, los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones mucho antes de que la fiesta finalizara. Siendo esa la última semana antes de los exámenes, más estudiantes de lo normal se fueron a dormir temprano, afirmando que tenían mucho que estudiar al otro día. Entonces, ya entrada la noche, Pansy finalmente reunió a todos los que quedaban en el salón, siendo ya sólo unos pocos integrantes de cada casa.

-No puedo resistirlo –dijo Pansy una vez que todos estuvieron juntos a su alrededor. –Después de todo, es una tradición. –Y con una sonrisa gatuna en la cara, les mostró una botella vacía de whisky de fuego. –Así es cómo iniciaron estas fiestas... ¿recuerdan?

Y entonces, el juego comenzó.

* * *

-Argh, no.

-¿Qué…?. ¡Draco!

-¡No! No le daré un beso a _él._

-Uf, gracias a Merlín.

-Ron, cállate. Draco, no puedes quebrantar las reglas simplemente así.

Una ceja arqueada. -¿Tú _quieres_ verme besar a tu mejor amigo?

-Bueno, no… Pero ya lo has hecho antes.

-¡Sí, pero eso fue antes y esto es ahora y los tiempos cambian! Además, es mi cumpleaños, así que haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Hoy _no _es tu cumpleaños.

-Cierra el pico, Blaise. –Una pausa. Un vistazo alrededor del círculo. –En vez de él, besaré a Granger.

-¡_Oye…_!

Al unísono:

-¡Cállate, Ron!

-¡Cállate, Weasley!

* * *

-Ah, no, tampoco admitiré eso.

Un suspiro exasperado. –_Draco._

-¡No voy a mirarte besuquear a Weasley!

-No puedes salirte con la tuya _siempre._

-_No._

-Pero… ¡Mmff! Mmff… Mmmmm…

Varios segundos de silencio. –Ya está bien, chicos. –Una pausa. –Draco. Potter. –Otra pausa. -_¡Draco!_

-¿Qué, Pansy? Merlín, ni siquiera nos pueden dar un minuto…

-¡Háganlo cuando sea su tiempo libre!. ¡Los demás estamos cansados de verlos montarse el uno sobre el otro por todo el salón!

-…

* * *

-Harry. –Silencio. -¿Harry?

Sin poner atención. -¿Sí?

Jalándole una manga de la camisa. -_¡Harry!_

Molesto. -¿Qué, Ron?

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-¿De qué?

Señalando hacia el centro del círculo. –De Hermione y Pansy… ¿No crees que lucen como si estuvieran… _disfrutando_ demasiado eso?

-Mmm… -Sin poner atención de nuevo.

-Quiero decir, la verdad es que ya casi llevan un minuto haciéndolo… -Una pausa. -¡Oye!. ¡Tus manos se quedan en su cintura, Parkinson!. ¡Ni más arriba, _ni _más abajo!

* * *

Mucha tos y balbuceos.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora sabemos que Neville es un completo heterosexual.

Rostros poniéndose realmente verdes.

-Y Blaise, también.

-Ni siquiera se han tocado el uno al otro.

-Pero Blaise siempre ha sido un poco del tipo "reina del drama".

-… ¿De veras, Draco?. ¿_Es él _la reina del drama?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Negando con la cabeza. Un suspiro. –Por nada.

* * *

-¡Jajaja! Finnigan tiene que besar a una _chica_. Imagínate.

-A Hannah no parece molestarle.

Amplia sonrisa. –Pero a Finch-Fletchley sí.

* * *

-Oh, Dios. Como no vea a estos dos terminar con eso ya…

-¡Draco!

-Harry, cállate. Lastiman mis ojos. No puedo verlo.

-… Entonces, no los veas.

-No puedo desviar la vista. Es como cuando miras un horrible accidente.

-Qué curioso, Ron dice exactamente lo mismo de nosotros.

-… Vaya. Qué grosero.

* * *

-Um… ¿Draco? –Silencio. -¿Draco?. ¿Seamus?

-Harry, cállate.

-¡Pero… pero, Hermione!

-Es sólo un beso, Harry.

-… -Ojos muy abiertos. –Eso es mucho más que sólo un beso… ¡Seamus, mantén tus manos fuera de su camisa!

Una perezosa sonrisa mientras se separan durante un segundo. –Querrás decir, mi camisa. Después de todo, él está usando _mi _ropa. –Silencio otra vez.

-¡Oigan! –Sonido de pasos, una breve refriega.

Pucheros. –Estaba disfrutando eso…

Una enorme sonrisa. –Gracias, Justin.

-No hay problema, Harry.

* * *

-… En verdad no tengo nada que comentar acerca de este beso.

-Cierto.

Un resoplido. –Qué irónico resulta el hecho de que sea extraño entre nosotros ver a una chica y a un chico besándose.

-Parvati parece celosa de su hermana. Merlín sabrá porqué; después de todo, es Zacharias Smith.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa. –_Yo_ pienso que sí es atractivo.

Llanamente. –Eso es porque se parece a ti. Un poco.

-Sólo que no es tan atractivo como yo.

Una sonrisa compartida. –Cierto. –Una pausa. –Aunque es difícil decir quién de los dos tiene la personalidad más molesta.

-… -_Una bofetada._

-… Auch.

-Te la merecías.

Una pausa. Una mirada de disculpa.

Rodando los ojos. Una sonrisa leve.

Un par de manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Ya muy avanzada la noche, el salón estaba casi desierto a excepción de dos chicos que permanecían recostados sobre un sofá.

Draco estaba tendido encima de Harry, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho del chico y su barbilla descansando en ellos. Harry tenía las manos cruzadas por debajo de la cabeza. Habían estado descansando en esa posición en completo silencio durante casi media hora. Finalmente, Draco estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando Harry bajó una mano y le retiró los pequeños mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente. El movimiento provocó que Draco pestañeara soñolientamente y levantara la vista para dirigirle a Harry una mirada inquisitiva. Harry le dio una leve sonrisa. Movió un poco una de sus piernas, como si estuviera empezando a acalambrársele debido al peso de Draco, y eso causó que Draco se estremeciera ligeramente.

Harry se detuvo durante un segundo al notar el temblor del rubio, y entonces presionó de nuevo su pierna hacia arriba, sintiendo la naciente excitación del rubio contra su muslo. Sonriendo travieso, le arqueó una ceja y movió lentamente su pierna contra la del otro chico.

Por toda respuesta, los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa. Pero un segundo después, negó con la cabeza. –No –dijo en voz baja. –Esta noche no. Puede ser la última vez que pasemos tiempo juntos; ¿sabes?

Harry se congeló y abrió un poco más los ojos. -¿De verdad? –preguntó, luciendo como si estuviera tratando de comprender el motivo de eso.

-Bueno, me refiero a que la próxima semana tenemos los exámenes –señaló Draco, -y luego finalizará el año. Dudo mucho que en el tren encontremos tiempo para estar a solas. Y después me quedaré en la Mansión durante la primera parte del verano.

-Ah –dijo Harry quedamente, apartando la vista. –No había pensado en eso. –Bajó el otro brazo y envolvió los dos alrededor de la cintura de Draco para así poder apretarlo más contra su cuerpo. Draco sonrió y lo besó suavemente. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra de manera pausada y rítmica. Fue un beso lleno de sentimiento, sin la intención de dirigirlo a algo más allá, y cuando finalmente separaron sus rostros, Harry miró a Draco especulativamente. -Draco –dijo con lentitud mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un lado y sus mejillas se teñían de rubor. -¿Tú… crees que… tal vez…? –Draco frunció el ceño al tiempo que Harry se armaba de valor y lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos, con tal intensidad y ardor que provocó que Draco se estremeciera y su pecho se llenara de una repentina calidez. -¿Crees que algún día realmente puedas… enamorarte de mí?

La pregunta tomó a Draco por sorpresa, tanto que su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que pudo pensar fue en el zumbidito que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos y por el calor que sentía en la cara podía deducir que la tenía de un brillante color rojo. No podía pensar lo suficiente como para formular una respuesta, nada acudía a su cerebro y apenas si podía comprender lo que Harry le acababa de preguntar. Pero de pronto, las palabras estaban acudiendo a su boca y no fue nada de lo que él había pensado decir, parecieron brotar desde algún lugar en lo profundo de su ser. Aunque podía percibir que era la verdad, y antes de que nada más pudiera ocurrir, su boca se abrió y su repuesta brotó.

-Harry, creo que ya estoy enamorado de ti.

Y entonces las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, ondeando entre ellos, y Draco se sintió inexplicablemente avergonzado. Harry lo estaba mirando fijamente con incredulidad o incomprensión, si bien estaba empezando a sonreír. Y de repente tenía una sonrisa enorme y radiante en la cara, y tal vez había estado tratando de decirle algo pero Draco sólo podía escuchar un rugido ensordecedor en sus oídos y no podía entender nada excepto que le acababa de decir a Harry que estaba enamorado de él y…

-¡Draco!

La cabeza de Draco se levantó de golpe, ya que aparentemente la había enterrado en el cuello de Harry sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta que lo había hecho. Miró hacia Harry, completamente aterrorizado.

-Draco, todo está bien. Mira, yo… -La risa incontenible que brotó de la garganta de Harry lo interrumpió, y Draco habría pensado que se estaba burlando de él si no lo hubiera visto ponerse así de feliz desde… bueno… en realidad, Draco creía que nunca había visto a Harry así de feliz. –¡Draco, yo también te amo!

Y sólo con eso, la vergüenza de Draco desapareció y el estruendo en sus oídos se desvaneció cuando el mundo pareció enderezarse de nuevo, de manera que único que importaba eran Harry y él y ese momento y…

-¿Me amas? –preguntó con voz débil, aferrando con las manos la tela de la camisa de Harry y apretándola fuertemente. Harry asintió frenético, todavía sin parar de reír. Draco también se rió, aunque su risa más bien sonó como un sollozo, y entonces Harry y él estaban besándose otra vez, besándose como si estuvieran a punto de separarse y ése fuera el último minuto del que disponían para estar juntos, desesperados el uno por el otro e intentando aprovechar al máximo cada segundo antes de que se escurriera para siempre.

-Te amo –dijo Draco cuando se separaron, sintiendo esas palabras extrañas en su boca pero absolutamente ciertas. Harry sonrió y se besaron de nuevo.

Un rato después, volvieron a quedarse sólo recostados ahí, abrazándose el uno al otro y entrelazando las piernas. Draco oprimió una oreja contra el pecho de Harry y escuchaba el suave _bum-bum_ de su corazón mientras una de las manos de Harry estaba jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello.

-No quisiera salir nunca de este salón –murmuró Harry apretando la cintura de Draco con su otra mano.

-Quizá si le pedimos que detenga el tiempo, lo haga –respondió Draco, llevando una mano por debajo del suave algodón de la camiseta de Harry y dejándola descansar sobre la tibia piel del chico.

-No creo que el salón funcione así –dijo Harry secamente.

-Pues si lo estás dudando de esa manera, por supuesto que no funcionará.

-Claro, ahora es culpa mía –dijo Harry sonriendo y luego, bostezó. –Dios; ¿qué hora será?

-Creo que no queremos saber –contestó Draco bostezando también.

-La noche no puede estar terminando ya. Es demasiado pronto.

-Harry, será sólo muy poco tiempo el que estaré en la Mansión –dijo Draco intentando tranquilizarlo. –Definitivamente te veré en julio. Después de todo, no puedo perderme tu cumpleaños. Y no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar porque no estamos juntos durante un mes.

A Harry su cumpleaños le importaba un comino, pero repentinamente su mente se vio inundada con pensamientos sobre Voldemort y todos los ataques que había hecho ese año, y los Mortífagos escapando…

Su brazo se apretó más firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco. –Uno nunca sabe –masculló sobre el cabello del chico, dándole un beso en la sien.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió brevemente antes de rodar para bajarse de él y aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo junto al sofá. Alcanzó la botella de whisky de fuego que habían usado con anterioridad y le arqueó una ceja a su novio.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. -¿Juegas conmigo?

Harry pestañeó. -¿A qué?

-A girar la botella, gilipollas –dijo Draco en tono afectuoso pero sin poder evitar rodar los ojos.

-Pero sólo estamos nosotros dos…

-Bueno, eso es obvio. No me digas que preferirías ser besado por alguien más. –Draco levantó una ceja. Harry lo miró boquiabierto durante un segundo y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

Había muchas cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Para empezar, no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder ese verano. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Draco? Con un poco de suerte, todos esos asuntos de los que tenía que encargarse en la Mansión no le llevarían tanto tiempo. ¿Y qué pasaría con la guerra?. ¿Se intensificaría aún más?. ¿Sería verdad que los Mortífagos estaban planeando algo y por eso habían estado tan callados últimamente?. ¿Al final Harry tendría que volver a enfrentarse con Voldemort?

… ¿Draco estaría en su lista de "personas a asesinar"?. ¿Estar con Harry lo había puesto en peligro?

Constantemente, Harry pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Se preocupaba a morir, no podía evitarlo. Y estar lejos de Draco no iba a ayudarlo en absoluto.

Pero en ese preciso momento, mientras veía a Draco; mientras contemplaba esa sonrisa presuntuosa; mientras observaba su cabello alborotado y se encontraba con la mirada que se había suavizado casi imperceptiblemente al estar fija en él… Harry se percató de que había una sola cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro.

Por supuesto que no prefería ser besado por alguien más.

Y entonces, sonriendo ampliamente, Harry tomó la botella y la giró.

_   
** fin**   
_


End file.
